Fightin' Flightless
by McSgwizzle
Summary: Wanda's life is twisted into agony when one very selfish Denzel Crocker gruesomely steals her wings, leaving her flightless. In the turn of events Cosmo, along with their godchild Timmy, will help Wanda along an emotional, loving, heart-wrenching journey to learn that she's more than just the wings on her back.
1. Chapter 1

_By the Fairy Council and Fairy Lords, an event had never been spoken of. _

_All of Fairy World was at a lost. Never, in all the milleniums of mystical life and history, had something like this endured. Not to this sickly extent. Not by the anti-fairies, nor the pixies, who'd consider it a low for them as well. Even worse, the act had been rendered through mortal hands. Quite literally, ripping a fairy of their free will. And the full story of how it ended up as so wasn't yet learnt. _

_Doctor Rip Studwell flew open the double doors of the Fairy World ER as four nurses anxiously followed him with a gurney through the corridor. As they carried the unconscious victim, one of the nurses approached the doctor._

_"Doctor, what do we do?"_

_Studwell was at a lost. "Stabilize her, and we'll need to sew up the wounds."  
_

_"But, the wings sir.."_

_Studwell removed his glasses to wipe sweat free from his brow. "There's too much blood, and it's out of our power right now." He looked to a group of medics. "Someone get Jorgen. Get the patient to my table immediately, do you hear? Now!"_

_The nurses and other medics rushed off with the gurney after Studwell. All the while, chaos ensured at the entryway of the Emergency Room._

_"Please! Let me go with her!" A familiar voice yelled._

_A medic looked towards where the call came from before whispering to a colleague. __"Try to calm him down."_

_. . . Immortal life_

_. . To what extent, really? _

To say that Wanda let her guard down easily would be a lie. Much to the dismay of both her husband and godchild's ongoing fun, she tended to worry in most situations. All of course for their own safety. It was very selfless of her, but not always received well. At least not recently from neither Cosmo nor Timmy.

She tried not to let it bother her. Someone needed to keep their heads levelled, after all. But, her attitude always differed depending on just how much she was pushing Timmy not to go through with a wish. It really depended on what he was asking. The constant assurance the pink fairy received from the two to just 'relax' on a daily sure enough changed to judgement as the wishes got stupider. But, it wasn't anything Wanda couldn't handle. Her and Cosmo hadn't lost Timmy like they had with past failed godchildren. And she was bound to keep it that way.

But as she once learned somewhere, you can only look out so much for those you love until you forget to protect yourself.

It was a rainy day in Dimmsdale that Friday afternoon. While the kids of Dimmsdale elementary were itching to get home for their weekend ahead, a specific fuchsia-hatted boy was just about as nervous as he always was.

"I don't know about this, guys." Timmy said, shutting his locker. He spoke to a familiar green pencil and pink pen that sat tightly in the side pocket of his backpack. It was just after last period, and Timmy spoke delicately to his fairies amongst the large crowd of kids occupying the hall. "It was a project on rare creatures. I'm just not so sure that the Australian Ghost Shark was good enough for an A."

"C'mon, sport." Wanda smiled, not breaking her glance as she stared up towards her godchild's distraught face. "You put a lot into this project, you're bound to do well."

"I know, but whatta 'bout Crocker?" Timmy muttered to his fairies, eyeing the familiar grey, sickly man who stood down the hallway. He wrote begrudgingly on a clipboard as he yelled at some passing children.

"Yeah, you should've done your project on him instead!" Cosmo grinned.

"That's not what I mean." Timmy mumbled, as Crocker passed by. The teacher momentarily shot the boy a glance, before the latter quickly lowered his head, hiding his face underneath his pink cap. Crocker paused, before continuing on his way.

"What do you mean?" Wanda whispered, as they watched him walk off.

"He'll no doubt look for any reason to fail me." Timmy peered around the corner at the man. "And I worked hard on this!"

Wanda stood silent as she observed the unusually calm teacher. In recent rediscovery that Denzil was in fact a past godchild of her and Cosmo's made it all the more uncomfortable to come to school with Timmy. At least that's how Wanda felt, she couldn't speak for her husband. But otherwise, any moment in the past when Crocker was around Timmy, he'd bombard the poor boy with broad accusations of him having fairy godparents.

Well, maybe they weren't so 'broad' considering he was right. But, Crocker was all in all still crazy.

"He seems pretty quiet." The pink pen observed. "Maybe that's your chance."

"Or, maybe he's planning something." Timmy pondered.

"Who cares!" Cosmo happily chimed in. He thrusted out his nickel and held it close to his pencil-formed chest. "As long as we have Philip here, you're sure to pass Timmy!"

"Since when is she lucky?" Wanda questioned doubtfully.

Cosmo clucked at his wife. "Uh, since _forever_. Haven't you noticed I've been less dumb?"

Wanda cocked a brow in disbelief.

"And haven't you noticed you've been less nag-" Cosmo shut his mouth when Wanda glared daggers, "..nothing."

"Guys, focus." Timmy urged, beginning to make his way to the school exit. "Can't I wish that all my projects were full-proof, or something?"

Wanda blinked. "Not that I know of, but-"

"You wish it, we dish it!" Cosmo cheered, with a raise of his wand. "Just say the word!"

"Wait, Timmy." Wanda said. "I know Crocker can be unfair, but don't you think that-"

"Ah! Nag attack!" Cosmo shoved Philip in front of him, edging himself away from Wanda. "Stay back, I have all the sentimental value in the world and I'm not afraid to use it!"

Wanda stared at her husband with disbelief. Seriously? Another nag comment over a small, stupid wish that wouldn't even matter later? Peering up, Timmy looked to be just as, if not more irritated with her than Cosmo was. Feeling appalled, she couldn't understand how this was news to them at all. Being a nag, or what she would consider being cautious, came out of their stupidity in the first place. Why was she being blamed? For goodness sake, Cosmo looked like he was taking cover from a bomb. Wanda scowled. If they wanted play it like that, well then, she wasn't gonna stop them. She's had enough of their antics, anyway.

"You know what?" Wanda spat. Cosmo and Timmy both cringed in anticipation of her anger. "Fine."

Timmy looked surprised. "Fine?"

Wanda frowned in disappointment at her godson. "Fine, Timmy. If you wanna make that wish, by all means. And if it goes right, you can say I told you so all you wanted. But, you can do it without me."

"Wanda-"

And she poofed out of there.

The pink fairy's vision suddenly upheld the inside of Timmy's dark locker. She hadn't been sure why that was her first place of instinct, but she was in no mood to question it. Giving a deep sigh, she sank to the bottom of the locker, before she eventually gave into gravity and sat on the cold metal with her head leaning back. Her thoughts stormed her mind as the white noise of kids passing by on their way home went through her. Honestly, it wasn't Timmy or Cosmo individually. It was when they were both against her that made her feel attacked. However, though Cosmo would occasionally take her side, when he didn't in many immature situation it really tugged at her heart strings. Not that she wasn't aware of Cosmo's antics, as that had been her life for just about ten thousand years, but sometimes it really did get the best of her. And unfortunately, since her husband was her husband, he couldn't understand the obvious unless Wanda told him. Thus, the emotional waves between them would endure.

_Darn it, Cosmo. _She thought. _Why do you have to be so naive?_

Wanda jumped at the sound of the final school bell ringing. The pace outside the locker suddenly picked up in unity, all the kids rushing off for the weekend. As the voices dimmed, it was all of a sudden silent amongst the hallway. The only thing Wanda could see was the light peering through the cracks of the locker door, glowing against her feet that pressed against the inner walls of the small space. She coughed when her breathing took in some dust. Timmy really oughta clean this thing. She grunted in aggravation over herself. There she goes with the nagging, again..

She took in a breath of silence when she all of a sudden heard footsteps. Good chance it was just a teacher doing some surveillance for any kids left behind. But when the footsteps stopped in front of Timmy's locker, Wanda's eyes widened.

The harsh knock on the metal door caused Wanda to jump again, nearly yelping.

"Wanda?" A familiar, squeaky voice asked.

Wanda relaxed. "Timmy, you're still here?"

There was a pause. "I was just looking for you." His voice lacked energy as he spoke.

The fairy arched a brow. "You okay, sport? You sound sad."

"Yeah." His monotone voice continued.

"Timmy, you really should get home. We've talked about this, remember?" Wanda winced and pinched the bridge of her nose, once again forgetting herself. She really was more demanding than she realized. Maybe Cosmo and Timmy had a point. "Sorry Timmy, I-"

"No, you're right." Wanda's head arched up in shock, continuing to listen to her godson through the door. "You're always right."

Wanda was in utter disbelief. "Well, I suppose.." she cleared her throat, "you're sure you're okay, sport?"

"Yeah." The boy responded.

"What about getting home?"

There was another pause. "I need to see you first."

"Timmy you don't sound yourself at all-"

"I am myself." She was cut off, but once again with the same mellow tone attached to the familiar voice. "I'm no one else but me."

Wanda was beginning to become tired of this charade of talking through a wall. She wasn't sure why he was acting all weird, but she remembered that Timmy always came to be a little awkward when apologizing. "Timmy, just open the door and ask me what you need, alright?"

As the lock clicked, Wanda stood up and brushed herself off to face her godchild. The light peered in as the door opened, eating up the darkness completely and momentarily blinding Wanda, who tried to capture the figure of her godchild with a hand held over her eyelids.

She screamed when she was suddenly engulfed into a mesh material.

As Wanda struggled to free her limbs, let alone poof out, that's when she knew it was time to panic. Any prevention for a fairy to use their magic in a situation was an immediate red alert, and Wanda couldn't be anymore in that situation. The material she was in shook abruptly, but not from her own struggle, from the culprit that had captured her. As she was engulfed deeper into the object, she suddenly fell into a hollow space inside it. Her heart dropped to the pit of her stomach at the sudden realization of her surroundings.

Butterfly net.

There was cackling.

_Crocker._

"N-no!" Wanda pounded her fists against the material. "No, let me go!"

Her cries could barely be heard by the insane laughter emitting from the teacher. Wanda was appalled as to how this switch in events occurred, as she was seemingly talking to her godchild no more than a minute ago. The monotone voice all of a sudden seemed to make the most sense, knowing it was just another one of Denzel's tricks.

And he just completely, and utterly fooled her.

She toppled around in the net as Crocker ran. At least that's what she thought he was doing. From all the movement and laughing he could be jumping for joy for all she knew. But as the light peering through the net began to fade, and newer, dirtier smells began to surround her, Wanda knew she was being ushered to the oh-so nightmare that was Crocker's Cave.

The cackling had dialled down, and there was a pause in the abrupt movement. The fairy listened momentarily with a pounding heart as Crocker focused his attention on something else. With the sound of a keypad being activated, a computer animated voice suddenly spoke.

_"Welcome, Denzel."_

That shook Wanda to her very core. Yes, it was easy to realize that Crocker had captured her, but it was as if the universe was really confirming it. No, no she could not let this wicked, evil, disturbed excuse for a human being take the best of her and her magic.

"Let me OUT!" Wanda hissed, hitting the walls of the net once again. "Let me out! Let me out you horrid, evil man!"

"Now, now little fairy." Crocker's voice made Wanda's blood run cold. "We haven't even started, yet."

Wanda wouldn't hesitate. As soon as this net cracked open, she would make a break for it. Poof away, turn into a fly, whatever. She wouldn't let herself be trapped into some ridiculous magic-proof contraption that Crocker built.

When the flaps disconnected, Wanda rocketed out. But, she wasn't free for very long. A small gasp uttered from her throat when two foreign objects tightly wrapped themselves around her wrists, and brought her slamming flat against a metal table. Her magic was of no aid against the light beams that circled her hands like cuffs, and her wand went tumbling off the table and across the concrete floor.

_"Fairy Magic Lock, Activated."_

Wanda whimpered in terror at the immune to her magic. Thinking of no other option, she began to shake violently against the table, desperately trying to break free of the magic-proof cuffs.

"I've done it!" The voice of Crocker brought Wanda back to attention. "They all thought I was crazy, but I've done it. I've captured a.._Fairy Godparent_!"

Wanda's teeth clenched as she continued to try and break free. When a shadow peered over her though, she unwillingly flicked her eyes to meet Crocker. He peered over her with wicked satisfaction.

"How does it feel? HA!" Crocker paused to laugh. "To let an immortal being like yourself fall into the grasp of a simple mortal like me?"

"I-"

"Well, not so simple for too long!" Crocker barely let Wanda say a word. "Soon all the world will know the name of Denzel Crocker! Man beyond mankind, human beyond the mortal race, tamer of all magical beings, and it will all start with the help of a little, pink fairy."

Wanda shook her wrists again, the hard surface of the table beginning to hurt her back. "You'll never take my magic." She spat. "I've got more power on my side than you realize. And I'm not just talking about my own."

"Ha! All your fairy friends, I presume?" Crocker teased. "Maybe a certain godchild?"

Wanda's breath stopped in anticipation.

"Don't think I don't realize that a fairy on earth means one, and one thing only." Crocker warned. "You're here in service of a child in need. But, no matter." The educator turned to occupy himself with a tool table as he continued to talk. Wanda sighed in relief.

Thank god he didn't know Timmy was her's. But, it brought on an obvious question. If Crocker didn't know she was Timmy's godparent, how did he use that...that strange voice that sounded practically like her godchild? She was absolutely frazzled. He really had outdone himself, this time. For once, science really did have the longer end of the stick over magic.

"How'd you find me..?" Wanda questioned, lifting her head from the table.

Crocker peered over his shoulder and back to his work. "That's none of your concern." He put simply. "I am but a man of genius. You may have magic on your side little fairy, but I've got my intelligence. And to answer you before, I'm not after your magic."

Wanda's anger didn't cease despite her confusion. "What?"

Crocker turned back around, hiding one hand behind his back. "That would be too easy." He spoke, smiling evilly. "Every plan I make I always rush into it. But not this time, _fairy!_" He jolted on the word. "I need to take things at a slower, more genius rate, that would require a different loophole to becoming the ultimate ruler. I need all magic, not just one fairy's, so I need a way to get to all of them.."

Wanda's eyes slashed with confusion. "You want me to poof you to Fairy World?"

"No!" Crocker yelled. "I don't need you doing anything for me, fairy! I need something from you."

"Well, I'm not giving you anything." Wanda narrowed her eyes.

Crocker cackled. "I didn't ask for your permission." He pulled out an unknown tool and held it in the air. Wanda swallowed, as her anger once again was replaced with fear at the sight of the weird contraption.

"I don't need regular magic.." Crocker's voice calmed, darkly. His change in tone was so unlikely, and it scared the living daylight out of Wanda. With the press of a button, a laser beam shot out of the too he held. "I need flight magic."

Wanda screeched when the light beams holding her wrists suddenly thrusted her into the air, hovering her above the table. Her arms were outstretched, and her breathing picked up it's pace at the sight of Crocker approaching her with the horrid tool. A bead of sweat made way down her face, though she couldn't quite put together his plans that was frightening her beyond recognition. Flight magic? How was he-

Oh.

God.

"No!" Wanda kicked her feet as she hung, helplessly. "Stay away from me!" When Crocker walked to the other side of Wanda and she could no longer see him, her breath hitched as she really began to scream. "Don't! Please don't! Y-you don't realize what you're doing! Please, no, please leave me alone! Crocker! D-Denzel! PLEASE, NO!"

Pain shot up and down her back at the sudden feeling of burning.

Wanda's throat strained with a blood curdling scream.

Crocker slowly but surely trailed the laser beam along the joints of Wanda's wings. As the laser burnt through the sockets, Wanda couldn't stop screaming. No longer from fear but from the burning suffering that was ripping her wings straight from her back.

The pain was excruciating. Wanda's screaming was bone chilling, and completely unmoving to Crocker, who was busy with his work. Extracting her wings from her like she was a berry bush. She was screaming, pleading for him to stop this torture. Tears blurred her vision as the burn and cut from the extraction made her feel like she was going to die. She could feel blood making its way down her yellow blouse from her pierced joints.

It was torment. Death-like torment. She cried, and cried, and pleaded for someone, anyone to help. But the cave was a good mile beneath the school, and no one could hear her screams. And what would they believe if they found a wingless fairy? Wanda's screams echoed, and in the midst of it, she found herself yelling for the one person she needed the most in the world.

"COSMO! HELP!" She bellowed, though it was hopeless. Her tears were like rivers as she cried from the pain. And surely enough, Crocker stopped once the extraction was complete. Wanda continued to cry in agony, and the teacher threw the tool over his shoulder as he grinned at the two, delicate wings he held in his hands. Running his fingers along them gently, he pulled away his hand to look at the glistening substance that occupied his fingers. Flight magic.

Wanda was left hanging in the cuffs, weeping. Two gory, bleeding gashes occupied the back of her yellow blouse, where her wings once were. At the sight of Crocker holding them, the fairy cried harder.

"Well!" Crocker exclaimed. "A much easier process than I had hoped, all thanks to you!" With the pressing of a remote, Wanda was lowered and de-cuffed back onto the examination table. When gravity took her, the horrid reality of the situation made it official that she could no longer float, and she took in an unruly gasp of air as she continued to cry.

"There's no more use for you, now." Crocker spoke, as though he was blind to her pain. He turned away with her wings in his greedy hands as he walked to another part of the lab. Wanda's tears had fallen silent and she reached out a hand in a desperate attempt to stop him. But, only pain welcomed her as she reached forward. She whimpered and lightheadedness began to take her with open arms. She coughed up more salty tears as she realized she was in trouble. Perching herself onto her knees on the table and grasping her own stomach, her teary eyes searched for her fallen wand. Spotting it on the ground, Wanda hiccuped a few breaths as she edged herself near the brink of the table, before letting herself fall.

She screamed when she hit the floor, the pain going nowhere, and she took a moment to cry again. Rolling over onto her stomach, the fairy begin to drag herself forward, trailing tears along the concrete. With an outstretch of her arm, she grasped her wand and rolled over onto her back. The interaction between the concrete and her gashes caused a stinging feeling, making Wanda wince and crunch up her eyes as more tears escaped. She weakly raised her wand in an attempt to poof out of there, but it came falling down when pain got the best of her again. She weeped with more tears as she raised her wand for a second try, successfully poofing herself home.

The helpless fairy found herself laying limply in the corner of Timmy's bedroom. Her tears stopped flowing though they still occupied her face, as her head went reeling. Tentatively touching her back, she winced. Wanda looked down at her palms to only see that her own blood now occupied them. Her entire torso was in fact smeared with the red substance.

Looking up, Cosmo and Timmy were off in the other corner with their backs turned, playing on Timmy's V-Cube. The boy perked up at the sound of the poof. "Hey, Wanda. You're back." He called over his shoulder.

Wanda let out a cough deep from within her chest, as no words came out.

Timmy got up from the bean bag, turning around. "Listen, about-" The child's face went pale at the sight of his godmother. His eyes were wide in frozen shock as he took in the fairy's state of condition. "Wanda.."

Cosmo paused the game, and floated up. "Well, it's about time!" He spoke chirpily. "We were starting to think-" the words got caught in Cosmo's throat, as he nearly gasped at the sight of his blood-drenched wife. Seeing her husband's terrified, piercing eyes directly on her, Wanda reached out a hand as she stumbled forward on her knees.

"Help...Cos.." she croaked, but could barely finish.

Before the blackness took Wanda, she remembered a green orb flying towards as he screamed her name.

**To be continued...**

* * *

**Welp, I have no idea how long this story will be. Nor what kind of direction I'm going with it, but I've been dwelling on this idea since I started writing FoP. There's no Poof, just cuz I don't know how I'd be able to implement him. I also wish I was allowed to put more characters in the description, because I know who I want to include in this story, as well as an OC that I'm really excited about. Sooooo, if this is posted by now, I guess I'm deep in commitment. Updates won't be regular, but hopefully frequent. If you've read this far, I hope you'll come on this journey! (lol that was super tacky)**

**Stay tuned!**

**~McSgwizzle**


	2. Chapter 2

Her memory resurfaced in fragments.

One time. Wanda's consciousness came in and out. The first feeling was an abrupt shaking of her body that lifted her mind somewhat from the blackness. She was swaddled tightly in a familiar grasp, but the yells and cries were only a buzz in her ears. It didn't last, before she felt nothing once again.

_"Wa...!"_

Two times. The fairy was certain she was on a threshold to a better place, the pain was fading and her mind was blanking. And in the midst of all of it, in the single seed of memory she picked up from her waving sensibility, she remembered an intimate hand holding onto her's desperately. And suddenly, she was pulled away from it.

_"...Da!"_

Three times. She winced when she felt as though someone was prying her eyes open to shine a light into her corneas as another teared open her blouse. Despite her lack of eyesight, she felt suppressed between a foreign crowd. The numbness of her pain momentarily faded that caused her body to shake, before she fell back into a comatose.

_"WANDA!"_

The fairy woke up with a silent inhale. Her body was still, but her pulse was vibrant. Her breathing was all the same, but her vision was just a glow masked with blurriness. The fairy's luminescent pink eyes blinked adamantly to gain perspective, all the while her body was in no rush to gain feeling as fast as her vision. When it aligned, she was greeted with a white tile ceiling above her.

Wanda stared longingly at the ceiling, momentarily feeling an inner peace at the quiet nothingness it greeted her with. Her first string of thought was that she was breathing. But, not on her own. As her insensibility slowly but surely faded, she brought a hand up to her mouth, meeting a plastic mound. In realization, it was an oxygen mask. The patient's hand trailed from her face down to her gowned-clad body, absentmindedly clutching the heart monitor strapped on her chest beneath the material. She felt as though she had been drained free of her energy. She felt rested, the rest of her body was immune to moving. A tingling sensation ran up her as she gained her senses once again, and the sound of a beeping monitor seemed to be the only thing she could hear. When Wanda realized she wasn't alone, she flicked her eyes downwards to see a fairy nurse adjusting the bed sheet of her hospital bed. Hospital. Fairy nurse. She was in Fairy World.

She shifted her feet underneath the silk-felt sheet to inform the nurse she was awake, who immediately looked up.

"Oh, my goodness." The nurse said, coming to Wanda's side. "I'll get Dr. Rip Studwell, just hold on dear."

The nurse left in a hurry before Wanda could process. It hadn't reoccured to Wanda how she ended up here, but she knew she didn't want to be alone. She felt endangered. Like she was being left in the wide open of a battlefield. The fairy knew for sure that something bad had happened, but it was all too quickly. She was, well..

What had she'd been doing..?

Wanda lifted her head in an attempt to look for an answer, but a new feeling of pain greeted her down her back. She laid back down as she groaned through the oxygen mask. Just then, Dr. Rip Studwell entered.

"Wanda." He greeted with his trademark smile, coming to her bedside. Though he still had his charming demeanour, his voice was softer than usual. "How are you?"

The pink fairy held the doctor's stare. Though she was heavily tired and masked, she arched a brow.

"Right." Studwell pointed a finger. "Well, I can tell you one thing. You're lucky your husband got you here so quickly."

At the mention, Wanda attempted to sit up.

"Ah, ah." Studwell lowered her back down. "You're in no condition to get up." The doctor then held Wanda's gaze, and she could tell he was waiting for her reaction. But, she was still breaking through the comatose. She remembered the blood, she remembered the pain, but she just didn't..remember. "Wanda, you're safe now. But as your doctor, I need you to tell me exactly what happened."

The pink fairy swallowed, as she attempted to speak. Studwell gently removed the mask, and she took in a breath.

"...thank you." Her voice was hushed. "Um, I'm having a hard time remembering it all.."

"That's alright." Studwell nodded. "But Wanda, you do remember why you're here, right?"

Biting her lip, Wanda shook her head.

Studwell sighed. "Wanda, there's no easy way to put this.."

At that very moment, Wanda felt a second strike of pain crawl down her back. A groan escaped from her, and she slowly sat up in bed. When the action didn't ease her hurting, she brought her hands to her backside. To rub her aching back and wings-

Wanda then stopped.

She was frozen at the feeling of wreckage on the skin beneath her palms. Swallowing hard, she looked towards the large mirror plastered on the wall to her right, peering her bare back towards it as she observed the damage.

Two stitched up tears occupied her back. Two incredibly ghastly beings that didn't belong there at all. They stood where her wings were suppose to be. Where two silky, dependant, familiar wings once were. But now, all it was was stitches and skin. She ran her hands along them, to assure that the mirror wasn't playing tricks on her. But it was real, it was all too real.

In a blink of an eye it all came back to Wanda. Crocker, the lab, Timmy's room, Cosmo's screaming.

She looked towards the doctor as she removed her hands in horror. "I-I do remember. Doctor, there has to be a way to-to" she gestured to her back. "Studwell, I-I don't have wings, you need to give me my wings."

"Wanda-"

"I need my wings!" Wanda exclaimed, tears beginning to threaten the borders of her eyes. "Without my wings, I c-can't-"

"Wanda."

"Don't you understand what I'm saying!?" Wanda's voice choked, as her tears stained her pale skin. She then straightened in an attempt of seriousness though her jaw trembled. "Studwell, I'm a godparent. It's my whole life. How am I suppose to..? I just...I can't..."

Wanda buried her face into her palms, and began to cry with loud sobs. She did so with no shame, not afraid of how weak she may look. She felt weak. Without her wings, she _was_ weak. Without her wings she couldn't float. She couldn't feel that rush of wind. She wasn't a fairy. She was broken. She was barely anything.

Without her wings, Wanda was nothing.

She shuttered at the feeling of Studwell's hand on her shoulder. She cried even more as he squeezed it in comfort. "Wanda, I know this is something any of us can't imagine going through. But, by explaining what happened, we hope to put you in the best situation we ca-"

He was interrupted when the same nurse came in. "Doctor, we told them to wait, but they refuse."

"Who?" Studwell asked, confused.

"Her husband and the human boy-"

"No, stop! You've gotta let us in!" A youthful voice echoed from down the hall.

Wanda lifted her face from her hands, momentarily wiping her wet eyes. "I-is that..?"

Studwell suppressed an irritated sigh. "Listen, the patient is too frazzled, maybe-"

The nurse was suddenly shoved aside in the doorway, with Cosmo and Timmy both in view. With a huff, the nurse stormed out. Both boys looked sick with torment and panic at the extent of their wait. As soon as Wanda locked eyes with Cosmo, her eyebrows knitted together and her lip trembled in an emotional anguish.

Cosmo sped past Studwell and threw his arms around his wife in hysterics.

"Wanda! I was so worried! W-we both were! Don't ever, ever scare me like that again! I-I didn't know what to do! You came home, and there was so much blood! A-and your..your wings..I was screaming, but-but you wouldn't wake up!"

Cosmo clung onto her tighter, oblivious to how hard Wanda was trying not to breakdown. Through Cosmo's loss of control, there was not one thing he explained that Wanda wasn't aware of. But somehow, the way the words were attached to his voice made it all the more harder to hear.

"We brought you here-it was Timmy's idea, but they wouldn't let us see you! I-I thought you were gonna die! I don't know what I would've done if you.." Cosmo breathed into her neck. "Oh lamb chop, I'm so glad you're okay."

"I'm not okay.."

Cosmo attempted to pull away to look at her, but Wanda refused to let go as she indulged into tears. Her spouse didn't protest as he continued to hold her close. He closed his eyes, doing all the things only he knew Wanda loved when she cried; One of his hands caressing her shoulder, burying his nose into her hair, the other hand trailing down her back to stroke her wings-

He opened his eyes in sorrow when he remembered. Turning his head inwards in their embrace, his lips brushed against Wanda's ear as she continued to cry. Cosmo's breath stopped as he attempted to say something. Anything. How could Cosmo, of all people, possibly secure such a situation?

"Wanda..." He begged in a whisper.

Wanda was lost in a whirlwind. While she was in no matter of condition of being strong, she knew there was no help of her husband. Cosmo's strength ran based on her's, and right now she had none. Her pain was his pain. But in that moment, she was certain no one else in the entire universe felt so little, and so hurt over of themselves as she did.

"I couldn't sleep," Cosmo tried again. "They made us go home...but, I couldn't sleep. Not with you here...please look at me.."

That so much Wanda could do.

Wiping her nose, Wanda pulled away from Cosmo's now tear drenched shoulder. She took a breath before lifting her eyes to meet his. The emotion she saw in those bright green orbs were too heavy, too much for her to handle. She knew that look, but it was far bigger than any time before. Cosmo was terrified.

The green fairy lifted his hands that shook greatly, carefully holding her face. He used his thumbs to wipe away her tears, her eyes sparkling pink from the teardrops that aligned them. In Cosmo's gaze, never had her eyes all looked all the more beautiful yet broken at the same time.

"My wings. Cosmo...my wings are g-gone." She finally spoke, "I-I can't fly..I tried after Crocker-" She shuttered at the memory. The three males in the room were startled at her slipped confession.

"..Crocker did this to you?" Timmy asked from behind Cosmo. Wanda couldn't bring herself to respond as her husband stared at her with big, glossy eyes.

She was never more damaged. Never more miserable. Never more than just a puddle of tears as Cosmo once again let her fall into his arms as she bawled into his chest, gripping his white button shirt as he ringed his arms around her tightly. Cosmo, a man of stupidity, lack of judgement, pile of nerves and giddiness, felt nothing but throbbing in his heart for his one and only. A human had wrongfully taken his Wanda's wings right from her body, nearly drawing her to death and out of his life. But at the moment, all he felt was for only her. His lovely wife, who had been there for him through thick and thin, good and bad, through the fights with each other and with others, she was there for him through it all. And now, now she was suffering the price of someone else's selfish act. And Cosmo just didn't have that secret medicine Wanda always has, because it was nearly impossible. If the tables were turned, and Cosmo was in this situation, even Wanda wouldn't know what to do. So, that left Cosmo with no luck. It was too great of a situation for the little green fairy.

He lowered his face to the to the back of her head, whispering only apologies. Apologizing that he hadn't been there, that he hadn't stopped it. But most importantly, that he drove her off in anger with another one of his stupid, stupid nag jokes that somehow got her here.

He just cried with her.

Wanda lifted her head when she heard another sniff, but not from Cosmo, only to see her godchild standing further away from the bed. Timmy's eyes were peered down, though his tears were evident, and he hugged his arms tightly.

For Timmy's sake, Wanda found her strength.

She reached a hand out, and with a small hiccup Timmy took it. He was pulled into the hug by his godparents, and the three shed their tears together.

"I-I'm sorry, Wanda." Timmy sobbed. "I-we didn't mean to hurt your feelings..we didn't know this would happen.."

Wanda squeezed the boy in the hug. She never thought she would so desperately need the ten-year-old child to come to her aid, despite his own hysteria.

As the cries softened, Studwell made his interruption when he thought it was appropriate. "Wanda, I understand how tragic this is, but..if you want us to help you, you have to start by telling me what happened. Something that can give the hospital, and other fairy authorities, the information we need."

Cosmo and Timmy had crawled onto the bed at this point, both clutching to Wanda from each side. She felt so small, underneath that hospital blanket and gown. The heart monitor that was still strapped to her chest had wavered greatly during her crying session. But, in the midst of her sorrow, her pain, and her broken heart, she felt a flicker of comfort ease her soul.

"I.." she spoke in a hush. "..I was in Timmy's locker, I was frustrated and...all of a sudden, Timmy came to the door and started talking to me.."

The boy wiped his nose. "But, I went home with Cosmo.."

Wanda nodded. "Crocker's trick..he wanted flight magic, or something. To get to Fairy World and take over. He used a laser to.." She stopped as she bit her bottom lip as to not cry, again.

"He can't do that can he..?" Timmy asked, fearfully.

"A fairy's wings exist as a magical being of their own, Timmy. They're like our wands." Studwell explained. "You'd have to confirm with Jorgen, but with the right conjuring or use, it's possible."

"But, we can get them back right?" Timmy looked in between the three fairies. "Reattaching wings is possible, right?"

"Of course." Studwell nodded. "A transplant that is, I'm just not so sure how easily you could get her wings back."

"Knowing Crocker.." Wanda croaked, she let her head fall onto Cosmo's shoulder. "It's impossible."

"Wanda, don't say that." Timmy stood up on the bed.

"Don't get me wrong, A transplant is doable." Studwell confirmed. "For new wings, but it's not always guaranteed."

"Hm?"

"We freeze fairy corpses from thousands of years ago, ones for donations. Ones from the great war with the Anti-Fairies." Studwell explained. "But, after millenniums of frozen magic, it depends if we could actually get those wings working, again. You'd be better off getting your old wings back."

"And what if I can't..?"

Studwell removed his glasses. "Right now, that's not our main purpose. We're doing our best to make sure you recover until you're well enough to rehabilitate."

"Rehabilitate?"

"For walking. You'll need it if you're gonna go back to god parenting."

Wanda's eyes widened as she shook her head. Cosmo tightly grasped her hand. "But, I-I.." she blinked back more tears, "..I can't just.."

"I'm sorry Wanda, but Jorgen said he won't make any exceptions."

"No, of course I wanna stay with Timmy." Wanda used her free hand to clutch her godchild's. "But, walking..."

"It won't take very much time, we'll just need to make sure you're in good condition to do so."

"Can't I just," Timmy shrugged, "wish for her wings back?"

Wanda shook her head sadly, as she lowered her gaze. "No sport, you heard the doctor. They exist as a magical being of their own.."

The pink-clad boy stiffened in determination. "Then I'll get them back, myself."

His godmother sniffed. "Timmy.."

"Crocker can't get too far. If he's not at school, he's at his mother's. O-or anywhere in town! He wouldn't leave Dimmsdale-"

"Timmy." Wanda stopped him, before looking to the doctor. "Dr. Rip Studwell, could you give us a moment?" He nodded, before leaving the three to themselves. The pink fairy, who felt sober enough to keep her agony on hold, gestured for Timmy to come closer. She wrapped her arm around him as he rested his head on her shoulder.

"Now you listen to me," she spoke softly. "Wherever Crocker may be, whatever he might be doing..you stay far away. Okay, sport?"

"But-"

Wanda shushed him. "Timmy no, I don't want you anywhere near him. I'm not asking you."

He broke from her hold to look at her. "Why?"

Finally having the courage to, Wanda broke from Cosmo's grip. She held her godchild's face. "Because after what he did to me..I can't imagine what he might do to you.." she turned to her husband. "Either of you."

Cosmo, who had been quiet for so long, swallowed. "Wanda, I don't wanna float without you.." his voice cracked in innocence.

Wanda ran a hand through his hue green locks. "I know." She nodded. The pink fairy momentarily winced out of sadness from the memory of when she last saw her wings in Crocker's clutches. Her eyes flicked to the mirror across the way where she stared at her wingless back before looking at her husband. "But right now, I don't have a choice.."

Frowning, Cosmo let his face fall to her shoulder. "It's not fair." He mumbled against her.

"Please, Wanda." Timmy said. "I can do it, I know it. I'll find Crocker and this nightmare will be over. As long he's still on earth, he can't do anything to me."

"I was on earth and he did something to me. Sweetie you're ten, I'm a fairy." Her eyes flicked downwards. "Or, what's left of one.."

"Wanda, I-"

"I need you to promise me you won't go near him."

"I-"

"Promise me, Timmy."

As the boy stared into his godmother's face, her fear for his safety was evident. Though that was a promise Timmy couldn't keep, he had to say he could, for her sake. She was already dealing with too much to worry about him.

"Okay." He nodded. "I promise."

She caressed his cheek, thanking him silently.

"I'll stay here, Wanda." Cosmo intervened. "I won't leave until you're better."

Biting her lip in tension, Wanda reached for Cosmo's wand before poofing up some change. She pressed the money into Timmy's palm. "Sport, why don't you go get a soda, or something? At least some water."

Timmy was young, but not stupid. Knowing they needed to talk alone, he took what she offered with a sad 'thank you' and left.

When the door shut, Wanda turned to her husband and grasped both his hands. "Cosmo, honey, you can't stay here."

Her husband looked hurt. "You..you don't want me to?"

"I want you here more than anything." Wanda smiled in reassurance. "But, you just can't."

"Why?"

Wanda tilted her head. "Sweetie, remember what 'Da Rules' say?"

Cosmo blinked as he thought for a moment. "No, Wanda...I'm sorry.."

She cupped his face, not breaking her weak smile. "It says, we have to watch out for Timmy." She rubbed a tense hand on her shoulder. "But, I can't..so you'll have to yourself."

Cosmo shook his head. "No."

"Just for a little while, okay puddin'?"

"I can't leave you.."

"Sweetie, I'm not going anywhere. You can come visit."

"But," Cosmo's mouth trembled, as he finally let more tears loose. His forehead fell against Wanda's. "But..he hurt you.."

"I know.."

"You almost died.."

"I know." She nodded. "But, you need to stay with Timmy, alright? I know you know it, Cosmo. And I'll be home before you even realize I was gone."

"This is all wrong.."

"I know it is."

"No," Cosmo pulled away and grasped his wife's shoulders. "I need to tell you it'll be okay. I wanna comfort you Wanda, I don't want you comforting me.."

"Sweetie, I don't want you sad."

"But, I a-am!" Cosmo shook her. "But, that doesn't matter! You're the one who's hurt, snookie! That STUPID Crocker stole your wings!"

"Okay, okay, sh.." Wanda pulled Cosmo in close. He gripped onto her as though he was afraid she'd disappear.

"Wanda.." he moaned through crying, "Wanda...I'm not smart enough.."

"Oh, Cos-"

"But-but, stop acting like you're okay. 'Cause I know you're not. You said so, yourself."

Giving into grief, Wanda laid back down and brought Cosmo with her. Their arms remained secured around each other as Wanda stroked Cosmo's hair. "You're right Cosmo," her voice trembled, "I'm not okay.."

Cosmo opened his eyes to look at her.

"I'm so afraid." She admitted. "I'm so afraid of never flying, again. Of never being a real fairy. I don't know where to even begin, but I do know I'll just have to listen to what they tell me. 'Cause I can barely think for myself right now.."

Cosmo trailed his hands from Wanda's waist to the stitches that occupied her back. As he carefully traced them with his fingertips, he felt his heart split in two at the botched work that marked her skin. And despite it all, despite the crying and agony he watched his wife come to before, she didn't frail from his touch.

The male fairy kissed his wife softly on her nose. "How're you so strong?"

A tear trickled down her cheek. "I'm not.."

* * *

Timmy poked at his food with his fork, his head flat in his other hand as he sulked. The sounds of all the other kids talking amongst each other in the cafeteria were drowned out as he let himself get lost in his own thoughts. He'd come to an agreement with his fairies that Cosmo would spend that first Monday with Wanda in the hospital. The boy had wanted to stay too, but both his godparents knew it'd be better if he was at school with friends rather than stressing over Wanda. Despite how she managed to stay strong for Timmy in that one moment, she was broken, and couldn't let him face her.

Timmy wouldn't argue. After seeing his godmother, he'd rather Cosmo stay with her.

"Dude, you okay?" Timmy looked up to look at Chester and A.J. They watched their friend with confused, and slightly concerned expressions.

"Yeah, just down." Timmy shrugged. "I'm okay though, I swear."

"On the bright side." Chester said. "Can you guys believe that Crocker actually quit?"

Timmy dug his nails into his palm.

"I know!" A.J. agreed. "Finally, the old guy found someplace else to tear apart."

"Yeah, I wonder why he left anyway."

The buck-toothed boy merely sighed, wanting to avoid the topic of Crocker despite the fact that it's all his mind could think of. Honestly, he was disappointed when the fairy hunter hadn't shown up and someone else had. Sure, the new teacher was far better than Denzel Crocker could ever dream to be, but it foiled Timmy's plans.

Yes, Timmy had no problem in breaking his promise with Wanda. While he wouldn't tell her for her sake, he couldn't just leave this situation to the hands of the doctors, Jorgen, and the Fairy Council. As a resident of earth, and rightful godchild of the first fairy in history to suffer such a loss, he needed to cover the ground on earth. He didn't necessarily have to fight, but he could get information somehow.

The boy put slammed fork down a little too abruptly, startling his friends. His eyes scanned for the faculty lunch table, where Principal Waxelplax sat with other teachers.

"Timmy, what's up?" A.J. asked.

"I'll be right back." Timmy said, "uh, you guys can take my brownie."

He slipped out from his seat and began to make his way across the room. His eyes narrowed ahead at the red-headed adult, determined to get some answers on Crocker's whereabouts. Though Timmy was never much of a teacher's pet, the principal was pretty easy to approach. Once he did know where Crocker went, he could find some answers. Anything, how he captured Wanda, how he manipulated her with that voice, just something.

Timmy had been walking so fast, he barely noticed before he bumped into someone with a large 'oof', knocking his hat clean off from his head.

"Hey, watch it!" The offender spoke.

Timmy picked up his hat and put it back on. "Me? You watch it, new kid!"

Indeed, she was the newest student at Dimmsdale elementary. She had brown hair that fell just past her shoulders, and pasty skin with freckles that lined across her nose, as well as hazel eyes. She wore overalls and a purple t-shirt underneath, with matching converse.

"Whatever." She huffed, turning and walking away. The shiny blue button of her backpack momentarily got caught in the light and blinded Timmy, causing him to flinch and groan in annoyance as he continued on his way.

Once he made it to the teacher's table, he cleared his throat. "Excuse me, Principal Waxelplax?"

She turned her head. "Oh, yes Mr. Turner, may I help you?"

"May I speak to you?"

She nodded with a smile, before leaving the table to talk with Timmy in a corner.

The boy sighed. "I was wondering, what happened to Mr. Crocker?"

The principal seemed to tense. "Well, as we told your class this morning, he left for another job."

Timmy tilted his head in disbelief, knowing the truth. "Miss Waxelplax, my parents won't tell me and I know the school called them. Not even my friends' parents will tell them. Why can't you tell us?"

The principal sighed. "Mr. Turner, the school has obligations-"

"Of lying to students?" Timmy shut his mouth, realizing that sounded demanding. "Please, ma'am. I know something's wrong, please?"

Waxelplax pressed her lips into a thin line, before succumbing to defeat. "Timmy, I believe, we had to fire Mr. Crocker."

There it was. "Why?"

"Because, he's a suspected criminal.."

**To be continued...**


	3. Chapter 3

"I heard she was forced to cut 'em off herself."

"Really? I heard they both got captured, but he got away without her."

"Ouch, poor girl."

Cosmo kept his eyes down in spite of the whispers exchanged behind his back by other fairies. Watching as the store clerk passed the grocery products along the cash register, Cosmo thought of what was the only thing being talked about in Fairy World right now. His wife. In the span of one Monday afternoon, he'd been whispered about, approached by press, all after taking a single step out of that hospital. All he could do was thank the Fairy Lords that Wanda wasn't out here to face it herself.

Wanda's breakdowns were frequent that day. She cried for about two hours in the morning, in which Cosmo held her and rocked back and forth until she calmed. After lunch and some time resting, she broke down again, and then again. It was a miracle Cosmo was even able to leave her side to go to the store.

Her husband went out to get her some groceries while she was still in rehabilitation. Even in a magical world, the hospital food was still pretty mediocre. Cosmo struggled a bit, as he couldn't remember if Wanda had asked for Fritos or burritos, so he just got both.

"Hey, Blonda Fairywinkle is on TV! Turn it up, Mack!" Someone exclaimed.

Cosmo lifted his head to the TV monitor that hung above the register. With the volume lifted by the clerk, it was evident she was being interviewed on apart of Wanda's injury.

_"Have you gone to see your sister, yet?" _A reporter asked.

_"Well, not quite. But, I do believe my baby sister is most understanding that I have a tight schedule. But all in all, I am most devastated and in a rush to see her. I'll be there for you soon, sissy!"_

Cosmo scowled. _Most devastated _his foot. No one was as sorrowful as Cosmo was for his wife. Not even Timmy in the fairy's mind. And even so, no one could even begin to imagine the kind of pain Wanda was going through. If Blonda was really the most caring, she'd be here by now.

Once the food was bagged and paid for, Cosmo made his way to the sliding doors of the supermarket. There was a sudden tug at his shoulder that caused him to stop and turn around.

"Is it true you're the on who got her caught?" A fairy asked.

In anger, Cosmo raised his wand and poofed out of there without answering.

He arrived back in Wanda's hospital room, looking at the goods that surrounded her bed. Flowers, stuffed animals, and get-well cards all from close friends whom even though Wanda didn't want to see, still made the effort to comfort her from a distance. There were even a few packs of heart-shaped chocolates sent from Cupid. Wanda's favourites.

Cosmo frowned when he saw that they remained untouched.

When she wasn't in her bed, Cosmo figured she was in the washroom. "Hey, honey." He called, "I couldn't remember if you said Fritos or burritos so I got both."

The sound of sniffling caught Cosmo's attention, and he turned to see his wife in front of the mirror. She remained on the floor in silent tears with her hair let down in a mess, forcefully digging her nails into her back. Her hospital gown was tousled and her legs were badly bruised.

"Wanda!" Cosmo dropped the bags, and came to her aid. He lowered himself onto his knees, trying to pry her wrists from her back. "Wanda, stop it!"

She hitched with a sob before planting her hands over her face, crumpling down over her legs. "I-I tried..I thought maybe I'd still be able to-" She shook her head, "I was wrong, I was wrong I still can't fly..."

Cosmo clasped her shoulders. "Let's get you back to bed.."

"No!" Wanda whipped from his grasp. "I'm not sick!"

"Okay.."

"There's nothing wrong with me, understand!?"

"O-okay!" Cosmo said, fearfully.

Wanda held his gaze before falling into her husband's embrace once again. "Cosmo.." she whimpered. "Cosmo, why did this happen to me..?"

His arms pressed her shivering body to his warm chest. "I..I don't know."

"Why would he do this..?"

Cosmo closed his eyes and touched his lips to her hair. "I don't know.."

He honestly didn't.

* * *

Timmy trailed his fingers along the old books of the the school library. He'd made sure to plan his time wisely, knowing that the library was closed after school hours on Mondays. The janitor wouldn't lock the doors for another hour, and Cosmo wouldn't be back 'till later. Knowing the green fairy, he'd snitch on Timmy to Wanda if he knew what he was doing.

He just needed some answers.

"Come on." Timmy urged quietly, pulling out some books and waiting for some sort of movement. He knew he was in the right place after past incidents with Crocker. "Where are you? Come on, you stupid thing."

"What're you doing here?"

Timmy jumped and turned around quickly. His heart beating fast, he immediately scowled at the sight of the same girl from hours before, standing near a book cart and holding an encyclopedia to her chest. She stared at him with a questioning look.

"Great, it's you again." Timmy grumbled.

She rolled her eyes. "I'm not so stoked about seeing you, either."

"Why're you here?"

"Why are _you_ here?"

"I asked you first."

The girls eyed Timmy up and down in a tasteless manner before shaking her head. "Alright, alright, fine." She spat, tossing the book onto the cart. "I got detention, so I'm organizing these books."

Timmy was suddenly smirking, as he crossed his arms. "Detention already? Kind of a low for the new kid."

The brunette girl rolled her eyes. "Don't get too witty, Bucktoofus."

"Hey-!"

"Just beat it before Mrs. Welch wakes up." She gestured with her thumb over her shoulder to the older sleeping librarian, who sat behind her desk at the other end of the room with a magazine flat over her face.

"Mrs. Welch is your detention monitor?" Timmy urged not to laugh.

The girl shrugged, and began to move the cart. "Not much of one." She starting stacking books as Timmy observed the shelves behind him more.

"So, getting in trouble is your thing, then?" Timmy asked over his shoulder.

He heard her cluck in pitifulness. "Only when I choose so. I'm here on purpose."

Timmy was repulsed. "You got detention on purpose?"

"Yeah."

"Geez, why?"

"I thought I told you to beat it, Bucky!"

"SH!" Timmy urged with a finger over his lips, quickly looking towards the librarian. The old woman merely rolled over in her seat and continued to snore loudly. The boy looked back towards his fellow student. "I was just asking."

She rolled her eyes again, before going back to her work.

Timmy shoved his hands in his pockets. "What's your name, anyway?"

"Why do you care?" She said with her back turned.

"I never said I did."

The girl paused with a book in hand, staring down at her feet. She puffed out a breath in aggravation, before turning to look at him. "Brooke," she said. "My name's Brooke."

He gave a small smile. "I'm Timmy."

Brooke chortled in mockery. "Alright, Tim-buck-tooth."

Timmy shook his head in annoyance, turning back to his search. "Whatever, you're impossible."

Brooke continued to stack books silently, every so often looking to see Timmy stroking the old shelves and books with his fingers. She eyed him more and more the longer he continued on with his mysterious work. "What're you doing, anyway?"

"Oh, so now you're interested?"

"Maybe."

"None of your business."

"Actually," she kneeled and put a book on a lower shelf. "I'm in the same room as you, and I'm the only on here besides sleeping granny over there, so it is."

Timmy cocked a brow and gave her a peculiar look. "That makes no sense."

"I'll tell you how I got detention, if you tell me."

"Doesn't matter. What I'm doing is actually important." Timmy scowled. "So, why don't you mind your own stuff?"

Brooke grinned teasingly before giving a long whistle. "Someone's cranky."

"Oh, for the love of-" Timmy cuffed his hair and let go as he sighed. He turned to look directly at Brooke with a stomp of his foot. "Believe it or not, but a teacher who use to work here has a secret room somewhere behind these walls. I'm just trying to figure out how to get in."

"Why?"

"For a..personal project." Timmy lied.

Brooke held the boy's stare with an arched brow for a second, before sighing. "Alright, let me at it."

"You wanna help?" Timmy asked in disbelief.

"C'mon, I'm bored. And it's better than doing this." She waved a book in her hand before letting it fall to the floor carelessly. Before Timmy knew it, she was scanning the books, that he was quick to rejoin.

"So, any idea what we're looking for?"

"Any book that looks out of the ordinary." Timmy said. "Something that would open a passage."

"Like in those spy movies." Brooke chuckled.

"Yeah, sure.." Timmy mumbled, not really caring. "So, are you gonna tell me?"

"What?"

"How you got detention."

"Oh." Brooke's tone flattened. "I filled Coach Burton's car with bullfrogs."

Timmy was suddenly interested as he whipped his head around to look at her. "Wait, hold on! That was you?"

"Yeah..?"

"Wow," he smiled a toothy grin. "Everyone in school is talking about it. Why didn't you take credit?"

"'Cause I didn't do it for attention, Bucktoofus." Brooke snapped. "I just did it to get back at him for kicking me out of gym class."

"Really? That's your angle?"

"It's not my fault the others sucked at basketball."

"Where'd you even get the bullfrogs, anyway? There's none in Dimmsdale."

"I have my ways.." she mumbled, absentmindedly playing with a bright blue button on her overalls. When she realized what she was doing so, she quickly switched her hand to a book on the shelf, observing it's sparkling gold binding. Brooke straightened up in realization. "Hey, this book is in the wrong section."

"So?"

"_So_, don't you think that's suspicious?" She hinted. Timmy in turn came and stood by her, observing the book she had found. When he saw it, his breath stopped.

_Fairies and Where to Find Them_.

Knowing it was the one, Timmy reached forward and pulled at the book. At first nothing happened, and the two students exchanged a look. They both jumped with a yelp however when the ground beneath them began to shake, and a gap between two bookshelves began to open. The walls came to a stop, revealing an elevator built from an old phone booth, in the middle of a hollow space.

"Whoa." Brooke said. She looked over her shoulder at the librarian who hadn't budged before turning back. "Well, let's go."

The two kids approached the elevator and halted at the rusty door. In a proud attempt, Timmy tried prying it open with a tug. "Can you give me a hand?" He breathlessly asked Brooke.

"Why don't you try the button, genius.." Brooke spoke flatly, pressing the button to her left. Timmy let go of the doors as they opened automatically, momentarily looking down in embarrassment as Brooke entered the elevator laughing at him.

He entered, and pressed the button with the initials _DC _before the elevator closed and they were lowered bellow the threshold of the library. The bookshelves closed with a large thud, allowing the librarian to wake with a snort. She paused, before going back to sleep again.

It was pitch black as they were lowered deeper bellow the school, and the elevator shook unsteadily as it moved. Losing his balance, Timmy tumbled to his right.

"Ow! You stepped on my foot!" Brooke complained.

"Sorry," grumbled Timmy.

He heard Brooke struggle to keep her balance in the darkness. "I can't see a-AH!"

The elevator stopped with a sharp halt, and both kids fumbled backwards the the ground. They groaned in pain as the lights of the dim room flicked on, and they could finally see again. They lied still staring at another old door.

"Not much of a secret room." Brooke ridiculed, rubbing her aching head.

"Just wait." Timmy said, getting to his feet and approaching the door. He stopped in disappointment at the sight of a keypad with letters.

"Great, that's a bust." The girl complained from behind him.

"Hold on." Timmy urged irritably, before approaching the pad. He pondered for a moment, before typing in _fairies. _The keypad extracted into a hole in the door, before it unlocked with a loud click.

_"Welcome, Denzel."_

"How'd you do that?"

"You'd have to know him," the boy said, giving a light push at the door. As soon as the two kids entered, their jaws dropped open.

Besides the grimy, dark interior of the room, it was unbelievable. Large screen monitors occupied the two large back walls of the lab, all displaying data of research, history, phenomenon and possible whereabouts on fairies. Tables were stacked with maps and blueprints, as well as gadgets that took up most of the space. All of which looked to be busted failures.

"This guy really has issues.." Timmy mumbled, walking further in.

Brooke followed behind in amazement. "So his obsession is..._fairies_?" She judged based on the monitors.

"Yep." Timmy nodded. He then quickly cleared his throat. "I mean..I guess so."

"Oh." Brooke sounded nervous. "Maybe it's not such a great idea to be here.."

"If you wanna go, go." Timmy said, beginning his search through the many gadgets. "But, I've got stuff to do."

"No, no I'll stay." Brooke said.

Timmy looked at her with a smug grin. "You sure you're not afraid?"

"Pfft." She scoffed. "As if, Tim-buck-tooth."

Timmy smiled teasingly before turning back to the table, all of which were gadgets that he'd seen Crocker with a time or two. Nets, traps, fairy tractors. Well, at least that explained partially how he at least found Wanda amongst the lockers. But, it still didn't add up.

The ten-year-old swept his hand along the rusty table, dragging open an old cloth as he did to reveal more of Crocker's work. Amongst it, one of the tools he found was old, greasy, and stained with something foul-smelling.

"Ew." Timmy made a face, pointing to a small tube-like appliance. "This thing is covered in dung."

Brooke came up behind him to observe it. "Uh, I don't think that's poop, Bucktoofus."

Timmy squinted his eyes before they bulged in realization. The worn stains on the tool were in fact not dung. It was blood. And he knew exactly who's.

The boy's mind briefly recalled his discussion with Principal Waxelplax,

_"Because, he's a suspected criminal.."_

_It wasn't news to Timmy, but somehow, made him all the more surprised to be hearing it directly from his principal. "Why? What did he do?" He urged._

_"Timmy, that's none of your concern. It's not appropriate for me to be discussing this with you."_

_"Is it because he hurt someone?"_

_"Mr. Turner-!"_

_"They found out he did something bad, didn't they?"_

_"Timmy, there is nothing that has been proven." Waxelplax assured. "He was found in..certain conditions, and had to be reported."_

_Timmy thought of when Wanda came home that Friday. She was drenched in her own blood, so it was only understandable that Crocker must've been messy with it too when he escaped with her wings in hand._

_"Do they know where he might've went?"_

_"That's enough, young man. I don't need you getting anymore involved in this, do you hear? Go back to your friends, and if I hear that you're trying to interfere I'm going to have to call your parents, understand?"_

_Timmy sighed, "yes, ma'am."_

Blinking at the object, Timmy reached a hand forward to grasp it. He yelped when Brooke slapped his hand away.

"Don't touch it!" Brooke urged. "If the police ever finds this place and find a tool covered in blood, you don't want your grubby little fingerprints all over it."

Timmy would've argued on behalf of Brooke's infuriating behaviour, but she had a point. Nodding, he continued to observe it. Wanda had said it was a laser Crocker used, and that must've been it. A chill ran up his back at the sight of the dried blood and the thought of it's use against Wanda.

He kept looking. As did Brooke.

"Shouldn't you be taking notes, or something?" She called as she searched one end.

"For what?" Timmy spoke cluelessly.

"Um, your project?"

"Oh, uh..no." Timmy stuttered. "I'm just making a..a mental analysis right now. I'm gonna write it down later."

"Mental analysis.." He heard Brooke snicker under her breath.

Timmy furrowed his brows in irritation. He was really starting to get sick of her commentary. He didn't even know how he got stuck with a search partner he barely knew at something that was suppose to be secret. And he meant top secret. Even from his fairies so that Wanda wouldn't freakout anymore than she already was. But then again, Timmy probably wouldn't have found the door latch in the books had this girl not been there.

When a butterfly net peering out from under a table caught Timmy's eye, he dropped to his knees immediately. Wanda had also mentioned that she was captured through one, though it was pretty easy figure that out hypothetically, as there was really no other way to capture a fairy. He scanned the net for some sort of extended gadgetry. A voice box, a mic, anything that explained how Crocker essentially 'voiced' a Timmy to Wanda despite not even knowing she's Timmy's godparent.

Seeing nothing, Timmy scowled before attempting to stand up. The back of his head suddenly came in impact with the underside of the table though, and hit it with a large thud. In the process, something came tumbling off.

"Ow.." Timmy grumbled, rubbing the back of his head. His eyes shifted to the fallen object. At the sight of the tool, he dropped the net and reached forward for it in fascination. Not only was it a tool he had never seen, but it was unlike most of Crocker's gadgets. Usually they were beaten, low maintenance, and overall just bad quality. But this, this looked like something Timmy had seen in a Crash Nebula special.

"Whoa." He said, observing the tool.

"What did you find something?" Brooke called, beginning to make her way to Timmy.

It somewhat had the shape of a megaphone, but was lined with tubes of rushing light beams. The handle itself had a large activation pad. With a tap of his finger on the screen, it suddenly displayed peculiar options to Timmy.

"Mature, immature..?" Timmy read the worded suggestions on the screen.

"Huh?" Brooke asked, approaching. Timmy had been so occupied by the tool's function, he barely even noticed that his press of one of the buttons suddenly engulfed Brooke into a sheering white light

When pressing one of them, it branched into more.

_Demand, Apologize, Question..._

In curiosity, Timmy pressed 'demand'.

_Waiting for response.._

_Response is: Apologize. _It appeared in green letters.

New commands popped up in front of Timmy's eyes. _Interrogate, Apologize, Question, Demand. _

He kept pressing, receiving 'responses' from some unknown signal that allowed him to move freely with more and more branched commands. He was so indulged, he suddenly remembered Brooke's presence.

"Brooke, what do you think-"

He jumped back when Brooke screamed bloody murder.

"Whoa, whoa! What's wrong!?" Timmy said, clutching his racing heart.

Brooke was pale, as she looked at Timmy in a cross line between fear and rage. "I don't know how you did that! But, don't ever do it again!"

Timmy was at a lost. "What are you talking about?"

"_That_!" She waved her arms about the air around her. "That was not cool! You scared me half to death!"

"The heck? All I did was press some-" he stopped and looked down at the tool. "Some.."

"Urgh!" Brooke stomped her foot, before turning around and marching away.

"Wait, I don't understand what happened!" Timmy called after her. "What the heck did I do!?"

"I don't know, but it was too practical! You sounded just like-!" She clenched her fists. "Just stay away from me, Bucktoofus!"

She opened the door and exited with a large slam. Timmy stood still in frozen shock, trying to wrap his head around what happened as the sound of the elevator carrying Brooke back up faded into quietness. He stood alone in that dark cave, staring at the door where she left and switched his gaze to the gadget. Holding it up, he carefully observed it. Whatever he did, it wildly affected, or at least convinced Brooke somehow.

Realization hit Timmy like a bulldozer.

Plopping onto his knees, the boy grabbed his knapsack from under the tool table and unzipped it, before sliding the tool back in. He raced towards the lab exit, willing to get home before his parents wondered where he was.

Timmy knew for sure, he just found his edge.

* * *

Both Cosmo and Wanda slept soundly in her hospital bed that late afternoon. They had passed out propped up and leaning against each other after Cosmo eventually convinced Wanda to get into bed when she injured herself from attempting to fly. He'd spent the time just talking to her. Not about the wings, not about Crocker, just talking. Maybe he rambled about some pretty dumb stuff like his love for bacon, or how he faked that coma once because he forgot their anniversary, but Wanda had eventually drifted off from it all and he soon followed. He wasn't sure if he'd been doing anything right, but he did some sort of job in getting her to rest.

His eyes blinked open, and he took in a slow breath, relishing the peacefulness that their slumber brought after a hard day. Turning his head, Wanda was fast asleep against his shoulder and far more in tranquility than she had been for hours. Cosmo carefully reached his hand to curve around her cheek, rubbing his thumb along her soft skin. The green fairy leaned forward to plant a warm kiss on her forehead.

Wanda stirred gently from his affection and only leaned further against him. Cosmo lowered his head back down against her's as he kept her close, hoping he could somehow keep her at this level calmness until they had some resolve over the situation. For the sake of her well-being.

Wanda shifted a bit more, indicating to Cosmo that she had awoken.

"Hi." He whispered gently, "how you feelin'?"

Wanda tiredly laced her fingers with his. "A bit better.." she admitted, "thank you for, today.."

Cosmo shook his head though no response actually came out. Why did she feel she needed to thank him? No one certainly forced him to watch her, he did so because he knew he couldn't leave her. Had Cosmo been the one in this situation, he knew he would need Wanda desperately. And from today's events, he could tell she truly did need him more than anyone.

"Aw gee, Wanda you don't-"

"PUNY FAIRY!" A large familiar voice roared, causing both fairies to straighten up in fear. In a large cloud of magic, none other than Jorgen Von Strangle appeared before them. He immediately pointed an aggressive finger to Cosmo. "You have officially been away from your godchild for more than twenty-four hours."

Cosmo rubbed his eye lazily. "Mmmm..so?" He slurred.

The little male fairy squeaked when Jorgen grabbed him in a large fist, brining him close to his face. "So!" Jorgen yelled, his breath blowing back Cosmo's hair and deforming it, "You now have to return!"

"But, I-" Cosmo struggled to breathe as he turned blue, Jorgen then letting him go. Cosmo panted before glancing back at Wanda before whispering to Jorgen. "I don't think I can leave yet, I have to take care of Wanda."

"You? Take care of Wanda? HA, HA!" Jorgen laughed. He then stopped when both Cosmo and Wanda glared at him. Mainly Cosmo, while surprisingly Wanda looked to be a little more fragile of the two.

"Wanda," Jorgen said in his usual serious manner, "while you are in no condition to be by yourself, Cosmo must return to his godparent duties with Turner."

Wanda nodded. "I understand.." she whispered.

Cosmo clasped his hands together. "Please, Jorgen?" He kept his voice low. "Today was not good..I just need one more day."

"Cosmo, honey, you can come visit everyday.." Wanda sniffed, attempting to put their godparent responsibilities ahead of her suffering.

"But-but, think about today! Cosmo said. "I can't just leave you like this.."

Wanda, who was too tired and too drained from an emotional day, laid back down with a heavy fall as she closed her eyes. She just didn't have the energy to help Cosmo with these decisions anymore.

"If you receive permission from your godchild," Jorgen intervened, "I will grant another day."

Cosmo grinned. "Oh, thank you!" He quickly raced back to Wanda, speaking to her as she laid down. "I'll be back, okay Snookie? I won't leave you, I promise."

Wanda nodded with her eyes closed, attempting to just fall asleep before she would end up crying again. Knowing Cosmo would be absent for the time being, she just couldn't let herself come to do so and would rather sleep her pain away.

With a stomp of his wand-like staff, Jorgen poofed himself and Cosmo to Timmy Tuner's bedroom. When the smoke cleared, they both looked to see the little pink dot silently sitting cross-legged on his bed, handling an unfamiliar object. He looked up, and at the sight of the two, quickly hid it under his pillow.

"Hey Cosmo, and..Jorgen?" Timmy cringed. "I swear I didn't do anything this time!"

"This is not about you." Jorgen said.

Timmy then looked concerned and jumped off his bed. "Is it Wanda? Is she okay?"

"Yeah, she's fine." Cosmo said. He regretted that note. "Well, no she's not but..I wanted to ask you if I could spend another day with her? I..I think she really needs it, Timmy."

His godchild wasn't hesitant to answer. "Yeah, of course Cosmo. I won't say-"

"NO!" Jorgen bellowed in anger, both Cosmo and Timmy flew backwards to come head first with the bottom frame of the boy's bed. They laid limply before Cosmo came floating to Jorgen's level.

"But-but you said if Timmy said yes-!"

"That was before I realized he would make a decent decision." Jorgen scowled. "The point is, you cannot hold off your godparent job!"

"Jorgen, come on!" Timmy fumed. "Wanda's wings were taken away from her, don't you think Cosmo should be with her until she can stand at least part of what she's dealing with?"

"Hm, maybe," Jorgen said, "for a price."

"You're kidding me, a bribe?" Timmy said. "Over just being decently nice for Wanda?"

"Yes!" Jorgen bellowed. "I'm in charge of all branches of god parenting, Turner. I will not let Cosmo's dismissal down easily! A bribe for one more full day with Wanda!"

Timmy sighed in frustation. "Okay, Cosmo what've you got?"

"Hm." Cosmo reached his hand deep in his pocket, beginning to pull out a few things out of the ordinary. "Fluff, more fluff, cheese string, that dog I lost, that cowboy, that cowboy chasing the other cowboy.."

He then pulled out his nickel. "Oh! And Philip!"

"I'll take the nickel." Jorgen said.

Timmy arched a brow. "That's your take away?"

"No way!" Cosmo clutched his nickel to his heart protectively. "You will not take Philip away from me!"

"Then no deal!" Jorgen said.

"Wait!" Timmy urged, before turning to his godfather. "Cosmo, just give your nickel!"

"But, so shiny.."

Angrily, the godchild grabbed Cosmo by his shirt, lowering him to his eye level. "For Wanda, Cosmo! Think about Wanda! Are you really gonna take your nickel over another day with her? She's in the hospital all alone and without wings. Remember that, idiot!?"

Cosmo blinked before floating out of the child's grasp. He looked down at his nickel, sighing before tossing it to Jorgen with his eyes shut closed as though he was facing heartbreak.

"It is a deal. One more day!" Jorgen warned, before he poofed out of there.

Cosmo looked towards Timmy. "I'm gonna.." he gestured with his thumb.

"Go." Timmy said, smiling in reassurance. "She needs you more than I do. I'll be fine, I promise."

Cosmo nodded. "Thank you, Timmy." He raised his wand before he poofed out of there. As soon as he was gone, Timmy raced back to his bed and grabbed the gadget from underneath his pillow. In hindsight of his discovery, he knew he had what Crocker used against Wanda. At least, he hoped so. In order to figure it out, one thing was for sure.

He had to talk to Brooke.

**To be continued...**

* * *

.

.

**I'm gonna attempt to keep these updates as a Monday/Friday thing. If I miss a day I'll try to post the day after, but please be patient in the off chance that I can't. I hope you're enjoying so far!**


	4. Chapter 4

The wingless fairy laid to her side in the comforter of her hospital bed, staring at the pill capsules and empty water glass that occupied her nightstand. She clutched a pink bear to her chest much like a scared child, gifted to her by one of many friends that sent their love and support. She sniffed the raspberry scented bear and relished the playful aroma rather than the constant smell of carbolic acid that doused the hospital. Wanda had slept most of that day. Or, at least attempted to. The prescribed pills given to her by Studwell could only come to so much usage.

Wanda had immediately regretted asking Cosmo for some time alone. But unbeknown to most, including her husband, this was truly her best effort. She was trying to walk, trying to not always cry, trying to eat, trying to sleep, trying to breathe.

She was trying to fight her hardest with what she was given.

_One sleeping pill at night, two for day anxiety. _She had repeated the same instructions over and over in her head like a game for over an hour. Not a very lively one, but one to keep her distracted at some rate. But, with the assurance to her husband that she could spend some time just sleeping while he explores the ward may have allowed her to cheat a little bit by taking more than two. Just something to keep her from blubbering constantly. It wouldn't kill anyone what they didn't know.

The fairy focused her hearing on the white noise of the air vent above her. While it was nothing special to most, Wanda secretly cherished it. She closed her eyes to heighten her other senses, while listening to the vent's noise as though it was rushing air that she flew through. Air rushing against her skin, through her hair, through her fingertips, all while she clutched her soft comforter that she imagined to be a cloud.

When the door clicked with an opening, her eyes snapped open. Wanda proceeded to stare at the pill capsules while the invaders approached her from behind.

"Miss Fairywinkle, it's time for your daily session." A female voice, her walking therapist, spoke gently. "Wanda?"

"Mhm." She shifted to let her know that she was awake. "I'm sorry, I...I'm just not up to it.."

"Wanda, the sooner you're comfortable with walking," Studwell was there too, "the sooner you could get home to your godson."

The fairy crinkled her nose as she sniffed, somewhat irritated. She never wanted to get use to walking. And now, her mind was just too obliterated, too empty from everything she'd endured since the day she woke up in this dratted room. While the walking sessions were relatively alright to maintain, she just couldn't lift herself from the safety of her bed.

"I'm sorry, I can't." Wanda spoke, continuing to keep her back turned.

Studwell suddenly came into her view by the nightstand. His eyes scanned the pill capsules, noticing that one more over the prescribed count were empty.

"Wanda," the doctor spoke firmly, "I know you're under a lot of affliction, but you cannot take more than the limited number of pills per day."

Wanda let out a puff of air. "One more a day won't kill me." She spoke somewhat darkly.

Studwell's eyes flicked to the therapist behind Wanda, and back to her. "If you don't, I'll have no choice but to take them."

Wanda was suddenly up, gripping Studwell's arm. "N-no, please I'm finally starting to stop crying." She begged. "I'll stay in the limit, I swear."

The doctor held her gaze. "Alright," he poofed up a wheelchair, as the therapist came to stand besides him. "You coming along?"

Wanda nodded, as both Studwell and the therapist assisted her into the wheelchair.

..Elsewhere, in the hospital's cafeteria, Cosmo ate his inexpensive, third bowl of jello with the greatest satisfaction. At least he found one delightful thing out of this entire mess. Something that always seemed to be the silver lining for every grey cloud. Food. No, jello! Oh, how he missed eating jello. He didn't understand why Wanda and him couldn't just come here for romantic dinner outings in Fairy World. What was not to like about a place that has jello?

Cosmo continued to eat with a grin, that he barely noticed a shadow glide over him.

"Excuse me."

He looked up with a gelatinous stained face, by no surprise to see another fairy. But, she didn't seem to be a doctor, nurse, or a patient. Maybe just a visitor. She had bright aqua blue eyes and blue hair tied up into a tight bun just in front of her crown, her pants and star shaped earrings matching her signature colour. Sparkle like freckles occupied her pale face and she wore a white turtle neck with the sleeves rolled up to her elbows.

"I don't mean to interrupt," she spoke kindly, "are you the husband?"

A glob of jello fell from Cosmo's chin, "of who?"

She blinked. "The patient who lost her wings?"

Cosmo's eyebrows flew up, and he was suddenly combative. Here the press goes again, wanting to ask him more questions until he melted away in his seat. Well, he's had it with them constantly wanting to know what was going on with Wanda. That was his business, and his only.

He spooned more jello into his mouth and flew out of his seat. "Hey, lady!" He spoke with his mouth full. "Why're all of you always asking dumb questions? If you wanna know so bad about my wife just talk to each other about what you already know! Pffft, and you call yourselves reporters. Jus' leave me and Wanda, alone!

The blue fairy held up two, non-hostile hands. "Oh no, I'm sorry that's not what I meant!" She spoke, "I'm not a reporter, or anything."

Cosmo relaxed and swallowed. "Oh, okay." He lowered himself into his seat and continued to eat. He looked up though when the fairy sat in front of him, and he dumbly realized she wasn't finished.

"I just wanted to give my solace." She spoke. Cosmo looked confused. "My comfort." She cleared.

"Oh."

"I mean, I couldn't imagine what she's feeling." The fairy continued. Though Cosmo was still stolen by his jello, he felt somewhat relieved. This had been the first conversation with a stranger that hadn't been questions or accusations on Wanda's condition.

"I'm sorry, I truly am." She said.

Cosmo took another bite. "Well, you didn't really do anything." He pointed out. She smiled, though Cosmo meant that literally. "Who are you?"

"Oh, excuse me." She reached out a hand. "Sapphire."

The green fairy shook it. "Cosmo."

She nodded, before succumbing back to empathy. "And to imagine, your godchild. How is he handling it?"

Cosmo shrugged. "Well, Wanda says he shouldn't be around her, 'cause it's better for him."

"That's so brave of her." Sapphire admired. "I would never be able to do that with my kid."

Cosmo kept his eyes up to show he was listening. "You're a godparent?"

She nodded with a gentle smile. "For about nine thousand years, give or take. I have a young girl. Hard shell, but very sweet once you get to know her."

Cosmo nodded as he partially listened. He wasn't entirely sure how he got wrapped up in this conversation to begin with, as he was just eating his jello in a small moment of bliss in which he wasn't panicking over comforting Wanda. But then again, it was a relief to have someone just talking and sympathizing with him rather than trying to pry out gossip.

"Jello?" Cosmo offered his partially eaten bowl.

"Oh um, no thank you."

He continued to spoon his desert. "Why're you at the hospital, anyway?" This seemed to be obvious to Cosmo, considering she wasn't on earth with her godchild at the moment.

"I heard of the chaos ensuring with Jorgen at the academy so I came to see what the fuss was about." Sapphire explained. "I sometimes volunteer at the hospital every millennium or so, I really like to do what I can to help out." She finished with a smile.

Cosmo stabbed at his jello as he absentmindedly asked, "what kind of chaos?"

"You don't already know?" Sapphire asked.

"Nope."

Sapphire was suddenly more serious. "Cosmo, it's the teacher-man that stole your wife's wings. He's still in Dimmsdale."

Cosmo gasped in a large amount of jello in shock and began to cough violently. He pounded at his chest with a fist before spitting the excess food into a napkin, looking at Sapphire with a startled glance.

"D-Dimmsdale?" Cosmo asked. "Crocker's still in Dimmsdale?"

"I guess so-"

"Well, how close is he to Timmy?!" Cosmo exclaimed, nervously.

"I'm not sure, I-"

"I-I gotta go check on him. No! I need to tell Wanda, first!" And with a raise of his wand, Cosmo poofed out of there. The blue fairy stood there in silence of Cosmo's nervous leave. In fact, it was concerning for her too. She took out her wand, and poofed to her godchild that was also in Dimmsdale.

* * *

"Save me a seat at lunch?" Timmy asked Chester amongst the crowded hallway.

"You're not coming?"

"Uh, not yet." The fuchsia-clad boy responded, eyeing a particular spot down the hall. "I've gotta do something first, I'll be there in a sec."

"Alright, see you." Chester said, beginning to make his way to the cafeteria. Timmy pushed his way past the kids who walked in the opposite direction of him. He kept his eyes on the brunette girl as he approached her at her locker. Brooke looked up from reading a book as Timmy reached her, just as the hallway was emptied of the rest of it's students.

"What?" Brooke asked.

Timmy shrugged. "You're not going to lunch."

"I told you to leave me alone, Tim-buck-tooth." Brooke warned, shutting her locker. "Yesterday was not cool."

"Listen, I'm sorry." Timmy complained. "But, you've gotta believe me when I say I have no idea what I did. I was just pressing buttons on a gadget I found and I guess I accidentally targeted you."

She crossed her arms and peered away in disbelieved anger.

"Just, answer me one question. Please?" Timmy begged. "One question, and I'll leave you alone."

Brooke kept her gaze wary of Timmy's, before she lout a long groan and brought her eyes to meet his. "'Kay..fine."

Timmy gave a small smile, showing his gratitude. "I just wanted to know," she said, "what you heard when I was using it."

Brooke's stare didn't flinch. "My step-mom."

The boy waited for her to say more, but realized she was keeping it in brief terms. And judging by her tone, she was in no mood of secrets and sharing over that sort of topic.

"Thanks." Timmy told honestly. "Thanks, it really helps. Really."

Brooke sighed. "No problem." She turned and barely took two steps before Timmy stopped her, again.

"Where're you going?"

Brooke turned back around. "Where do you think? It's lunch period."

"But, the cafeteria's that way." He pointed over his shoulder.

"I don't do crowds."

"I saw you in there, yesterday."

"Can't a girl get a pudding cup, once and a while?" Brooke said, with an exaggerated motion of her arms. In turn, Timmy let out a laugh. And, surprisingly, Brooke actually laughed back with him.

"C'mon." Timmy encouraged. "Do you wanna sit with me and my friends?"

Brooke blinked in surprise. "Really?"

"Um, yeah."

Brooke smiled. A real smile, that wasn't like any of her smirks or teasing grins. "O-okay." She nodded.

Timmy barely noticed how much he was smiling back. "And hey, if you're up to it, I'm doing some more investigation after school."

"Back in the lab?"

"No, his house. Well, his mom's house.."

Brooke snickered. "Alright, I'm in."

"For real?"

The young girl put her hands on her hips as she puffed her chest out. "It's not every day I get to be like Nancy Drew."

"Who?"

Brooke arched a brow, "okay, if you're gonna be a detective, you've gotta read those books." She added as they began to walk side by side to the cafeteria.

"Noted." Timmy nodded. "But uh, I'm more of a comic book person. Y'know, like Crimson Chin."

"Pfft, detectives can outsmart superheroes any day."

"No way! What does Vancy Chew have that the Crimson Chin doesn't?"

"Nancy Drew, you dork." Brooke chuckled.

As Timmy smiled widely, a sudden poof caught his attention. He peered down, only to notice that a green wristwatch occupied his wrist and looked up at him urgently. "Psst, Timmy I need to talk to you."

The hatted boy stopped. "Uh, I forgot something in my locker." Timmy lied to Brooke. "Meet you there?"

"Yeah, sure." Brooke said, already beginning to walk off. She paced backwards and pointed a finger in warning. "But, if it's a comic book, forget it Bucktoofus."

Timmy laughed, as Brooke walked out of sight. Cosmo was quick to poof from a watch into his regular fairy form in front of his godchild, looking between him and the direction in which the girl had left. "Who was that?"

"Uh, no one." Timmy said. "Why're you here?"

"Oh, oh!" Cosmo gripped his wand as he suddenly remembered his situation. He swooped down and grabbed Timmy by the shoulders. "A-are you okay, Timmy? I told Wanda, but I had to come check! Uh let's see, hat, same buck teeth-"

"Cosmo, what're you talking about?" The boy broke free from his grip.

"Phew." His godfather wiped his brow free of sweat. "I'll tell Wanda you're okay."

"From what? Crocker?" Timmy was quick to guess. "I don't even think he's in Dimmsdale, anymore."

"That's what I thought, too! But then I was at the hospital eating this life-changing jello, and some fairy lady came up to me and told me that Jorgen is causing chaos 'cause...Crocker's still here and.." Cosmo had slowly drifted off at the sight of Timmy's face growing with motivation. A look him and Wanda knew to well. As the realization was dawned upon Timmy, Cosmo realized he shouldn't have said a word and just messed up big time.

"He's still here?" Timmy asked.

"Uh heh, heh, no..?" Cosmo tried.

"Oh, man!" Timmy grinned. "I knew it, I knew he couldn't have gone far! This is perfect, okay we can do this! I can track him down, for good."

"But, you promised Wanda." Cosmo pointed out.

Timmy gave his fairy a crucial look. "Cosmo, I can't just let this stand. I know Crocker. I could actually do something."

"But, Wanda-"

"Will never know," Timmy finished. "That's why I haven't told her anything, so she doesn't have to worry while she heals. I can find Crocker and her wings, Cosmo. I've already gotten a head start in the lab."

His godfather's eyes widened. "You went in his lab?"

"Yeah, and get this!" Timmy said, jumping in place. "I found what Crocker used to capture Wanda. She said how she kept hearing that weird voice that sounded like me, right?"

"I-"

"Well, I went down to his cave with this girl Brooke, long story, and found this megaphone-like thingy, and when you press these buttons-"

"Timmy, I don't think-"

"It like manipulates whoever you're pointing it at to makes them feel like they're talking to someone they know. It's _definitely_ what he used on Wanda. But, way cooler than I thought it would be. I think it might come in handy if we find him."

Cosmo's fists start to tighten. "Timmy.."

"Now, it's only a start. But, I'm going to his mom's after school to see if he's hiding there. Y'know, being a wanted criminal and all. And Brooke's gonna come, and you can too. Just, don't tell Wanda-"

"Timmy, STOP!" Cosmo yelled. "I can't believe you!"

His godchild stared back, startled to see Cosmo suddenly infuriated. "Huh?"

"You promised!" Cosmo blamed. "You promised Wanda that you wouldn't try to get involved! It was one, STUPID thing you had to do!"

The boy blinked. "I-"

"Do you realize where she is right now!?" Cosmo's face was flushed red in anger. "Do you realize that I held her for hours yesterday 'cause she wouldn't stop crying!? She lost her wings, Timmy! And even if she did, she's still worried about you!"

"Cosmo, I'm sor-"

"And you want to help!? It's not always your job to fix things! Why can't you just do what you're told for once, huh!? Wanda hasn't acted like Wanda since she woke up! But-she still wants to keep you safe and you're not helping by lying!"

Timmy stumbled back in fear from Cosmo's pressing anger. "I just-just wanted to-"

"I don't CARE!" Cosmo said, not letting the boy finish. "I don't care what you wanted to do! I don't care, Timmy Turner! All you had to do was stay put for Wanda's sake and YOU BLEW IT!" He jabbed an accusing finger into Timmy's chest, causing the child to whimper.

His blue eyes were glossy. "I'm sorry, Cosmo-"

"I'm going to see my wife for the rest of the day." Cosmo hissed. "Before I have to come back and watch _you_."

Within a poof, the raging fairy was suddenly gone. The hallway was quiet once again, leaving Timmy to absorb what had just happened. As Cosmo's heated outburst still echoed in his head, he felt a chill run up and down his arms and legs. Cosmo was downright scary when he was mad. And that was saying a lot considering he was probably the most go-lucky fairy there was to exist. But this time, he was terrifying. There was a mix of panic Cosmo had for Timmy and Wanda that fuelled his rage. It was also the downside that Cosmo sounded like a much more angrier, scarier, version of Wanda in that moment. The child blinked a few times before the moisture in his eyes got the better of him. He hitched a breath, and wiped his eyes before continuing on his way.

Just down the hall, Brooke busted into the girl's bathroom.

"Where've you been?" She spoke to the little blue pen clutched in her hand.

In a quick motion, the pen suddenly turned into a floating fairy before her. "I told you, it's my millennium tradition to go volunteer at the Fairy World hospital."

"Why every millennium?"

"Because if it was every five hundred years, it's like you're doing it for attention." The blue fairy shrugged. She then perked up in remembrance. "Oh Brooke, I forgot to ask, have any teachers at this school been skeptical towards you about having a fairy godparent?"

Brooke crossed her arms. "Oddly specific question Sapphire, but no. Why?"

"There's just a lot of tension with fairies on earth and Fairy World right now." Her godmother explained.

"Wait a minute," Brooke laughed. "That crazy old teacher that got fired, Crocker or whatever? How'd you even know about 'em?"

Sapphire's mouth gaped open. "_Me? _How'd you know?"

"I met some boy who told me."

Her fairy smirked. "Some boy..?"

"Lay off, he was doing some research on this guy. We found out he's been obsessing over fairies for years."

Sapphire clutched her wand nervously. "Honey, you didn't tell this kid about me, did you..?"

"Do you see a giant rule book falling out of the sky?" Brooke pointed to the empty bathroom ceiling. "I think we're good."

Sapphire tapped her wand to her chin in a teasing manner. "Teacher-obsessed fairy, and Brooke making a new friend. Today really is a weird turn of events."

Brooke pushed her fairy, playfully. "Shut up." She crossed her arms. "I don't even know if I want to be his friend."

"Sweetie, please tell me you're at least trying to make friends."

As Brooke stared into her godparent's eyes, the knowledge radiating from them made it clear that Sapphire could figure that out for her own. Brooke had always been closed to new situations, new surroundings. Her godmother knew that perfectly well.

"Maybe.." Brooke mumbled, holding her arms.

Sapphire gave a crooked smile. "I know you miss home. But, sometime or later you've gotta try to open up to others. Maybe this boy has other friends you'll meet."

"He invited me to sit with them," Brooke put out as a suggestion, her tone sounded cautious and unwilling however. "I don't know, most of what we talked about lately has been either insulting each other, or about this fairy guy."

"Why is he so invested, anyway?"

"I dunno, he said it was for a project."

Sapphire shook her head in doubt, before her eyes lit up in a new dawn of truth. "Brooke, what was this boy's name?"

"Timmy Turner."

* * *

Wanda's tension soothed through her whole body as the cold water ran down her throat. Finishing it with a gulp, she laid her glass down on the sink's island lazily, looking at herself in the mirror through heavy pink eyes. By god, was she a mess. Her hair was like a wasp's nest. In fact, it was so messy she could barely even see her natural swirls poking through her shoulder length strands anymore. The pill-dosed fairy couldn't remember the last time she showered. Certainly not since she's been in the hospital. Ah well, who would force her to do anything? To everyone, she was practically a porcelain doll being handled with caution.

That's all she was. A porcelain doll that everyone was afraid would break..

Joke was on them, because she already felt like she hit one of her biggest lows. She mumbled something belligerent under her breath on that note, reminding her she was standing on a stool just to look at herself in the mirror. A stool, for crying out loud. It was like she was a toddler. No worse than that, because even toddler fairies could float.

As Wanda stared longer into the mirror, she felt as if she was looking straight into the eyes of two different people. One, that was helpless. Torn of her freedom, ripped, broken, pleading for help though nothing could be said. And the pain that had once occupied her stitches fell heavy onto her heart, and was to be seen by the rest of the world. It showed through her face, all the way through her finger tips, through the end of her toes, the ends of her hair, and her eyes.

The other one mocked her. It looked upon her as though she was an alien. A pathetic little creature that just didn't make the cut. It eyed her, laughed at her, yelled at her, pointed at her. All while sharing her same features. Wanda was hurt by no other than her own self. It was as though her conscience was out to get her.

_You're disgusting._

Wanda broke her eye contact from the mirror with a shutter. Not able to look into the eyes that reminded her of what she was. A disgusting, poor excuse for her species. Sighing deeply, she reached back for her water glass without care, turning on the sink and filling it up once again. Grabbing her pill capsule, she begrudgingly took another out and popped it into her mouth, washing it down with water.

The fairy tossed the glass into the sink. She held the island for support as she leaned forward, and almost hostilely, looked back up at herself. Her eyes narrowed as though she was staring into the face of her worst enemy. Her breath picked up the longer she stared, the longer she absorbed the roaring fire burning brightly in those eyes, the longer she frowned at herself though she swore a devil part of her was smiling mockingly. Wanda gripped her nails into the marble of the sink, her arms beginning to tremble and her toes curling against the scratchy surface of the stool. Though she barely felt it, as her whole body tensed into numbness, except for her face. It reddened, burned, with a hot rage that was exceeding to explode. She stared barbarically into the eyes that barely looked to be her's anymore. She even swore to god, she saw Crocker cackling at her.

Wanda screamed, as she pounded her fists into the looking glass, causing it to shatter.

**To be continued...**

* * *

.

.

**If you're still here, thank you! I feel like I may have had a slow start to this story, and it's finally coming along. Stay tuned.**


	5. Chapter 5

Wanda remembered trembling with fear with her hands pressed to her mouth, observing the wreckage she had caused in the heat of her rage with tears in her eyes. It didn't take very long for her to snap out of her shock, and race out of the bathroom to throw herself onto her hospital bed where she laid crying for long minutes. But knowing she had very little time before Cosmo returned, she cut her tears short and put the mirror back together with a flick of her wand. And in the meantime until he got there, she ferociously scrubbed the minor cuts from her hands due to the work of the glass shards. The cuts, though not intended whatsoever, looked to be on purpose. When Cosmo noticed in worry however, Wanda's first excuse to pop into her head was that it was side effects from her medication. For once in her life, she was incredibly glad that Cosmo was so gullible.

"Wanda," a voice coaxed her out of her thoughts. She looked up at the psychologist who looked to be concerned. "Lost you there for a second."

The pink fairy blinked, trying to focus her attention on the therapist who willingly came to the hospital for a session. The last thing Wanda wanted to do was step outside only to be bombarded by the press. She could barely get her words straight with her husband, how could she with a bunch of reporters? She squirmed in her seat, pressing her fists into her lap in hopes of hiding the markings.

"I'm sorry," Wanda apologized. Cosmo was there sitting next to her, but not really paying attention. She had asked him to be there if she needed him, but for his sake, told him he didn't have to pay full attention if he didn't want to. As long as he didn't disturb the session. "I just haven't talked about this with many, but Cosmo."

"That's alright." The therapist spoke calmly. "But, we do have another forty minutes if there's anything you just want to admit. To get off your chest. All we really have to do is listen." The doctor noted that last one with a bit of judgement towards Cosmo, eyeing as he absentmindedly played with the end of his tie. Though Wanda had long known Cosmo wouldn't pay attention, she noticed his behaviour was somewhat abnormal. Not in a way in which he was bored, no he looked regretful. Almost..guilty of something.

"I've been walking," Wanda shrugged, trying to somewhat play off that she was fine though she was a wreck on the inside. "It's..proven to be harder with all my weight giving into gravity, but I can walk around slowly."

The psychologist nodded. "That's good. May I talk about your..?" She flicked her own wings as reference, and Wanda swallowed.

"Yes." She choked.

"Okay," the therapist could read her nervousness. "While we both know the academy is doing all the search they can, and the doctors are looking to build a backup plan for you, I wanted to ask you how you're walking has made you feel?"

Wanda wiped her nose. "Well, I don't really like it.."

"Okay."

"But..I guess it's better than laying in bed for hours."

"Okay, and the pills are helping?"

"Yes."

"Good." She smiled. "And how is your sleep?"

Wanda shrugged. "Improving.."

"Alright, any nightmares?"

"Only one." Wanda said.

"Would you like to talk about it?"

Wanda ringed her hands together as she felt the clamminess of them build up. "It really wasn't a dream, more like a memory."

"Of what?"

"Of when I lost my.." Wanda rubbed a tense hand on her shoulder.

The psychologist shifted forward in her chair. "Would you like to share that with me?"

The wingless fairy peered her eyes down, but couldn't urge her head to shake. Truth was, all she wanted to do was talk about her suffering desperately. It was the only thing she hadn't gone into the detail about with anyone since she's been here. But, she was so afraid of breaking down after what had happened earlier. But, she just couldn't push herself to say no, either.

"I don't know.."

"Alright, well there's no pressure. It's only our first time meeting, so we'll move on-"

"I felt like I was burning." Wanda blurted out, shifting her gaze to the therapist. She winced from the sudden eye contact, and shifted her gaze. The doctor shuffled forward in her chair, pen firmly on her pad.

"I mean..I _was_ burning." Wanda said, clutching her marked hands in her lap. "It's all I could really feel."

The therapist nodded as Wanda cleared her throat, absentminded to how she just began to tell it all.

Cosmo on the other hand, could barely keep track of were his thoughts were suppose to lie. Then again, that was always the reality he lived in. But, this was harder. Harder on his mind, because he was in no place to ask his wife for guidance.

He shouldn't have yelled at Timmy. No, he should have. He didn't even know, anymore. While Cosmo had been incredibly unhappy that Timmy was disobeying Wanda, which on any regular given day Cosmo would've goofed along with him, he couldn't help but wonder if Timmy had a point. Though it had barely been a week, Jorgen still didn't have any news on Crocker's whereabouts. Even Cosmo knew that was never a good sign. Though the council had prioritized intentions of protecting Fairy World from Crocker's unpredicted attack, Cosmo just wanted to by chance get his wife's wings back. Or at most, take revenge on the cold-hearted man that robbed her.

He winced as distant memory of a younger Denzel flashed his mind.

How could Cosmo or Wanda ever look at him the same, again?

It would never be the same. Never. Crocker had hit the lowest of lows to Cosmo by coming after his wife. Wrecking Wanda's life, her being, her heart, all for his own selfishness. Cosmo felt like an idiot. He shouldn't have yelled at Timmy if it meant finding Crocker. Most of Timmy's 'out of proportion' plans that scared Wanda taught the boy a lesson anyhow. And from what he rambled on about, it seemed like he was already on some sort of track. Cosmo stopped playing with his tie. Who was he kidding? Timmy was right. Cosmo was an idiot. Like always.

Amongst his deep thinking that he would probably forget in the near future, Cosmo realized Wanda had been talking. Sharing. About stuff that as far she he was concerned, she hadn't admitted yet.

"But, with a sort of coldness running through the rest of my body all at the same time. Maybe it was trying to regulate, or something..but it was like a hot knife just tearing through m-my skin. And the...the blood was just gushing. I felt it running down quickly. That was another part that made me scared..knowing I was losing too much blood, because I knew I was being drawn close to..dying. But, it was mainly the burning I felt. And my-my throat hurt really badly, because I was screaming. For him to stop, for help, for Cosmo.."

The green fairy's eyes widened, as he felt as though his heart was ripped free of his chest. He could tell he had paled, because it felt as though the blood that ran to his head had very much been trafficked into his core. Gradually, the realization rebalanced in Cosmo's mind. Wanda had screamed for him. She actually was at the point of unbearable suffering that she strained her throat raw by calling to her husband for safety. It immediately weighed a heavy guilt on the small fairy who watched his wife with unmoving eyes. His wife, who now sat a flightless mess both physically and mentally, her heart split in two because he hadn't been there to save her.

"You were screaming for me..?" Wanda's body nearly jerked at Cosmo's interjection. She turned to look at him with a pale face, and a silent gasp graced her lips. Blinking his eyes, Cosmo realized she was taken from the tears tracing the borders of his eyes. His heart clenched, but not out of love. Out of absolute sorrow upon knowing that in the midst of her screaming, in the midst of her torture, Wanda had actually called out for Cosmo desperately. And Cosmo couldn't help but feel the urge to blame himself for the whole thing.

To prevent so, as Wanda could read him like a book, let alone fight for herself, she clutched his hand. "Yes.." she nodded. "But, I knew you wouldn't of heard."

A tear or two ran down Cosmo's face. "But, you-"

"It's alright." Wanda whispered, turning her gaze back to the floor in front of her. She just wasn't strong enough to help Cosmo. And it pained her deeply that she wasn't. All she ever wanted to do was keep Cosmo from feeling as though he's the world's worst husband, because he wasn't in her eyes. But, it seemed to be impossible for Wanda to convince him after practically admitting that she was screaming for his help, but he wasn't there for her.

Cosmo clutched her hand tighter, and used his other to run through her messy pink hair that draped over her shoulders. "I-I'm so sorry." Cosmo's voice trembled. Wanda squeezed her eyes shut and clenched her teeth as she turned her head away, unable to withstand Cosmo's reaction. "I'm s-so sorry, Lollipop. I didn't know.."

Wanda brought her free hand to her mouth, pressing it firmly over her lips as she muffled a shaky sigh. Blinking her excess tears back, she looked back at the therapist. "I'm sorry, I can't do this..."

The psychologist nodded. "Wanda," she spoke. "The first step to a proper healing process is to have a good support system. And I believe you're safe there."

Wanda squeezed Cosmo's hand, though she still didn't look at him.

The fairy packed up her briefcase. "I'll let your doctor know. We'll make another appointment when you're good and ready, okay?"

Wanda nodded. "Thank you." She whispered. The psychologist then poofed out of there.

Cosmo's face immediately fell into Wanda's lap as he clung to her torso. "W-Wanda-I'm s-sorry." His back jerked with his crying.

She ran her hand through his green locks. "Cosmo.." She shook her head frantically. "I-I can't do this right now..I j-just can't.."

Wiping his tears away aggressively, Cosmo lifted himself to kneel in front of Wanda as she sat in the chair, gripping her shoulders. "You..you don't have to."

Her brow creased as more tears fell. "What?"

"Blame me."

"Cosmo-"

"Blame me, Wanda!" Cosmo shook her. "I-I wasn't there, I couldn't save you! It-It's-!"

"Please, don't say it.." Wanda begged.

"It's all my fault, Wanda!"

Wanda continued to shake her head as she broke from his grip and used both her hands to hold Cosmo's face, letting her forehead fall to his. Cosmo's hands desperately clung to the hem of her hospital gown.

"Listen to me." Wanda pleaded. "Listen to me, Cosmo. Please.."

He pulled away though she kept her eyes closed. "Y-you know perfectly well who's fault it is..." She hitched a breath. "I know you do..I know you're smart enough to know that..Cosmo, honey, there's nothing else I can say to convince you, you just have to believe me.."

Cosmo let out a large sniff before letting go of Wanda's gown. His hands moved to her arms so that they were pinned against her body. Wanda finally looked up at her husband, and her breath was caught in her throat at how serious he suddenly looked in contrast to his weepy ego. His eyes watched her with fevered love, and before she knew it, he leaned in and kissed her lips with a deep sensation. Not even a second into it, Wanda's eyes fluttered close. His hands grasped her so tightly and he kissed her with his own heart thumping madly against her chest so that she may feel it. Cosmo didn't fail to let Wanda go as she actually found herself melting in his grip, and momentarily, smiling very lightly into it with pleasure. At the feeling of her mouth twitching into a smile underneath his own lips, Cosmo pulled her closer. Oh, how he missed her smiling. Even if it was as brief and small as it was for those few seconds. Wanda truly didn't know how she so desperately needed one of Cosmo's sweet yet passionate kisses until it was done. He really was a man of action rather than words. And more than that, his actions were strong. Strong enough to indicate that Cosmo had received the message.

They broke for a shaky gasp of air, and Wanda let her face fall against Cosmo's once again. She steadied her breathing as she lifted both her hands to his face. "Oh, Cosmo.."

He rubbed her back, soothingly. "Wanda...what do I do..?"

Pressing her lips into a thin line before sighing, Wanda pulled away. "You need to go back to Timmy..."

The green fairy, sadly, had pushed Timmy's safety to the back of his mind up until this point. "But.."

Wanda held a firm finger to his lips. "Cosmo, Timmy needs you."

Her husband gently pulled away her hand from his mouth as he gripped it close to his heart. "So do you."

Wanda wouldn't deny it. Her husband wasn't wrong. She needed him just as much as he needed her, and she couldn't think of being alone with herself any longer in this hospital. It was like being alone with her worst nightmare. She wanted to go home, with Cosmo and Timmy. She just wanted things to go back to normal, As if none of this ever happened.

Her eyes momentarily observed the markings on her hands. As much as she knew that Cosmo's leave wouldn't be good for her, she just couldn't allow it for him or Timmy.

"I'll be fine." She lied, as she frowned.

Staring into her eyes for a few seconds, Wanda hoped that her spouse didn't know she was being dishonest. As soon as he brought her into a tight hold however, Wanda sighed with relief and let her face fall to his shoulder.

"I love you so much." Cosmo whispered, not wanting to leave just yet.

"I love you, too.." She held him tighter. "I'll be home soon. Wings, or not.."

* * *

"I'm sorry you two." Mrs. Crocker spoke sympathetically on the porch of her house to Brooke and Timmy. "He hasn't been home for days, my poor little Denzel."

"Are you sure there's nothing in his room?" Timmy asked, hopefully.

"No dear, the police checked the entire house."

"Well, when did you last see him?" Brooke asked.

"Friday." Dolores stated, causing Timmy to squirm uncomfortably. "He came home in quite a rush. Went up to his room, packed most of his stuff and ran off. Before I knew it, the police was knocking on my door that night."

Timmy sighed as he shifted the straps of his heavy yellow backpack up his shoulders. "Well, thanks anyway.."

"Are you sure you kids don't want to come inside for tea and cookies?"

Though Brooke was open to the suggestion, she eyed Timmy to her right. His gaze was downcast to his feet and he seemed somewhat in a gloomy daze. Pondering for a moment, Brooke looked back to the elder woman.

"No thank you, ma'am. We have to get home." The girl responded for the both of them. "Gotta his those books, ya know."

"Oh, I'm sure Denzel would be happy to know his students came to check on him." Dolores smiled, clasping her hands together.

"Yeah, sure." Brooke mumbled, urgently tugging at Timmy's arm for him to follow her as he still kept his gaze down. "Thank you, Mrs. Crocker." She called as they went down the path.

"Goodbye, children!" Mrs. Crocker spoke chirpily, before closing the door.

When they reached the sidewalk, Brooke let go of Timmy's arm. "Okay Tim-buck-tooth, why do I get the feeling that this isn't just about some project? 'Cause it sounds to me like this Crocker guy is a federal criminal."

Timmy sighed as he gripped his backpack. "It's nothing, just drop it."

"Timmy." Her use of is real name caused him to look up. "I'm not a snitch, okay? Just tell me what's going on."

The brunette boy shook his head. "Brooke, don't take this to offence, but I've known you for barely two days." He spoke delicately. "And also...it's just something I can't tell you. Or, a lot of people for that matter."

"Not even your parents?"

"_Especially_, not my parents."

Pursing her lips, Brooke crossed her arms as she straightened her posture. "Bucktoofus, have I ever told you about my superpower?"

He cocked a brow. "No?"

"As a kid of divorce, I consider it to be a curse and a gift." Brooke held a hand to her chest. "But, I can always tell when something is not right. Always."

Timmy sighed. "Look, you're not wrong. But, I just couldn't tell you even if I wanted to. It would cost me too much. And I've already made a few people upset by sneaking around like this." The boy peered his eyes down in shame, again. "Yet I continue to do it.."

Brooke's mouth twitched into an uncomfortable frown. "I know you can't, but.." she shrugged. "Do you wish you could tell me?"

Timmy kept his eyes on the concrete of the sidewalk. A breeze passed over him and gently blew his bangs into his face. Brushing them away, Timmy looked up and accidentally got caught looking into Brooke's eyes. They both stared absentmindedly at each other, and without further realization, Timmy swallowed a huge lump in his throat.

"Yeah." He nodded. "I really do."

Brooke didn't break her gaze. "Hey," she said. "Thanks for being the first kid to actually talk to me at school. Even if our first day as co-detectives didn't start on a high note."

"No problem." Timmy shrugged. "I wouldn't have found that latch without you, anyway."

She nodded. "You sure you'll be okay, dork?"

"Yeah, I'm just gonna walk home." Timmy motioned behind him as he started to drift backwards. "I'll see you tomorrow."

Brooke smiled. "See ya." She went in the other direction. As Timmy turned more time to see Brooke walk off, a little blue squirrel jumped out of the bushes and seemed to scurry along Brooke's trail. Timmy stopped for a second, before shaking his head and continuing to walk home.

Brooke let out a groan. "I don't understand why you can't just tell me!" She spoke to the squirrel.

The crowned creature smiled. "I told you Brooke, it's out of my power. You'll have to find out yourself."

"_Well_," Brooke spoke in an exaggerated tone, "you were certainly shocked when I told you his name. Where does that leave me? Wondering how my fairy godparent could possibly know the first kid I run into at my new school? That's not much to help me!"

"Sweetie, it's a part of the rules." Sapphire emphasized.

"And what rule is that?"

"I can't say, that would be telling you."

Brooke groaned once again as her and Sapphire continued on their way home.

As Timmy continued on his way, he'd been so lost in thought about his confrontation with Cosmo, his lack of luck with Crocker, and Wanda, that he'd barely noticed how quick his feet brought him to his house. Maybe a late afternoon with his parents would take his mind off things. At least until Cosmo came back. For once, Timmy was not looking forward to seeing his godfather after facing the heat of his rage.

Timmy opened the door and walked right in. "Mom, dad? I'm home!"

"Oh, TWERP!" A familiar shrill voice sing-sung from the couch behind him, causing Timmy to stop frozen in his tracks. Oh, great..

Timmy turned around to face the red-head devil herself, that was Vicky. Jumping up from the couch, she smirked as she stood over the helpless boy. "Guess what? Both your parents are running home late from work, and called me last minute to watch you, 'cause they didn't want you to be alone."

"I'd rather be alone than with you."

"And let you wreck the house? Ha!" Vicky hissed. "Even better, they're paying me extra."

"Why is that my problem?"

With a grab of his t-shirt, Vicky brought Timmy to her face. "It isn't! But, while I count my bills and use your cable," she dropped him to the floor, "you can spend the rest of the afternoon in your room!"

Without arguing, Timmy turned and began to march up the stairs to his room. He'd rather be there than in Vicky's clutches, anyway. While she was busy with her extra cash, Timmy might as well try to wrap his head around things.

Kicking open his door and shutting it behind him, Timmy shuffled over to his bed. He threw down his bag and jumped face first into his pillow, letting out a long sigh of relief. Today had been a weird twist of events. Rather than making amends and a somewhat friendship with Brooke, getting nowhere close to finding Crocker, but most of all being scolded by Cosmo, the boy's brain had enough.

At least he hadn't been at it alone. Though Timmy couldn't explain to Brooke the weight of guilt he was feeling over Cosmo's confrontation, as that would be the end for the boy to ever seeing his godparents again, she wasn't wrong about her whole 'sensible' superpower thing. Though Timmy's friends would always come to his aid when he needed them, it was hard for them to track when he was feeling down. Brooke, who he had known for barely two days, caught onto the boy's emotion in a finger snap. It was kind of scary for Timmy, but unbeknown to him until now a relief. At least someone was there. It may not have been his parents, or his godparents, or anyone he was closer with for that matter, but it was someone. Timmy felt guilty, he felt confused, he felt tired, he felt sad..

Timmy just really missed Wanda.

Maybe he just needed to cool off. Draping himself over the bed, Timmy hung upside down so he was looking underneath. He pulled out a box that contained some of his most vintage comic books, and took out one of his favourite editions.

Giving somewhat of a relieved smile, he sat back against his pillow as he began to flip through.

Not even a minute later, a poof upheld his hearing to the right. With the hue green colour caught in the corner of Timmy's eye, he immediately stiffened in uncomfortableness.

Cosmo fiddled with his wand as he stared at his comic-invested godchild. But from what it looked like, though he was no genius, Timmy was simply staring at the border binding of his current page. The child's eyes momentarily flicked to where Cosmo was and back, shifting in his spot. Slowly, the boy peered his body away from Cosmo to his window. In the faint glass reflection of the window in the late afternoon, Cosmo could pick up Timmy's frightened look.

"Hi." Was the first thing out of Cosmo's mouth. He mentally slapped himself for sounding so stupid.

Timmy stayed stiff in his position with his back still turned. Cosmo could pick up the boy's eyes shifting frantically in the reflection.

"Hi." Timmy squeaked out pitifully.

The godparent's face saddened. The boy didn't sound mad, that was for sure. In truth, Cosmo kind of wished he was. It would be a lot better. Clearly enough, Timmy was scared of Cosmo.

Cosmo clutched his wand close to his chest. "Timmy?" He tried. "I'm really sorry."

Timmy slowly put the book down, though he still didn't face him.

"I didn't mean to yell," Cosmo floated closer to the bed. "I..I was just scared. You get that, right buddy?"

Timmy closed the unread comic book and shifted it to his side. "Yeah.."

Cosmo nodded with a hopeful smile. "Y-Yeah!" The fairy looked on happily. "So, are we okay?"

Sighing worriedly, Timmy turned around in his seat. "You were right, Cosmo."

"I was?"

"I shouldn't have done any of that." Timmy kept his eyes down. "I..I don't want to hurt Wanda. I wanted to help. But, if it's gonna hurt her more then I'll stop, I promise. For real this time."

Cosmo pressed his lips together uncomfortably before Timmy finally looked up at him. "Was Wanda mad?" He asked in fear.

"I didn't tell her."

Timmy's stare was blank. "Oh."

"I was thinking." Cosmo said, taking Timmy somewhat by surprise. "Heh, a lot actually. But, maybe you were right Timmy."

"Cosmo, you don't have to do that."

"Do what?"

"Pretend just to make me feel better." The boy said. "I'm glad you didn't tell Wanda, but I was so bad for ignoring what she asked. I don't want her to be anymore upset, or in that hospital, I-I.."

Much to Cosmo's shock, the child suddenly bursted into tears.

"I just want Wanda be okay!" He sobbed, putting his face into his hands.

Cosmo gradually floated to Timmy's side and sat with him. When his sobs didn't fade however, Cosmo kept and arm around the boy in a panicked loss as to what to do. His first instinct would be to get Wanda, but that wasn't an option. His second would be to cry with the kid like the child he was on the inside. But then again, as much as Timmy's tears was not something he enjoyed, he didn't feel the need to cry. Maybe his temporary goodbye with Wanda had dried his eyes out completely.

_What would Wanda do? _He thought desperately.

Cosmo paused.

_What would I do?_

Putting down his wand, Cosmo used his other arm to hold Timmy who felt against Cosmo's lap as he cried.

"I-I'm sorry!" Timmy cried.

Cosmo frowned. "It's okay, Timmy." His godchild's crying momentarily made him think of how scared he had looked when the fairy had yelled at him. And the words he had left the small boy with left a stinging guilt within the godparent.

_I'm going to see my wife for the rest of the day. Before I have to come back and watch you._

He had said it as though it was a displeasure of being with Timmy. Cosmo shook his head as he thought to himself. No, that wasn't true at all. Cosmo loved Timmy. But, he'd been so worried for both him and Wanda. Wanda especially, who had never needed Cosmo so much more than he needed her. When he'd found out, he supposed he must've been..upset that Timmy was risking himself for Wanda.

"You were right, Timmy.."

"N-No I wasn't."

Cosmo nodded eagerly. "Yeah, you were! Jorgen isn't finding anything, but you did!"

Hitching a few more tears, Timmy lifted himself and rubbed his eyes. "Really?"

Cosmo tilted his head sympathetically. "I didn't mean to yell, I...Wanda was just hurting so much. I didn't think it be good if anything happened with you."

Timmy's tears had slowly stopped running. He shrugged. "Well...you know me. I always find a way around things."

The fairy floated up off the bed. "Can you show me what you found, sport?"

Nodding, Timmy reached a hand under his pillow before pulling out the gadget he had found.

Cosmo blinked. "That doesn't look like a Crocker tool. It's nice!"

Timmy let out a small laugh. "That's what I said." He looked back up at his godfather. "Truth is, I don't think it belongs to him." Timmy flipped the gadget over to it's bottom, running his fingers over a small symbol it upheld of a star shape with wing like structures peering from behind. "I also can't figure this marking out."

Cosmo floated to look over Timmy's shoulder. "Hey! That's the Jorgen symbol!"

"The what?"

"At the fairy academy!" Cosmo grinned. "When we were training Jorgen use to where a green jacket with that thingy."

"Green jack-? Are you talking about a military jacket?"

"That's what it's called." Cosmo gave a sly point with his finger.

Blinking in realization, Timmy looked backed at the gadget. "Cosmo, you think Crocker stole this from the military?"

"Duh, I dunno. You're the one who found it, smarty."

Timmy jumped to his feet on his bed. "That's gotta be it!" Timmy said, holding the gadget high. "Okay, okay let's think. Why would Crocker steal some weird prototype? Or, how more like?"

"With a butterfly net-!"

"No."

"A bulldozer!"

"No."

"A sandwich!"

"No," Timmy rolled his eyes. He further observed the markings. "These look like, wings. Maybe that has something to do with Wanda's. He-he-! Oh! Of course! Wanda said that Crocker was planning something within his own time! He'd have to test out that Wanda's wings could actually get him flying somehow, right? He would have to test them...somewhere where he wouldn't get caught 'cause he's a wanted criminal...all while he stole from the mil-"

A lightbulb went off in Timmy's head.

"Cosmo, I wish we were at the abandoned Dimmsdale military airbase!"

**To be continued...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Lol, I wanna apologize for all my typos. I haven't been proofing these very well, so I'll try to be more careful. Enjoy!**

* * *

The cold, grim air of the abandoned site hit Timmy in a millisecond as soon as his feet hit the concrete pavement. The area was silent, and the sky was far more grey than his suburban part of town. He held his arms for warmth, with the tool safely tucked under his atm. He looked around the runway at the disused military planes. As the boy continued to shiver, Cosmo poofed up a pink sweater around him

"Thanks." The boy said.

"Uh, Timmy?" Cosmo asked, looking around. "Is this the right place?"

"We're gonna find out." Timmy responded, his eyes scanning the ghost town for anything out of the ordinary. "Whoa, Cosmo check it out!"

The boy ran forward with his fairy trailing behind to one of the abandoned planes laying flat without it's wheels. Timmy ran a hand along the grimy side of the plane. "This thing hasn't been used since like the second World War."

"Why would it be here?"

"They probably moved to a new place." Timmy suggested. "We talked about it in history at school. This ground was disused because it was being targeted."

Timmy crouched and searched the old plane. He continued to run his hand along the rusted exterior. The child jerked his hand back is disgust when it came in contact with something sticky.

"Ew," Timmy waved his hand free of guck. He then got on the ground to peer underneath, only to see that something dripped from the bottom of the plane. Reaching his hand out underneath the substance, he pulled it back to see that black now occupied his palm.

"Cosmo," Timmy got up and showed his hand. "If these planes haven't been used in over sixty years, how comes there's oil dripping from here?"

Cosmo's gaze flicked back and forth between his godchild's hand and face, before shrugging in questionability. Timmy wiped the oil off on his shirt, and looked back at the jet.

"There's no way this thing could fly." Timmy said. "But, someone was trying to use it."

Reaching his hand out again, Timmy wiped some of the excess dust off the metallic of the plane. He paused, reading the flight number of the jet he had revealed. Pushing along, Timmy ran his hand on the jet as he walked with Cosmo following. When the smudging of the dust suddenly revealed a chipped symbol, the child stopped and observed it. He further wiped it away to reveal it as a whole.

Taking the gadget from under his armpit, Timmy held it near the sign for comparison. "Cosmo, what did I tell you. Crocker did steal."

"But, no one is here." Cosmo pointed out.

"The military probably uses the same flight symbol." Timmy figured. "But, they haven't used this base in decades. It would make sense that Crocker would come to the most useful, abandoned place if he was still in Dimmsdale. Which you know, according to Jorgen.."

The boy turned back to the rusted jet. "And I bet Crocker's been trying to get one off the ground."

"Why?"

"So he can test Wanda's-"

"Ah, poopy!" A voice suddenly interjected from within the exact plane the two were faced with. Both Cosmo and Timmy stiffened in fear with wide eyes, and exchanged a panicked look. Just as the door opened, they both dove underneath the arched part of the plane for cover. In their line of vision, a familiar worn out pair of work shoes hit the ground, attached to a lanky pair of legs.

Cosmo pointed with wide eyes, "Crock-!" Timmy slapped hand over the fairy's mouth. The feet momentarily turned around and paused at the calling of his name, before continuing on his way. Walking further from the jet, that man who was indeed Crocker, stopped in the middle of the runway with an arm full worth of tools and a large mechanical backpack strapped to his shoulders.

Timmy grinned. "What did I tell ya, Cosmo." He whispered, taking his hand away from his mouth. "We'll get Wanda's wings back in no time."

"But, how-"

Cosmo was once again cut off, jumping at the sound of Crocker cackling. "The plane was a bust, but no matter." He laid out the tools in front of him while propped on his knees, letting the heavy backpack fall with a grunt. "I'll test it another way."

"Thinks he can fly a plane without landing gear, what a moron." Timmy mumbled nudging his godfather with an elbow. "Am I right?" Cosmo merely blinked absentmindedly.

They continued to watch as Crocker mumbled to himself incoherent things, often picking up a tool such as a screw driver and adjusting the bolts of the large backpack-like device. He put it down, and proceeded to bang at the thing with a hammer, continuing to mumble. Every so often, twitching with a snicker or a shout of '_fairies!_' He finished the hammer, before picking up a blue print and reading it thoroughly with an adjustment of his glasses. With his nose buried in the plans, Timmy and Cosmo exchanged a look. The teacher then put it down with a grin, before going back to adjusting the device. Both Cosmo and Timmy slumped in impatience.

"Are we done, yet?" Cosmo asked.

"We haven't found anything." Timmy whispered in reminder. He rested his chin in his palms, with his elbows propped on the pavement. "I don't understand, you'd think with Wanda's wings in his hands he'd be telling it to the world by now."

Holding Timmy's idea to question, Cosmo looked back at Crocker. The teacher continued to mumble and fiddle with his tools as he twitched in his usual manner. In hindsight, he behaved in all the more normal ways they have seen him before. Obsessed, yet focused, determined, all for the purpose of world domination. Yet even then, through Timmy's past accidental wishing when they had seen what Crocker was like as a world ruler, Crocker had never failed to change since the first day he ever declared he'd prove the existence of fairies.

That made it all the more awful for Cosmo.

Denzel Crocker had barbarically tortured and robbed an innocent creature for his own selfish benefits, and hadn't seemed to change the slightest in his soul. And not just any creature to Cosmo, Wanda. The one fairy who despite Cosmo's idiocy and mistakes often against her, meant the literal universe to him. The fairy who ever since she poofed away from Timmy and Cosmo that Friday afternoon, came to back to be forever changed, and was now suffering thanks to Crocker. Cosmo twitched when he suddenly felt a new feeling rise within him. Continuing to look upon the man, sweat began to gleam at the fairy's hairline as he absentmindedly curled his hands into fists, one clutching his wand so tightly it nearly dented it. It built with a glow, matching the rise of Cosmo's temper. As his anger built, an inner part of the fairy tried to remind him of a familiarity. How Wanda was actually the one who once told him there's no reason for him to ever sink to someone else's level, because he was far better than that.

Forget it.

Cosmo eyed Crocker more and more as he shook with envy. Arms trembling, sweating, biting his lower lip so tightly he nearly popped a blood vessel. And in the midst of it all, only one thing repeated over and over in his head. _You did this._

Upon the heavy breathing and glowing of Cosmo's wand, Timmy turned to look at his godfather. Eyeing the heavy light of his wand and Cosmo's infuriated features, the child reached a hand to his arm.

"Cosmo?"

"Make a wish, Timmy."

"What?"

"Make a wish." Cosmo urged, clutching the boy's wrist in return. "Do something to Crocker. Do it!"

"What do you want me to-"

"Blast him, or something. I'll do it!" Cosmo whispered harshly.

Timmy swallowed. "Cosmo, you know I'm not allowed to wish for that." His eyes switched to Crocker. "Even if I wanted to."

Cosmo grunted in aggravation. "Fine, then I will."

"But, I said-"

"I can do it if it's not your wish." With that, Cosmo squirmed his way out from under the plane. Floating up, Cosmo held his wand up high as he aimed at Crocker.

"Cosmo!" Timmy jumped up and grabbed the fairy just as he blasted. A powerful beam skimmed Crocker just above the side of his head, causing him to yelp and fall. With wide eyes, the boy dragged his fairy back underneath the plane to hide, grabbing his wand and keeping it out of reach.

"Are you crazy?" Timmy spat.

Crocker got to his feet, smoke fuming from the right of his head where a bald spot now laid. Blinking, Crocker looked down at his gadget. "Must have a loose bolt." He kneeled and continued to work.

"Lemme do it, again! Lemme do it, again!" Cosmo tried reaching for his wand, wiggling his fingers. "I wanna aim for his face!"

"No!" Timmy shoved him back, clutching the wand away from him. "You're better than that, Cosmo."

"Ha!" Crocker chortled jumping up from his work once again. "I've done it! They all thought I was crazy, but I've done it."

Knowing that couldn't be good, both Cosmo and Timmy stopped wrestling with the wand and watched as Crocker circled his completed work. Wiping sweat from his forehead with his tie, he reached into his back pocket and pulled out a remote button.

Grinning widely, Crocker pressed the button. Cosmo and Timmy's eyes remained glued on the block-formed gadget, as a gap slid open on the top, blinding the two when a bright, shinning glass sphere rose out. Timmy held a hand above his eyes, trying to capture whatever Crocker had just activated, though the bright, yellow-tinted light was piercing. He closed his eyes when it became too unbearable, waiting for the brightness to stop, or die down. He peeked open to his left, trying to see Cosmo, but shut his eyes once again when the light stung his corneas. Slowly, the dots flashing in the blackness of his eyesight began to fade. Once the light was dim, Timmy cautiously removed his hands from his face. Blinking a few times, he peered back at the sphere that still glowed gently. The boy slapped a hand to his mouth to silence a gasp, staring wide-eyed at the object that was within the centre. There they were.

They were very faint, but the were wings there. Floating, rustling around like detached flags caught in a harsh wind. They never looked so paper-thin, being on their own completely. They glowed delicately in the light they emitted, despite the remains of muscle tissue that lined their ends.

Timmy noticed something he had never noticed before. That wings were in fact like fingerprints. All different though it was hard to see. Against the light, Timmy could make out the markings on the beautiful glazed material. Gentle swirls trailing all along the wings. Figures for Wanda's genes.

Taking this into awareness, Timmy turned to look at Cosmo. He was also caught in awe at the sight of Wanda's wings, though Timmy's eyes observed the fairy's back. The boy focused his attention on Cosmo's wings, trying to capture the faint print of them. Squinting, he saw miniature-like branches that lined all the way from his joints to the tips of his wings. Despite Timmy's current plan of action, he smiled.

"Yes..yes!" Crocker brought Timmy back to attention. The man lifted the backpack device onto his shoulders, before an automatic belt locked around him. Pressing another button, two side sockets opened that extended two large mechanical rods. They branched further, and further with extended panels until they stopped and locked as fully formed metallic wings.

"Whoa." Timmy said.

"Urgh!" Crocker grunted, suddenly taking the machine off. "I forgot." He marched back to the plane, and Cosmo and Timmy pulled back further as he pulled himself back into the jet for whatever purpose.

"Cosmo, quick!" Timmy crawled out from under the plane. "Before he comes back!"

Both of them rushed to the device and stoped dead before it. Staring at the glowing being, Timmy nodded in determination. "Cosmo, I wish the wings were out."

Raising his wand with a spark, Cosmo looked on with a smug smile. But before either one of them knew it, a magical blast erupted between both Cosmo's wand and the glass sphere. With a squawk, Cosmo went flying backwards. Timmy came running towards him and helped him up. Blinking, Cosmo looked between the sphere and his wand that twitched with magic.

"Oh no," Cosmo said.

"_Oh no_? What d'ya mean oh no?" Timmy asked worriedly.

"Uh," Cosmo scratched the back of his head. "Not only are fairy's wings magical, but I don't think they can't be taken by someone else."

"What? Then how did Crocker get them?" Timmy exasperated, looking towards the sphere that held Wanda's wings. He observed the magical parts, pondering intensely. They were right in front of them and not even a single 'poof' could get them out. Flight magic really was more powerful than it was lead on to be. Crocker wasn't kidding around this time, knowing that this plan would be full proof. In an instant, it clicked for the godchild.

"Because they were a part of Wanda." Timmy answered his own question. "But, Crocker stole them so now he has power over it."

"What does that mean?" Cosmo urged worriedly.

Timmy turned to look at him. "It means, Wanda is the only one who can reclaim them."

Swallowing, Cosmo stiffened as to not panic. "O-okay." He nodded, raising his wand once again. "Okay, so let's go get Wanda!"

"Cosmo, think about it." Timmy stopped him. "You really think Wanda would be able to face Crocker after-"

The sound of the particular teacher's cackling cut him off. "Quick, I wish we were flies!" Timmy hurriedly snapped. Cosmo did as requested, and both him and Timmy were poofed down to the size of little bugs, floating in the air as Crocker came running out of the jet with a helmet and goggles in hand. Shoving it onto his head, he reattached the flying gadget to his back.

"Auto test one," he tugged at his goggles and snapped them over his eyes, "is a go."

_Please don't work. Please don't work. _Timmy begged as he and Cosmo continued to watch on worriedly. With another activation button, Crocker began to speed off on his feet down the runway. Buzzing midair as flies, Cosmo and Timmy followed the man. The sphere vibrated with Crocker's movement, with the fairy wings seemingly jerking in an attempt to lift the mass that was weighing it down. Within a leap, Crocker was suddenly off the ground.

He went up,

and up,

and then he was down.

"Oof!" Crocker wheezed, hitting the pavement bottom first. The machine jerked with flashes as it shut down, the wings no longer beaming with magic and sinking to the bottom of the glass sphere. "Pooey!"

"Phew." Both Cosmo and Timmy sighed. "Well," Timmy turned towards his godparent, "at least we know Crocker still can't get to Fairy World."

"But, Wanda's wings!" Cosmo waved his little bug arms in frantic. "We couldn't get them back!"

"Cosmo, remember? Only Wanda can reclaim them. She's gonna have to try, herself."

"But-"

"Let's go. We'll make sure to tell her, but I oughta get back before Vicky notices I'm gone."

* * *

The doors of the ER busted open as a larger fairy came storming through, with few of his men following behind.

"Sir! Sir, you need a visitor's pass!"

"Don't you know who I am?" The pink-eyed fairy fumed, with a crack of his knuckles. "Outta my way!" He spat, shoving other fairy doctor's and nurses aside. Many trembled in his path, either flying out of his way or being pushed if not too quick.

He reached a reception desk, where Dr. Rip Studwell talked to a few colleagues while looking at some files. The fairy doctor peered up and suddenly straightened in fear. "Mr. Big Daddy, sir." He came around from behind the desk. "What're..what're you doing here?"

"What do I look like to you, a meshuggah?" Big Daddy spat. "I'm here to see my daughter! Where is she?"

"Uh, well." Studwell chuckled nervously, ringing his hands together. "Sir, she's not exactly up for visitors right now. The only people she's seen is her husband and godchild."

"Visitor, aye?" Big Daddy asked.

"Yes..?"

"Visitor!" Big Daddy reached forward and grabbed Studwell by his collar, yanking him forward. "I'm no visitor, four eyes."

"Y-Yes, sir."

"I'll see her now, got it?"

"Yep, uh-huh." Studwell smiled all antsy, before looking to the fairy behind the desk. "Tinsel, is Wanda Fairywinkle-Cosma still in her walking session?"

"Uh, almost done sir."

"Okay, so I suppose you'll have to wait-" When Big Daddy glared daggers, Studwell swallowed. "Right this way. Someone please get these fine gentlemen some visitor passes!"

Turning around quickly, Studwell floated down the hall with the others following hurriedly. Wiping a nervous hand along his forehead, Studwell stopped at a door and gestured to it. "She doesn't know you were coming, so she might be a little shocked. Her mental condition is still not the best."

Big Daddy looked towards his men. "You boys stay out 'ere, alright? Watch the door."

"Um, we have security here Mr. Fairywinkle." Studwell said.

"Outta my way, ya pony prince." Big Daddy said, shoving the doctor out of his path. He opened the door and Studwell begrudgingly followed him behind.

Wanda, who was dressed in both track pants and a shirt, walked across a platform while gripping the beams. A walking therapist stood to her side with a clipboard, both of their gazes narrowed towards Wanda's feet and their steady pace.

Big Daddy cleared his throat, and Wanda looked up. Her look quickly changed to surprise. "Big Daddy?"

"Sugarplum!" Her father's tone instantly changed to be all sweet. Moving forward he captured his daughter in a hug, then pulling away as she stood steadily on the platform in his arms. "I'm glad you're okay, sweets."

"Daddy, I didn't expect you to be here." Wanda said, attempting to smile. It was very faint however, as she didn't know what to think of his arrival.

"Of course I'm 'ere, peach. I've been worried sick! How you feelin'?"

Biting her lip, Wanda continued to fake smile. "I'm managing."

"That's my girl."

Wanda shrugged coyly, before looking towards Studwell and the therapist. "Dr. Studwell, Dr. Bluestone, may I have a minute with my father?"

"Of course, Wanda." Bluestone said, opening the door as her and Studwell exited.

"And you tell that receptionist I don't need no visitor pass!" Big Daddy pointed a finger in warning as they exited. "I already told you I'm no visitor!"

Wanda held a hand to her forehead in discomfort. "Daddy.."

"Oi, peach." Big Daddy turned back around to face her. "I know you're baffled sweets, but you tell Big Daddy who this idiot mortal is, and he'll be getting the lesson he deserves." He folded his hands into fists, once again cracking his knuckles.

"Daddy, this isn't another one of your goons." Wanda said, reaching for one of his large fists and placing her hands on it. "This man is dangerous and armed. Jorgen and the council are already doing what they can."

"Well, it's not enough." Big Daddy grumbled. He began to pace the room. "How're things 'ere peach, good?"

"Of course-"

"Ah, these stupid medical centres." He began to rustle around with the objects around the room. "All 'bout keeping you stable physically, but don't think about the problems kickin' at your head."

"Daddy.."

"Do they feed you right?"

"Yes-"

"Of course they don't!" He picked up a doctor's file and quickly flipped through it before tossing it back onto the table. He then picked up a capsule. "What the heck are these, pills?" He shook them.

"Well yeah, you could imagine I'm not in the best place right now." Wanda pointed out.

"Putting this stuff in your body isn't gonna do any o' that!"

"They prescribed me to a therapist-"

"Bah, therapist." Big Daddy ridiculed, putting the pills down. "They don't know what they're talking about, it's family that you need."

Wanda crossed her arms and shrugged. "I won't disagree. I'd rather be with Cosmo and Timmy-"

"Peach." Big Daddy came back around to her. "That's also why I'm here. Once you're good for walking, you're gonna come home with me."

Wanda blinked in surprise, shaking her head. "Oh, daddy I can't-"

"You will." Big Daddy warned. "I don't need you out of my sight, again. I knew something like this would happen with you waltzing around on earth all the time. You're moron husband couldn't even keep you safe!"

Wanda closed her eyes and suppressed a sigh. "Daddy, please don't bring Cosmo into this."

"Oi, what did I tell ya?" Big Daddy fumed. "That idiot doesn't know how to take care of you, and now you lost your wings to some psychotic human! You barely look like a fairy!"

Wanda frowned deeply. "Daddy, please.."

"I got on the phone with Blonda." Big Daddy said. "And she agrees."

Wanda clucked in mockery. "She agrees? As if you or her have some sort of permanent authority over me? I'm a grown woman!"

"She's looking out for ya, sweets."

"If that was true she'd be here! I'd be at her side in a second if something like this happened to her!"

"Whoa, whoa!" Big Daddy held two hands up. "You didn't even want no visitors coming to see you."

"Exactly! So why the heck are you, here!?"

"Oh, so your green-haired halfwit can be at your side, but I can't? I'm your father!"

"I would've loved to see you when I was good and ready!" Wanda said. "I made that perfectly clear! But of course, you had to barge right in 'cause no one will say no to what Big Daddy wants! I can't deal with this, daddy! I'm already having to push Cosmo to go back to god parenting until I can rejoin him, and it's KILLING me. And you're not helping. I was holding off from seeing everyone 'cause despite how hard I'm trying or sane I may look, I'm too sensitive right now daddy. I can barely sleep let alone be by myself! Yet, I still can't handle being around other people! I don't need you telling me what-"

She stopped her antics when the door opened. Studwell poked his head in. "I don't mean to interrupt," he spoke cautiously, "Dr. Bluestone had to leave early. But, we called in an assistant trainer if you're up for their help, Wanda."

Sighing to calm herself, Wanda nodded. "Yeah, sure." She unwillingly looked towards her father. "Daddy, you have to go. Please."

"Cannoli-"

"I'm sorry." She shook her head. "I'm sorry it has to be like this, but I just can't deal with any familiar faces other than Cosmo right now. Okay? Please daddy, please just live with it until I'm ready."

Big Daddy stayed floating in place for a minute, before releasing his tension. "Home is always welcome, alright?" With that, he floated out of the room. Once she was alone, Wanda let out a big sigh and stepped down from the walking platform. She walked over to the table that Big Daddy had sorted through, and picked up her pill capsule. She opened a pod and popped a pill into her mouth. Just then, the door opened behind her.

"Hola, mi amor."

**To be continued...**


	7. Chapter 7

The days passed steadily, but Wanda's emotional health subdued. While to most, though her pain seemed nearly pristine, her endured anger told them otherwise. It was common with many patients who suffered an emotional trauma, but worse with the pink fairy than it had been in a long time.

It was Sunday afternoon, and Wanda stood in the rehabilitation centre arguing with Studwell.

"He's back, again? I told you to keep him away from me!"

"Wanda, Bluestone is unavailable right now, and Juandissimo is her best right-hand fairy."

"You realize why he's really here, right? Any excuse to get near me, he'll take it! For goodness sake Studwell, I'm in the hospital right now. This is incredibly inappropriate!"

"Well, your recovery seems to be going smoothly."

Wanda crossed her arms. "That's what everyone keeps telling me.."

"And if Juandissimo doesn't do his job, you just give us the word."

"Oh, fine!" Wanda said, throwing her fists to her side. "I just want to get this over with, so I can go home."

"Wanda, we actually can't send you home today.."

"_What?!_"

"We just have to hold it off a little longer, until we're sure that you're stable on your feet."

"Great, then _you _are gonna be the one who explains that to Cosmo." Wanda fumed, walking towards the table and picking up her pills. She stuck one in her mouth. "He's gonna be a wreck, and I'm not prepared to deal with it."

Studwell eyed her capsule. "Wanda, how many pills did you take today?"

"This is my first.." Wanda grumbled. She slammed it back on the table. "Just send the stupid hunk in."

Giving an irritated groan, Studwell opened the door and slipped out. "Juandissimo, she's all yours." Wanda heard him call faintly. She scowled when a poof erupted in front of her with the faded words 'Muy Macho!' with Juandissimo posing.

"Wanda, mi amor!" He started his monologuing, grabbing her hands. "My heart couldn't bear to take to hear what had happened. But even then, my beautiful self would not restrain my _gran furia _against this human who cheated you!"

"I'd like to see that go down.." Wanda mumbled under her breath, imagining Juandissimo going one on one with Crocker.

"And now," he said, pulling away and ripping his shirt before poofing up a replacement. "I'm here to physically push you, and help you get back to be the _fabulosa _godparent you are."

"And whatta 'bout you?" Wanda mocked. "Godparent, masseuse, and now you're taking on physical training? You really don't know where your loyalty lies."

"Wanda, mi hermosa dama." Juandissimo said, with a bow of his head. "A lover like me cannot keep his heart in one place. I'm but the most beautiful creature there is, and the world is my mirror!"

"Lovely sentiment." Wanda rolled her eyes. "Can we just get this going?"

"Si, amor." The purple-eyed fairy nodded, handing out a hand to guide her to the matt. She flicked it away, denying his offer and walked herself over to the gym matt. Sitting down, she began to stretch, avoiding Juandissimo's gaze. She stretched both legs in front of her and reached forward, holding it for a few seconds. She pulled away, and shifted her legs underneath her to bring herself into child's pose. She sighed deeply, relishing the moment of relaxation.

Wanda stretched her legs a bit more, before getting herself to stand and stretch her whole body.

"Aye, Wanda your _figura _is just _magnífica_."

Wanda cringed behind her back. "Thanks." She spoke flatly, walking to the treadmill. Man, if Cosmo were here right now, he'd be a pile of ash in in his seat. He certainly would've faked an injury, or something if it meant getting Juandissimo to just bud off. She saddened at the thought of her husband. He'd come to visit twice in the few days he'd seen her, but it had been hard because Timmy had been dealing with some stuff. They hadn't told her exactly what, which admittedly made her skeptical at first, but she couldn't hold on long enough to care. They spoke on the phone, but she missed seeing Cosmo so much. She was just glad him nor Timmy weren't here days on end to face her pain, which to everyone else, just looked like anger in recent light.

Juandissimo activated the treadmill with his wand, and Wanda began to run at a steady pace. Breathing in an out as to keep her cool and relax.

"How is my_ flor pequeña_, lately?" Juandissimo asked casually.

"I'm not your _flor_ whatever." Wanda spat. "And I'm certainly in no mood for your moves."

"That was no move, amor." Juandissimo spoke, holding up a solemn hand. "I am being genuine. It is no fairy's wish to be in the situation you are suffering."

Taking his current moment of sincereness into consideration, Wanda stared blankly at her ex-boyfriend. "Thank you." She nodded. "Well, it's not much I really want to talk about.."

"I understand, mi hermosa." Juandissimo agreed. "However, though I am far more handsome, and far more a lover, than your green-haired _tonto_,"

"Oh, please-"

"I have come to accept that you may only want to share certain things with him."

Wanda blinked. "You're being serious."

"_Si_."

As she continued to run, puffing a breath of exhaustion every so often, she remained silent. Juandissimo observed her quietly, but not in his usual manner. He seemed less dreamy and more focused. Like, he was actually committed to doing his job and not using it to take advantage of being with his lost love. Well, 'lost love' being the only one who felt that way. But currently, he actually seemed worthy enough to be deemed cautious of his indomitable flirtation.

"You're certainly quiet." Wanda commented.

Juandissimo looked up at her. "Just doing my job, hermosa. How is your muscle tension?"

"Good, practically not even there." Wanda told honestly. She took the chance. "You think if you tell them that they'll let me out, today?"

"_Lo siento_, it is not in my power."

"Shoot."

"Amor! What has happened to your hands?"

Stiffening in fright, Wanda looked down at the faded cuts on her hands. She hadn't even told Cosmo about the broken mirror incident, and was quick to think of an excuse. "Oh, just a little accident. Nothing to worry about."

"Wanda, you did not try to..?"

Her eyes bulged. "Oh my goodness, no!" She shook her head. "No, of course not! I could never do such a thing. I would never be able to do that to Cos-AH!" Being so distracted she hadn't been paying attention and fumbled from the treadmill. Before she could hit the ground, Juandissimo was quick to catch her. He held her in a dipped position momentarily, Wanda frozen in shock. Though she was surprised Juandissimo hadn't tried to take advantage of the situation, she broke from his grasp and stood up. "Thanks."

"Si, hermosa." He nodded. "But Wanda, you are sure about the cuts?"

"Juandissimo, I'm in a lot of pain but please believe me." She held up her hands. "This was an accident."

He stared at the cuts.

"I swear."

He nodded. "Alright, amor."

"Please don't tell Cosmo or anything, alright?" Wanda spoke nervously, clasping her hands together, "..he just won't understand."

"Yes, of course."

She nodded solemnly, before stepping back up on the treadmill. She cleared her throat, "I um, I think I'll just go at a walking pace." As she did so, Juandissimo took a seat nearby.

"Are you on medication?'

"Uh, yeah."

"Therapist?"

"Yes, a very good one." Wanda admitted. "But, I've been holding off from seeing her."

"Why?"

She shrugged. "I'm just not ready, you know? Not without Cosmo."

"Qué?" Juandissimo stood up from his seat. "Amor, you can't just keep your suffering inside."

The pink-haired fairy prone herself not to roll her eyes. "Juandissimo, please. I don't need you acting like you know what's best for me. We're not married." She paused, "Scratch that. Cosmo wouldn't know either."

"Aye, I'm no therapist." Juandissimo sat back down. "But, I've got beautiful, functioning ears."

"Well, I think your functioning ears are busted." Wanda said, on the verge to being angry again. "I told you I can't talk unless it's with Cosmo."

"I may not be your husband, but I can listen." He slicked his hair back with his hand. "And I've been told by passing ladies that I am one to give miraculous advice."

"Is that so?"

"Si, Wanda." He nodded.

"Well, I don't need advice on anything." Wanda said. "The only thing I need are my wings.."

"Is the search coming along?"

"I have no idea. They won't tell me anything, it's like everyone is afraid I'll-" she stopped mid-sentence and glared at Juandissimo. "Wait, stop getting me to talk!"

"Si, but it is helping?"

"Oh, for the love of Pete." Wanda sighed. "You're lucky I have no energy left to argue."

"So..?"

"Juandissimo, I'm not strong enough right now to deal with this.."

"Ah, that is where you are wrong."

Staying silent for a moment longer, she held her arms to her body in defence. "Sorry..?"

"That is where you are wrong, amor. You are many things, but weak is not one of them."

"I-"

"Ah." Juandissimo shushed. "You may tell me, mi flor."

Wanda sighed as her eyes glued to the ground. "It's just ridiculous. Here I am, spending day after day in this stupid hospital, I've _finally _stopped crying like a baby, but I feel like I'm screaming and no one can hear me. I certainly don't feel any better of myself. And I can definitely walk better without my wings than expected. The doctors said so, themselves. Yet, they still won't let me go home! It's like everyone is treating me with kid gloves. I'm trying so hard to make things normal again, but it's hard when I'm limited, and Jorgen won't tell me anything about their search. Timmy won't even tell me how his days are going at home anymore, he's too worried about me."

She slowed down her pace. "And Cosmo.." her shoulders sagged. "He's just.."

Juandissimo inched forward. "Just what, hermosa?"

Wanda tightened her fingers as the heaviness weighing down on her heart began to take it's toll once again. Biting her lip, she got off the treadmill and walked away from Juandissimo so that her back was turned. Holding her hands over her chest as to stop the feeling, a tear trickled out of her eye.

"He's just too afraid.."

Juandissimo didn't respond, but she could hear the chair creak as he stood up. She blinked out more streaming tears and wiped them. "Oh geez," she said. "Oh, Juandissimo I'm sorry I didn't mean to drag you into this.."

She flinched when a hand touched her shoulder, and turned to face Juandissimo. "Wanda," he began. "I may not be the man who is lucky enough to be called your husband, but there is no greater belief I have that you can break through this."

Tears continued to run down her face. "You think so?"

He wiped one away and she didn't move. "I know so, mi dama. Our time as beloveds has set, but your fiery fighting has not. Miss Fairywinkle will never be one to let something stop her. I cannot speak for your husband, but I know it. You are _luchadora_. Fighter. You are a fighter of good, and no mere human will take that away from you. You are too strong for that."

Wanda stared at her ex-boyfriend in awe. That was seemingly the first time someone had the guts to tell her that things would actually be okay. Everyone else had just tried to comfort her, keep her in bed, prescribe her to pills, distract her, coddle her. No one was brave enough to risk telling her she was strong enough to make it through and fight back. Not the doctors, not her father..

Not even Cosmo.

"You will get through this." Juandissimo assured. "One way or another, you will."

Wanda gently pulled away. Breathlessly, she spoke with the smallest smile, "Thank you, Juandissimo."

* * *

Timmy couldn't believe it had been over a week since they found Wanda. And despite finding Crocker and realizing that the only way they could get back Wanda's wings is for her to reclaim them herself, they still hadn't had the nerve to tell her. Every time they'd speak to her on the phone, or go see her in the hospital it was like some barrier was keeping them from spitting out the truth. Cosmo especially, would would retreat from admitting everything and would instead pamper to his wife's needs in worry.

Timmy wouldn't disagree, Wanda was just too fragile right now.

He pondered about this as he threw a Cosmo-disguised football back and forth between Chester and AJ in the park. Despite the fact that his friends couldn't know what was bothering him, convincing him to get out of the house that Sunday was definitely for the better.

"Tim-buck-tooth!" A familiar voice called out to Timmy, just as he caught the Cosmo football. He turned around, both of them looking at the approaching girl.

"Hey, Brooke." Timmy said, as AJ and Chester came to stand by him.

"You won't believe who's in the paper this morning."

"Who reads the paper, anymore?" Chester ridiculed.

"Some people." Brooke mumbled. "Check it out." Showing the cover to the trio, their jaws dropped open. Timmy let go of Cosmo the ball, who hit the ground with an 'oof', though fortunately no one noticed.

"Crocker!" AJ took the newspaper from Brooke's hands. "Did they catch him?"

"No." Brooke said. "You guys weren't joking around when you said he was crazy though. Apparently he stole from the military."

Timmy exchanged a look with the green ball.

"But, they still haven't figured out the murder." AJ said, reading through.

"Isn't there like a..blood test they can do?" Chester asked.

"Probably, but it would be hard to coordinate."

"We don't know for sure that he murdered someone." Timmy interjected. The three others looked at him, and he immediately regretted that note.

"How do you know?" Brooke asked.

"I...well, there was no body." He tried.

"That doesn't really prove anything." AJ corrected. "He could've disposed of it."

"I just don't think it's good to talk about this guys."

Brooke's eyebrows flew up. "Pfft, you're one to talk!"

Timmy's eyes widened. "Brooke." He warned.

"You've been so hyped about investigating this in the first place." She blurted out. The two other friends were shocked.

"Wait, what?" AJ disbelieved.

"Timmy's been investigating?"

"We both have." Brooke said.

Timmy bit his nails. "Brooke-!"

"We found some weird lab of his in the school, he's been doing weird research for years. I think he's trynna become like a warlord. Or, an evil dictator, or some-"

"BROOKE!" Timmy waved his arms.

She turned to look at him with an irritated gaze. "Geez, what?"

Under his friends' stares from his outburst, Timmy gulped. "Uh, guys? I'm not feeling too well, I think I'm gonna head home."

"Um, okay Timmy." Chester shrugged. "See you, tomorrow?"

"Yup." Timmy mumbled, picking up the Cosmo ball and beginning to walk away. As the two other friends conversed over the newspaper, Brooke looked at Timmy questionably before following him.

"What was that about?" Brooke asked, catching up to him.

"Me?" Timmy asked, stopping underneath a tree. He hid the Cosmo ball behind his back, who quickly poofed away and popped back up as a squirrel on the branch high above the two.

"Yeah, you."

"You were the one telling them all that stuff!" Timmy blamed. "You can't just do that!"

"Why not?"

"Because.."

"Because?"

Timmy crossed his arms. "You wouldn't understand.." he mumbled.

"I would if you just tell me." Brooke aggravated.

"I can't!" Timmy fumed. "I can't, not unless you're like me."

"What?" Brooke said. "We both seem pretty human, how much more alike do we have to be where you can just tell me what the heck is going on?"

"That's not what-!" Timmy groaned. "Just do me a favour and stop asking!"

"OH, that's rich!"

"Is it, now!?"

The two proceeded to argue, and Cosmo watched nervously from the branch. Suddenly, a poof next to him caught his ear and a familiar squirrel stood on the branch. He momentarily hoped for a second that it was Wanda, but the blue instead of pink was a giveaway. Staring for a second, Cosmo perked in realization.

He poofed back to his fairy form. "Wait, aren't you..?"

Sapphire poofed to her fairy form, as well. "Yeah, it's me."

Cosmo pondered, before snapping his fingers. "Sophie!"

"Sapphire, actually."

"Why're you here?"

She let out a laugh. "I'd figure you'd know by now, since I know Timmy is your's."

"Know what?"

Sapphire shook her head. "Brooke is my godchild," she pointed her wand at the girl bellow them, who continued to argue with Timmy. "They're certainly not happy with each other right now, though."

"Well, it's _your _godchild's doing." Cosmo whined. "She wouldn't stop talking. Blah, blah, blah."

Sapphire flinched somewhat in annoyance. "Come on now, she doesn't know Timmy has a fairy. If she did, she'd keep quiet."

"I don't knooow." Cosmo tapped his wand to his chin.

Sapphire crossed her arms. "Alright, you wanna play it like that, greenie?" She snapped. "I bet my godchild will figure out Timmy has godparents before he does for her."

"Ha! Jokes on you," Cosmo pointed. "Timmy already knows he has godparents!"

"I'm talking about Brooke." Sapphire slurred impatiently.

"Oh." He put his hands on his hips. "You're on! I can't wait to tell Timmy."

"Ah, ah." Sapphire poofed up 'Da Rules' book with a wave of her wand, before slamming it against Cosmo's chest. "We play by the rules, here."

"Fine."

"This is ridiculous!" Brooke brought both fairies back to attention as she continued to yell at Timmy. "I'm not trying to be pushy!"

"Well, you're already past that point.."

"UGH! You know what, fine! If you don't want to tell me, then don't! I don't care, anyway!"

"Well, I don't care that you don't care!"

"Well, I don't care that you don't care that I don't-!" Brooke paused, and shook her head with a growl. "Forget it!" She turned on her heel and began to stomp away. Timmy stayed in place, before groaning.

"Brooke, wait!" She stopped and looked at him. "I don't want to fight."

The girl crossed her arms. "Well, neither do I. But, that seems to be impossible with you."

"Listen," Timmy said, walking towards her with a slump in his step. "I don't want to keep anything from you, I just have to. And I know that doesn't make sense, but you're just gonna have to deal with that."

Brooke stared longingly, but not in a way Timmy might've been thinking. She looked intensely with her eyes as if she was searching for some sort of answer in his face. A trace of truth that would at least give her some insight on what was going on in that big, pink-hatted head of his. She'd been suspicious of him since her talk with Sapphire in the girl's bathroom. Whatever it was, the obvious was standing in front of her, she knew it. Her eyes momentarily flicked around for Sapphire, making their way up the tree as the girl had last seen her disguised as a-

Brooke gasped with wide eyes. Sapphire was indeed there, but not alone.

She stared unblinking as her godparent nudged the unfamiliar green fairy that floated by her. Looking down, the green fairy grinned a goofy smile, and waved at the girl.

"What?" Timmy looked back at the tree, where the two fairies had already turned back into squirrels, knowing it was too easy for them to be spotted by others. Seeing his godfather in disguise, Timmy looked back at Brooke nervously.

"I.." Brooke cleared her throat. "You know what? If you don't want to share anything with me, that's alright Timmy."

"Oh, um." Timmy said. "Okay, great."

"I do have some opinions on the case though. Walk with me." She gestured. With a cocked brow, Timmy began to follow Brooke through the park. The two squirrels made their way down the tree and began to trail behind them.

"I win." Sapphire smiled smugly.

"URGH!" Cosmo fumed. "Well, I bet Timmy will figure it out quicker."

"Quicker than Brooke just did? I doubt it."

"Hey, she hasn't said anything yet!"

"Cosmo, she was looking at you like she'd seen a ghost. She for sure knows."

"Bucktoofus," Brooke began. "I think we're more alike than we think."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I mean." She chuckled nervously. "We both have attitude, but only when we need to. We're both invested in this Crocker case-"

"Sure, but." Timmy shrugged his shoulders. "You're just along for the ride, this is more my project."

Brooke mumbled something irritating under her breath, though Timmy didn't pay much attention to it.

"You okay? You're acting weird."

She looked back at him. "And how would you know? You've known me for a week."

"Yeah, but you're pretty easy figure out."

"Oh, really?" Brooke put her hands on her hips. "Others I've met would disagree with you, ya know."

"Then I guess I have better insight than any of them." Timmy said with a smug smile. "'Cause it seems to me that you're the kind of girl who puts on a tough attitude, when in reality, you've got a more caring side than you want to show. Because you're afraid if you do, people will take advantage of it."

Brooke stared at Timmy with unblinking eyes as he continued to smirk, before turning her gaze back to the path. "Okay, geez."

Timmy snickered.

"Hey smuggy, I can read you like a book too." Brooke warned.

"Oh yeah? Try me."

"You try to act average, but in reality no one really understands you. And that makes it hard for you to open up, let alone make it known that a times you feel less than a happy, charming kid, and instead feel like the world's worse target."

"Charming, eh?" Timmy flicked his bangs out of his face. "I like that."

"Don't get use to it." Brooke was quick to retract, pushing Timmy though he sprang right back into place.

Meanwhile, the squirrels continued to listen behind the kids as they conversed.

"Cosmo, I'm not one to pick up easily on these things." Sapphire said. "But, I'm sensing some major chemistry between our godchildren."

"Oh please, she's _so_ not Timmy's type." Cosmo said with a wave of his paw, eyeing Brooke. "Those overalls are a definitely a bust."

"Hey, you watch it! Brooke's adorable."

"So is my kid! Have you seen his chompers?" Cosmo pointed towards Timmy's buckteeth. "You could adopt him from the world's cutest beaver pound!"

"Hmph." Sapphire stuck her nose in the air as she trailed further ahead from Cosmo. "Timmy would be lucky to have her."

"Well, Brooke would be the _luckiest _with Timmy!" The green squirrel yelled a little too loudly, causing Timmy to look at him. Though he neglected to see the blue squirrel that stood ahead of Cosmo, he heard perfectly well what his fairy had said.

"_Cosmo!_" Timmy whispered harshly through grit teeth. "It's not like that!"

"Just messing with you, sport." Cosmo chuckled. "Now, will you hurry up and learn this girl's secret? OW!" Cosmo rubbed his head when Sapphire through a nut at him, her eyes burning in anger.

"Secret?" Timmy questioned. "What secret?"

"Uh, nothing..?" Cosmo grinned.

Not believing him, Timmy turned back around as he walked with Brooke. "So," he said. "Is there any other reason you like this Crocker case so much?"

"Well, it was kind of an accident. You were there, after all." Brooke shrugged. "In the library."

"Yeah, the bullfrog detention." Timmy nodded. "You never told me where you got those frogs, actually."

"I already said, I have my ways."

"Yeah, but that's not a real answer."

Brooke's eyes momentarily flicked to the blue squirrel nearby, that Timmy had just noticed.

"Internet." Brooke said.

Timmy stopped in his tracks. "Yeah, right."

"What?" Brooke said, shoving her hands in her pockets.

"Don't pull the internet excuse with me, I invented that." Timmy pointed an accusing finger at her, "You're lying!"

"Well," Brooke said. "Where do _you _think I got them, then?"

Timmy stared blankly. "Your parents have travelled Africa?"

"Pshh, you're clueless." Brooke said, continuing to walk, tugging at Timmy's arm as to follow her. When she realized she was holding his arm too tightly, they both pulled away.

"Can't you just tell me?"

She smirked. "What about your Crocker obsession? Can't you tell me?"

"I already told you, no!"

"Well then, neither can I."

"Oh come on," Timmy rolled his eyes. "Whatever your secret is cannot compare to mine."

"You'd think." Brooke mumbled.

"What's that suppose to mean?"

Stopping once again, she looked at him with a smirk. "Say, Tim-buck-tooth." She pointed to the green squirrel behind him. "Doesn't that thing look an awful lot like your football?"

Leaving him with that, Brooke continued to walk. Timmy was at a complete loss as he watched her. The blue squirrel followed her behind, that looked to be uncannily similar to the one that followed her days before. Suddenly, his jaw dropped to the floor in a bulking realization.

"Wait a hot second!" Timmy snapped. "You're a _godchild_?!"

Brooke spun around. "Finally! Now, will someone please tell me what's going on?"

**To be continued...**

* * *

**(There's more drama coming soon, I swear! I just don't want to overuse it too soon)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Longer chapter than I thought, so enjoy!**

* * *

_She found herself clinging to the cold, empty surface on all fours. Palms firmly planted, Wanda's breathing hitched in uneven waves as her eyes searched around frantically. For what exactly, she didn't know. She was too afraid to attempt feeling around for the familiar grasp of her wand, nor were her wings there to aid her. That, she could still remember. Her mouth gaped in an attempt to speak, though no words came out. What else could she say to blackness?_

_Swallowing hard down her soar throat, she tried again. "Hello?" She whispered, though it could barely be heard._

_Wanda was answered with only nothingness. The black blinded her vision so much, she swore she was becoming an inherent part of it. Like she was being thrown away silently into a place that was better fit her. A place where she was easier to place, because there was no use to her anywhere else. Not as long as she was the way she was._

_Limbs trembling, Wanda's breath picked up. The scared little fairy lifted a hand to her eyes, rubbing them harshly in hopes of dissolving the blackness. It was far too still, and far too quiet. She felt abandoned, and it was terrifying._

_"Help!" She found herself calling out. "Help! Somebody, help!"_

_A horrid realization poked her in the back of her mind. No one had been there the last time she called out for help, why would they this time?_

_Continuing to whip her head around, she attempted to pick up a trace of something comforting in the blackness. The pink fairy was in fear that something may attack her at any moment, or worse, that she'd be stuck like this forever._

_A string of hope tugged at her heart when her eye caught a distant figure. Focusing her terror-stricken eyes upon the being, the familiar fuchsia clothing and brunette filled her heart with a ray of comfort._

_"Timmy?" Wanda called, stumbling to her feet. "Timmy!" Her feet began to carry her wingless self to the child, whom upon seeing, had his back turned as he stood still._

_"Timmy! Timmy, are you okay? Where are we?" Wanda reached a hand to the boy's shoulder, and he turned around. His face was abnormally blank and still, though he still looked at his godmother with a sense of recognition._

_"Timmy?"_

_"What're you doing here, Wanda?"_

_Wanda squeezed the boy's shoulder. "I..I don't know, but we're gonna get out, okay?" She used her other hand to gently hold the boy's chin. "We're gonna figure it out, okay?" She offered a gentle smile._

_"No."_

_"Yes, Timmy. I promise-"_

_"No." Timmy shook his head. "You can't, Wanda."_

_Fear arose once again in her chest. "What?"_

_The child pulled away with a light step backwards. "You can't help me, Wanda."_

_"Of course I can!" Wanda spoke worriedly, her hands held out to her sides in emphasis. "I'm your godparent, sport. Don't you remember?"_

_He nodded, as to confirm it to her. "Yes, I do." He then pointed a finger to her wingless back. "But, you can't be anymore."_

_Her eyes widened. "Timmy." The boy began to walk away without another word. __"Timmy!" __In a feeble attempt, Wanda grabbed his shirt from behind as she desperately tugged him towards her. But, he suddenly disappeared within her grasp. _

_Left once again in the darkness, she let her godchild's words brew. 'You can't help me, Wanda.' __He had said it himself, she was incapable to help him. She'd been batted to a whole new level of functionality that even a little ten-year-old boy could call her out for her loss of usefulness. Did he really have no faith in Wanda? _

_"No, no!" Wanda walked backwards. She refused to believe it. "No, Timmy I can do it!" She yelled into the black void._

_"Wanda?"_

_Taking in a surprised gasp, the fairy whipped around. Her hope rekindled when she locked eyes with familiar green ones, immediately recognizing the warming presence that was her husband._

_"Cosmo," she smiled in relief. She walked forward with her arms open to the fairy that floated before her. However, when he shifted away from her attempts to hug him she came to a scared halt._

_"Wanda," his eyes looked her up and down. "I can't do this."_

_"Cosmo, what is it?" She held her hands to her chest. "Sweetheart, it's me. I need your help, I don't know where-"_

_"No, I can't." He shook his head. "I'm not smart enough."_

_Wanda tilted her head in an emotional sympathy, her hands that held her chest clutched her shirt. "Please...don't say that. I need you, Cosmo.."_

_"I'm not smart enough." He repeated._

_"Cosmo, stop!"_

_"I'm not.." he paused as his colour began to dim, "..smart enough."_

_In a scared realization, Wanda noticed how her husband began to fade from her sight. "Cosmo?"_

_"I'm not smart enough.."_

_"Cosmo!" She stumbled forward for him._

_"I'm not smart enough.." he looked at her, before whispering as he disappeared completely, "..so, help yourself."_

_"Cosmo?" Wanda's hands waved against the absent air where her spouse had just been. Dropping to her knees, she scraped the ground with hitched breaths, searching for his face again. "Cosmo!" _

_Wanda pounded her marked hands to the ground. "COSMO!"_

"Wanda?"

She sprang up in her bed with a gasp, clutching the sheets to her sides. Her eyes were as wide as saucers and her breathing was in no rush of slowing down. Taking in large gasps of air, she neglected to look at the hands that clutched her arm.

"Wanda, amor! Are you alright?"

At the familiar voice, she looked towards the face of her ex-boyfriend in a mix of fear and confusion.

"Juandissimo!" She clutched her sheets to her chest in a somewhat protective matter. "What're you..?"

"Dr. Bluestone has asked me to come get you for the session, mi flor." He spoke cautiously. "You were whimpering and screaming in your sleep, are you alright?"

Blinking the excess tears out of her eyes, Wanda nodded. "Yes, I'm.."

She drifted, letting the dream reel a few times in her mind. While the dreams of being back in Crocker's cave were reoccurring, this was brand new. But even if the others were based on real, scarring events that she had endured, Wanda had found this to be the most terrifying.

The wingless fairy shook her head. "No..no, Juandissimo I'm not okay."

His other hand trailed to her her's. "Amor, is there anything I can do?"

Biting her lip as to prevent it from trembling, she suddenly fell into his arms. He was quick to respond by holding her tightly as she clung to his shirt. The pink fairy cried, oblivious to the atrocity of letting her ex-boyfriend, who still wanted her for his own, to hold her like this.

She certainly didn't remember him being this sincere in high school.

* * *

"Timmy?"

The young boy broke his glance from the classroom window to the teacher who stood in front of the board. Crocker's replacement to be exact, and a nice woman for a change. But undoubtedly, it didn't really help his case at all.

"Sorry, Miss Curtis.."

She nodded gently, holding her open book. "That's alright, just try to focus a bit more. Could you please read the next page for the class?"

"Yeah." Timmy shifted forward in his seat, marking his finger on where they had last stopped. "Though Christopher Columbus was a well known explorer, he began as a trader in his early life..."

A row behind, Brooke's eyes didn't remain on her book like the others as Timmy read on. Instead, they were fixed on the boy himself. Upon learning that not only did he have a fairy godparent as well, two that is, but the fact that one of them had suffered the biggest trauma in fairy history left her shell shocked. It was no wonder Sapphire had been itching for her godchild to find out, as it was all Fairy World was apparently talking about at the moment. And no wonder the boy was in a haze.

A haze that to her, was guiltiness.

It was a look Brooke knew too well for herself, wether it be frank or not. And despite it, it somewhat infuriated her. Sure, from what she knew Crocker had always seemed to target Timmy with the right accusations. But, there was truthfully nothing the boy could've done to prevent what the crazy teacher had done to his godmother. It made Brooke mad because, well, it was like watching him dig his own grave.

She shook her head, realizing she was dwelling on Timmy once again.

"Do you see him?" She murmured to Sapphire.

Her godparent, who was disguised as a notepad, quickly flicked her eyes to the boy and back. "Who, Timmy?"

"Yeah."

"Remember what he's going through, sweetie." She reminded. "Or more, what his godmother Wanda is going through."

"I just feel pretty useless. After all, it's not like his other friends or parents can help since they can't know." Brooke shrugged. She glanced at Timmy's desk. "Didn't Cosmo come to class with him?"

"Yes, but he poofed out."

"Why?"

"Because _he's _the one who probably feels most guilty."

The young girl pursed her lips. "Maybe you should go find him and talk."

"Brooke, he's pretty fragile." Sapphire tried reasoning. "I also have only known him just as long as you have known Timmy."

"But I got Timmy to talk, and he was nearly impossible to crack-"

"Ahem." Miss Curtis called. Brooke straightened when the teacher looked at her impatiently. Holding her gaze momentarily, Miss Curtis continued on with the lesson. Once in the clear again, Brooke looked back down at her godparent with a pleading look. Sapphire sighed, before poofing out of there.

Surprisingly, poofing to the school roof had been the right choice. The first thing she in fact saw was Cosmo sitting at the edge with his legs hung over as he sat deep in thought. Thinking momentarily as to what even do, she cautiously went over.

The aqua blue fairy merely floated in place behind Cosmo for a while, before he felt her presence. He turned his head, though he gave her no reaction to being there, and turned his gaze back around.

"Room for one more?" She asked.

He remained silent and still. But after a moment or so, despite all the room there was, he shifted over as an indication for consent. Sapphire floated down and took a seat next to Cosmo, averting to look at him and instead her feet. Brushing her ankles together as a way to desperately think of something to say, nothing came to mind. She tugged at the collar of her turtle neck and cleared her throat, deciding to just start talking.

"News from the hospital?"

"Who knows." Cosmo could've spoked bitterly, but his tone was quite flat and lacked meaning.

Blinking, Sapphire dared to look at him. "Did you tell her yet?"

"What?"

"What you found out with Timmy?" She spoke carefully, "about the wings?"

"No."

There was silence again, and though she knew this wasn't Cosmo's usual attitude, Sapphire couldn't say it freaked her out. Their friendship was still relatively new, and even so, he had every right to act a certain way.

"You know," she said, "you're really handling it well with your godchild."

"How?"

Sapphire placed her hands in her lap. "Just being calm with him."

"Oh." Cosmo's voice contorted to sadness. "Not really..I yelled at him a few days ago."

"What? What did he do?"

"Nothing." Cosmo frowned. "Well, he did what Wanda told him not to. But, he always does that. Sometimes I do too, but I was too mean.."

"I suppose he forgave you?"

"Yeah, but.." Cosmo lowered his head a bit more, "he knows I'm sad."

"Well, of course he does." Sapphire said, finally getting Cosmo to look at her. "That's not always something we can hide from kids, they can just tell. It's how you approach it. And while yelling isn't always the best way to start off, you seem to be keeping it strong-willed for his sake."

She tilted her head. "Now, you wanna tell me why you're out here?"

Continuing to frown, Cosmo turned his gaze back around. "Wanda was suppose to come home, yesterday..."

"But..she didn't?"

"They called me." Cosmo mumbled. "The hospital, not Wanda. I thought at least she'd be the one who'd tell me."

"Well, she's probably more disappointed you know?" Sapphire reasoned.

"Yeah, I know." Cosmo grunted a bit offensively.

"Sorry.."

He tugged at the end of his tie. "I just don't want her there.." he finally admitted, "I wanna take care of her.."

Sapphire inched a bit closer. "You know the hospital knows what they're doing."

"To help her walk!" Cosmo aggravated. "_I'm_ married to her! She's probably all scared and sad, and upset that I'm not there!"

"Didn't she say she wanted you with Timmy?"

The green fairy nodded. "Yeah.." he sighed, "but she's lying."

They sat in silence for a few more minutes. While Sapphire had no trouble giving the fellow godparent advice, it's not like she knew his wife at all to tell him how she would be home, in his arms, and smiling in no time. Sapphire didn't know any of that. Truth is, she could only suspect that Wanda was an emotional wreck and to keep it like that, unlike those who sought out so hard to get more information. And while she didn't know Cosmo for too long either, she had at least met him to understand that sitting and sulking truly wasn't the kind of person he was at all. Moreover, things wouldn't be better until Wanda was home and ready to fight her battle.

That being said, as a friend, Sapphire felt the best thing to do would be to get Cosmo's mind off of it until Wanda returned.

"You know, Brooke said this funny thing-"

"Wanda's so strong, I wish I was strong like that.."

Sapphire sighed. There goes that plan.

"And did you know she hates the way she looks now?" Cosmo continued. "I don't understand why, she's so pretty. She doesn't need wings for that! Even though her wings were pretty..but, she can't even look at herself in the mirror."

Sapphire sat quietly as Cosmo rambled.

"And she wants me to stay with Timmy? Why can't she just let me take care of her? She has no one to comfort her, because she won't let anyone else see her. But, she still pushes me here. Wanda always puts us first, and we're idiots!"

He stood up. "Why does she have to lie? Why can't she just say that she needs me more than Timmy does? It's obvious, even Timmy knows! I don't want her being all alone! What if she's alone for too long...before..before.."

Sapphire stood up. "Come on now, Cosmo that won't happen."

"But, it could!" Cosmo panicked. He raised his wand. "I gotta go get her before-"

Sapphire reached a hand forward and lowered his arm. "Stop." She spoke firmly. "If Wanda said for you to be here until she gets back, then you stay right here."

"But, she wants-"

"I know she wants you, too." Sapphire assured. "But, she also knows what's right. Even if it's hard for her, she's pushing you to be here for a reason. And right now Cosmo, it doesn't sound like she needs you at her bedside. It sounds like she needs you to be strong."

"I-isn't," Cosmo bit his lower lip to prevent it form trembling. "Isn't being with her strong..?"

"To a certain extent, yes." Sapphire said. "But Cosmo, your wife sounds like a smart woman."

His eyes wandered. "She is.."

"She's smart enough to know that she can make it until she's back with you." Sapphire said. "So, you've gotta let her."

"But.." Cosmo wiped his nose, becoming aware of his sadness. "I thought smart..wasn't knowing everything.."

"It isn't." The female fairy gave a crooked smile. "So, you'll just have to go along. It'll pass soon, Cosmo. Soon, you'll be able to fight with her again. You already got a head start, right? You found that Crocker guy."

"Yeah..Wanda doesn't know.." Cosmo spoke sadly.

"Why?"

"She told Timmy not to do anything.." The green fairy ran the back of his hand roughly over one of his eyes. "That's why I was upset with him."

"That's understandable." Sapphire agreed. "But, don't you think she has a right to know what you two have been doing?"

"I wanna tell her so bad!" Cosmo urged suddenly. "But, she's too sad. I don't think I should."

"Cosmo, a little advice. The longer you hold it off, the worse it'll be when you do tell her. She'll be upset knowing that you and Timmy have been placing yourselves far too close to her attacker."

"I don't want her to be upset!" Cosmo's eyes were wide and fearful. "Not anymore than she already is! I hate it! I hate seeing Wanda so sad! It's not fair! It's not fair that she's like this! I shouldn't have called her a nag, or she'd never be here!"

Cosmo, though he didn't cry, threw himself against Sapphire for a needed hug. She stayed stiff with wide eyes as the fairy clung to her silently. After a few moments, she reached her arms around him as well. One hand awkwardly patted his back as a way of comfort.

A few ways behind them, unnoticed by both, there was a pink poof.

* * *

Earlier, Wanda sat impatiently in her room on her bed. A pink suitcase with her belongings that had been collected and brought to her over her stay remained to her side, as she slightly swung her feet impatiently as way to distract her from any thoughts that may haunt her. She never imagine she'd actually reach the day when she could put on her yellow blouse, and put her hair up again.

It was not at all like she had hoped.

Studwell entered, and Wanda stood up with her feet firmly on the ground, as they had been for days.

"Your final blood test came back." Studwell said, looking at his clipboard before lowering it. "You're good to go."

Wanda looked at him with uncertainty. "Really? No more needed physical therapy?"

"Nope, your condition is good." Studwell assured. "You can take those pills home for your sleep and anxiety, please be wary though."

"Mhm." Wanda nodded, barely paying attention as she gathered her suitcase. Turning back, she sighed. "Thank for everything, really."

Studwell gave a sincere smile. "Pleasure." He made his way to the door. "And Wanda? We'll be in touch about the transplant."

Wanda, who had received no news on her wings or Crocker at all, nodded in agreement. "I suppose so."

Studwell left, but Wanda was quickly not left alone, as Juandissimo entered. As the pink fairy reached for her wand from the nightstand, she stopped cold in her tracks when she saw her ex-boyfriend.

"You're still here?"

"Si," Juandissimo nodded. "I couldn't leave after this morning."

Wanda's shoulders sagged as she peered away from him. "Juandissmo, it's not like you're the first person I've broken down in front of. I'm not proud of it, but-"

"Wanda, I've come to discuss some important matters with you."

The wingless fairy looked back at him with a warning look. She swore, if he was wanting to get back together, again..

"About your father."

She perked in surprise. "Why? Is he okay?"

"Si, amor. You see..I heard what he said to you that day he visited." Staring at her intently, Juandissimo floated closer. "And I agree."

Wanda arched a brow. "You agree? With what?"

"Staying in Fairy World, staying safe him with him and your _familia_." Juandissimo explained. "After what happened on earth with-"

"Stop." Wanda put a hand out as to shush him. "Don't you dare say it. And how _dare_ you act as though you have the right to tell me where I'll be safe!"

"Ay, señorita." Juandissimo calmed. "Do not be angry, I am but giving you advice from the heart." He floated forward even more, and as Wanda had feared but expected in circumstance, he smiled with lust. "A heart that, perhaps can keep you safe as well."

His ex-girlfriend shook her head in utter, disgusted belief. How dare he. How dare he even think to trifle with her in such an agonizing twist of her life. After comforting her, actually being genuine, she supposed that he was still the same.

"Tough." Wanda narrowed her eyes, as she gripped the handle of her suitcase. "Your heart stopped being of importance to me a long time ago, it probably never was. I'm packed, and I'm going home."

"But, amor-"

"Stop calling me that! You don't even understand an inch of what I'm going through. None of you do!" She pointed her finger to the door aggressively as to blame to doctors and nurses. "I've had enough, I'm going home to be with my husband and godchild!"

"Wanda," Juandissimo reached froward and clutched her hand. She stopped, though she still looked at him in fury. "Look me in the eyes-"

"You're a menace."

"Look me in the eyes." Juandissimo tried again, speaking firmly. "And tell me that Cosmo knows what's best for you."

She ripped her hand from his. "He doesn't have to. I know what's best for me."

"And what is that?"

Wanda's eyes widened, filled with a pressing anger. "With him. I need him in a way you would never understand, nor my father. Goodness, I feel like this is high school all over again."

"Ay, I heard you yell his name in your sleep this morning." Juandissimo spoke gently. "When I came to wake you."

Wanda didn't stray from her anger. "Enough of the sincereness. I can see pass that, I know what you really want. It's the same thing as it had been for thousands of years. So, forget it."

"Perhaps." Juandissimo admitted. "Perhaps, my attraction still dives deep. Hermosa, I hadn't left your side since I came here, and maybe all your troubles you had told me made me think I stood a chance once more with my _chica fabulosa_."

Wanda would admit to the fact that she split practically everything to Juandissimo, as he'd been the only familiar person that had to be near her. And honestly, he'd given answers that she hadn't thought of for her own and admittedly it somewhat eased her pain. Still, she couldn't let it distract her from the hispanic fairy's longing to take her into his arms for his own.

"Well, you thought wrong. Goodbye, Juandissimo."

"Hermosa, before you leave." Her ex-boyfriend stopped her. "May I ask you one thing?"

Wanda lowered her wand and tilted her head with an impatient look, as to show she was listening.

"Do you think Cosmo is strong enough to protect you?"

Wanda opened her mouth as to say 'of course' but stopped in appal as no words came out. She blinked, lowering her lip back down as to contemplate the question in disbelief of her own hesitance. What was there to actually be holding her back from telling Juandissimo he was wrong and that Cosmo _was_ her best set of protection? Nothing! At least, she thought so!

But, was belief enough?

She succumbed further to what she was thinking, eventually being drawn to the dream she had that morning. While it all had been fake, while it all had been an enigma in her own, stupid, painful, self-targeting mind, it was far too real. Cosmo especially. Knowing he wasn't smart enough to do something, that he couldn't fight for her because he'd mess up or fail. Wanda flinched her eyes closed for a second as to remind herself that it had been a dream. But, when was there never a time Cosmo hadn't failed? He may have succeeded in a number of things, but Wanda couldn't deny the way his stupidity had gotten in the way of many things. And as had it been when his stupidity had transitioned into jokes against her, driving her mad.

Including the one that drove her to poof into that locker in the first place and get caught.

She gaped her mouth in fear as to what she was thinking. Was she really drawing to that edge? Was she really blaming Cosmo for all this? Denying that he was able to keep her protected? Was she instead..thinking of him as an endanger for her?

Afraid as to how to answer, Wanda didn't even give a second glance to Juandissimo as she quickly poofed away from that room. She had conjured her transportation as to be an automatic change of shape to the same thing of whatever Cosmo may be disguised as, in case he may have been in class or anywhere in public with Timmy.

When the smoke cleared and her vision upheld the school's rooftop however, Wanda's confusion endured. Looking down, she remained as her fairy self standing steadily on the pavement of the roof. She looked up, though she saw nothing. Why would Cosmo be up here? Her eyes then picked up the familiar figure, and she began to walk towards it.

She came to a frozen halt. Cosmo was there alright, but he was certainly not by himself.

There was another fairy, a female one. One that Wanda could say she had never seen before in her life. And they were _hugging_. The blue-haired fairy had her arms around him, and it looked like, Cosmo willingly had his around her's.

Wanda's stomach began to churn. She stayed frozen, suitcase still in hand as she stared wide-eyed at the sight in front of them. She didn't dare to make any accusations or assumptions against her husband. But, the way he stayed in another, myserious woman's arms made her feel sick. This was definitely not the homecoming she expected whatsoever.

Wanda jumped when the school bell rang, indicating the end of the school day. Cosmo and the other fairy pulled apart. Not knowing what to, Wanda quickly poofed back to Timmy's room before they could notice her.

She had transported herself to mid-air, forgetting the linguistics of not having wings, and fell with a yelp. Luckily, she had appeared right above Timmy's bed and landed with a bit of a bounce on her bottom. Tugging her suitcase along to her side on the bed, she let it go as she succumbed to a frozen glance as to what she just saw. It wasn't what she thought. There was no way, Cosmo would never. Wanda shook her head, unable to deny the feeling swarming her mind.

What could've possibly passed in her stay at the hospital to come home and see _that_? Never had she felt so confused yet scared in her life. And not scared in the horrified sense of everything she had been going through already. Scared as if Cosmo was not only doing better than she was, but doing _far_ better in a wicked sense.

Wanda's dream suddenly ate at her mind once again. The way Cosmo had been so in denial of his capability to help her. His words that he kept repeating had been spoken by him in real life before. He had said it when she woke up in the hospital, and he truly feared it. Maybe, her dream wasn't far off at all. Maybe, Cosmo really was too dumb to realize that his actions, such as what she just saw, were dangerous.

She then thought of Timmy in her dream. He completely neglected her, unable to look at her the same. Wanting nothing to do with her because she didn't have wings. Telling her to her face that she couldn't be his godparent because of it. She shook her head as to whisk away the bad thoughts, as it was just a nightmare, but it fought back against her like a devil on her shoulder, whispering into her ear.

_Timmy doesn't want you, anymore._

Frantically, Wanda turned on the bed so that she was on her hands and knees. She thought rapidly as to how to calm herself before she couldn't take it. Not thinking of anything else, she threw open her suitcase and began to toss things over her shoulders as to look for her anxiety meds.

There was a poof behind her, and a small gasp. "Lollipop?"

Wanda whipped around, to see both the shocked faces of her husband and godchild, realizing they had poofed home from school.

Smiling, Cosmo flew forward to throw his arms around his wife. "Lollipop, you're home!"

She was stiff in his arms, though he didn't notice. Seeing him made her think of what she saw, and she didn't know what to think of him in that moment. Cosmo pulled away, closing his eyes and puckering his lips as to kiss her. Wanda turned her head and gave him her cheek instead, much to his surprise. She quickly slipped from her husband's grasp and onto the floor.

"Wanda," Timmy let his school bag fall from his shoulder as he walked towards her. Wanda did the same, having not seen the child since she'd awoken from her accident. She embraced her godchild tightly, relishing the warmth and adorableness that he was and that she had missed.

"I'm so happy to see you." Timmy spoke in their hug.

"Me too, sport." Wanda whispered.

Pulling apart, she brushed the boy's brown locks from his face. "How are you, you feeling okay?"

"I'm fine." Timmy assured. His eyes flicked to the scattered items thrown from Wanda's suitcase. "You okay?"

"I'm healing." Wanda spoke gently. "It's not easy, but I am. Please tell me how things are going sport, I've been dying to know."

Pulling away from Wanda, Timmy suddenly looked uncomfortable as Cosmo came and floated by him. They exchanged a look, before Cosmo nodded to the boy.

"Wanda, I've gotta tell you something." Timmy said. "Please just hear me out, okay?"

"Okay..?"

The boy sighed. "I lied to you." He admitted. "I lied to you when I said I'd keep that promise. I said I would stay away from anything that had to do with Crocker, but I haven't. I started searching the day after, and I've been investigating ever since. I'm so sorry. But, none of it was Cosmo's fault. It wasn't his fault at all. When I told him what I was doing he scolded me for it, and he had every right. I shouldn't have gone behind your back. But, he _did _come around and we actually found Crocker. Don't worry, we were safe. But we saw your wings. He hasn't been able to get himself to fly, but I think we know the only way to get them back. Gosh, Wanda I'm just so sorry. You needed to know."

Wanda stared at her godchild, watching as his posture shrunk in anticipation of her anger. Honestly, she'd forgotten that she even made Timmy promise that, as she'd been so adamant about Cosmo just being there for him while she worked out her own stuff. Cosmo also looked upset with a look of guiltiness. Wanda mentally scoffed. Guilty for lying about this, or something else he had done today?

"Timmy, I'm not mad." Wanda said. "I'm glad you told me. And I'm glad you've at least been careful. It's also, kind of a revelation that you found something before Jorgen or the Council."

Timmy's stare was blank, and Wanda flinched at how it looked too similar to how he was in her dream. Clutching her wand close to her, she suddenly felt the urge to change that look into an immediate smile.

"I'm glad, Wanda."

"Timmy, what do you want to do?"

"About Crocker? Well, maybe-"

"No." She walked towards him, suddenly grinning. "What do _you _want to do?'

The child blinked. "Huh?"

"Oh, come on, the world is our's! We can go anywhere, do anything. Just wish it!"

"I don't know, I have homework and you-"

"Whoa, when did you become so considerate?" Wanda laughed, a little too oddly. Cosmo and Timmy exchanged a look. Wanda reached forward, and grabbed the child's wrist. "Make a wish, sport!"

"But Wanda, you just got home. Maybe you wanna lie down, or just..talk?"

"Psssh." Wanda ridiculed. "That's not what a fairy godparent does. And I am your's aren't I?"

"Of course-"

"Then let's go!"

Timmy creased his brow in worry as Wanda's grip on his wrist tightened. Swallowing, he nodded slowly. "Okay.."

**To be continued...**


	9. Chapter 9

With a wheeze, Timmy dragged himself onto his bed and flipped himself over onto his back. He stared breathlessly at the ceiling, but barely had any time to register before Cosmo and Wanda reappeared besides him. His godmother of course, being on the floor at his bedside with the most excitement.

"Come on, sport!" Wanda encouraged. "You're not gonna let a little yeti accident bring you down, are you?"

"It wasn't just the yeti accident." Timmy panted. "It was trying to straighten the Leaning Tower of Pisa, making rock and roll the only music in history, and then releasing a yeti into Dimmsdale that's brought me down. Seriously Wanda, maybe we should just call it a day."

"And sit around and do nothing?" Wanda ridiculed.

The young boy sat up. "Not nothing, I do have homework remember?"

"Alright, alright."

Wanda poofed up one of Timmy's textbooks that landed in his lap. Flipping through it, the child looked up. "Uh, this is the wrong book."

"Oh, well!" Wanda immediately poofed it away. "Guess there's no homework tonight!"

"But, Wanda-!"

"Oh, come on." Wanda took both his wrists into her grip. "When did Timmy Turner become so serious?"

"I don't know, when did Wanda Fairywinkle become so.."

As if suspecting an insult, Wanda arched a brow with a displeased look. "So..?"

Timmy frowned nervously, momentarily looking at Cosmo who remained floating behind his wife. Wanda had said at most two things to her husband all late afternoon. The boy looked back at his godmother.

"So..worried?"

Wanda's face softened. "What?"

Timmy pulled his hands away from her tight grip. "You're not acting like yourself, it's scary."

"What, I'm not allowed to be fun?"

"You're loads of fun!" Timmy assured. "But, _this_ isn't fun. This isn't fun, because it's like you're trying to prove something."

"I might just have to.." Wanda mumbled.

Timmy peered another worried look at Cosmo over Wanda's shoulder, and back at her. "Wanda, you don't have to prove anything. I like you the way you are."

"Well, if you haven't noticed sport." Wanda held her arms open. "I'm not exactly the same anymore."

"You say that, but it's not true." Timmy jumped down from the bed. "You can still be the same. You are the same! I don't want you to change. Cosmo doesn't want you to, either!"

The child had said it in an attempt to get his godmother to look at her husband. Even their godson had noticed that she'd been giving Cosmo the cold shoulder for hours. Though the male fairy had been unusually quiet in return, he was panicked as to what he might've done to earn her silence. It was nothing in the poor fairy's reach that he could figure out, nor Timmy for that matter. That had to mean Wanda knew something that her two boys didn't.

"Wanda, did something else happen to you?" Timmy suddenly asked. "While you were gone?"

Feeling Cosmo float closer to her, Wanda scowled. "I think the question is Timmy, whether something happened here while I was gone."

"Oh." Timmy realized. "You're still mad that I've been sneaking around, aren't you?"

"Timmy, I could care less about that." Wanda spat. Her eyes peered to her right at Cosmo. "I was reffering to something else."

No longer able to hold it in, Cosmo bursted out with it. "Just tell me what I did wrong, Wanda!" Her husband begged. "I hate it when you ignore me! I don't know what I did, I'm so sorry!"

"Don't know what you did?" Wanda growled, finally speaking to him.

"Y-Yes!" Cosmo nodded. "But, I'll fix it!"

"Truth is Cosmo, I don't even know what you did. It's too unbelievable." Wanda blamed.

His eyes slashed with desperation, continuing to frown deeply. "I..I don't know what that means."

"Forget it, Cosmo.."

"No, I don't want to!" Cosmo protested, suddenly holding out his arms for her. "I don't want to forget! I wanna-I wanna hold you Wanda!"

"What?"

"I wanna hold you, again! It's been days and I've been so worried, please just let me hold you!"

"I'm sure _her_ arms were enough." Wanda hissed, crossing her arms and turning away. Dropping his limbs in confusion, the green godparent looked to Timmy for help. However, The child looked just as lost.

"What is that suppose to mean?" Timmy questioned.

"It means, Cosmo may have bargained for more of a fun time while I was away." Wanda continued to speak bitterly.

Her husband lowered himself from the air to stand at her level on the ground. "What? But I-"

"Oh for goodness sake, Cosmo!" Wanda threw her fists to her sides. "I saw you on the roof!"

He blinked. "The roof..?"

"The SCHOOL roof, Cosmo!" She fumed. "With that blue-eyed, white turtleneck! Who is she!?"

"Sh-she?"

"Your rental for when I was away, I presume?"

Timmy caught on quicker. "Wait, are you talking about Sapphire?"

"OH, she has a name does she?!"

Cosmo, who still looked bewildered, walked forward in an attempt to reach for Wanda. But, she stepped away. She was beginning to look more hurt than angry in acknowledgment of Cosmo's silence. But in truth, he didn't understand what she-

His eyes then widened. "No! Oh man, Wanda it's not like that!"

"Then what was that?" She fumed.

"Uh, maybe I should.." Timmy awkwardly took a step towards the door.

"No Timmy, you stay here." Wanda warned, not taking her eyes off of Cosmo.

"Snookie, I would never do that to you!"

"Don't 'Snookie' me!" Wanda blamed.

"Wanda, he's telling the truth." Their godson urged.

"Timmy, stay out of this."

"No, really! She's Brooke's fairy godparent!"

Wanda stayed looking at Cosmo dead in the eye, her face flushed red in anger. But upon hearing that, she turned to look at her godchild. "Who's Brooke?"

Sensing her calmness, Timmy twitched a small smile in relief. "She's.." he paused, "my friend."

"From where?"

"School, she's new. She helped me find Crocker's lab, and it turns out she's a godchild too. I wouldn't have gotten this far if we hadn't ran in to them. That's all there is to it, Wanda. Swear!"

"Not all," she turned back to Cosmo and crossed her arms. "As I recall, that was quite the hug."

Clasping his clammy hands together, Cosmo licked his bottom lip as to recollect any words that would come to his aid. It hadn't occurred to him how his nervousness only strengthened Wanda's disbelief in him.

"I..I was sad." Cosmo said. "About you.."

She arched a brow. "Me?"

Cosmo let his hands fall limply to his sides in a state of shock. "Yeah," he breathed as though it was obvious. "I wanted to go see you, but I knew I had to stay here with Timmy. I almost went back, but Sapphire reminded me of what you said."

Wanda peered her eyes down as to brace herself. "And how do I know you're telling the truth?"

"Wanda," Timmy intervened. "You really think after almost then thousand years Cosmo would do that?"

Upon that note, Wanda had prone herself to look at her husband and felt her body run cold at his despair. He looked as though he had been winded of all his emotion, and the only thing he was left with was his own heartache. One different from Wanda's. One he felt for her, but for himself as well. Lost as to how to deal or function around her. All she could see in those bright green eyes was the gain of belief that nothing he could do would ever be good enough.

With a stinging feeling in her chest, Wanda looked at Timmy as well. The poor child looked beyond exhausted, already gaining dark circles under his eyes from being dragged around all afternoon. Making wishes not for his own benefit, but for Wanda's. To give her a sense of hope that she was still the same and would never change. What was wrong with her? She had done this to both her husband, and godchild who was practically a son to her. Using Timmy for her own selfishness and brutally blaming Cosmo for something that in her own heart she knew he would never do to her. The pink fairy wasn't the only one who had changed, they have as well. All because of her. She made them like this, it was all her fault. Wanda had dragged them down with her own sadness.

"What have I done..?" Wanda whispered, circling her arms around her torso. Before anything else could be said, she pressed a hand to her mouth as to cover a sob and ran to the nightstand. Poofing into a fish above the fishbowl, she landed with a splash and went straight for the sanctuary that was the castle.

"Wanda!" Cosmo called, chasing after her.

"Wait, Cosmo! What-" But the child wasn't heard as the little green-eyed goldfish shut the door behind him upon entering the purple castle. Changing back into a fairy, Cosmo chased Wanda down the hallway from the foyer, up until the grand staircase that lead to the master bedroom. She reached it quickly on her feet, and shut the door behind her, though Cosmo was quick to enter right after her before she could do anything to prevent him from coming in.

With his lanky little arms, he held the heavy door open as he stood in the entrance watching his wife. She had frozen completely at the edge of their king-size bed, her hands holding the bed post for support.

"Wanda?"

"Cosmo," she said as he closed the door behind them. She turned around and Cosmo felt himself sink at the tears that occupied her eyes. "Cosmo, honey, I'm so sorry."

The choking of her words caused his own lip to tremble. "For what?"

"Why would I think that?" Wanda put her hands to her eyes. "Why would I think that the most sensitive, charming, and loyal man in the world would that to me? God, sweetie I don't deserve any of this."

He shook his head in agreement. "N-No, you don't." Cosmo once again gave into gravity so that they were both standing. "You don't deserve what happened."

"No, Cosmo." She removed her hands from her face. "I don't deserve you or Timmy to be so understanding. I've been rude, angry, ignorant, and assuming that.." her chest heaved with a small sob, "that you would do something like that, but you wouldn't. I know you wouldn't, h-how could I think that?"

Cosmo held out his arms to show his want to comfort her. He didn't feel an ounce of anger at all, and she knew it.

"No.." she lowered her head in shame. "I don't deserve your comfort.."

Cosmo bit his lip as to not cry. "Yes, y-you do."

Wanda tilted her head in aguish while giving a sad smile. "Why can't you just be mad with me, Cosmo?"

His arms remained reaching for her. "'Cause I'm not mad at you.."

Giving a deep exhale, Wanda slid down the edge of the bed frame with her back to it. Lowering his arms, Cosmo willingly let his feet carry him to sit by his wife on the floor as she cried silently. He wanted to reach for her, touch her, hold her so badly. But for once, it would make things worse. And even so she was still suffering silently. Cosmo knew his comfort just wasn't working anymore. Holding her hours on end until she had no tears left to cry like she was a small child. He wished he could say something to her, but they both knew that would never be worth while.

Wanda felt like her world was falling apart more and more with each passing day. No matter what she did she only fell back into despair. She felt even more little of herself now knowing she was beginning to drag Cosmo with her. Her giddy, adorable, overjoyed husband was acting less like himself every day and it was her own dirty work. Her lack of effort to look at herself in the mirror and accept what she was. Which to her, was nothing but pathetic. Her reflection was only what was left of her, because all else had been taken away from her.

"I don't know what I'm gonna do, Cosmo.." She admitted.

He swallowed. "Me neither.."

She laid her head back. "I'm just kidding myself," she sniffed.

"Wanda-"

"I'm nothing, anymore.."

"That's not true!" Cosmo crawled in front of her and placed his knees on either side of her outstretched legs, holding her shoulders and sitting on her lower legs so that she had no choice but to look at him.

"You're not nothing." Cosmo tried.

"Sweetheart, without my wings I'm-"

"Still Wanda." Cosmo finished, gripping her shoulders with trembling fingers. "Crocker stole your wings, but he didn't steal..you."

"He might as well have." Wanda choked in frustration.

"Wanda, don't say that!"

"Don't you get it, Cosmo?" She attempted to get up, but he kept her from moving. "Without my wings, I'm not me."

Swallowing the large lump in his throat, Cosmo finally urged himself to ask the question he'd been keeping from saying. "Why?"

His beloved wife looked up at him with tear stained eyes, and was caught breathless at how innocent he looked. For a brief second, a teenage Cosmo slashed her mind at the look that was on his face. One that would worry for her even over the smallest situations that she would assure would work out in the end. The only difference besides being older, was that he looked far more scared.

She freed one of her hands to run through his hair and rest on his face. "I..I.."

"Is it because you want to fly?" Cosmo tried solving, immediately taking both her hands in a tight grip. "Because if that's it, I'll do it for you Wanda. I'll do it all!"

"Cosmo, sweetie-"

"I'll be your wings, Wanda!" He then lunged forward and brought her in a tight hold before lifting her off the ground, carrying both of them in the air. Wanda squirmed from the way he held her uncomfortably, but couldn't help cherishing the small feeling of her feet being midair for the first time in a long period.

That is, until he dropped her.

She hit the carpeted floor with a thud, though it still gave her head a startling hit. She took in a gasp, as she was still not use to the effect gravity had on her, and then succumbed to sadness again as she stared up at her floating husband.

Cosmo quickly lowered himself to his knees beside her, and she didn't even bother to get up. "Wanda, I'm sorry..I tried."

"It's okay." She assured, her tears starting up again. "I'm fine."

Giving up at this point, Cosmo wrapped both his arms around her middle and rested his head on her chest. They both remained laying on the ground, and the only thing Wanda would see when she peered up was a mop of green air. Swallowing back her salty tears, she toyed with his precious locks. She felt the hot breath from his contented sigh linger against her as she did so. His arms tightened around her middle, but still gently enough to allow her to breath easy.

Relishing the peacefulness, Wanda decided to give her answer. "I do want to fly again, Cosmo." She admitted. "But, it's more than that."

Her hand stopped running through his hair, and he lifted his head so that his chin was resting on her chest, looking at her with listening eyes.

"I just feel like everyone is looking at me like I'm gonna break.."

Cosmo's eyes remained locked with her's and she brought a hand to move his bangs free as to look at him. "I want to be normal," she told him. "I do, but it's hard when all I'm ever treated as is..a sick little child who constantly needs help."

Cosmo's eyes were heavy. "Maybe 'cause I am afraid you'll break.."

Wanda further frowned at knowing that Cosmo was aware she was referencing him as well. He hadn't told her about Timmy, or anything else for that matter at all because he was so afraid of her getting anymore hurt.

"I need you to stop worrying." Wanda whispered. "Because, I already don't think I'll ever be able to heal."

"Because you don't have your wings?"

Looking at him with a gentle gaze, she nodded.

And suddenly, Cosmo was heartbroken. For once not for her, but himself. Unwrapping his arms from her torso he sat up, and Wanda did the same so that they both remained sitting on the carpet.

"Wanda," he said. "What about me?"

Keeping silent, Wanda stayed unmoving in uncertainty. "What?"

"What about me?" Cosmo tried again. "Aren't..aren't I enough to help you heal?"

Catching on, Wanda's eyes widened and allowed a few tears to roll down her cheeks. "Oh, sweetie I didn't mean-"

"Then what did you?" Cosmo questioned as he got up, though he remained calm.

Her mouth gaped in silence as no words came out.

"Do you need your wings more than me?"

"No!" Wanda got to her feet.

Cosmo scowled sadly, "then what..?"

Her eyes were like diamonds, shined clear completely from her tears. "..You'd have to know what I'm going through.."

Cosmo shrugged with heavy shoulders. "Then tell me.."

When Wanda didn't say or do anything in return, Cosmo's tension left his body and raced to his own heart as he felt it clench. Giving a long sigh, he began to turn away.

"I get it.."

"Cosmo," Wanda choked, walking forward and grabbing one of his arms. "Cosmo, stop it."

He turned around with his own tears occupying his face, wiping them with a sleeve. "I know I'm not always helpful," his voice trembled, "but I could try understanding if you just explained to me."

"I don't know how to explain to you." She held her hands to her chest.

"But, you still think you'll never be better without your wings?"

"No, yes! I-" She grunted. "That was stupid, I shouldn't have said that.."

"What about me, Wanda?" Cosmo repeated, sounding more infuriated. "What about Timmy? Don't we mean anything to you? We may not be as smart as you are, but we both wanna help. Maybe..maybe Timmy was right! He shouldn't have listened to you because he's solved most of this without us! A-And now you," he eyed his wife up and down much to her shock, "you don't even appreciate any of it."

"Now hold on a second!" Wanda fumed, wiping her previous tears away. "The only reason I told Timmy to stay away from Crocker was for his own safety. Yes, when I found out he had been doing it scared me, but don't think for a minute that I don't appreciate what he's done! For goodness sake, our ten-year-old godchild has found my wings before Jorgen and his army has!"

"But, you're acting like you need your wings more than me!" Cosmo pointed in accusation.

"Don't you point at me, Cosmo!"

"Do you love your wings more than me!?"

"Of course not, how dare you even think that!" Wanda spat. "I never thought I'd say this, but I wish you knew an ounce of the pain I was going through so you'd just lay off!"

"Then tell me!" Cosmo exclaimed, "'cause I'm out of ideas 'ere!"

"Oh, FINE!" Wanda held her hands out. "You see these cuts? I didn't get them from those pills!"

"You didn't?"

"No, you idiot!" She yelled, causing him to flinch though he remained angry. "Pills don't cause that! I got them from smashing a mirror! And you know why? 'Cause I was so utterly disgusted with myself, and felt like I was being attacked! By my own reflection, you know what that feels like!? It makes me too afraid to be with myself!"

Cosmo's teeth clenched as he tried fighting back tears. "Why didn't you tell me?" He shook in frustration.

"Because you would've reacted the same way you always have!" Wanda continued to yell. "Blaming yourself, or trying to take blame just to make me feel better! Guess what Cosmo, that only makes things worse!"

"Well, SORRY. I thought I was suppose to fight for my wife!"

"That's not fighting!" She hissed. "That's taking the easy route! I need you to help me, Cosmo! Give me some sort of hope that everything will turn out in the end, and I'll be able to float by your side like I always have!"

"But, I don't know if you will!" Cosmo said. "I don't know what'll happen, Wanda!"

"You think I do!?"

"Yeah, you're strong!" Cosmo pointed out. "I'm a wimp! You know how to handle things Wanda, I can't be stronger than you!"

"Cosmo," Wanda's voice cracked, as she took a moment to wipe her under-eyes free of tears. "My strength runs on your's."

Her husband paused. "It does?"

The pink fairy slapped her arms to her sides. "Of course it does." She breathed through her grief-stricken emotion. "I'm not just some warrior who makes all these wise decisions. I'm just as much a fairy as you." She hitched a breath as wrapped her arms around herself. "Actually, no..I'm less of a fairy than you now."

"No, you're not!" Cosmo trembled desperately. "You're still the best fairy, ever!"

Wanda lifted her hand to push back a loose curl behind her ear. "Cosmo, when you lose your wings," she began, "It feels like something you've taken for granted is suddenly the thing you need most. It's like getting a limb taken away after depending on it for everything, it's just an absence I can barely function without. And the looks, the stupid looks...everyone stares at me like I'm an alien. I miss flying, I miss being normal.."

She looked at her floating husband. "And I miss being with you.."

Cosmo sniffed. "But, you are with me.."

Wanda continued to cry silently. "Am I?" She whispered. "Not only am I looking up at you, I feel like we're standing in two different worlds. Looking at each other where one border ends and the other begins. And I can't break through and be with you. No matter how hard I try without my wings, I'm being weighed down more and more."

Uttering a shaky breath, Wanda closed her eyes and lowered her head in shame. "My wings have left me as nothing." She'd finally put into words what she was feeling in a way that made sense. The fairy had expected to feel good, to have given her some answers as to how to escape this abyss she had been thrown into. But instead, it had driven Wanda into a deeper feeling of grief with very little hope of getting out.

"You're wrong."

Wanda looked up. "How..?"

"Because, I didn't marry you for your wings."

Wanda didn't say anything as she began to pace around the front of their room, Holding a hand to her aching head. That may have been a bigger truth, but she could not convince herself no matter how hard she tried.

"Tell me what to do, Wanda."

"Cosmo, I already have.."

"But, you know I can't do that." Her spouse tried reasoning. "I-I can apologize! I know how to do that, that I can't mess up! I'm sorry!" He lowered himself to the ground once again and walked straight to her. "I'm sorry I wasn't strong enough! I'm sorry I couldn't protect-"

"STOP!" Cosmo gasped when Wanda shoved hims back with great force. He fell and looked at her in shock.

"Stop it, Cosmo. It-It's not helping.." She cried. Her shoulders hitched as she continued to shed tears with her face clenched in an attempt to resist it.

"Wanda.." he couldn't stand to see her as so, and quickly got to his feet before looping his arms around her. The male fairy held her close, as she continued to moan with her crying. Cosmo didn't dare let go, but to his misfortune, Wanda did.

"Stop, let g-go of me.." she moaned, pushing him away much more gently this time. "I was wrong..I'm not ready to come back to god parenting yet."

Cosmo restrained his own crying, nodding in agreement. "Okay.."

"I need to go back to Fairy World, but not to our place." She refused to look at her husband.

"Then where?"

"Big Daddy's." She spoke in a small voice.

Cosmo paled. "What? You can't go to your father's!"

"I can't be alone, Cosmo." She looked at him. "I love you. I love you so much, it kills me. But, I just can't fight, or get your help no matter how hard I try. Juandissimo was right.."

Hot leaks began to creep out of Cosmo's eyes. "S-Since when is Juandissimo telling you what to do?"

"He's not telling me to do anything." Wanda warned. "He was at the hospital as an assistant, I just..needed a reality check and he gave me one."

"Of what..?"

Wanda stared at her husband with heartbroken eyes. "I'm going to my father's. I need you to leave me alone for a while, okay? Please leave me alone."

"Wanda...Wanda!"

Cosmo had flew forward in an attempt to stop her, but was met with only pink smoke at her disappearance. Looking at where his wife once stood with wide eyes, Cosmo sinked to the floor and began to sob.

**To be continued...**


	10. Chapter 10

**K, no joke, I actually started using Grammarly on my computer because I never have time to look for mistakes, and it's a lifesaver. Honestly, I should've done this from the beginning so that y'all wouldn't have to deal with all my grammar mistakes. **

**Anyways, a useless little rant. Enjoy!**

* * *

Every day had been the same since Wanda had arrived back at the Fairywinkle mansion. Spending hours on end laying on the couch in the foyer in her robe, staring at the ceiling or watching the fairy news. All of which were stories about her, if not the fairy army's search that had taken over the entire earth. It wasn't even in their knowledge that Cosmo and Timmy had already found Crocker, as much as Wanda was aware. Even so, she couldn't care enough to say so herself.

She laid sprawled with her back on the couch, listening to the white noise of the television. The fairy's color was dim and she had bags under her eyes from lack of sleep over the past few nights. How could she sleep when all she could think of was her fight with Cosmo? How she'd finally confronted him for being cowardly, yet he was quick to call her out for letting her trauma create a blindside to the support, or effort of support, he was trying to give her. The fairy flinched at the memory of Cosmo's horrified face, and his call for her right before she had poofed away. She thought a lot. She never cried, never talked to her family, just thought for hours on end from sunrise to sundown every day.

Wanda groaned, rolling over to her side and burying her face into her forearm. She could only imagine Cosmo was just as much as wreck as her right now. Panicked as to how to make up for their incident. She hadn't made the effort to call him. But technically, Cosmo had for her. Contemplating this, Wanda lifted her face to look at the items that occupied the glass coffee table. Letters, flowers, chocolates, all sent from Cosmo.

_I love you._

_I'm sorry._

_Please come home, Wanda. _

_I'll take care of you._

_We'll do this, together._

The chocolates and flowers were untouched, and the letters only opened a few times for reading. While Wanda knew they were all the same, she needed to read them. The female fairy needed to connect somehow to the familiarity of her husband without going back yet. She feared that if she returned now, Cosmo would never go back to being himself thanks to her, let alone find his strength. Maybe this temporary time apart would help him discover that.

Wanda reached for one of the few letters that were different. Rolling onto her back once more, she looked at the scribbly green writing. Notably, she couldn't help but stare at the dried tears that occupied the page.

_I don't love you for your wings, I just love you. And I want you to love yourself._

She let her hand fall to her abdomen with the letter still in hand, sighing. Although Cosmo didn't have a way with words, it was different when he wrote. It gave him the chance to write what he was thinking, and do it over again as many times as he wished until he got it right. Closing her eyes at the thought, Wanda rolled over to face away from the pile of letters.

"Oi, little cannoli."

The pink fairy lifted herself from the couch and looked behind it, to see her Uncle Piero.

"Yeah?"

"You have a visitor."

Wanda rested her chin on top of the couch cushion, thinking the obvious. "If it's Cosmo, I don't want to see him.."

"Not your pinhead husband," Piero assured, he then floated out of the room leaving Wanda to herself. Sitting up on the couch, Wanda closed the flaps of her robe over her nightgown and tide them in waiting for her visitor. Remained sitting, she let her feet dangle over the edge of the couch as she once again stared at Cosmo's letters.

"Wanda." A feminine voice spoke. She turned around and nearly did a double-take.

"Blonda?"

"Oh, Wanda!" Her blonde sister exclaimed, flying over to the couch and wrapping her arms around her. "Oh, I was so worried!"

Wanda awkwardly returned the hug. "You don't say.."

Pulling away, her sister held a hand to her chest in offense. "What? You really think I'd never come see you?"

"I don't just sit around like a house plant, you know. I've seen what you've said on the news."

"And..?"

"_And_ if your work is so much more important than me, why bother to be here?"

"Wanda, I'm in a contract on 'All My Biceps.'" Blonda smiled with gloat. "I had new season rehearsals and press conferences, I couldn't just pack up and go."

"I would have for you.."

"Wanda," Blonda held a hand to her sister's cheek. "I meant everything I said, I'm very devastated over everything that happened. I had to put up a fight with the director to come home and see you. I told him I'd call it quits if he didn't let me. I knew that would crack him, the show would be nothing without my stardom!"

Resisting the urge to roll her eyes, Wanda took her sister's hand away from her face and held it. "Oh, fine."

"Now, how are you feeling?"

"If I had a nickel for every time someone asked me that.."

"Come on now, sissy. Living in the limelight has made me an extraordinary advisor."

"Is that so?"

"Yes, the pressure is excruciating! As I like to say, Fairywood is enough to toughen the meek, and kill off the weak!"

"Blonda, I'm not in the mood-"

"Television, my dear sister. As a great director once told me..."

Ignoring what her sister was going on about, Wanda reached into her robe pocket and pulled out her pill bottle. Opening it, she put one of the anxiety meds into her mouth.

"Ugh!" Blonda snatched the bottle from her hand in repulsion. "What're these? Dieting pills? If you're looking to lose weight, you should look into juice fasting-"

"Will you relax, drama queen? It's my anxiety medication." Wanda took the bottle back.

"Even worse."

Putting it down on the table, Wanda took her sister's hand again. "Look, Blonda I appreciate you coming out here. I really do. But, if you're looking to give me advice right now, I just don't think I can take it.."

"Wanda, honey." Blonda smiled. "I'm not here to give you advice, I'm just here to be your sister."

"Really?"

"Of course. I'm not going to give you advice on something that's out of my knowledge just to make you feel better. But, we're family and I can listen. Maybe we can rent a movie, have a girls' night in, whatever."

Wanda's lips curved into a small smile. "Thanks, Blonda. That actually sounds nice.."

Blonda nodded. "When's the last time I painted your nails? Over like nine thousand years ago? I'm dying to tackle those cuticles!"

Wanda was surprised to find herself giggling along with her sister, as though they were little girls again.

When the giggles dialed down, Blonda's face contorted to a sudden sympathy. "Wanda, daddy told me about your fight with your husband."

The wingless fairy's smile faded. "Oh?"

"Yeah, you could imagine he didn't sugar coat it when talking about him."

"It's not all his fault," Wanda assured. "I said some things I shouldn't have.."

Noticing the table of goods, Blonda got off the couch and circled it. Stopping at the other side of the coffee table, she floated with her hands on her hips. "All from Cosmo, I presume?"

"Yeah.."

"Wow, this monkey of yours really knows how to dance," Blonda said, picking up one of the heart-shaped letters. "I'm surprised he hasn't engraved your face into a planet, yet."

"Blonda.."

"Oh hush, I'm only kidding." Blonda put the letter back down. "But uh, this is quite the get out. This looks like all the fan mail piling up in my dressing room."

Wanda didn't say anything in return, and brought her legs back up onto the couch, pressing her knees to her chest with her arms circled around them. Staring at the letters, the fairy continued to contemplate the amount there were, and the amount of words Cosmo had put into all of them.

"Wanda, maybe you should go back."

She lowered her face to her knees. "I can't just yet..there's just too much for me to handle.."

"Alright." Blonda said, not pushing her any further. She came and sat by her sibling once again, and put an arm around her, urging the pink fairy to look up from her knees and sit up again.

"There's no rush for anything, alright? I'm gonna go make us some tea and we'll talk." Blonda said, before getting up from the couch and floating away to the kitchen. Alone once again, Wanda leaned against the couch, trying to absorb the comfort for as long as possible.

"Wanda, you've got another letter." Piero came in and handed her an envelope. "Move these things to your room, will ya? Your father won' like it hanging around out here."

He left her again, and Wanda sighed looking at the envelope in her hand. Expecting it to be the same as the others, Wanda still opened it as though it wouldn't be. Every passing letter meant Cosmo was trying to reach for her another way, and she wanted it that way.

Opening the paper flaps, Wanda was confused when there wasn't another paper inside, but some dark glossy material. Reaching in, she quickly realized it was a picture and pulled it out. It was a candid photo of her and Cosmo. From a long, long time ago that she had forgotten was even taken.

A much younger Cosmo and Wanda sat on a patch of cloud in the picture. It was evident from Wanda's high school cheerleading uniform and Cosmo's braces. They didn't look at the camera, they looked at each other. Completely lost in one another in absolute bliss, with their arms gently holding each other as they were mid-laugh.

Staring in astonishment, Wanda flipped the photo over to see more green writing on the back.

_You're who I fell in love with. I think I still do every day. I can't stop, Wanda._

Frowning sadly, Wanda held the photo close to her heart.

* * *

Cosmo wrote frantically on a notepad as he floated about in Timmy's room, talking out his spelled words to himself. "Wanda...I'm sorry..I'm not strong-no!" he ripped the page off and crumpled it, throwing it to the ground near Brooke and Timmy's feet as he continued to write.

"Uh," Brooke intervened. "Didn't you write her life five letters, already?"

"He wrote twenty.." Timmy spoke flatly.

"And it's not enough!" Cosmo panicked, continuing to write with great force that he was making dents in the pad.

Sapphire floated nearby with her arms crossed. "I think you made your point with her, Cosmo."

"No way! Not until I send this one."

"That's what you said about the last twenty!"

"Oh my goodness, give me the pad Cosmo." Sapphire reached her hand out.

"Fine," Cosmo said, handing her his notes. As soon as he did, he poofed up a new one and continued to write.

"Cosmo, will you stop?" Timmy said. "This isn't working anymore, I'm sure she's read them all by now. She's clearly not ready to come home, yet."

"Then what am I suppose to do!?" Cosmo exclaimed nervously, throwing the pad in the air so that the papers flew everywhere and onto the floor.

"Why don't you go see her?" Brooke suggested.

"You haven't met Big Daddy," Timmy said. "If Wanda doesn't want to see Cosmo, her dad will make sure of it."

"So what? He's her husband, he has a right to stand up if he wants to see her."

"Brooke's right." Sapphire agreed. "You'll have to confront this in person, Cosmo."

"This is all your fault, ya know!" Cosmo suddenly pointed a finger, pressing Sapphire's nose. "We wouldn't have fought if Wanda didn't see us hug!"

"Hey, back off!" Brooke stepped in between the floating fairies and glared at Cosmo. "Sapphire didn't do anything!"

"And you were the one who hugged her." Timmy pointed out.

"Because I was sad about Wanda!" Cosmo defended.

"Listen Cosmo, I feel awful that she thought that," Sapphire said, keeping her composure. "But don't blame me for everything, most of what you fought about didn't even have to do with me. It was all you two."

"Yeah, but I don't know what to do!" Cosmo clutched his hair, before swooping down and grabbing Timmy by his shirt. "Tell me what to do, Timmy!"

"Cosmo, I'm done telling you." Timmy broke from his grip. "I think everyone is. You have to start thinking on your own."

"But," The green fairy shook his head, "but that's impossible!"

"It's not impossible, Cosmo," Sapphire assured. "It's just unfamiliar to you, but you-"

"Oh, Timmy!" A male voice spoke from hallway, fast approaching. Cosmo and Sapphire immediately turned to pillows and landed on Timmy's bed. Soon after, Mr. Turner entered.

"I don't mean to interrupt you and your girlfriend-"

"She's not my girlfriend!"

"I'm not his girlfriend!"

"Ouuuh, youthful denial." Mr. Turner teased. "Well, either way, your mom and I have just been called down to the courthouse."

"Why, what did you do?"

"Nothing! But, we've been called for jury duty."

Mrs. Turner came and stood by her husband. "Oh, we do wish we could stay and get to know you more, Brooke. But jury duty is, unfortunately, something adults can't say no to."

"That's alright, Mrs. Turner," Brooke responded. "Timmy and I will be fine here on our own."

Timmy's parents suddenly started laughing, much to Brooke's surprise. "Oh Brooke," Mrs. Turner smiled. "Now that would be irresponsible of us to leave you two, so we called Vicky."

"Bye Timmy, have fun!" Mr. Turner said as he and his wife walked away. In an instant, Vicky slipped right into view, grinning wickedly.

"Hey, twerp!" Vicky spoke, marching up to tower over the two children. "Heard you've got one of your little rat friends over, and you know what that means. Twice as many chores for both of you!"

Brooke, who wasn't fazed by the babysitter, crossed her arms. "Who's the q-tip?" She ridiculed.

Groaning, Timmy stepped in between them. "Vicky, meet Brooke. Brooke, meet the reason for my misery."

Brooke chortled. "She's the reason you're miserable? She looks like an overgrown leprechaun."

Vicky clenched her teeth. "OH, the little twerpette has a mouth, does she? Well," she reached for some cleaning supplies. "You can't make up for it by scrubbing before I scrub that mouth of yours myself!"

The teenager then dumped the supplies onto the young girl, burying her with a painful squeak. She reached an arm out from the junk before it flopped down in frailness.

"Hey, leave her alone!" Timmy spoke to Vicky.

"Make me, twerp!" She shoved a cleaning brush into the boy's toothy mouth. "Start scrubbing!" She then left the room, cackling and shutting the door behind her with a loud thud, causing the picture beside it to fall.

Timmy spat out the brush and went to Brooke's aid. He reached for her hand and pulled her out of the pile.

"Thanks." She said.

"No problem. I'd watch your mouth around her if I were you, though."

Cosmo and Sapphire poofed back into fairies, watching where Vicky had left.

"That's one angry cat," Sapphire commented.

"You're telling me.." Timmy mumbled.

"So," Brooke kicked at one of the cleaning supplies with her foot. "Are we gonna waste our time doing all this, or are we gonna get back on subject?"

As if on cue, there was a poof in the corner of the room. Cosmo whipped around fast in hopes that it was his wife, but his smile dropped at the sight of a fairy trooper in a light blue uniform.

"Cosmo Cosma?" The fairy troop asked. The green fairy stared back with a blank expression.

"Cosmo." Timmy nudged.

"Oh!" The green fairy flew up to the trooper and held a hand to his forehead in salute, with his chest puffed out. "Sir, yes sir!"

"At ease." The trooper spoke, and Cosmo relaxed. "Jorgen wants you."

"If this about Wanda's wings, we told him already that we found them," Timmy explained. "Only Wanda could get them back."

"I'm following orders, boy. Jorgen requested to see Cosmo."

"For what?"

"I don't know, I'm following orders." The soldier aggravated.

"Okay," Cosmo swallowed. "Timmy..will you come with me?"

Looking at the cleaning pile, Timmy bit his lip. "I don't know, Cosmo. Vicky will probably notice if I'm gone. Also, I'm not gonna leave Brooke to face her for the first time."

"I can watch the kids." Sapphire suggested. "And Brooke has my wish power if anything goes wrong."

Considering this, Cosmo looked between the blue fairy and his godchild. "Please come with me, Timmy? I need your support.."

Crossing his arms, Timmy spoke quietly. "Okay, but I'm done telling you what to do Cosmo."

"So, you'll come?"

"Yeah, but Brooke has to, too."

The girl blinked. "Turner-"

"Come on, you think I'm gonna leave to deal with Vicky? No way, you're both coming. You're invested in this case now, anyway."

"Won't she notice you're gone?" Sapphire asked.

Timmy looked back to his godfather. "Cosmo, I wish my door had the Forget-Me-Knob. And," Timmy pondered, trying to take precaution since Wanda wasn't there to warn him. "And I wish it would deactivate as soon as we come back."

Cosmo raised his wand, doing the deed. With a flash, the trooper looked at the four. "Can we get this going, already? Come on." He raised his wand and poofed all five of them to Fairy World. They looked around and found themselves in a dark lab with fairy researchers, scientists, and soldiers flying around invested in their work. Just down the way from them, Jorgen was speaking to a few other fairies.

"Jorgen, what's this about?" Timmy asked as they approached him.

The tough fairy scowled. "Turner, I should've known you'd come. This is for Cosmo, only."

"I think that's up for Cosmo to decide." Timmy crossed his arms with a smug grin.

Jorgen groaned in annoyance. "Fine, this way." He lead the fairies and their godchildren down the hall to a more quiet part of the base. He opened a door for them, right near a large window panel that looked into a room. When they entered, a fairy in a white lab coat with short orange hair fiddled with a reel tape recorder on a lone table. She looked up and approached the group.

"Hi, Cosmo Cosma?" She reached out and shook his hand. "Dr. Citrus, human research, and technological analysis."

Cosmo blinked. "Big words."

"So, what's this about?" Timmy asked.

"Well, on part of your wife's case." Dr. Citrus picked up a clipboard. "We've been researching all we can to prevent the human's use of her wings. We understand that flight magic can only be reclaimed by its original owner, but the matter is that we still can't find a location on Crocker."

"But, we said he was at the airbase," Timmy said.

"I believe he keeps moving to be avoided." Dr. Citrus explained. "Not necessarily by us, most likely human authorities. However, we did recently locate his lab implemented in your school."

"These two already found that." Sapphire put her hands on both Timmy and Brooke's shoulders. "I know, I was there."

"You were?" Timmy asked.

"Blue button, remember?"

"Oh."

"Well, we took use of this find. Not necessarily for the same reason as you two children, but we managed to hack into the lab's system."

"You can do that?" Brooke asked.

"With the right kind of magic, yes honey."

"What did you find?" Sapphire asked.

"According to our previous readings, Denzel has an audio-recording system in his computer that runs constantly, recording the sound of the lab."

"Why?" Timmy asked.

"Most likely for his own research and development." Dr. Citrus turned towards Cosmo. "Mr. Cosma, this is more for your benefit. You see, we found a recording from just over a few weeks ago on a Friday."

Timmy stepped forward. "When Wanda was captured?"

"Yes," Dr. Citrus nodded. "I believe it picked up the audio from your wife's torture." She floated over to the table and put her hand on the reel tape recorder. "And we've put it into our system."

Cosmo, though he had trouble keeping up with all the explanation, swallowed in fear. Dr. Citrus floated over to him again. "Now Cosmo, we're not forcing you to do anything. This is entirely up to you."

He looked in between Jorgen and Citrus. "What..what is?"

"Cosmo, do you want to hear it?"

Feeling everyone's eyes on him, Cosmo realized this was a time where no one was gonna answer for him. Clutching his wand, he nodded. "Yes," he squeaked. He then turned to the blue fairy behind him. "Uh, Sapphire?"

"Yes?"

"Could you..take Timmy out of the room?"

"Of course." She began to lead Brooke and Timmy to the door, though the boy was a little defiant against his godfather's request. But, upon Jorgen's stern glare and Cosmo's nervousness, Timmy slowly let Sapphire lead him out of the room.

Dr. Citrus lead Cosmo to the table where he sat down in front of the recorder. He looked at it, practically shaking. As though it was a monster that would jump up and attack him at any given moment.

"I must warn you," Dr. Citrus said. "It's a bit disturbing, and I know that may run deeper with it being your wife.."

Cosmo was stiff in his chair. "I wanna hear it."

Exchanging a look with Jorgen and nodding, Dr. Citrus pressed play.

At first, It was a sound of just static, and Cosmo hoped for a second that maybe they didn't pick up the sound properly and he wouldn't have to hear his wife's torture. But he kept listening, for better or worse. There was a continued silence, and Cosmo put his hands on the table and held them tightly in anticipation of whatever was to come.

_"How'd you find me..?" A_ gentle voice suddenly spoke. Cosmo's heart stopped at the sound of Wanda speaking through the recording. She was incredibly quiet, but she sounded so scared. Almost hopeless, as though she knew what was to happen to her. Cosmo swallowed.

_"That's none of your concern." _A chill made it's way up the fairy's spine, as he began to sweat at hearing Crocker. _"I am but a man of genius. You may have magic on your side little fairy, but I've got my intelligence. And to answer you before, I'm not after your magic."_

_"What?"_

_"That would be too easy. Every plan I make I always rush into it. But not this time, fairy! I need to take things at a slower, more genius rate, that would require a different loophole to becoming the ultimate ruler. I need all magic, not just one fairy's, so I need a way to get all of them.."_

More beads of sweat dripped down Cosmo's face as his eyes widened in fear. It was bone-chilling, hearing Crocker speak directly to his wife with such a quiet, yet catastrophic tone. Almost as though Crocker knew that her husband would hear this one day and prepared it all to terrify Cosmo. He quickly removed one of his hands from the table as to wipe the sweat that was dripping into his eyes, trembling as he did so.

_"You want me to poof you to Fairy World?"_

_"No! I don't need you doing anything for me, fairy! I need something from you."_

_"Well, I'm not giving you anything."_

There was a moment of silence, and Cosmo had worried that the recording may have stopped. No, he was too invested now. He needed to hear more. He needed to know at least a part of what his wife went through. He would not let her face this trauma on her own anymore, even if it meant Cosmo's torture by listening to her suffering.

Crocker's cackling caused Cosmo to jolt in his seat, giving a small shutter under his breath.

_"I didn't ask for your permission." _Crocker's voice has transitioned to quietness, and Cosmo swallowed. He was on the edge of panic as to what was coming off of those dreaded words. It continued to stay silent, and Cosmo wanted to scream at the recorder to just jump out with whatever was next. He couldn't take the creeping silence that it upheld, he couldn't take how scared Wanda sounded.

And it only got worse from there. _"I don't need regular magic...I need flight magic.."_

Cosmo trembled, knowing what was coming. He kept his eyes locked on the recorder and it's spinning reel tapes. His hands were pressed into the table, and his wings were wilted behind his back as he shook greatly.

_"Stay away from me!" _Wanda's voice suddenly yelled. Cosmo's eyes remained wide and afraid as his wife's desperate pleas began to pierce through his heart. He nearly gasped out as to yell for her and reach for her with every cry of mercy she called. _"Don't! Please don't Y-you don't realize what you're doing! Please, no, please leave me alone! Crocker! D-Denzel! PLEASE NO!"_

The mic crackled with the emitted sound of Wanda's blood-curdling scream. Cosmo slapped a hand to his mouth as to muffle a sob, his wide eyes now pouring with tears. Wanda's screaming was continuous and dripped with venom torture. It sounded like she was in deathly pain, that floated right from her through the recording and into Cosmo, who continued to cry silently as he listened with a shattering heart. His breath hitched as only gasps came out in a need to breathe from the torment of hearing his wife's torturous crying. The green fairy removed his hands from the table and clutched his shirt collar, feeling himself tremble and shrivel with every passing scream of Wanda's that graced his ears.

_"COSMO, HELP!" _

Cosmo's chest heaved with a loud sob at his wife's call for him. The fairy buried his face into his palms and began to cry openly. He trembled and his back jerked with every hitching breath, his voice in one continuous bouncing wave of moans as he gasped desperately for air in between. Wanda had called for him in pain. Cosmo already knew it, but this was confirming it. The recording continued to vocalize her desperate crying and screaming for his help.

"W-Wanda!" Cosmo sobbed with a quivering voice.

Knowing he had enough, Dr. Citrus came over and quickly pressed stop on the recording. Cosmo continued to cry, letting his face fall to the table with his arms weakly outstretched.

"Wanda.." he moaned.

Clipboard still in hand, Dr. Citrus tentatively reached a hand to touch Cosmo's shoulder. Not even a second later, the door of the room busted open with Timmy in the lead, and Sapphire and Brooke following him behind.

"The investigation is not done!" Jorgen's staff glowed.

"For us it is!" Timmy snapped back at the fairy. He reached the table and put a hand on Cosmo's forearm. "Cosmo. Cosmo, are you okay?" His godfather's crying didn't slow down as he continued to keep his face flat on the table.

"We saw through the one-way mirror," Sapphire spoke quietly to Dr. Citrus. "I'm sorry. When Timmy saw him in tears I couldn't stop him."

Timmy kept one arm over the green fairy. "Cosmo, please don't cry.."

"I heard her, Timmy.." Cosmo squeaked in the table, hitching a few more breaths. "I heard her, she was so afraid. Wanda yelled for me when she was hurt.."

Brooke strayed behind Timmy. "Bucktoofus, maybe we should give him some time.."

"No, I'm not going anywhere." Timmy kept his back turned to her.

Brooke looked to her godmother for help, but the blue fairy seemed to agree more with Timmy. "C'mon Brooke, let's wait in the hall."

While Cosmo and Timmy remained there, the fairy's cries started to dim. He lifted himself from the table, his shirt drenched in his own tears and his nose smeared with snot, wiping it away with the back of his hand. "We've gotta do something, Timmy.."

Timmy kept one hand on his godfather's shoulder. "We can't, Cosmo. Wanda is the only one who can get her wings back."

Cosmo lifted himself from the chair. "Then we go get Wanda!"

"But, she said she wants time away.."

Cosmo's eyebrows furrowed together. "Fine. But, only for a while."

"But, she said-"

"I'm gonna save my wife, for real this time."

"How?"

Cosmo paused. "I don't know, and you're gonna help me figure it out."

**To be continued...**


	11. Chapter 11

Blonda poofed her way to the second floor with a cup of hot tea in hand. Blowing at it as to cool it down, she floated carefully down the grand carpeted hallway of the mansion. The fairy's eyes trailed the photos as she did so, all of which were family captured moments of her and Wanda as little girls, pictures of their father winning awards for his business, and photos of their beloved passed mother. Humming the opening title of 'All My Biceps' to herself, Blonda reached the pink door at the end that upheld a paper-made sign reading: _Wanda's Room, Keep Out__. _Made long ago when Wanda was young.

The blonde fairy opened the door with a nudge of her shoulder, tea still in her hands. "Wanda, here's your.." she stopped, noticing the spot within the grand bed laid empty where Wadna last was. The sister's gaze wandered around the pink-clad bedroom searching for her, but also observing all that the room was. After growing apart as teenagers, Wanda never really let Blonda into her room. Not a lot of people for that matter. Blonda huffed, knowing it was on apart of spending time with Cosmo without getting busted by either one of their parents. The blonde fairy was still appalled on how she had been the only one of both families that knew of their relationship for so long.

The bedroom remained the way it had been for thousands of years. Walls painted in the faintest baby pink, while a much deeper shade of the color carpeted the floor all around. Her canopy bed remained against the right wall, decorated with a white silky curtain, and a light pink duvet that made it look like a cloud. The back wall had a large seated window, draped with white satin curtains and looking out onto the rest of Fairywinkle manor. Blonda once again scoffed, knowing of the multiple times Wanda had snuck out of that window to see Cosmo, or when he'd crawl in himself. Things were easy to see from Blonda's room next door. The window's panel was decorated with fairy lights, notably put there by Wanda. On the left, her makeup vanity remained next to the door to her bathroom. Wanda's dresser was to the left of the room's entrance, and her working desk to the right. Upon the desk, there were old school books and a pair of cheer pom-poms hanging from the white wooden chair. All around, the room was decorated with both posters of fairy celebrities from Wanda's liking at a younger age and photos of past events. Corkboards with pictures of the cheer squad, their multiple national championship wins, outings with friends, medals and school awards, and some more hidden pictures of her and Cosmo on apart of their secret relationship as teens. Blonda shifted her eyes back on the window panel, wondering if the markings she had found long ago remained there. She'd been kicked out by Wanda after teasing her over the discovery, in which Wanda engraved the barely noticeable _CxW Forever, _circled by a heart. Yep, the framework of an old teenage room, alright.

The fairy floated over to the bed and carefully set the tea down on the bedside table, observing the framed photo that occupied it. Her and Wanda's mother, who had long passed at this point. Truly enough, she was probably the one whom Wanda needed the most after everything she'd been through.

"Wanda?" Blonda called to the washroom from the bed. There was no response. "Wanda?" Blonda called again a little louder.

"Yeah?" Wanda's voice spoke over the running water coming from within the bathroom, though she was barely audible.

"I have your tea, hon."

Blonda smoothed out a part of the pink comforter with her hand. She played with the material until she realized Wanda had not yet called back. "Wanda."

"What?" The muffled voice responded, a bit more irritable.

"I said, I have your tea."

"Oh." Wanda paused again, sounding more faint.

"Well, are you coming or aren't you?"

"Yes, just one more second!"

"Alright, alright miss bossy." Blonda picked up a pillow. "You're the one who asked for tea.." she floated up off the bed as she proceeded the fluff the cloud-like pillow, putting it back in place and patting it. Grinning in excitement, Blonda sat down with her legs crossed and poofed up a few more items in front of her. Celebrity gossips magazines, that didn't include her of course, and a selection of romantic drama movies she knew were bound to make both her and Wanda cry like babies.

"If you're up for it hon, maybe we could get mani-pedis later," Blonda called. "Oh no, the press would probably bombard us. With you being talked about everywhere, and me being a celebrity."

Wanda once again didn't respond. "Wanda! Are you listening?"

"Yes.." her voice was faint.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, just a little dizzy."

"Do you need help?"

"No..I'm fine."

Given the okay from Wanda, Blonda turned back to her items. Picking up a magazine, she licked her forefinger before flipping through it as she read aloud to herself. "Male soap actors leading us into a newer form of fairy television? Ugh, no thank you." She clucked in disgust and turned the page. "Ouh! Ten hottest soap opera stars of this year. Yes, please! They better have included me."

Blonda was broken out of her investment in the magazine, as the sound of running water from the washroom remained. Peering over her shoulder to stare at the door, she batted her eyes in surprise when she realized there was an added sound of coughing to the mix.

"Wanda?" Blonda called, putting down the magazine and floating over to the washroom door. She stopped in front of the closed entrance, gaining better hearing of the coughing over the running water. "Wanda." She called a little more nervously.

The coughing momentarily stopped and there was a muffled groan. When Wanda proceeded to cough from deep within her throat, Blonda knocked on the door and tried opening it though it was locked. "Wanda," she called nervously again. "Wanda, open the door!"

There was a large thud from within, and Blonda pulled out her wand in frantic. She unlocked the door with a small flick and slipped inside. She gasped when she saw her sister lying flat on the floor, groaning with her eyes in a daze and her lids fallen heavy over them. Her head rolled from side to side. Horribly enough, there was vomit to her side and an empty pill bottle in her limp grasp.

"Wanda!" Blonda panicked, getting to her knees and lifting her sister's face into her lap, before screaming towards the door; "DADDY!"

* * *

"He's been in there a long time," Timmy spoke quietly as he caught a tennis ball that Brooke had thrown at him. Both godchildren sat in a dim hallway of the fairy military base on opposing walls, tossing the ball back and forth as they conversed.

"What's he doing?"

Timmy gave a thrust of the ball with his head laid back. "Thinking."

Brooke caught it and passed it back. "About?"

Timmy shrugged. "What to do next." He sighed, as they continued their game of passing. "Where's Sapphire?"

"I dunno, I think with Jorgen." Brooke responded. "Since we're so apart of this case now, she's trynna get involved as much as she can."

Timmy's eyes peered to the tile floor, as he kept passing the ball back and forth to Brooke. The action became instinctive as his thoughts wandered. Timmy's mood had been so hot and cold lately. Thinking in one moment he was doing the right thing, and in the next realizing he may have been out of his head. And there was no way to determine how to act because neither of his godparents acted like themselves anymore, let alone were able to help him.

That left Timmy with no options but to let the course run for itself. Cosmo needed the time to think after listening to that recording. Knowing how serious his godfather was about doing that to his troubled mind, the boy would give him that time. But, things were easier said than done, and Timmy knew they'd be waiting for a long while. Simply enough for both of them, they just wanted to go get Wanda and solve this whole issue. But then again, Crocker was a moving target at this point. They didn't know where to find him and they didn't know how far he'd improved in his use of magic since they last saw him. At this point, it felt as though the only option was to let Crocker come to them and face him head-on. All in all, Timmy was done with these breakdowns.

"Listen, I'm not going anywhere," Timmy said, tossing the ball.

Brooke caught it with a cocked brow. "What does that mean?"

"We keep going in the same cycle. Getting somewhere, until things go wrong again. And someone's always crying!" Timmy fumed.

"Well, I think that person has every right to.." Brooke mumbled.

"I get it, I'm being harsh." Timmy said, as they continued their game. "But, my teacher got my godparents into this mess, and I'm gonna get them out of it."

"But, isn't Wanda the only one who can get her wings back?"

"Okay, fine. Then I'll help however I can." Timmy justified. "The point is, I'm not leaving Fairy World until things are right. People here are still in danger as long as Crocker has Wanda's wings."

"You're staying here?" Brooke asked in disbelief. "With what plan in mind, exactly?"

"I don't know." Timmy sighed. "Listen, you don't have to stay behind."

"I know I don't _have_ to." Brooke retorted. "I never said I didn't want to, either."

"I put the Forget-Me-Knob on my door." Timmy emphasized. "As long as I'm here, it's still activated and no one will notice I'm gone until I get back."

"So, that doesn't apply to me?" Brooke ridiculed.

"Won't your parents notice your gone?"

Brooke let out a scornful laugh. "My step-mom is taking my dad away for the rest of the week."

"You don't have a babysitter?"

"Not really," Brooke spoke flatly. "At least not full-time. I use to have one all the time until the Wicked Witch of the West married my dad. A good one. Now, they just have the neighbor check up on me for during these special getaways."

Timmy blinked. His parents were certainly not that cruel. For goodness sake, at least they loved him. "Brooke, I'm sorry. I didn't know-"

"It's fine, how could you?" Brooke waved off. "It's how I got Sapphire in the first place. And she's all I need."

Timmy gave an unsure frown. "But, your dad does..?" he cleared his throat, unsure how to ask.

"Don't worry Bucktoofus, my dad still loves me." Brooke assured. "It's just Linda who makes him different, that's all." She paused as she stared at the floor, before snickering and crawling forward to sit by Timmy. "Honestly, I think she eats kids for breakfast. She's horrifying."

"I know the feeling well." Timmy agreed. "I've slaved over chores for Vicky, sent to bed by seven.."

"She tore up my mint condition set of Nancy Drews." Brooke huffed, throwing the ball up in the air and catching it. "Now all I've got is the boring regular editions."

"Is that a bad thing?"

Brooke stopped and looked at Timmy in displeasure. "Would it be bad if Vicky tore up your stupid Crimson comics?"

"Technically, I've lost a lot of those already." Timmy laid his legs out flat as they both sat against the wall. "She burnt a bunch of 'em."

"Ouch." Brooke laughed. "Well, congratulations Bucktoofus. I don't think I've met someone that I can relate to more."

"It's an honour.." Timmy rolled his eyes. "Seriously though, you don't have to stay. I don't know how long I'll be here."

"Will you shut up? I'm not going anywhere." The girl's tone was softer, and she placed her hand over Timmy's. The boy stared questionably at the gentle palm that occupied his, as no particular thoughts came to mind. It had been a weird string of events lately. But, the past few days had particularly been complex. Other than Comso's constant antics over trying to get Wanda to come home, Brooke was there a lot. Having someone know and be a part of the fairy community was of any aid to Timmy, and luckily Brooke had become a fast friend. Not the kind he could say he expected, but she'd been a pretty good rock. He liked how she wasn't distant like most girls he knew and had the nerve to hear him out, but still shut him up when she had to. She definitely had a lot of sass, but so did Timmy for that matter. Still, Brooke could definitely outwit him if she wanted to.

"Don't fret, okay? You'll figure it out.." Brooke continued softly.

Timmy's gaze stayed frozen on Brooke's hand. It laid resting on his and no further than that. It was so gentle, the boy could swear if he shut his eyes it would feel as though nothing was there. He tested this theory as he shut his eyes closed and felt nothing. Timmy waited a few seconds, knowing Brooke's warming presence remained to his side. He opened his eyes back up, only to see that Brooke's pasty hand had not inched from his. it was solid in place, but still so light. The buck-toothed boy blinked as he watched it, waiting for a change in motion. He shifted his head so that he could look at her. She stared forward at the floor. Her eyes flicked to Timmy and back at his knowing gaze, as she continued to look forward. A small blush crept over her freckled face.

Brooke's pale skin made the blush noticeable, and Timmy's thoughts began to align with her's. This hadn't been either of their intentions, yet neither one of them pulled away. Timmy looked back to her hand and contemplated deeply. There was no way this girl was feeling what he thought. She belittled and insulted him constantly. That's something that she just does. However, thinking of the way she acted around Chester and AJ, which was pretty mutual, Timmy knew that wasn't enough of an excuse. He bit his lip as he frantically thought of better reasoning. Maybe this was just the softer side of her. After all, Timmy's godparents were miserable right now and Brooke would want to comfort him.

Taking this to be good enough, Timmy thought he better pull his hand away before mix messages were exchanged. But surprisingly, he found his muscles preventing him from doing so. He blinked his eyes into a wide gaze as he stared at Brooke's hand. It was practically weightless, yet something was weighing his hand down from moving. He tried feeling for all other senses, only noticing now that his body had gone numb. Perhaps from staying still for so long against the hard wall. Upon further notice, Timmy realized he hadn't moved an inch since Brooke put her hand on top of his open palm. He wondered if maybe it was just him being polite by now taking his hand away and telling her to buzz off. But of course, he wouldn't want to do that! Why would he want to hurt his friend's feelings? Especially if it was Brooke because she was different than his other friends.

Timmy stiffened as it dawned upon him. _Especially if it was Brooke._

Timmy tried to regain feeling as he continued to stare at her hand. Not to pull away, but to show her his gratitude. He let out a breath to calm his nerves and felt a tingling sensation run up and down his body as he regained feeling. Swallowing nervously, Timmy ran his thumb along the back of Brooke's hand, causing her head to turn.

He didn't dare to look at her as he watched her from the corner of his eye. From what he could tell, she was staring down at their hands as well. Watching as Timmy's thumb began to subconsciously run back and forth on her hand. Hearing Brooke let out a sigh, Timmy felt his face heat up. It intensified when he saw Brooke look at him, though he kept his face forward. She shifted closer to him and his heart pounded though their hands didn't move away from each other. Taking this as a cue, Timmy carefully laced his fingers with Brooke's into a tight lock.

The dimensions of holding Brooke's hand changed completely. Timmy could feel how strong her hand felt in his. Yet, he still couldn't believe how soft it still felt all at the same time. And despite the stiff hold on one another, it felt liberating. A weight was lifted and a newfound feeling bounced back and forth between the two young kids. One they couldn't say they recognized but was exciting. Brooke shifted closer, and let her weight rest against Timmy's. The boy clutched her hand tighter, accepting her comfort. But preferably deep down, enjoying her presence a lot more.

Timmy finally found his bravery to look at her and their gazes met. Hands still intertwined, Timmy's eyes were drawn to Brooke's. They didn't make any further movements as a soft smile graced Timmy's lips.

When Sapphire suddenly poofed in front of them, the two kids pulled apart.

"What's going on?" The blue fairy asked.

"Nothing." Both kids replied quickly.

The fairy considered this, before shrugging it off. "Okay, well I think Cosmo's hatched a plan if you're up to here it."

"Really?" Timmy got to his feet. "_Cosmo _has a plan?"

"I'm just the messenger," Sapphire said, raising her wand. "Let's get crackin'."

They were poofed back into the investigation room. Timmy and Brooke exchanged a quick look, before looking away shyly. Brooke rubbed her arms and Timmy scratched the back of his head.

"Well?" Cosmo's shrill voice pierced through Timmy's thoughts. He turned to look at his godparent.

"Well, what?"

"Have you thought of something?"

"Thought of something? You were the one who spent the past two hours thinking!"

"Duh, about what I'll say to Wanda!" Cosmo said. "You're the one who's better at planning!"

"You mean we just sat around in that hallway for nothing?" Timmy aggravated. "I thought you wanted to take initiative, Cosmo!"

"Stop using big words!" Cosmo accused. "We have no time, Timothy!"

"Timothy." Brooke snickered under her breath.

"You know what, Cos? Fine." Timmy said. "Maybe you were right. Maybe we should go get Wanda, 'cause I'm tired of getting nowhere anymore!"

"Will you boys, stop?" Sapphire interjected. "Maybe if you two stopped disagreeing all the time, we'd be further along by now."

"Listen to Saph." Brooke agreed, coming to stand by her godmother. "You two bozos clearly can't get anything done without Wanda, but maybe we can. If you wanna catch Crocker so badly, just wait for him to come to you!"

"Exactly." Sapphire nodded. "He's moving around, not even fairy authorities can track him."

"We found him." Timmy gestured to himself and Cosmo.

"Out of sheer dumb luck." Brooke snapped. "At this rate, we're better off letting Crocker get to Fairy World and fighting him."

"That's what I was thinking, but what if it's a bad idea?" Timmy wrung his hands together.

Brooke crossed her arms. "Unless you have another option, I say we go get your other godparent and stop Crocker."

"I don't know. Wanda's emotions have been..all over the place."

"Well, it's time she starts sucking things up."

"Brooke.."

"No way! She's gotta stop letting what Crocker did take over her life, it's getting her nowhere! Nor you two, for that matter!" Brooke argued. "You were right Timmy, you can't keep going around in this cycle. Eventually, it'll just crash and burn before you can break out of it. Her life has been ruined? Nah, I don't think so. She's just letting something twist her around on the inside that makes her think she's doomed. She's got you guys, doesn't she? It doesn't matter if she wants to hide and cry for hours, you guys gotta bust through! Meet her halfway! This is as much your battle as it is her's.

Brooke looked towards Cosmo with a stomp of her foot. "AND YOU. I don't wanna hear any of this 'what if' sob fest anymore, alright? It doesn't matter if your brave or stupid, just go! This dude hurt your wife, you should be angry, not crying! You keep these tears up, and something bad might just happen to Wanda again. I might not know her, but I can safely say that she needs you and all the moron that you are. So, stop being a wimp and go!"

She reached forward and grabbed a paper Cosmo held in his hand, causing him to whimper as she ripped it in half and tore the shreds to the ground. "'Cause guess what, these letters aren't working! Go see her, and fight for her! Just MAN UP you weenie!"

Cosmo clutched his wand, fearfully staring at the angry child. He blinked as he urged a response to come to his mind. Timmy on the other hand came and stood by Brooke with his hands on his hips.

"Couldn't have said it better myself." Timmy gazed upon Brooke, who smiled bashfully.

The sudden ringing of a phone thankfully saved Cosmo from saying anything in return. They looked towards Sapphire, who patted herself down. She looked to Cosmo when she didn't find the buzzing, and the green fairy reached deep within his pocket and pulled out a fairy phone.

Staring at the unrecognized number, Cosmo flipped it open and held it to his ear. "Hello?"

"Cosmo!" Someone yelled from the other end, allowing the fairy to momentarily retract the phone from his ear.

"Yeah?" He asked, clearing out his other ear with a finger.

"You need to get down here, now!"

"Who is this?"

"Your sister-in-law!"

Cosmo's eyes were in a daze as he stared at the wall, tapping his chin with his wand. "Hm, doesn't ring any bells."

"Blonda, YOU IDIOT!"

"Ooooh! Hey there, sissy!" Cosmo waved, though she clearly couldn't see him. "It's been too long! Fairywood wasn't working out I guess, huh?"

"No, I-!" Blonda grunted at the other end of the phone. "Didn't you hear what I said? Get down here, now!"

"Where's 'here'?" Cosmo asked.

"Fairywinkle Manor! Big Daddy's!"

Cosmo shuttered. Any chance of running into his father-in-law, especially in Wanda's current condition, would probably be the near-death of him. If the opportunity was given to the corporate fairy, he would blame Cosmo for Wanda's injury. "Why?"

"Wanda! She's hurt!"

"Yeah, it's been like that for weeks." Cosmo pointed out.

"No!" Blonda once again groaned in annoyance. "Like, she's _hurt_!"

"YEAH, I know."

"I found her on the bathroom floor, you moron!" Blonda exclaimed through the phone.

"Huh?"

"Those stupid anxiety meds, she took too many!"

"What-what does that mean?" Cosmo's yield to worry aloud the three others to exchange a nervous look.

"It means she overdosed! She vomited and collapsed! I'm worried she might've tried to..." Blonda's voice became hushed.

Mouth gaped, Cosmo remained unblinking. "I'm..I'm on my way." He removed the phone from his ear and shut it close.

"Cosmo, what's the matter?" Timmy asked. The question was thrown aside, as Cosmo quickly pulled out his wand and poofed all four of them to Fairywinkle Manor.


	12. Chapter 12

Piero and Carmine Fairywinkle both stood at the edge of Fairywinkle manor. The grand gate was closed and sealed with a protection spell since the day Wanda had come home, protecting the insiders from any threats or unwanted visitors. The two members of the Fairyiwinkle family looked pitifully through the steel bars of the gate at the large crowd of the press. They talked over each other with mics and flashing cameras in an attempt to get some answers.

"Mr. Fairyiwinkle! Have the authorities found anything?"

"Is it true Wanda will have to face the human, again?"

"Mr. Fairywinkle, over here!"

Piero crossed his arms and stared sternly at the press. "Ah, give it a rest will ya?"

"This here is family property!" Carmine argued. "Get outta 'here, go home!"

The noise around them continued to buzz with the reporters' wave of questions. Piero and Carmine looked to one another, knowing the hoard of fairies would have to be rid of later. They turned, beginning to float their way back up the path.

"Excuse me! Pardon us, coming through!"

Both older fairies turned back around at the sound of a child-like voice. Approaching the gate once more, four new faces pressed themselves against the front of the crowd, gripping onto the bars as they stared intently at the two.

"Oi, what's this about?" Piero asked. Recognizing Cosmo's mop of green hair however, the older fairy crossed his arms. "You."

"Uncle Piero!" Cosmo spoke all jittery. "You've-You've gotta let me in!"

"We need to see Wanda." Timmy agreed.

"Hold it ya two halfwits," Carmine said. "Wanda ain't taking no visitors right now."

"This isn't a visit, we need to know she's okay!" The boy protested.

"I don't think so." Piero eyed Cosmo. "After your fight, you think we're gonna let you near our lil' cannoli?"

"Please, sir, uh-mister!" Cosmo begged. "I heard what the pills did, I need to know she's okay!" Upon the revealed news, the press turned their mics and cameras to Cosmo, much to his misfortune.

"Tell us about these pills, Mr. Cosma." One press asked.

Timmy shoved the fairy reporter of the way, reclaiming his spot at the front of the gate. "If you won't let us in, you've left me no choice. Cosmo, I wish we were inside!"

"Uh, Timmy." Sapphire spoke up. She reached a hand past the bars, though it stopped flat against the air when a magical barrier resisted her from going any further. She pulled her hand back. "They put a magic barrier, we can't get in without permission."

"C'mon, let us in." Brooke tried reasoning. "These two morons made some mistakes-"

"Hey!" Cosmo and Timmy defended.

"But, she's his wife and his godparent! Have a heart, will you?"

"Sorry, little gingersnap." Carmine spoke to the girl. He and Piero began to turn away. "We're just taking orders."

"Well, make your own!" Brooke yelled after them. "Urgh! Why're older fairies so infuriating?"

"Heh, infuriating," Carmine mumbled through a snicker to Piero, teasingly jerking his thumb over his shoulder at the little girl.

"Human children, all ego and no brain." The two proceeded to laugh as they floated up the path in seemingly no rush. They conversed as the sound of the press started up again, though it dimmed the further they floated up the manor. And while things could barely be heard from the gate once further up the stone path, a booming voice from across the bars traveled far.

"Hey, BUDDY!"

Stopping in their tracks, Perio and Carmine turned back to look at the gate. The yell had silenced the press completely, and the four unwanted visitors remained at the front. However, one pressed against the steel bars while the others looked from behind. And even from far away, his green eyes were notably enraged.

Piero poofed back over to the gate. "You talkin' to me?"

"Yeah." Cosmo spat. "You need to let me in, now!"

"Oh, really?"

"Really!"

"How 'bout you shut your mouth before I shut it for ya?" Piero warned. "This is Fairywinkle property, and you're not welcome 'ere."

"Well, I'm married to a Fairywinkle, so that gives me the right to be here!"

"Ah, you idiot." Piero waved off. "What do you not understand by Wanda not wanting to see you?"

"What do you not understand by my wife almost died for the second time?" Cosmo clutched the gate bars in anger. "You let me in, or I'll-I'll-!"

"You'll what?"

Cosmo tugged at his own shirt collar in ponderation, though he remained angry. Thinking for a threat, his eyes were drawn to the large crowd of reporters that watched the infuriated fairy. A small light bulb went off in the fairy's dimwitted mind, and he turned back towards Piero with a smug grin.

"Or, I'll tell everyone here all of Big Daddy's secrets about his business."

Piero wasn't convinced. "You don't know anything."

"I don't knooow," Cosmo teased. "Wanda tells me a lot."

The older fairy's eyes widened underneath his bushy brows. In that moment, he was very regretful over the fact that they had shared so much with Wanda over the years. And she didn't even know all the details about their shady corporation.

"So, can I see my wife? Or, should I just start talking?"

Piero looked anxiously between Cosmo and the press, hoping the fairy was bluffing as he turned towards one of the reporters. "Did you know that-"

"Alright, alright!" Piero fumed, raising his wand. "You win."

In a poof, the four visitors were suddenly on the other side of the gate. The press started up again with questions, though no one gave them any attention as Piero began to lead the fairies and their godchildren up the path of the manor.

Cosmo floated noncombatively, having faded from his brief moment of anger against his uncle-in-law. But as they continued along the path, two arms suddenly yanked the green fairy down much to his surprise. He was shocked as Timmy and Brooke encircled him in hugs, playful punches, and laughs.

"Cosmo, that was awesome!" Timmy cheered.

His godfather blinked. "What was?"

"That!" Brooke gestured to the gate. "You totally stood your ground, dude! _That's _the fighter you should be for Wanda."

"It is?"

"Yeah, Cosmo." Timmy said. He and Brooke let go of the fairy. "You have more fight than you realize. You just stood your ground against one of Wanda's bitter relatives, you can do this!"

It was disbelief to Cosmo's ears, unaware of how his previous actions truly did just make a difference. Looking to Sapphire as for conformation, she nodded with a smirk. "Impressive, Cosmo."

"Alright, keep it moving," Carmine said, as they approached the front entrance of the house. He opened the door for the four, and they piled into the foyer. Much to Cosmo's discomfort, Big Daddy was there, arguing with Dr. Rip Studwell.

"Big Daddy, sir, I'm not saying a fairy overdose needs a whole hospital. Wanda's fine now thanks to our magic." The doctor reasoned. "But, in case this whole incident was..purposeful, we might need to keep her under watch."

"Don't try to make this okay, buddy!" Big Daddy raged. "My lil' girl is like this thanks to the pills you gave her! It's your fault!"

"I told her not to go over the prescribed dosage," Studwell assured. "Also, it's likely you don't know what's going on in her head."

"Oh, now you're telling me what I don't know?" Big Daddy growled.

"Oi, Big Daddy." Piero interrupted. "We've got visitors."

Still in the heat of rage, Wanda's father turned to face the new arrivals. Upon seeing Cosmo, he was further angered. "Oi, what the heck is this dunce doing here?"

"He was at the gate."

"Didn't I tell ya to keep him away?"

"He threatened the family business," Piero said, pointing an accusing finger at Cosmo. "Told us he'd tell the press of our secrets if we didn't let him in."

If it was possible, Big Daddy's eyes burned with more fury. "Is that so?" He cracked his knuckles.

Cosmo's legs turned to jelly under his father-in-law's glare, feeling himself shrink. "Uh, heh-heh." He laughed nervously. "M-Maybe."

"C'mon, Cosmo." Timmy urged. "You said it yourself, you have a right to be here!"

"You brought the little meatball, too?" Big Daddy eyed Timmy. "Might as well have a goof fest in the middle of my living room!"

"You need to back off!" Timmy said. "We're here to see Wanda!"

"And who exactly gave you permission to be 'ere?"

"I did." A voice spoke from atop the grand staircase. Heads turned towards the blonde fairy who began to float her way down to meet the crowd of fairies.

"Blonda?" Timmy asked.

"Peach, what's this about?" Big Daddy asked his daughter.

"I called Wanda's husband, happy?" She responded, putting her hands on her hips.

"Cannoli, what the heck were you thinking!?"

"I was _thinking _about Wanda, daddy." Blonda hissed. "I don't get what she sees in this green-haired clown either, but he makes her feel something. She collapsed on the floor, he had a right to know!"

"Oh, treating him like family now are ya?" Her father mocked. "I don't want to hear you acting like that under this roof!"

"We're not little girls, anymore. I can say whatever I want under this roof. And if you kick me out, guess what, I have a perfect life back in Fairywood I need to get back to anyway! The same goes for Wanda, since she CLEARLY doesn't mind following that thing around!" Blonda pointed at Timmy.

The boy scowled. "Well, this _thing_ has heard enough. We're here to see Wanda!"

"Forget it." Big Daddy crossed his arms. "You ain't seeing no one, today."

"But, that's not fair!"

"Can I interject?" Brooke slipped her way in with Sapphire behind her. "I might be able to settle this."

Big Daddy eyed the little girl, only just noticing her. "Who's the little miss freckles?"

Timmy cleared his throat nervously. "Brooke. She-"

The girl quickly elbowed Timmy. "What he means to say," she straightened her posture and shook Big Daddy's hand, "Is that I'm Brooke Bennett, Public Relations Specialist."

"Brooke-!"

"And this is Sapphire, my.."

"Assistant." Her godmother jumped in, poofing up a pen and pad.

"Alright, and what business do you have 'ere?" Big Daddy questioned suspiciously, crossing his sturdy arms.

"Not our business, Mr. Fairywinkle. Yours."

"Who told you something?" Big Daddy fumed. "Was it that Tony Two Cans?"

"No my good sir," Brooke put on a fake grin. "We're just here to keep your image pristine. All in all with your daughter's tragic accident."

"Hm," Big Daddy considered this. "I like the sound of that. Where you from?"

"Uh," Sapphire looked to Brooke. "The..SBC!"

"Never heard of it."

"Well, we like to keep cover you know?" Brooke smiled nervously. "With all the competitors that a business like yours has, we need to make sure they don't come after us to avoid getting our clients into trouble. It's all about the secrets and shady work."

Nervously, Cosmo and Timmy looked to Big Daddy hoping he'd buy it. He tapped his chin with a large finger as he eyed Brooke, who didn't frail from her act for a split second as she looked on confidently.

Much to everyone's surprise, Big Daddy grinned and pointed a finger. "I like you."

"Great," Sapphire poofed both herself and Brooke into pantsuits and gave Brooke a clipboard.

"Let's talk restraining relationships with competition over here, shall we?" Brooke said as she and Sapphire lead Big Daddy and his brothers away from the main foyer. As they did so, Brooke gave a wink to Timmy. The boy and Cosmo exchanged a smile.

"This way." Blonda urged, leading Cosmo and Timmy back to the staircase. They made it to the second floor and down the carpeted hallway before Cosmo clung to Blonda's sleeve and began to bombard her with questions.

"Where's Wanda!? Is she hurt? Is-Is she awake? How many pills did she-"

"Ugh, get off me." Blonda shoved Cosmo away. "I can't believe Wanda is able to deal with someone as clingy as you.."

When they reached the pink door, Cosmo was quick to turn towards his godchild. "Uh Timmy, maybe you should-"

"Wait out here, yeah yeah." The boy rolled his eyes. "I feel like everywhere we go I'm always sent out of a room."

Cosmo grinned. "Yay! Blonda can watch you."

"Excuse me? I didn't sign up to babysit-"

The blonde fairy could barely finish before Cosmo slipped into Wanda's room and shut the door behind him. Upon entering, he was immediately drawn to the pink canopy bed where Wanda sat up, with her cousin Guido putting down a water glass on her bedside. She didn't look like Cosmo had feared, but she did look drained of energy.

"Thanks, Guid-" Wanda stopped when seeing her husband, before giving a gentle smile. "Cosmo.."

Guido, being as awkward as he was, looked between the two. "Uh, I'll.." he pointed towards the door. Wanda's cousin quickly made his way past Cosmo and out the door to leave the two to themselves.

With just themselves, Wanda felt incapable to move and looked down at her hands that laid in her lap. "I'm guessing Blonda called you.." She continued to stare at her palms, but it was soon disrupted when another pair of hands came and tightly clutched her own. Looking up, her husband now sat on his knees in front of her. She didn't have time to say anything else before he brought her into a gentle embrace.

"Why do you keep trying to scare me.." he breathed into her ear.

With her face pressed to his shoulder, Wanda's lips fabricated into a soft smile against his buttoned shirt. She tightened her grip on him and took in a slow breath, relishing all the small things that he and his embrace were. The warmth of his arms, the tickling of his hair against her skin, his scent, his adorableness yet admiration through how he held her, his breathing that always seemed to ease once she was within his grasp. She missed it all.

And now, it was her turn to apologize.

"Cosmo, sweetheart, I'm so sorry." Wanda whispered. "I never should've come here. I thought it would help, but it only made things worse.."

One of Cosmo's hands shifted to her back. "The pills?"

"Mhm," Wanda mumbled against his shoulder.

"Did you take too many..?"

"I've been taking too many since the day I got them," Wanda admitted as they remained holding one another. "And before I just doused them.."

"Why?"

Her hands traced his back. "All these thoughts. About you, Timmy, it was just storming in my brain and.." she buried her face into his neck. "I suppose I just was trying to get rid of them all. And I know what everyone might've tried telling you, but I didn't want to...go. I swear I didn't, I just got carried away. I could never leave you Cosmo, and I feel so guilty for even coming here in the first place when you're the person I need most in the world. I'm sorry, that fight was my doing, you've been trying so hard and I appreciate it so much.."

Wanda could hear Cosmo breathing steadily in her ear in response to her words. And while the sound itself was soothing, it slowly levitated into whispers.

"Stupid pills..stupid doctors..."

While his wife could never figure out where or who his words were directed to, she closed her eyes and relished his concern for her anyway.

Cosmo finally found the courage to let her go, surprised through his relief as to how he remained dried-eyed. "Wanda," he said, "I'm gonna try harder."

Wanda opened her mouth to protest, but Cosmo gingerly lifted a hand to her face as to shush her. "And I'm not doing it because you wanna hear it, I'm doing it because I know I can. I..I just did before. And, I've been thinking a lot about how I can help."

Wanda smiled gently. "I know, I read your letters."

Cosmo's eyes lit up innocently. "Really?"

Wanda nodded, pulling away as she reached for the drawer of her nightstand. Opening it up, she pulled out the old photo of her and Cosmo and showed it to him.

"Oh, that."

"Yes, this." Wanda breathed. "Cosmo, where did you even find this? I thought it was long gone by now."

Cosmo shrugged. "I know where you keep the old stuff in our castle. When you left after our fight, I went down and found that."

Wanda played with the glossy material in her hand. "I didn't remember that day together until I looked at the photo. I guess all our memories only resurface once I have something that reminds me."

Wanda continued to stare longingly at the picture, running her thumb over the image if a much younger Cosmo. And while the zits, braces, and shaggy hair were all long gone by now, the smile he upheld would never fade until the end of time. And for a moment in her life when she felt as though she was beaten to her worse, Wanda had actually feared that maybe she'd never see her Cosmo smile again. His joy was so incredibly adamant that it had become an inherent part of her as well. His laughter, his craziness, it gave her a reason to simply be happy. And while neither one of them were jovial right now, she knew it hadn't died it through this photo gifted to her by him. He remembered the important things just as much as she did.

Cosmo's hand rested over Wanda's. She could feel him looking at her as he pondered for something to say, and it was a liberating feeling. It felt as though she had been out in the open of the dangerous wild for too long, and having his gaze on her brought her to safety. Seeing him again, hearing his voice, touching his hand, she knew she was home. Wherever Cosmo was, was her home.

"Wanda?"

She looked up. "Yes, baby?"

"I was," he paused in an attempt to find the right words. "I was so scared."

His wife lifted a hand to his cheek. "I know, sweetie. Coming to Big Daddy's was never the right call."

"No." Cosmo's voice became quiet. "That Friday."

Wanda felt her heart drop as her hand drifted from her husband's soft skin. She looked at him unblinking, making it easy for him to know she felt worried as to where he was leading to. As assurance, Cosmo brought her hands back into his, wanting to speak his mind though it wouldn't be easy. Wanting her to know just how much of a nightmare it had been for him when she came home that afternoon that felt so long ago.

"I know you love me as much as I love you. It doesn't take a brain to know that. At least I don't think. But, if you do I know you would've been terrified like I was. Wanda...I thought you were gone. I really, really thought that you died right in my arms in the corner of Timmy's bedroom. So much, that I just screamed. I don't know if it was because I was trynna wake you, or if I was just scared, or both, but I thought my life was ruined forever. I screamed so much and shook you and I thought for a moment that you might hear me, but you just felt..smaller. But, I still screamed 'cause I think I just refused to let you go. I could never live that kind of life, Wanda. Knowing I lost what is my whole life. Timmy was smarter than me...I remember him yelling at me to get us to Fairy World. And I did, but when they took you away from me I just wanted you back. I knew they were trying to help, but watching those doctors take you away, it was like...it was like the universe was telling me you were gone for sure. And I didn't sleep for one second that night, so when I saw you awake the next morning...I thought I had a second chance. A second chance at life. Because that's what you are to me. I love you, Wanda. I know I have a hard time showing it, but I just love you...no matter what I do."

Wanda stared into her husband's eyes and didn't dare look away as he poured his heart out to her. Her breath was stolen at how honest and terrified he expressed himself to be. Even the morning after in the hospital Cosmo didn't seem that scared. He was for sure, but not in the sense that he would scream his lungs out for her. He had let himself seem more relaxed compared to all that the pain he actually felt for her. Truly enough, Cosmo had been keeping quiet up until this confession.

And Wanda's own words just weren't enough.

Strapping her hands to his shoulders, she peppered his lips with tiny kisses. Over and over, wanting nothing more than to wash away any pain either of them could feel so that they may never be scared again. They were gentle, fevered kisses. Each filled with a spark of love for one another, that would insinuate the next. Their arms were entangled around each other as they exchanged kiss after kiss.

"He'll never," Cosmo spoke in between pecks, "hurt you again." One of his hands got lost in her hair as the other ringed around her protectively.

She pulled back, despite their longing to kiss more. "Crocker?"

Cosmo swallowed. "Wanda, Jorgen showed me something."

His wife didn't say anything.

"They found this..recording?" Cosmo spoke questionably with a knitting of his brows. He hadn't been sure if he'd been saying anything right unless there was a sweet kiss from Wanda initiated on the other end. "Of you from Crocker's lab when he hurt you.."

Her eyes were wide and shiny, though she didn't dare shed a tear. She looked into her husband with no idea how to react. "Oh.."

Cosmo held her by her shoulders. "I hated it. I hated it so much. And I know I can't keep apologizing, 'cause I don't think it'll work anymore.." he admitted. "So, I just need to know that you'll never leave. Even if I do something stupid, make sure I know, just please don't leave. Every time you do leave, something bad always seems to happen to you.."

Wanda leaned forward with one final, long press to his lips, and broke apart breathlessly before holding his face. "Never, again. I promise. We'll do this, together..."

"Really?"

She nodded in certainty. "I'm done feeling sorry for myself," she whispered. "I'm not saying I've stopped, but I'm just so sick of it. I'm ready to stand and fight. I don't know if I'll get my wings back, but I need to try my hardest. I need to love myself, again." She let her face rest against his cheek. "And I need you."

* * *

Lifting the straps of her overalls back on, Brooke let herself fall to the grass of the manor's front lawn with a sigh. If she thought humans meant business, fairies definitely didn't mess around. In exhaustion, she laid on her back staring at the pink, sparkly clouds above her in the nearly orange sky, indicating the oncoming evening. She'd figure by now they'd be staying here overnight. But, hey. Large, fancy fairy mansion? She wasn't complaining.

Her view was then obstructed with a familiar buck-tooth face. "The SBC, huh?"

"Shut up." Brooke laughed, sitting up. Timmy joined her on the grass. "We had to get you to pass somehow, right?"

"Well, it's your debt when Big Daddy finds out you're not actually a Public Relations Specialist."

"Ah, he already found out."

Timmy cocked a brow. "And yet, you're in one piece?"

She punched his shoulder. "He appreciates that I'm willing to lie so easily and get ahead. Extensively, it's more impressive coming from a puny human, and something he might need."

"So basically, he offered you a job."

"Yeah," Brooke chuckled. "But, uh, Sapphire reminded him that I'm y'know..ten."

Timmy laid back with his hands supporting him. "I'll give you one thing, no one has ever been able to get on his good side as quick as you did."

"C'mon, not even you? You're the wonderboy."

"Wonderboy?"

"Yeah, Fairy World's littlest hero. Saving them yet cheating the system on multiple occasions."

Timmy looked at Brooke questionably, though his playfulness was evident. "And you know this how..?"

Brooke had a smug smile. "Sapphire says things too, you know."

Holding her gaze for a few seconds, Timmy gradually got to his feet and offered his hand. "Go for a walk?"

Brooke blinked. "Uh, where?"

He shrugged. "Just around."

"Hm." She pretended to consider it. "You know I would, but that might just go against all my instincts leading back to every time my dad told me _not _to walk around at night."

"C'mon, we're in Fairy World. The only danger we'd be in would be poser fairies hoping to grant our wishes with our godparents absent. Besides, as godkids, we're under the council's protection."

Staring at his open hand for a second, Brooke gently took it and Timmy brought her to stand with him. Smiling, they made their way down to the gate, that was now vacated of the fairy press. Reaching a hand for the lock, Timmy opened the old gate and let Brooke go first, both kids quietly slipping out. It was a typically quiet evening in Fairy World. The neighborhood was empty, but the orangy tint of the sunset gave a peaceful glow over the playful pink clouds. And while the air around them was mainly silent, the gentle breeze of living high up in the clouds gave just an audible whistle. Taking their time down the path, the kids walked with light steps, enjoying the beauty that differed from their homes down on earth. Feeling more relieved than he had been in hours, Timmy's hand was drawn to Brooke's to hold it. And much to his hidden delight, she didn't pull away. They continued to stroll freely, knowing they were safe. Fairies thought of human children to be too precious, and too innocent to ever lay a harmful finger on. So for now, the kids enjoyed the sanctuary.

That is until a shadow passed over them.

**To be continued...**

* * *

**Auhtor's note:**

**I knooow, Cosmo may have been out of character in this chapter. But, I had to get down to the bare bones of his emotion at some point in order to move on from their constant sob fests, so I tried the best I could. See you next chapter!**


	13. Chapter 13

Wanda woke up at a faint sound floating through her. She laid to her side as she arched her head up only to hear silence and see nothing but the darkness of her bedroom. Cosmo's arms remained around her as he slept soundly to her side, and for a moment she thought it might've just been him mumbling in his sleep again. Feeling for her husband with the little arm room she had due to his unconscious yet tight grip on her, one of her hands found his shirt and tie, and the other his belted waist.

They had fallen asleep after remaining in her room for the rest of the evening. Figures, considering neither one of them had been sleeping well lately. And while Wanda had already been in her nightgown, Cosmo was still in his day clothes.

Rolling out of her husband's embrace, she reached her hand for the nightstand as she felt for her wand. When it laid across the familiar rod, she flipped herself onto her stomach and used a dim glow of the star point to look at her alarm clock. _10:05 PM_. They had been asleep for hours though it was still early. Wanda had probably awoken after having slept at an abnormal time, though she still felt exhausted.

Turning to her side once again, Wanda lifted her wand with a yawn as she poofed Cosmo from his shirt and tie into his green button-down pajamas. He'd thank her in the morning for haven done so. Satisfied, she reached a lazy arm to put her wand on the table before nestling back into her husband's embrace. Letting another yawn escape her, she buried her face to his chest hoping she'd drift off quickly for the remainder of the night.

Wanda's eyes snapped open when she heard a light knock. Slowly sitting up, it occurred to her that she had in fact been awoken by the noise. Glancing to the alarm clock and back, she rubbed her eyes free of sleep. Karma for haven fallen asleep so early, she supposed.

There was another gentle knock and Wanda unwillingly lifted her feet off the bed. She slowly made her way to the door and grabbed her robe as she did, wrapping it around her as to cover her nightgown.

Bracing her self for the hallways lights, the pink fairy squinted her eyes as she opened the door. Expecting to have seen one of her family members, she blinked when she saw a blur of an unfamiliar blue.

Well, not entirely unfamiliar.

"Oh, Miss Fairywinkle, I'm sorry I didn't realize you were asleep."

Wanda rubbed one of her eyes. "Who are..." she stopped slowly as the white turtleneck and blue bun became evident. "Oh, hi.."

"I'm sorry," Sapphire apologized again. "If I had known-"

"It's alright," Wanda said, blinking as her eyes adjusted to the light. "I don't think we've properly met."

"No, I suppose not." The blue fairy played with her fingers, looking as though she was hiding some sort of secret.

"Everything okay? Did my father say something?" Wanda asked quietly.

"Oh no, he's fine. Very generous, he gave Brooke and me a spare room, but he and his brothers left for some pub..?"

"Yeah, they do that.." Wanda mumbled, leaning against the doorway. "I'm guessing you're here for a reason?"

"Yes," Sapphire nodded nervously. She was trembling like a leaf.

Wanda blinked. "You're freezing. What've you been doing?"

"I-"

"Come here," Wanda ushered her into the room and flicked on the lights. She looked to her husband in her bed, though he didn't wake up. Walking over to her wardrobe she opened it and pulled out a pink sweater, before handing it to the fairy. "Here, you look like you're gonna shatter."

"Miss Fairywinkle, I-"

"Please, it's Wanda." The pink fairy assured, insisting that she take the sweater with a shake of it. Sapphire gradually took it from her and slipped it on as Wanda closed the wardrobe and turned to face her.

"What happened?"

"Well, I came here expecting to find Timmy. I figured he'd be in here, I hadn't seen him for hours."

Wanda's brow creased in confusion. "He should be set up in the lounge on the couch. That's where Guino said he'd be staying."

"I can't find Brooke."

"What?"

"I've been looking for hours, I left the house and looked all around the neighborhood. Even the places I know Brooke has been to in Fairy World, she's nowhere."

Wanda looked upon the fellow godparent. No wonder she was freezing. This corner of Fairy World was particularly cold at night considering it was higher up. "What about the house?"

"We're sharing a room, I would've seen her."

Wanda thought about it for a moment. She'd been in this room reconciling with her husband for hours, so anything that had happened on the outside would've easily gone over her head. But then again, she hadn't heard from Timmy at all since him and Cosmo arrived. Wanda figured he'd stop by at some point. Considering her accident it seemed only fitting that her godchild who loved her so would want to know she's okay. Then again, they were in Fairy World. Maybe his ten-year-old mind got distracted by something fascinating. But it was also past Timmy's bedtime. Not that the child would care much for that, though.

In slight worry, Wanda took precaution. "Sapphire, do me a favor?"

"Of course."

"Go to the lounge and see if Timmy is there?"

Nodding, Sapphire disappeared with a poof. Wanda walked back over to the bed, laying one hand on Cosmo's hipbone, while lightly tapping his shoulder with the other.

"Cosmo, wake up."

"Mm.." The green fairy mumbled, not yet fully awake.

Within another poof, Sapphire was back once again. Wanda looked to the other fairy in hope, but her pale complexion was obvious. The blue fairy slowly shook her head no.

Now, Wanda was worried.

"Okay, we might have a problem on our hands."

"You're telling me."

Wanda turned back to her husband, tapping him with more intensity. "Cosmo. Wake up, hon."

"Mmmm..tell the monkeys I'll feed them later..."

Rolling her eyes, Wanda lightly hit his chest. Cosmo woke with a snort, notably blinded by the room's lights. Rubbing his eyes with his sleeve, he noticed his wife. Considering all they've been through, he reached for her arm. "Are you okay?"

"Brooke is gone."

He blinked lazily. "Who?"

"My godchild," Sapphire grunted in irritation.

"Oh, yeah."

"And Timmy might be gone too," Wanda said. "We've gotta go look for them."

"But..so cozy.."

"Oh my gosh, Cosmo." Wanda pulled her husband out of bed, causing him to groan tiredly.

"I'll check the house again to make sure," Sapphire said, making her way out the bedroom door.

Wanda poofed up Cosmo's clothes and tossed them to him. "Hurry, get dress."

He caught the clothes and tiredly looked down at the rest of his body, tugging at his buttoned shirt. "Did I change before we went to sleep?"

"Yes." Wanda simply said, already changed within seconds. She scurried back over to her nightstand for her wand and poofed her hair into its signature swirl. Cosmo still floated with his clothes in hand. "Cosmo, come on! They could be missing."

Blinking out of his haze, Cosmo began to change. Wanda made her way out the door and walked quickly down the carpeted hallway. As she passed Blonda's room, it was notably empty. She must've gone with their father. Then again, after hearing the way she stood up to him, it was unlikely she would want to remain in the same room as him.

The wingless fairy made her way to the staircase and scurried down, and Sapphire poofed to her side.

"I've been going room to room, the house is empty," Sapphire said in exhaustion.

"Don't worry we'll find them." Wanda assured just as they reached the bottom of the stairs before she looked back up. "Cosmo!"

"I'm coming!" The green fairy came into view at the top, floating down with his shirt untucked as he attempted to tie his tie. He reached the bottom, still struggling until he gave up and let his tie hang loosely from his collar. "Okay, let's go." Suddenly, his pants fell, revealing his green boxers with monkeys. Looking from where his pants had fallen to the two girls, he grinned sheepishly. "Couldn't find my belt.."

Wanda raised her wand, poofing Cosmo's clothes into order, as well as giving both him and herself jackets. "It's cold out tonight, we're gonna need them."

"But, what if they're just in the basement or something?" Cosmo asked.

"I've checked everywhere." Sapphire once again emphasized, zipping up the pink sweater Wanda had already given her.

"Did you ask my sister?" Wanda questioned.

"I think she left."

"Left? You're kidding."

"She was angry after confronting your father, I saw her leave with a suitcase."

"Did she say if she was going back to Fairywood?"

"No, we didn't really converse much."

Wanda shook her head. "I apologize for my family's immaculate rudeness." She spoke bitterly. "Figures she'd leave once Cosmo and Timmy got here.."

"Wanda, I know it hasn't been an easy few hours. But uh, our godchildren are still missing." Sapphire pointed out.

"Right, of course," Wanda said, quickly making her way to the door and out. The other two floated behind in following as Wanda walked down the barely litten front path of Fairywinkle manor. "Timmy!" She called. "Timmy, are you out here?" There was no response. They didn't bother walking down the rest of the path as the three godparents poofed to the other side of the gate, beginning to stroll.

"Sapphire, where did you check?"

"The neighborhood, Fairy Stadium, Fairy Falls, Rainbow Bridge." Sapphire sighed. "They're the only places Brooke has ever been to in Fairy World."

"We're out of luck because Timmy's been almost everywhere." Wanda pulled out her wand in an attempt to pull up an image of her godson. When her wand's image only buzzed with static however, it wilted in failure. "I can't get a signal on where Timmy might be."

"Neither can I for Brooke," Sapphire said, tapping her wand's end against her palm. She raised it for a second try, and it wilted.

Wanda ran a hand over her forehead in worry. "Alright, well I grew up in this neighborhood, I know all the hidden spots. Let's start this way." The fairies made their way down the sidewalk into the cold night. A breeze passed over them, and they all adjusted their jackets around them though they kept their eyes peeled, desperately trying to capture the familiarity of Timmy's hat or Brooke's overalls. They searched.

And searched,

And searched.

Until the minutes began to stretch out much like their worry. No one kept track of time, as it was of little importance for them. No one bothered to inform Jorgen. These kids were their responsibility and lost in their world. They were their priority, and Jorgen would only be needed if this was truly an emergency. But as the minutes slowly passed to nearly two hours, the godparents' worry thickened.

"Timmy!" Wanda yelled out.

"Brooke!" Sapphire called in contrast.

"Timmy!"

"Brooke!"

"Timmy!" Both Cosmo and Wanda called.

Sapphire cupped her hands around her mouth. "BROOKE!"

"I have an idea!" Cosmo chirped. "Why don't we call for Brooke, and you call for Timmy?" He pointed to Sapphire with a grin.

"What difference would that make?" Sapphire doubted.

"Difference? Hellooo, Brooke isn't our godchild."

Sapphire rolled her eyes and continued to call out. "Brooke!"

"Brooke!" Cosmo echoed.

"Brooke!"

"Broooooke!"

Sapphire halted. "Call your own kid!"

"Well, wherever she is, she clearly doesn't want to respond to you." Cosmo scorned.

"Guys." Wanda reached two hands up to stop the fighting fairies. They looked towards her and saw her pinks eyes fixed on something ahead in the night. Following her gaze, it wasn't very clear until they approached the found object. Wanda walked ahead and picked up her find, turning towards the other two. She remained wide-eyed and afraid with Timmy's pink cap in her hands.

"Uh, oh." Was all Cosmo could say, beginning to realize the extremity of the situation. "Maybe he forgot it here?"

"And leave it on the sidewalk?" Wanda asked in disbelief, clutching the cap. "Oh Cosmo, what if he's in trouble?"

Sapphire floated past Wanda as she stared at the ground with a contemplating look. The married couple looked towards her as she stared at the patch of cloud where Timmy's hat once remained.

Seeing her perplexed features, Wanda bit her lip. "I'm sorry, I don't see anything of Brooke's.."

"No." Sapphire shook her head. "There was a struggle here."

"What?"

Sapphire carefully extended her arm with her wand in hand. Giving it a glow, she carefully traced it over the small area. Blue particles overtook the cloud and landed softly, sinking into the ground's magic material. Sapphire retracted her wand.

Cosmo blinked in question. "Nothing's happening."

"Sh." Sapphire shushed. Within seconds, uneven blue markings began to form around the pink cloud that glowed within the dark.

"What in the world..?" Wanda questioned.

"What did I tell you." Sapphire whispered lowering herself to the ground next to the pink fairy. She kneeled down and hovered a tentative hand over glowing markings.

"Are you sure there was a struggle?"

"Look at the scrapes." Sapphire pointed with her wand. There were faded footprints amongst the slashes. "The foot markings are sneakers, which the kids were wearing."

"Struggling? Struggling against what?" Cosmo asked nervously.

"I don't know." Sapphire raised her wand again, attempting to pull up an image of Brooke but still failing. "But, whatever it was is preventing our magic from seeing."

"Who in their right mind would steal children around here?" Wanda asked. "Fairies have longed to make the earth a perfect place since the beginning of time, kidnapping human children is like the worst possible moral standard."

"I don't want to jump to conclusions." Sapphire floated back up into the air. "But, maybe this has something to do with your situation?" She looked at Wanda.

"As if I'm not being tortured enough.." Wanda mumbled. She then scowled in determination. "Alright, we need to keep looking. For all we know, this is a misunderstanding."

* * *

Chaos ensured at Fairy World's military base. An alarm went off as researchers and soldiers flew around in an issue of chaos, trying to get a look at the newfound info displayed on the computer's system. Others ran to place in preparation for orders.

The doors busted open into headquarters.

"What in the name of my bulging triceps is going on!?" Jorgen Von Strangle bellowed.

"Sir, we've got a read on Denzel Crocker!" One fairy with a headset declared.

"Where on earth?" Jorgen asked, coming to look at the monitors that fairies typed frantically on.

"Not on earth, sir." Another spoke.

"Impossible! The readings must be wrong."

"But, this is our magical software sir-"

"Keep looking! Send word to the troops!" Jorgen warned, already beginning to make his way out.

"Sir, wait!" Dr. Citrus came and flew in front of him. She held out a few documents. "The readings say he's in Fairy World."

Scowling in anger, the large fairy turned back towards the screen. "Show me."

One fairy at the end of the monitor typed. "The coordinates are not confirmed." She said. "But, believe me, he is indeed here. We did a scan of the earth as assistance, and there are no readings on him being down there."

"Where is his estimated location?"

"Somewhere on the outskirts, sir." Dr. Citrus explained. "He's avoiding the public area. I believe he's aware somehow that his crime has caused an outrage amongst the fairies."

Jorgen clutched his wand. "He's avoiding being caught. This human will be the death of us all!" Residents of the base exchanged worried looks, as almost the whole base had gathered at this point. Silence momentarily fell over the room. They looked to their leader, though he kept his face lowered in deep ponderation. Doctors exchanged glances, and military officers held their caps to their chests. The silence of someone such as Jorgen Von Strangle did not mean the most promising of outcomes.

"His use of the flight magic," Jorgen questioned, looking back at the monitors.

Sharing a group glance, the fairies at the computers turned back to the monitors. "It's our last string of tracking him, sir."

"And our only hope."

The fairies typed continuously, as everyone looked on in anticipation.

"Okay," one fairy swallowed. "We don't have a direct location, but he is definitely straying the outskirts edging near the earth."

"Is he heading towards the Big Wand?"

"Negative, sir. He probably hasn't figured out the power source of our magic, yet."

"Zoom in on his location." Jorgen pointed to one operator.

"I can't." The fairy continuously pressed a key. "There's some force blocking me from doing so."

"Well, break through it! Now, you hear me!?"

"Yes, sir!" The head operator saluted, before looking to the group. "Well, don't just stare! Activate the support program!"

The fairies clicked away, some raising their wands as to get more magical power in mix with their unique set of technology. Jorgen, as well as the other crowd of fairies, watched the large screen intently. Waiting for a beep, a dot, anything to pop out from the uncharted firewall.

"Hurry, fairies. The sake of our world is in our hands!" The head operator yelled.

They continued to search frantically. Jorgen wiped a bead of sweat from his forehead, though he kept a stern face forward, eyes glued to the monitor. Blankness only upheld the mapped area. However, it was masked by some cloud they could not name. Something foreign from their system of magic, and something powerful enough to prevent it.

Suddenly, there was a beeping.

"There! CAPTURE IT!" Jorgen demanded with a point.

The fairies desperately attempted to tie in the coordinates but within seconds, the dot was gone. The room erupted with groans of worry and defeat. The operators included, who looked almost defeated despite thousands of years of successful work.

"Sir," An operator shifted forward in their seat, looking at the screen in realization. "We picked up something else."

"Hold it," Jorgen said, turning towards a lieutenant. "Get the troops to circle the outskirts. Circle everywhere! Retreat from earth, we need every inch of Fairy World covered!"

"Sir, yes sir!" The lieutenant saluted, racing out the room with many following him.

Jorgen turned to Dr. Citrus. "Get me Denzel Crocker's file."

"His file?"

"His godchild file. Search our system, I want to know what we're up against. And you remember who were his godparents.."

Dr. Citrus gave a stern nod. "Yes, sir." She poofed away.

"We couldn't locate him, sir." One of the operators brought him back to attention. "But, we figured out what's blocking it."

"And?"

The fairy hesitated, staring at the screen with his back turned to the larger fairy. But after nervous looks directed towards him from his colleagues, the fairy turned in his seat to face his leader, removing his headset.

"Black magic."

* * *

"Timmy.." Cosmo called out weakly. All three fairies went through Fairy World at a slow pace, tired from their endless searching. The green fairy removed a heavy hand from his side to touch the wings on his back. "Ugh, I don't think my wings can take it."

Wanda, who had been dragging her feet around, shot Cosmo a look.

Her husband frowned. "Sorry.."

Wanda simply looked forward as she continued to stroll. "We can't keep searching like this, we need a break."

"I won't veto." Sapphire agreed, floating steadily in exhaustion. "Where to?"

Looking ahead, Wanda gave a weak yet relieved smile. "Well thankfully, we've strolled to just about the perfect place."

The other two looked forward as well, capturing the bright lights of the Fairy World Diner, open 24 hours. And while the restaurant itself may have simply been a resting stop for Sapphire, for Cosmo and Wanda it was a familiar sanctuary. The fairies continued on, now more eager to embrace the welcoming relaxation that the diner would offer them at one the morning.

They entered the diner with a ding of the bell. A fairy wiped the counter at the end of the room, dressed in a retro diner uniform. Aside from him, there were two other late-nighters at their own table off in the corner. The worker looked up and gave a small nod to the godparents. "Grab a seat anywhere, I'll get to you in a second."

By instinct, Cosmo and Wanda headed towards a very significant booth with Sapphire in following. As soon as they reached it, the three gave into the seats completely, letting their faces fall tiredly to the table with groans. Both of exhaustion, and defeat.

"They're really nowhere," Wanda mumbled into the table.

"Don't say that," Sapphire mumbled back.

The fairy waiter came to their booth, holding out three menus. "What'll it be, folks?"

All three fairies looked up. "Coffee."

"Alright," the waiter shrugged, floating off.

"You realize we can't just keep looking like this," Sapphire said, resting her head in one palm. "We've gotta let Jorgen know."

"So he can put it on our permanent records?" Wanda arched a tired brow.

"I'd rather that." The blue fairy shrugged. "He should know because it's unlikely for these kids to just wander off."

"Yeah, Timmy wouldn't do that.." Cosmo said, his face still flat to the table on the verge of sleep.

Letting her palm hit the table in defeat, Wanda began to shift from the booth. "I'll be right back."

Despite his exhaustion, Cosmo looked up and clutched her wrist. "Where-where are you going?"

"The washroom, sweetie." His wife assured as she removed her wrist from his grasp. She squeezed his hand in reassurance before slipping out from the booth and off to the woman's washroom. She paced slowly from the table and felt her husband's staring at her from behind until she reached the door and slipped into the privacy of the single washroom. She shut the heavy door closed and locked it.

Yawning with a large stretch, the pink fairy walked over to the sink. In an attempt to look in the mirror, she groaned in annoyance at only seeing the top of her head. After all, it was built for, well, _floating _fairies.

Using her wand, Wanda poofed up a stepping stool and begrudgingly stepped up. She grimaced at her reflection, taking note of the bags under her eyes and her pinned swirl already falling apart with strands of smaller curls poking out. Using her magic twice more, she put her hair back in order before reaching to turn on the sink and rub cool water onto her face.

Wanda turned the faucet off and stared at herself once more. Haven woken up slightly from the coolness of the tap water, she ran a hand along her shoulder, massaging it gently. Little by little, her hand trailed down to her side and eventually to her back, caressing the stitches underneath the yellow material of her blouse. The wingless fairy bit her lip as to contemplate if now was a good time to do this. If there was any chance of her having a breakdown she'd have to push it aside. But, she didn't feel threatened by her reflection nor the stitches that graved her backside underneath her blouse. Wanda felt compelled to observe and affirm where she stood on this ongoing battle with her body.

Giving a sigh, she ringed her right arm out of the blouse's sleeve. Turning on the stool with her gaze faced towards the mirror, she used the arm to hold up the backside of her shirt. Her eyes observed the work, noting that the gashes were almost fully healed and that the stitches would need to be removed. By extension, attaching a pair of new wings if the transplant was as doable. Studwell had informed her that things were looking to luck upon surgery, but then again, she wouldn't assert anything until she had the chance to get her real wings back.

Wanda was compelled by how she remained tranquil towards her reflection. Looking at her self revoltingly had become a novelty after yesterday's events, because it had become clear that she no longer was thinking of her own life, but of Cosmo and Timmy's. She truly didn't know what to be sad about anymore, and it was becoming a decision that sad was just no longer an option. Perhaps anger or acceptance, but spending another day weeping nearly meant her own death. And by degree, Cosmo's too. He had dangerously came too close to heartbreak twice because of Wanda's near brink of death both times.

Her hand tentatively touched her marks. Crocker may have stolen something that was Wanda's, but Cosmo and Timmy had set an important example for her. She would not let this evil man take away the person that she was. She wouldn't let him take away the person that her husband was, nor their godchild.

And so help her if she found out the teacher had something to do with Timmy's disappearance...

Wanda slipped her arms back into her shirt and pulled it down, realizing she'd better get back before Cosmo worried. Jumping down from the stool, she carelessly pushed it under the sink with her foot and headed for the door.

Getting back to the table, their coffee had already arrived.

"I'm not saying Chip Skylark is overrated," Sapphire was mid-discussion with Cosmo. "I'm saying fangirls overrate him for his looks, that they forget about the music!"

"Well, if you're so sure!" Cosmo snapped, "Why don't you just go tell the world?"

"Because the only humans we can talk to are our godkids, genius!"

Wanda sat back next to her husband. "You two are more awake than when I left."

"It's the coffee." Sapphire commented, dialing down from the argument. Wanda smirked in agreement and picked up her mug, blowing on it to cool down before bringing it to her lips and taking a sip.

"So," the blue fairy tried changing the subject. "Where'd you two meet?"

Cosmo and Wanda put down their mugs. "Here." The two said without hesitance, paying more attention to their drinks.

"Here?"

"Right here!" Cosmo grinned, pointing to the booth they sat on.

"You sure this isn't the caffeine talking?"

"No, he's telling the truth." Wanda rested her arms against the table and leaned forward. "He worked as a waiter, I came here with a few friends."

"Timmy told me you two went to high school together."

"Yeah, but we never met until the summer before senior year." Wanda looked at her husband. "Truth is, for a long time this was one of the only places we could be together freely without someone sneering or judging us."

Sapphire stared silently, bringing the mug to her mouth, "I get that," she agreed before taking another sip.

"What about you, any family?" Wanda asked tiredly.

The fairy's blue eyes looked at Wanda from behind her mug, before settling it down. "Not much that I can speak of."

"Why's that?"

Sapphire let out a puff of air, seemingly laughing to herself. "Godparenting isn't exactly an acceptance where I come from."

Wanda pursed her lips, leaning back in her seat. "Our families aren't great support systems, either."

"Eh, my situation strays from just support," Sapphire said. "Truth is, my extended family hadn't had the greatest relations with humans during the mythical age when fairies still roamed the earth freely. Millenniums later, they still couldn't trust any mortal race. But, I guess I'm an exception."

"So, you just left?"

Sapphire rested her chin in her palm. "Well, no. I use to work as a private investigator."

Cosmo choked on his coffee in excitement. "Really? Ouh, ouh! Did you have a badge?"

Wanda shook her head at her husband's antics. "Well," she spoke to Sapphire. "That would explain the markings you were able to find."

"Yeah, haven't lost my touch I suppose."

"So, then what?"

"Uh well, godparenting had always been an interest," the blue fairy admitted. "Helping benefit the mortal race in hopes that the earth could be better since fairies are already lucky to have a heavenly world of their own. It only seemed right. But then again, my family would never let go of their grudge. So, after letting them undermine me and belittle me for so long, I just left. Haven't looked back for nine thousand years."

Both halves of the married couple were dumbfounded, not really sure how to respond.

"Hey," Sapphire smiled. "If you find yourself living in regret over and over, some things are worth letting go. And for nine thousand years, I've had no regrets."

"You don't get lonely?"

"Friends are easy to come by," the fellow godparent assured. "And I cherish my godchildren as much as I can."

In mutual understanding, Cosmo and Wanda looked to their middle where Timmy's pink hat laid between them. Almost subconsciously, their hands clutched each other's tightly under the table as they stared longingly at the worn-out cap.

Wanda lifted her gaze to Sapphire with a sheepish look. "For what it's worth, it's only been the two of us for a long time. But, Timmy is-"

The three fairies jumped at the sudden sound of a loud beeping. Looking to their sides, they pulled out their wands in unison, looking in confusion as all three stars blinked in red over and over with a loud beeping. Looking to the other occupants of the diner, the two customers pulled out their wands that blinked too. The waiter behind the counter also stared dumbfoundedly at his wand.

_"Attention, fairies." _A voice spoke from each respectable wand. _"Fairy World is being invaded. Residents, please lock yourself inside. If you are in public, get yourself to the nearest enclosed space. This is not a drill, I repeat this is not a drill."_

In fear, the waiter raised his wand to lock the door and pull down the blinds on every window. When the blinds shut against the godparents' booth, Cosmo inched towards them to peer outside.

"Hey pal, you stay away from there!" The waiter warned. Cosmo put two hands up in defense. The worker proceeded to float to the kitchen in worry, and the green fairy immediately drew his attention back to the blinds, looking outside into the black night. Wanda and Sapphire came up behind him, looking as well.

It was pitch black and incredibly quiet. So much for an 'invasion.' But in the midst of it, it almost seemed too black for an early morning in Fairy World. Usually, the night sky was decorated with twinkling, colorful stars. And the moonlight lit the clouds that made up their world. But, it was all so-

A magic thrust suddenly hit against the window and caused all three fairies to jump back with a squeal. The magical black particles that had hit the glass panel remained, though it didn't look to be fairy magic whatsoever. In fear, Sapphire sat up.

"Anti-Fairies."

**To be continued...**


	14. Chapter 14

**The** **next chapter probably won't be up for another week, but they're still coming! Thank you if you're still here. :)**

* * *

_"Bucktoofus. Bucktoofus, you awake there?"_

"Mm.." Timmy mumbled, slowly coming to. As his senses regained, he could feel his head weighing down against his stiff legs, the back of his neck burning from the heavy sensation. While he was sure his eyes were open, the blurriness was still fogging his sight. His vision aligned, and the dim atmosphere he found himself staring at his feet as he sat on his bottom. Blinking the sleep from his eyes, he lifted his head and whimpered from the stiffness in his neck.

"Bucktoofus. You with me?"

Upon hearing Brooke and feeling her back to his, Timmy attempted to turn to see her. The boy was quickly met with resistance though, and as his body woke with his mind, he realized they were tied tightly together, back to back.

"What the..?"

"Geez, don't scare me like that!" Brooke blamed.

"Brooke, what happened..?"

"Like I should know." The girl huffed.

"Are you okay?" He attempted to look at her although the ropes prohibited it.

"I'm as good as you are," Brooke said, shifting within the ropes that bonded them together. The movement allowed minor injuries to bite Timmy's body as he winced, only realizing at the moment that he had taken some beating while blacked out.

"Sorry." Brooke said in noticing his pain. "Whatever they did to us-"

"Who?" Timmy asked, now more awake. "Where the heck are we?"

"Like I should know." Brooke echoed up into the blackness of the cold room.

"But, we-" Timmy stopped as to squirm in the ropes. "But, we were walking. Everything was fine."

"Look at where we are, you moron. Fairy World isn't as safe as it leads up to be."

"There was a shadow."

"Yeah, and they knocked you out before they did the same to me," Brooke explained with a sigh, resting her back against Timmy's. "I couldn't see who was there, there were too many of them and they were too fast."

"Fairies wouldn't do this."

"Yeah, no kidding."

"Fairies..." Timmy pondered. His eyes then went wide and he began to squirm in panic. "Cosmo, Wanda! How long have we been gone?"

"I dunno, I woke up just before you did."

"They're probably wondering where we are." Timmy continued to try and break free from the ropes. "Sapphire is probably wondering where you are."

"I know." Brooke spat in frustration, but not with Timmy.

Giving a huff in defeat from trying to break the ropes, Timmy slumped in disappointment. "Well," he tried. "Don't worry. They'll find us soon. I know they won't rest until we're back with them."

Both children jumped within the rings of the rope when the large doors of the room opened with a thud and squeak. Upon the darkness, light poured in and both children closed their eyes in blindness.

"I wouldn't be so sure, child." A familiar, English-accented voice spoke. Timmy's eyes snapped open only to be faced with one of the last creatures he wanted to see. As he was, quite literally, the opposite of one of his godparents.

"Anti-Cosmo?"

"Oh, don't act so surprised now." The anti-fairy smirked, with an adjustment of his molecule. Many other anti-fairies stood behind him. "The last I checked, its not safe for children to be wandering amongst the streets during nightfall."

"Well, last I checked," Timmy spoke back, eyeing the anti-fairy. "It's not quite safe to have anti-fairies in Fairy World, either."

"Pish posh, boy." Anti-Cosmo teased. "We're only here for a visit. Won't be long until this place is of no use for us, anymore."

"Whatever you're up to, it won't work." Timmy warned. "It never has before. The fairies are just too good of a match for you."

"Oh, really?" Anti-Cosmo said, with a taunting glare. He floated closer to the two children as he circled them in observance. He momentarily stopped to look at Brooke. "I must say, Turner. I'd expect you of all people to be wandering about the streets of Fairy World, but I'd never thought there would be a little patootie of your own thrown into the mix."

The girl arched a brow. "Patootie?"

"Buzz off, will you?" Timmy warned. "You brought both of us into this, and you're gonna pay for it."

"I wouldn't be so sure." Anti-Cosmo smirked, floating back over to the other anti-fairies who snickered along with him. "A little bird told me that there's been quite the turn of events occurring with your godmother."

"And, you know this how?"

"Because you ignorant boob." Anti-Cosmo hissed. "I'm married to the opposite."

Just as expected, a much more lively, pink-eyed anti-fairy came swooping out of the mix and into the air. "It's true, y'all! And mah wings have never been working better!" Anti-Wanda proceeded to swoop along the air in circular motions.

"Good for you," Timmy mumbled darkly. "But, that doesn't mean you just know everything."

"Of course not." Anti-Cosmo snapped back. "Wanda's turn of events has been spread everywhere, including our world. And we're not unaware of the power a fairy's wings can contain, unlike an anti-fairy's. Only a fool would dare to conjure that power. A fool that might just be of our interest."

"Hate to ruin your fun, but that fool is nowhere to be found," Timmy admitted.

"Yes, yes, I am aware of the antics." Anti-Cosmo rolled his eyes, once again circling the tied-up children with Anti-Wanda following him. He mockingly flicked the back of Timmy's head so that he flinched forward, the boy groaning in annoyance. "Tut-tut, such a shame that two children would get caught up in a dark turn of events. It is in fact a fairy's trauma, not yours. Sorry, poppets."

Anti-Wanda toyed messily with the ends of Brooke's hair with a goofy grin. "An a shame they won't get ta see the show." She agreed, cheerfully.

Brooke shrugged her face away from the anti-fairy, having enough. "Will you stop and just say what you want with us?"

"Ha! You insignificant girl." Anti-Cosmo laughed as he hovered in front of them. "However long you've known Turner, you must be aware of all his so-called 'heroic' work, now don't you?"

"What's it to you what I know?"

"I just need him out of the way. It's not like his godparents are the ones who come up with his brilliant ideas that have stopped my people on multiple occasions. He's the brains of that ridiculous trio." Anti-Cosmo sneered. "And you dear should've picked your friends wiser. Who knows, maybe after all the fun, you two could come in handy as our own evil godchildren."

"Oh, shut up." Timmy growled. "Just get to the part of your evil plan."

"Why? In a rush?" The male anti-fairy smirked, flicking the ropes that the children were bonded in.

Anti-Wanda eagerly grasped her husband's arm. "Oh, tell 'em, honey!" She urged excitedly. "I can't hold it in, tell 'em!"

"Tell us what?" Timmy asked.

Anti-Cosmo sneered. "As I recall Turner, it was one of your kind that did this tragedy to your godmother."

"My old teacher stole her wings, that's no secret."

"Ah, ah." Anti-Cosmo waved his finger. "Don't interrupt me now. While that is true, there is one thing that your educator and I share in common."

"Your both nutcases?" Brooke mocked.

"Nutcases who wish for universal domination," Anti-Cosmo spoke wickedly. "And thanks to your teacher's ways, we might just be able to accomplish our life's work. We have the power he needs, as does he for us. The magic that the Big Wanda upholds cannot be touched by the hands of an anti-fairy, as it was restricted long ago. But, it was never done for a human. This teacher of yours might just be the greatest thing to have slipped through the cracks of humankind, and into the power of the anti-fairies!"

"What, so you're gonna try to negotiate with my teacher?" Timmy ridiculed. "You don't even know where he is!"

The group of anti-fairies shared a group laugh. Anti-Cosmo gestured to one of his followers with a wave of two fingers, and the creature hovered over to the tied up children. Planting himself in front of Timmy with an evil grin, the anti-fairy pulled out his wand. Timmy braced himself with a flinch, but instead, the anti-fairy hovered his wand in front of the child.

An image was pulled up in the black star. An image of a much happier place than where they were currently located. Amongst the bright pink room and fluffy chair, a familiar lanky man sat down, enjoying a tub of mint chocolate chip ice cream.

"Mr. Crocker?" Timmy spoke in disbelief.

The teacher looked up. "Ah, Turner! Good to see that you are awake. Enjoying the basement?"

The boy blinked as to process the situation. "I..I-"

"Save the questions!" Crocker threw his tub to the side. "I was right all along. I knew you were involved with fairies, I knew it! There's nothing you could say that can disprove it!"

Timmy shook his head in fear. "No! I didn't know they existed, I-!"

"Oh relax, child." Anti-Cosmo said. "Denzel had learned of the existing of fairies and Fairy World since the day he kidnapped your godparent. That makes him immune to exposing godchildren for their fairies."

"The blue thing is right!" Crocker spoke on the image. "They're the only ones who make any sense around here since I arrived, and they don't belong in this world just as much as I don't. But they have intentions that I will follow!"

"Mr. Crocker, please." Timmy pleaded. "You don't have to do this. You don't need universal domination."

"HA!" Crocker cackled. "You don't know what I need, Turner. I've known what I need since the day I theorized the existence of _fairies!_ The ultimate power to become the world's most fearsome ruler. And with the help of these blue things, I can accomplish it."

"And with the help of your teacher," Anti-Cosmo grinned. "We will share the domination he obtains."

"No." Timmy shook his head. "Mr. Crocker, think of all the lives you'd be costing."

"Don't try to reason with me, Turner. I know what you've been up to!"

"What?"

In satisfaction, Crocker pulled out a familiar-looking object from behind his chair and waved it teasingly. Upon seeing the megaphone like device, Timmy's blue orbs widened into fear as his stomach dropped, now realizing what had been missing.

"Snooping around my lab, have you?" Crocker toyed with the gadget in one hand. "Last time I used this was to capture a little pink fairy, who's wings are what got me here on this very day in history."

Upon mentioning Wanda, Timmy's fear melted into anger. "Don't get your hopes up, Crocker. You're gonna pay for what you've done."

"And who will stop me? You, or the flightless fairy?"

Timmy shook in the ropes. "You've gone too far this time." the boy spat. "Do you know everything she's been through? Do you know everything that the people who love her have been through? No, of course not! 'Cause you probably don't even know what love is!"

"Boohoo! Cry to your mother, Turner!" Crocker spoke. "It won't make any difference."

Shaking more in the ropes, Timmy continued to protest. "You're heartless! You ruined Wanda's life, and you don't even care. Don't you have any care for people's happiness?"

"Don't lecture me about happiness." Crocker got up from the chair in the image. "I've lost that a long time ago. And now that I know fairies exist for sure, I could understand why. They'll be the first to pay for haven let it shattered."

With that final note, the anti-fairy lowered the image of Crocker on his wand and floated away, leaving Timmy speechless.

"Now then," Anti-Cosmo spoke as the other anti-fairies began to leave. "You two get comfortable, and we'll decide what to do with you later." The green-eyed creature floated to the door and looked back. "Hope you enjoy the darkness."

The anti-fairy shut the door behind him, leaving the two godchildren. Brooke could feel Timmy weigh down against her, knowing he felt defeated after that dreadful conversation. In determination, she turned her head as much she could to look at him.

"I'm gonna save the speech and cut to the chase, Tim-buck-tooth." Brooke said. "We need to get out of here."

"How, exactly?" Timmy asked.

"Can you move your hands?"

"I dunno, sort of."

"I need you to feel for my right pocket, alright? There's a pocket knife."

"What? Brooke-"

"Relax, it's not mine." The girl said. "Big Daddy gave it to me as promote for his company. We're lucky he liked me."

Sighing, Timmy began to feel for her pocket. "So they took my gadget and my hat, but not your knife?"

"Hurry up, will you? Fairy World's running at risk."

* * *

Cosmo, Wanda, and Sapphire all dove to the ground when yet another anti-fairy glided over them, cackling obnoxiously. Having already fled the diner, their eyes darted around at the flashes of black magic that dominated the Fairy World sky. It was tinted a threatening red, much like their counter-world. Anti-fairies could be seen for miles, and all other fairies were in hiding.

Getting up once again, the fairies continued to speed off through the chaos.

"Where're you going?" One anti-fairy teased, as he glided over them. They kept running.

"Poor little fairies." Another laughed, spraying some black magic upon them. In the cast, a mountain of slugs crawled up Cosmo's body, much to his horror.

"Eugh! Get 'em off, get 'em off!" He squealed. Wanda raised her wand and wiped him clean of the slugs.

"C'mon, we're almost there!" Sapphire urged through the yells and cackling of the swarming anti-fairies. They continued on their way from the chaos destroying the town, heading to the outskirts. Arriving at the town's limit, one anti-fairy cackled before waving his wand with a thrust of magic, causing a wrecking ball to come swinging down on one of the buildings. The purple, concrete housing broke into debris, parts flying everywhere.

"Look out!" Sapphire exclaimed, flying out of the way of the falling debris. Wanda attempted to run, though her feet couldn't carry her as fast as her wings could. In instinct, Cosmo swooped down and lifted her out of the way, flying away in time to avoid a fallen piece of concrete.

Her husband lowered her back to the ground, and without any exchanged words, the godparents kept going. The noise of the swarming anti-fairies became more and more distant. Neither looked back in fear of being targeted and kept going until a much more comforting sight came before them. A swarm of color that was the fairy army gathered all along the open field of pink clouds. Jorgen stood on the end, giving orders.

"Jorgen!" Wanda yelled, getting his attention.

The head fairy turned around. "_You? _What're you doing here?!"

"Our godkids are missing, we think the anti-fairies took them," Sapphire spoke nervously.

"Curses." Jorgen eyed past the army of fairies. "Those anti-fairies will just take what they want without any vision of consequence!" He made a fist, cracking his knuckles.

"Where are they?" Wanda urged. "I know it was that Anti-Cosmo that took Timmy!"

"We've located where they have emerged." Jorgen pointed a finger across the battlefield. The fairies looked beyond the others and saw nothing but a void of black smoke that laid where the view on the earth down bellow use to be.

"The kids are there?" Sapphire asked.

"Well, what're we waiting for? Let's go!" Wanda snapped, attempting to walk forward. Jorgen pounded his staff, knocking off her feet to look up at him.

"You'll do no such thing!" Jorgen bellowed. "Only armed fairies go in there."

"But, Timmy is in there!" Cosmo shook.

"I'm not leaving Brooke to the hands of anti-fairies!" Sapphire said, flying to Jorgen's eye level. "If you don't send someone to go get her, I will!"

Jorgen grabbed her in a large fist. "And if you do, I will not hesitate to take away your godparent privileges!"

"What? Because she's trying to save her kid?" Wanda defended. "You'll punish us for doing our jobs?"

Jorgen threw Sapphire back down with the other two. "I'll punish you for denying my orders! These kids are under the council's protection. If they are hurt, the anti-faires will get the punishment they deserve."

"We're not taking that risk!" Wanda pointed threateningly at her boss. "I'm not running ANY chances on Timmy's safety. There have already been too many accidents!"

Jorgen growled under his breath in annoyance, momentarily looking to the black smoke. "Fine. But, I will not allow you to barge right in. You listen to my orders, and we attack when ready."

"It'd better be soon.." Wanda mumbled, eyeing the black smoke beyond the plane.

"What could have possibly drawn the anti-fairies, here? They know better than to show their faces in this world." Sapphire huffed.

Jorgen's eyes were glued to the horizon. "I believe, they found an edge for universal domination."

Wanda chortled bitterly. "What? Did they capture Crocker or something and become an ally?"

Jorgen tore his eyes away from the battlefield to look down at the flightless fairy. "Exactly. How did you know?"

Wanda's face paled, and she slowly lifted her head to fix her wide, pink eyes on the larger fairy. "I was kidding."

* * *

The young boy peered around the corner of the black, foggy, ice-cold corridor. He eyed the two anti-fairies standing very far at the end near a large opened exit to the entrance hall, keeping guard with their intimidating, piercing red eyes. One they turned their gaze towards Timmy's direction, the boy quickly threw himself behind the wall in hiding. Brooke looked the opposite way in lookout. She held her bare arms together in an attempt to warm herself from the bitter coldness of the hallway.

"How'd they manage to bring a whole base to Fairy World?" Brooke asked in a whisper.

"Black magic." Timmy murmured. "That's why everything is foggy. It doesn't belong in this part of the universe, it's slowly fading."

"So, can't we just wait until it fades out?"

"They won't let it." The boy reminded. "They're probably renewing it or something, but even by then, they'll get to the Big Wand."

"Then what else are we suppose to do?" Brooke urged quietly, peering her gaze around the corner at the guards. Timmy did the same, watching as the blue creatures kept their eyes peeled for any threats.

"That can't be our only way out." The fuschia-clad boy shook his head in ponderation. His eyes crawled up the black, candlelit walls of the area. "Maybe there's a vent way or something."

"I doubt it," Brooke mumbled. "We might just have to find another exit."

"No way, this place is a maze. Finding the door out of the basement was already enough." Timmy denied. "And there's no time, we've gotta get out before they attack Fairy World's source of power."

"Maybe we should split up."

The boy whipped around. "Are you crazy?"

"I don't know, am I?"

"Forget it," Timmy said through a nervous laugh. "I'm not risking getting separated."

"Why not? It might be our only chance."

"Because that's practically the beginning of every horror movie, where the characters get killed off one by one until there's only one left." The boy rambled quickly. "There's only two of us, and I'm not willing to let either of us kick the bucket."

"Will you relax? They can't hurt us."

"They already did," Timmy lifted his t-shirt for reference, showing the minor bruises from their kidnap. Brooke bit her lip in worry and the boy lowered his shirt. "And I know they could do a lot worse, so no way."

"Well, why don't I at least look around while you wait here?"

"No." Timmy said.

Brooke groaned. "Why the heck not?"

"Because you could still get lost!" Timmy whispered harshly, as to not draw attention.

"And you'd miss me too much?" Brooke chuckled. She grinned, though Timmy didn't smile back and instead looked at her with an anxious stare. The boy continued to frown, and Brooke's smile surely faded as her friend's worry became evident in his face. She stared back, and upon further search in his bright blue eyes, Timmy looked to be staring longingly at her.

"Yeah, I would." The boy simply responded, turning back to peer around the corner. Brooke froze, feeling everything around her suddenly become very still. She stared at the back of Timmy's head, though the look of his eyes still fixated her mind. How filled with emotion they were. An emotion that seemed to be directed to her, that she could never say she'd received from anyone. Taking notice as to how her heart sped up, Brooke reached a hand to nervously run through a strand of her hair.

"Bucktoofus," she whispered amongst the dark hallway. "Would now be a bad time to ask you something?"

There was a moment of silence. "I guess not." Timmy's back responded.

She continued to tug at her locks. "Do you like-"

Before she could ask, a sudden beeping allowed both children to look to the ceiling. Flashing red lights blinked, and in quiet panic, the kids pressed themselves against the wall as they stared at the lights.

_"Attention anti-fairies," _Anti-Cosmo spoke through the alarm system. _"Jorgen and the fairies are closing in. All anti-fairies shall report to the command post immediately. I repeat, the command post. We are closing off all entrances."_

In scared realization, Brooke and Timmy looked back around the corner. The guards had already fled. However, a trap door slowly, but surely closed down on the entrance to the foyer while the red lights continued to flash in warning.

"Come on!" Timmy yelled, beginning to run with Brooke right behind. The two children sped down the corridor as fast as their worn-out feet could carry them. They kept the closing door in eyeshot as they bolted, neither daring to slow down. Despite the adrenaline rush, Brooke could still feel the pounding of her heart. But this time, out of fear. It was too quick, they were too far. She didn't slow down, but she couldn't find it in her to go any quicker than she already was. Timmy was ahead of her, but only by a bit. He didn't have much luck at the pace he was going either. They weren't gonna make it.

At least not both of them.

"Hurry!" Timmy screamed, nearing to the closing door. The opening was becoming too small, and Brooke already feared that it would be too late by the time she reached it. But, there was no other option. Crocker and the anti-fairies were on the move, and someone needed to warn their godparents. Someone.

The door was far too close to being shut. In a terrifying attempt, Brooke threw herself forward and pushed Timmy ahead of her. The boy went tumbling with a gasp, and Brooke mentally screamed with triumph as he went rolling underneath the door before she hit the ground.

Timmy came to a screeching halt on the ground with his eyes shut from the impact. Opening one, he sat up and saw where he had landed in the foyer, the entrance to the outside world just ahead of him. Smiling a toothy grin, he jumped to his feet.

"Yes! Brooke, we-!"

When he was met with only the closed door, the boy's heart dropped.

"Brooke!" Timmy whisked himself to the wall with his hands pressed to it. "Brooke?"

"I'm okay." She spoke through the wall.

"Brooke, why did you-"

"Bucktoofus, there's no time. You need to go. Now." She urged.

"No! I'm not leaving you here, are you crazy?"

"Yeah, I am," Brooke said. "But, I'm not stupid. I'm smart enough to know that you can go find our fairies."

"No way!"

"I'll be fine." Brooke assured. "I promise, they can't do anything to me if they can't find me."

"But, once they realize we escaped," one of Timmy's hands absentmindedly dug his nails in the wall. "Brooke, they took me because they wanted me out of the way. If they find you, they'll use you to-"

"Don't you dare worry about me, Tim-buck-tooth." Brooke warned through the shut door. "There's too much else to worry about now, I'm not worth any of it."

"Yeah, you are." Timmy fought, surprised at how soft his voice was.

"Ah, stop it." He could tell she was smirking, though there was evident fear in her voice. "You need to go find everyone, they'll get me out. Haven't you met my godparent? Sapphire will be here in a flash."

"No, I can't." Timmy frowned deeply. "I can't leave you, Brooke."

"Of course you can-"

"I CAN'T, OKAY!?" Timmy let out in a burst. Silence was met at the other end, and he knew he got his point across. He kept his hands firmly planted on the closed space, wishing desperately that it would open. Hoping that if he closed his eyes, Cosmo and Wanda would pop up and he could wish for this wall to break down. Or better yet, wish that Brooke was on this side with him. Reverse their positions if he had to.

"Timmy."

The boy felt his heart clench at her use of his name. "Brooke, please.."

"Timmy, listen." Brooke tried again. "I wouldn't want to leave you either, but you know we have no option. If you stay here, it might just mean the worst for Fairy World. You should know that, Turner."

The boy's hands were frozen on the cold, metallic wall. "I do," he quietly agreed. "I do, but it's just.."

There was rustling on the other side. "Just what?" Timmy swallowed at how much closer to him she sounded from across the wall.

"It's just that I like you, okay?" Timmy closed his eyes.

"Huh?"

The male child groaned. "Don't make me have to spell it out."

He could hear her chuckling under her breath. "Right back at you, dork."

"No, not like..casually. Like you as-"

"I know." She responded. Timmy could tell she was smiling. "I know, and I mean the same."

Finally, Timmy let one of his hands fall from the hard surface. "I'll come back for you."

"I know you will."

"Don't get into trouble, don't try to be a detective, just hide. Promise?"

"Promise." Brooke spoke through seriousness. "Now go, before it's too late."

Staring longingly at the what for another moment, the boy began to pace backwards. He kept staring, feeling his heart grow heavy more and more at the thought of Brooke being all alone on the other side to be left with the anti-fairies. His feet had more courage than him though, continuing to carry the boy away before he turned and bolted for freedom.

**To be continued...**


	15. Chapter 15

**I'm sorry, I know it was a wait. Rn is just a little bit busy, so the next chapter will be up as soon as I can get it. Other than that, enjoy!**

* * *

"Jorgen, you're out of your mind! Our godkids are in there!"

The head fairy ignored the yelling pink fairy. "We cannot barge in without precaution. The anti-fairies don't simply show up in Fairy World. They have arms on their side."

"So do we." Wanda gestured to the fairy army. "And it's our homeworld, we should already have them outnumbered with our power."

"Our amount of power is irrelevant. Each anti-fairy holds the same strength as their counterpart. It's our privilege of making good around the world that defeats them."

"Then throw rainbows and glitter at them for all I care! Don't you realize that every second waiting might mean the worse for Brooke or Timmy? I'm not gonna stand here and wait! Call in the arms, or I swear on the Fairy Council, I'll-!"

"SILENCE!" Jorgen bellowed. His staff beamed a heavy red, and he pointed towards Wanda. "You're lack of wings nor role as Turner's godparent gives you any authority! You walk out there, and I'll have to reteach you the rules of godparenting the hard way!"

"Hey!" Cosmo flew in between the staff and his wife. "Back off!"

Jorgen raised his staff, coaxing a flash of lightning to come striking down on Cosmo. The fairy convulsed from the bolt and was left floating in a completely burnt state. He chuckled nervously, before hiding behind Wanda.

"Jorgen, please." Sapphire begged, pushing past the other two fairies. "I can't afford to let anything happen to Brooke. She's too headstrong. That's not a good mix with the anti-fairies, she could be in danger right now. Please."

The muscular fairy peered his gaze away from Sapphire's pleading look. "We cannot take that risk."

"Sir, it's not like these kids have any magic to fend for their own." Sapphire urged. "Sending in the troops might increase our chances."

"We don't attack UNTIL I SAY SO!" Jorgen bellowed for the final time, causing all other fairies to cower in fear.

"That's not fair!" Wanda protested.

"Black magic is never fair!"

"But, risking the lives of children is!?"

"Sir!" A fairy troop came flying in between Wanda and Jorgen, with a salute. "We've got a reading of an upcoming approach."

"The anti-fairies?"

"No, sir. Something is straying from the lair, it might be a spy or a sniper."

"Aim, you hear me!?" Jorgen yelled over the army, walking away from the three helpless godparents. "Fire on my count!"

The army took positions in aim, many willingly pushing Cosmo, Wanda, and Sapphire to the back as to take cover. Though Wanda had no choice but to stay situated on the ground, Cosmo and Sapphire floated up in an attempt to get a better look. But, not before a large hand slapped them down to the surface of the pink clouds.

"You three stay put, or I will put you into sanctuary myself!" Jorgen warned, walking away from them to another end of the army. As soon he had his back turned, Sapphire sprung back up into the air. Cosmo remained low with his flightless spouse, and the two looked to the blue fairy who peered past the endless rows of guards.

"Anything?" Wanda asked.

"No, same black smoke." Sapphire shrugged, looking down at the two. "Anti-fairies wouldn't send a sniper."

"No, they're too upfront for that." Wanda agreed. "Probably a false reading."

Sapphire began to lower to Wanda's level when they heard the faintest call.

"_Help!_"

Eyes wide, Sapphire immediately sprung back into the air. She held a hand above her eyes to get a better look in the darkness of the early morning battle.

"That didn't sound like an anti-fairy." Wanda said, attempting to peer over the floating fairies.

"Help, I need help!"

Within moments, both Cosmo and Wanda felt a jolt deep in their consciousness. The magic that flowed through them seemed to dart, and within their knowledge, they knew a magical connection was rekindling.

"Cosmo," Wanda hit her husband's shoulder frantically. "Cosmo, get a better look. That might be-"

"Timmy!" Cosmo yelled, already mid-air and pointing.

His wife gasped. "Don't shoot!" She yelled, beginning to squirm her way through the armed fairies. "Don't shoot, that's our godchild!"

"Lady, fall in line!" One trooper grunted, attempting to push her back. Much to Wanda's surprise though, she was thrusted into the air by magical particles, as Cosmo and Sapphire took her along with their wands as they flew over the rest of the army.

"What did I tell you three!?" They heard Jorgen yelling from behind. "Get back here!"

"Timmy!" Wanda yelled across the battlefield, as they made it to the front of the troops. Wanda landed back onto the clouds as she bolted straight for the child, Cosmo flying at high speed behind her. Sapphire flew fast as well until she halted in realization while the other two continued on.

"Where's Brooke?"

"Timmy!" The married couple yelled, fast approaching the now evident blue eyes and buck teeth.

"Cosmo, Wanda!" Timmy called before he was engulfed into a jarring hug. All three of them nearly fell over, but with the advantage of Cosmo's floating, they remained sturdy on the ground.

"Oh, sport. We were so worried." Wanda said in the hug. Both fairies pulled back with huge smiles, expecting to see Timmy do the same. It was shocking, however, to see the child so pale. And even worse, on the verge of tears.

"Timmy." Wanda said worriedly, holding a hand to the side of his head. "Timmy, sweetie, what is it? What did they do to you?"

"Nothing.."

"Where's Brooke?" The others realized Sapphire had raced past them in search of her own godchild and was now making her way back to three. In mentioning Brooke, Timmy snapped out of it.

"We have to go back." The boy said, grabbing both Cosmo and Wanda's wrists and urging them to come along. "Now!"

"Why? What's going on?" Sapphire's fear began to build.

"Brooke, she-she-!" Completely frazzled, no words came to mind as the young boy looked back at the black smoke he had emerged from moments before.

"What?" Sapphire nearly yelled, pushing past Cosmo and Wanda and grabbing Timmy by his shirt. "Brooke what? Tell me!"

"She, she saved me." Timmy said. "The door was closing, we weren't both gonna make it. She shoved me ahead. I didn't want to leave her-"

"But, you did!" Sapphire snapped.

"Hey," Wanda warned, stepping in front of her distressed godchild and narrowing her eyes at the fellow fairy. "Watch it."

"No, she's right." Timmy spoke sadly. "I didn't want to leave her. She kept telling me though that the only way to warn you guys was if I went ahead. But, I promised I'd go back for her. We need-"

"Whoa, whoa." Wanda put two hands on the child's shoulders. "Warn us of what?"

"It.." Timmy kept looking in between his fairies and the black smoke. "It's Crocker, Wanda. I know it's not what you wanna hear, but he's in Fairy World. The anti-fairies got to him before we did and now it's really bad.."

Wanda frowned. "I know, sweetie. We already do."

Timmy didn't seem shocked. "Oh."

Cosmo and Wanda began to lead Timmy away from the open. "C'mon, let's get you-"

"No!" Timmy broke from their grip. "Didn't you hear what I said? Brooke is still in there!"

"I know sport, we'll get her back."

"Then what're we waiting for!?"

"Turner." Jorgen came marching right back up to the fairies. "How'd you escape?"

"For the last time, Brooke pushed me out! Can you get her?"

"We close in when I say, it's too dangerous right now. They can track us if we move at the wrong time."

"Then how'd Timmy escape?" Wanda questioned. "Do they only detect magic?"

"Worse, they detect flight-"

"Sandy! Sandy, you can't go in there!" The three turned to Cosmo calling to Sapphire, who was making her away across the battlefield. "Sandy!"

"It's _Sapphire!_" The blue fairy called over her shoulder.

"Saph, wait. I'm coming with you!" Timmy said, beginning to run in her direction.

"Timmy, no!" Wanda panicked.

"Hey!" A trooper, clearly a lieutenant, came speeding out of the army and halted Sapphire with a grab of her arm. "You're out of your mind, miss. You can't just go floatin' in there!"

"I said I'd go in there if you bozos wouldn't," Sapphire said, looking between him and Jorgen.

"Please, you've gotta let her." Timmy begged. "Her godchild is in there. My friend, I can't just-I mean, we can't just leave her."

"You're lucky you got loose, Turner." Jorgen said. "But, this is in the hands of the fairy army now."

"Then fairy up and go!" Timmy's face began to flush red in frustration. "'Cause guess what? I'll use my wish power to get over there if I have to! I'm not leaving Brooke!"

Wanda reached a hand for Timmy's shoulder. "Sport, it'll be okay."

"No, it's not fair! Brooke was never meant to be a part of this! Neither of you were!" Timmy pointed to Sapphire, "and I got you into it! Forget it, I don't care if the army won't go. I'll go! I don't care if Brooke told me to go ahead and tried to act cool about it, I knew she was scared! I knew she didn't know what the heck she was doing, I would've done the same! I told her not to look for anything, but I know she won't listen! I don't care if considers herself the next Nancy Drew because at least that character made it to the end of all the books!"

"Timmy, what're you talking about?" Cosmo asked, overwhelmed by the boy's rambling.

"Brooke, you moron!" Timmy grunted. "It's not like she'll listen to me! I'm Bucktoofus, remember? I use to think it was a joke, but she's right. I am a doofus! A doofus because I let a great girl get involved in the worst thing that happened to one of my godparents!"

Wanda attempted to calm her godson. "Timmy-"

"Forget it. I'm not gonna let that stupid Crocker or the anti-fairies get away with anything! Jorgen, if you don't send people I'll go right back! I-I-!" Timmy took in a sharp breath to pause. "I'm not..stupid. She's-she's, awesome. I can't just leave her, okay?"

Through his hysterics, Sapphire had recruited back to the others in shock as Cosmo and Wanda were already by the boy's front, trying to capture the child's gaze from his overstimulation. The boy averted his eyes in fear of looking up and further breaking down. Almost as though they needed confirmation, Cosmo and Wanda looked to Sapphire to see if she thought the same thing.

Sapphire looked to Cosmo with a nod. "I told you."

While Timmy's feelings were evident, they had to be put aside for now.

"We'll get her." Wanda spoke gently to her godson, lifting his gaze. "Okay? We will."

Timmy tugged at the end of his shirt in a child demeanor as to not break down. "When?"

"DUCK!" A trooper suddenly yelled, pointing beyond the child and his fairies. When they looked towards the lair, blades of black magic fired at a fast speed towards them. The fairies threw themselves to the ground, taking Timmy with them.

Jorgen remained standing, deflecting black magic with his own. "Fire at will!"

The fairy army began to shoot their own blasts of magic. a few troops opened an entryway in the rows, gesturing to the fairies who remained flat on the ground.

"Get in 'ere!" The lieutenant yelled. Wanda and Cosmo pushed Timmy ahead on the ground, as to crawl off the dangers of the battlefield first, with his godparents following. Sapphire came crawling behind. Once they were covered, the soldiers proceeded to push them to the back of army before the godparents and godchild found themselves the furthest from the battle.

"What's the plan?" Wanda asked, looking towards the others.

"We can't just go in," Sapphire said. "They'll know we're there. The only reason they probably didn't detect Timmy's escape is that he's human."

"No, you heard Jorgen." Wanda said, pulling out Timmy's cap and placing it back on the boy's head. She brushed the boy's disheveled brown locks out of his face, noting that he still looked terrified. "They detect flight magic."

"Then I can go back in." Timmy chimed. "Just gear me up, and I'll fight back ten times harder and get Brooke."

"Absolutely not." Wanda crossed her arms.

"But-"

"No, Timmy! The times you've stopped the anti-fairies nor Crocker won't matter now, they're too good of a match for a kid."

"Then what're we suppose to do, huh?" Timmy looked in between all three fairies. "I mean you heard Jorgen, they detect flight, and it's not like I have any magic of my own! How're we gonna-"

The boy stopped in bulging realization, staring at his godmother.

"Wait a minute-"

Suddenly, the pink clouds beneath both Wanda and Timmy's feet began to rumble. Though it didn't affect any of the floating beings, the godmother and godchild exchanged a look in confusion. The fired shots from the anti-fairies slowly decreased, and as the trembling grew heavier, all the other fairies took notice.

"What's happening?" Timmy asked.

Floating above, Cosmo and Sapphire started to become affected by the shaking as well, grasping the open air for balance as they hovered. Sapphire looked at where the ground shook, her eyes traveling from the trembling clouds across the battlefield. With her gaze fixed on the black smoke, she looked back to Timmy, who now held the ground along with Wanda as to not fall.

"They're moving."

As the black cloud slowly levitated off the ground and into the air, it glided across the battlefield.

"Get down, you hear me!?" Jorgen yelled, urging all others to lay flat in cover. However, the cloud glided over with no sign of threat, covering them in only a cold shadow as it gradually continued to pass until it was rid of the battlefield.

Wanda sat up. "They're going for the Big Wand."

"Brooke's still in there." Sapphire worried.

"Retreat to the Big Wand! I want all wings on deck, now!" Jorgen commanded.

"You heard him, go!" The lieutenant yelled as troops began to speed off in chase of the black cloud. The few were left behind, as Jorgen began to head towards the town after his army.

"Jorgen, wait." Timmy stopped him. "I have an idea."

"I don't wanna hear it," Jorgen stopped.

"Please, just listen." Timmy begged. "You can send as many fairies as you want, but no one can get to the center of that thing as long as they're flying."

"Forget it, Turner. You are lucky you escaped, but you will not be going back in."

"Not me." The boy shook his head. "At least not by myself, I need Wanda to come with me."

"_What?_" Both Cosmo and Wanda gasped.

Timmy looked to his godmother. "You're at an advantage. I may not have anything to help me, but you do. You have magic, and as long as you don't have wings, you can get by."

"Timmy, that's-" Wanda meant to disagree, but as the plan dawned upon her, she stopped to think. Not only may it be the only chance to save Fairy World and the universe, but maybe the only chance to get her wings back. "That's actually a good point."

"Exactly!" Timmy smiled.

"But-" Cosmo tried interfering.

"We'll find Brooke, and get her out." Timmy pounded his fist against his palm in determination. "And then we'll find Crocker."

"Hold it sport, let's get something straight," Wanda said. "Just because I can walk in, doesn't mean you can too. I'll get Brooke, you stay here."

"It is not that simple," Jorgen said. "By the time you bring her back, it'll be too late to return and stop Denzel Crocker."

"I'll just poof her back."

"Unacceptable, she is not your godchild."

"There has to be something!" Timmy was exasperated. "Like, can't I give Brooke permission to have a wish from my godparent?"

Grunting in aggravation, Jorgen poofed up Da Rules. Flipping through it, he lowered the book down to both Wanda and Sapphire.

"It says with the grant from the opposing child's godparent," Sapphire read, "another godparent can give them one requested wish."

"Perfect, grant away!" Timmy gesture to the blue fairy.

Looking to Wanda, the fellow godparent touched her wand's point to the pink fairy's as to give her access in locating her godchild. "Find her, please."

Wanda nodded. "I promise."

Cosmo frowned worriedly. "But, Wanda-"

"I'll have some troops cover you on your way in." Jorgen explained. "But once you're inside, you are on your own. There is no other way for fairies to sneak past unless they're like you."

"I'll be in and out."

"Be careful, okay?" Timmy said.

Wanda smiled lovingly and again ran a hand through the boy's hair. "Don't you worry about me, just stay with Cosmo okay? I don't need you two getting mixed up in danger."

"Let's go." Jorgen urged, already beginning to walk his way to town. Wanda scurried behind.

"Wanda, wait!"

The pink fairy turned around only to see Cosmo speed up to her and plant himself on the ground. His fingers tightly laced with her's, pulling her closer to look into his emerald eyes and the apparent fear that laid within them.

"I can't let you go."

Wanda gave a small smile. "Yes, you can."

"No, I can't.."

"Come on, honey." Wanda didn't break her gentle smile for his sake. "We both know this is the only way."

"But, last time he was near you.." her husband bit his lip.

"I know." Wanda spoke softly. "But, this isn't just about me. The universe is in danger, too."

"Who cares about the universe?" Cosmo offered. "We-We could find another one and live there."

His wife chuckled. "Cosmo, that's not a very good plan."

"Then we'll go to the stars." Her husband tried. "Crocker can't rule _every _part of the universe. We'll go to the stars and float there forever. I'll float there forever, I'll hold you and keep you floating with me forever and ever."

Wanda reached a hand to his face. "I wish we could." Her smile didn't break. "But, I don't think we'll get very far if the Big Wand is brought down."

"Well, no.."

"So," Wanda humored. "I think I'd have to at least try, right?"

Cosmo peered down. "I guess.."

Wanda lifted his face back up and kissed Cosmo's cheek, causing a dark blush to crawl across his pasty skin. "I'll be okay."

"How do you know?"

Wanda's smile faded, finally succumbing to seriousness. "I don't." She admitted. "But, Cosmo. I can't risk everyone else's safety over mine. And I'm at an advantage that no one else is. For once, not having wings is actually a good thing. And remember what you said? Crocker may have stolen them, but he didn't steal me. I need to prove that."

"I don't want you to go, Wanda."

"Sweetie, I have no choice."

"Yes, you do." Cosmo denied. "There has to be another way."

"There isn't, I'll be okay."

Considering this, Cosmo looked past Wanda at Jorgen. He tapped his foot, waiting impatiently. The green fairy looked behind him at Timmy and Sapphire. Their godchild mostly, who simply nodded in encouragement to let Wanda go.

Looking back at his wife, Cosmo frowned. "I just don't wanna lose you.."

Wanda thought about how dangerously close she'd been to losing her life. And while running towards Crocker and the anti-fairies was of no way keeping out of danger, she knew she couldn't just blatantly say that to her husband. "You won't."

Cosmo's lip trembled.

"Oh Cosmo, please don't make it like this." Wanda's voice shook, as she was brought into an embrace by him.

"Don't leave me.."

Wanda soothingly stroked Cosmo's wings. "I'll never leave you. If you get scared, give Philip a hug. She's good luck, remember?"

Cosmo sniffed. "I can't, I gave her to Jorgen as a bribe."

Closing her eyes with a small smile, the pink fairy lifted her hand to the back of her husband's head in their hug. "Then it's a good thing Jorgen is leading me there."

There was a moment of silence, and Wanda could tell he was thinking. "Wanda?" He whispered, as though he didn't want anyone to hear.

"Yes?" She spoke quietly back.

"If I never called you a nag that day, would you be like this?"

Wanda opened her eyes and pulled back. "Either of us could've ended up in that locker, Cosmo." She explained carefully. "It doesn't matter how I ended up there, I chose to poof into there. And honey, I'm glad it was me. Because I wouldn't be able to live with myself if all of this had happened to you."

Cosmo's hands tightened on his wife's. "Promise me."

"Promise you what?"

"That you'll do whatever you have to do, but that's it." Her husband begged. "If you can't get your wings, just come back to me, okay?"

"I promise, I love you."

Staring into each other's glossy eyes, Cosmo's eyebrows knitted together before letting out a breathless "Wanda.."

"Cosmo.."

They threw their arms around each other and meshed their lips together into a burning kiss. Clinging to their beloved as though they were losing one another. They hoped to the fairy gods that they wouldn't be separated for long. That they wouldn't be separated forever.

Parting their lips and exchanging one more quick kiss, they intertwined one of their hands and closed their eyes, letting their foreheads rest to one another.

"Alright, lady. Let's get movin'!" A new voice spoke. The lieutenant had returned with a few other soldiers to escort Wanda to the domain of the anti-fairies. Wanda found that she couldn't move, still clinging to her husband.

"Let's go." The lieutenant grunted, taking hold of Wanda's arm. He pulled her away and a small gasp graced her lips as her hand still clung to Cosmo's. He was dragged along a bit with her before their fingers forcefully slipped from one another.

Jorgen poofed him, Wanda and the few troops to the middle of town. Chaos had already gotten worse. Hiding was no longer working, and fairy citizens were now flying to safety or fighting off anti-fairies in an attempt to get out of town.

"You two, protect the citizens!" Jorgen yelled over the chaos.

"Yes, sir!" Two fairy troops saluted, before joining other armed forces in fighting off anti-fairies.

"This way," Jorgen motioned, leading Wanda and the lieutenant. They strayed along the edge of the streets to avoid the fighting that went on in the middle. As they neared the Big Wand, Wanda felt her nerves begin to buzz out of coming close to danger. A large edge of the town was covered and slowly being cleared of both fairies and anti-fairies. They stood a few ways before a border of black smoke.

"This is where we leave you." Jorgen said.

Taking a step forward with her wand grasped in preparation, Wanda turned to her boss. "Jorgen," she started, "keep my boys out of trouble until I'm back."

He nodded. "You have my word."

Looking into the void of the smoke, Wanda proceeded to walk forward with her arms outstretched. The wingless fairy walked slowly as the black magic only blinded her. She momentarily turned back around for confirmation from Jorgen, but was only met with more darkness, realizing that black magic was already taking its toll on her. Sighing in determination, Wanda walked further in.

**To be continued...**


	16. Chapter 16

"C'mon," Wanda whispered, shaking her head from the weariness of the black magic. She kept her arms forward with her wand in hand, worried that the opposing magic would make her lose consciousness. Everything within her common nature of being a fairy, or training to be a godparent, was being broken right now as she traveled through a pit of black magic at an incredibly slow pace. Within a big enough portion of that type of magic, it could easily swallow any smaller source of goodness. That was Wanda. She needed to find the center of this abyss soon. It was even more frustrating knowing that she had yet to face the hard part.

"Where does this thing end?" Wanda grumbled, continuing to shake off the tiring grip it had on her. Despite the fatigue black magic created, she knew that as long as the anti-fairies were up against her, she couldn't die. She could get hurt, yes, but with their leader being married to Wanda's counterpart, death would not be an option. Wanda mentally slapped herself for having not explained that to Cosmo before she left. Maybe he'd be less worried. Then again, even if the anti-fairies were aware of that, it's not like Crocker was.

The wingless fairy tripped forward, nearly losing her balance. She groaned as she felt herself slow down, but using one hand to wipe her eyes free from sleep, she continued on. Before Wanda knew it, she stumbled upon large double doors. With a heavy fall, she gripped onto the handles, using the last of her effort to pull them open. Once she slipped inside and saw that the coast was clear, she shut the doors behind her and slid down them in exhaustion. Wanda closed her eyes as she breathed heavily, trying to regain her consciousness after walking for what felt like eternity through a weary black void. In a quick decision, she raised her wand and poofed up a firehose, spraying herself with a startling shutter but immediately regaining her senses. Wiping the excess water from her face with her forearm, Wanda stood up and continued on.

Walking down the dark, carpeted foyer, Wanda found the shut door that Timmy was talking about. It didn't stand as much of an obstacle for her though as it did for the child. She poofed herself into a little pink cockroach and slipped under the crack, continuing on undercover once on the other side. There had already been anti-fairies waiting in the other hallway, though no sign of Brooke. The pink cockroach continued on unnoticed, wondering how she could possibly search this maze in time to find Brooke and Crocker. For once, Wanda actually found herself thinking about what her witty godchild would do, and realized that the central operation of the lair would be her best bet.

"You hear what the plan is?" One anti-fairy with a coffee mug spoke to a friend. Wanda momentarily stopped to listen.

"Well, as long as we can't touch the Big Wand, it's up to that bozo human to do it for us." The other snickered.

"So what the heck are we suppose to do?"

"I dunno, do whatever it takes to make sure he does it."

"And what about that Anti-Cosmo who thinks he knows everything?" One sneered. "You really think he can trust this human?"

"Who knows." The other said. "But, I'm tired of sitting around and watching my counterpart get everything I've ever wanted. I'm ready to burn down Fairy World."

"C'mon, let's get back to command post before he notices we're gone."

In realization, Wanda proceeded to follow the anti-fairies that floated down the dark corridor.

"How d'ya think the kiddies are doing?" The one with the mug asked.

The other chortled. "As long as they're locked in that basement, I don't think they'll have much to say. I'm hoping this will _finally _be our time for godkids."

Wanda resisted the urge to cluck in mockery as she scurried behind. It made sense that they'd keep both Brooke and Timmy for their race's own benefit. But then again, she knew Timmy was targeted on purpose. He's the only godchild that has ever outsmarted the anti-fairies. And Brooke, unfortunately, got caught in the mix.

When they reached a new entrance Wanda stopped, seeing that the operating room had no door. Worse, it had a magic barrier. Cockroach or not, Wanda couldn't get past that thing. The anti-fairies approached an activation pad and one casually lifted his wand to the pad's monitor, granting them access to float through the barrier. Crawling as close as she could, Wanda attempted to peer in. But even so, the barrier's magic toyed with her vision so that she only saw shadows and blurs of light emitting from computer monitors inside. In a stupid, crazy decision, Wanda tested it out. She crawled up the wall to the monitor, and after a moment of hesitance, pressed her wand to it.

Instant regret.

Red alarms began to flash, and an over voice spoke; _"Fairy alert, Fairy alert."_

"Oh, for the love of Pete." Wanda spoke worriedly, crawling back down the wall and scurrying off in hopes of hiding. Not even halfway in, and she already exposed her presence. Even though she was disguised, the fairy kept hidden against the walls as she scurried along fast.

"Whoa there, missy!"

Wanda gasped when she was engulfed into a large pair of sweaty palms. Her capture tumbled forward with her in hands, and when they came to a screeching halt, Wanda suddenly found herself as a fairy again with her wrist locked in a tight grip. She turned in horror only to be faced with rosy pink eyes that matched hers.

"Gotcha!" Anti-Wanda grinned.

With no other option, Wanda yanked her counterpart into a nearby closet before the others could find her. She shut the door behind her and shoved Anti-Wanda against a shelf, holding her wand under her jaw as to threaten her into silence.

"You just keep quiet." Wanda hissed. "I'm not here for games."

"Neither am ah, missy." Anti-Wanda agreed, still smiling goofily. "I'm jus' 'ere ta make sure ya don't gitty-up and make any trouble."

Wanda gritted her teeth angrily and pressed her wand further against the anti-fairy. However, her counterpart shoved her back, and despite her dimwittedness, was quick to pull out her wand and hit it against Wanda's. It beamed a dark blue threateningly, as did Wanda's in a deep red. Anti-Wanda threw herself forward with her wand, that Wanda was quick to counter with hers. After all, they shared the same strength.

In a quick motion, Wanda dove off to the side, and all of Anti-Wanda's pressure that had been put on Wanda hit the floor. The fairy raised her wand as to blast the anti-fairy, but her counterpart quickly flew up into the air.

"I done told yer godchild ma wings are workin' better thanks to you!"

"Don't thank me just yet." Wanda held her wand over her shoulders in a batting position as she looked up at her. "I'm here to get my wings back."

"What in tarnation!? I oughta tell ma Anti-Cosmo!" Anti-Wanda flew to the door as to leave, but not before Wanda used her magic to lasso her down with a pink beam. Anti-Wanda dropped her wand from the impact, and once she was on the ground, Wanda took her into a lock from behind.

"Let's get something straight," Wanda grunted, restraining the wiggling anti-fairy. "You're not gonna inform anybody that I'm here."

"They done know a fairy is 'ere." Anti-Wanda responded.

"Like I care. As long as they know it's not me, I'll do whatever it takes to get by. That might just mean a little nap for you."

"Ya can't murder me! I got a heap o' things on my bucket list!"

"I'm not gonna kill you, you moron." Wanda grumbled. "As if I ever could. Besides, that wouldn't be good for either of us."

"Yer talkin' an awful lot for someone who's tryin' to take over."

"Says YOU. You monsters took over our world!"

Anti-Wanda grinned once more. "An' we allot upon it!" the anti-fairy was quick to use her back heel to kick Wanda in the stomach. the fairy gasped, getting the air knocked out of her and clutched her gut. Before she could process, Anti-Wanda dove back towards her, pinning her to the ground. This time, Wanda's wand went tumbling.

They proceeded to fight without magic, tumbling about within the small space of the closet. They were on their feet momentarily, pushing each other aggressively against the shelves and throwing one another to the side. At one point, Wanda was once again pinned down, and Anti-Wanda attempted to fly up in a getaway. Wanda, with her wand out of reach, reached up and grabbed her counterpart's ankle. The anti-fairy swung back around so quickly, that the sharp end of her pointed wing slit against Wanda's cheek, giving her a stinging feeling. Wanda didn't let go of her ankle, and yanked her back down, pinning Anti-Wanda from behind while they were flat on the floor.

"I have questions that need to be answered," Wanda grunted. "So, are we gonna cooperate?"

"Depends.."

Wanda jolted her grip on Anti-Wanda threateningly. "First order of business, where'd you lock up our godkids?"

"Easy question! The basement, where all good villains put their enemies."

Wanda resisted the urge to roll her eyes, knowing this would be too easy. "And Crocker?"

"Ouh! He's gettin' ready, alright!"

"For the Big Wand?"

"Yeah, only problem is we can't get 'im to the top. We can't get anywhere near dat thang! Only dem' fairies and I guess humans. Especially dis one, 'cause he's got-"

"Flight magic." Wanda finished. "It wasn't just to get to Fairy World, he knew it would come in handy someway else."

Wanda yelped when Anti-Wanda shoved her off her and pinned her once again. "Yeah, and y'all will get ta see the whole thang!"

The pink fairy scowled. "I don't think so." She attempted to break Anti-Wanda's grip, but the latter's hands somehow found their way to Wanda's hair and tugged at it, causing the fairy to wince. But with her counterpart's hands away from Wanda's arms, the fairy's gaze peered around in an attempt for an aid. Seeing an emptied glass bottle, Wanda stretched her arm for it, her fingers just grazing the tip. She reached further before she got a grip, and came batting at Anti-Wanda's head with the bottle. The anti-fairy flew to the side and was out like a light.

Wanda sat up, throwing the remains of the bottle to the side. "You freak of nature..." the fairy lifted a hand to her mouth, touching her bleeding lip. Taking a breath as to compose herself, she grabbed her wand and threw Anti-Wanda's up onto a high shelf. It wasn't much of an obstacle, but at least Anti-Wanda wouldn't be smart enough to look there first.

Getting back on course, Wanda peered through the lock of the door. There wasn't any more chaos. The anti-fairies probably retreated to the outside, but she knew there would still be a search. She continued to look around, tempted to disguise herself as a bug and slip away once more.

When a blur went racing by the lock, Wanda jumped back with a quiet gasp. The activity had disappeared so she hadn't expected something to come passing by. And also, anti-fairies generally traveled in groups during war. One wouldn't be just stalking these halls in time of a battle.

And whatever passed by was too slow to be an anti-fairy, nor a fairy.

Pushing the door open, Wanda raced down the hall in the same direction. She ran through the empty dark halls, and if it was possible, it got darker the deeper she went into the depths of the lair. But, as she ran faster, she swore she heard footsteps. Yes, that's definitely not an anti-fairy. Wanda walked further and when she reached a foggy part of the corridor, she threw herself against the wall to peer around the corner. Staring at what was presumably a black void, the fairy swallowed before urging herself to continue on. Her feet carried her slowly and she outstretched her arms once again.

When something raced past her, Wanda fearfully pointed her wand and it beamed red. Feeling her feet tremble in the pitch black, she continued on with her wand held out, sweating slightly. The slower she went, however, the quicker she knew Fairy World's time was slipping away. Wanda let out a grunt of irritation, trying to sober.

There were more footsteps echoing in the dark. With no one around, Wanda took the risk.

"Brooke?" The godmother called gently into the dark. She was responded with only silence. Wanda swallowed. "Brooke, is that you?"

There was shuffling.

Wanda beamed her wand with a bright light, lighting the area around her. However, it didn't capture the figure she was looking for. To seem less threatening, Wanda kneeled down.

"Brooke, my name's Wanda. I believe you know my godkid, Timmy?"

And suddenly, the child crawled into the light. She looked at Wanda with wide eyes, seemingly terrified but relieved all at the same time. She sat on her knees, and Wanda did the same.

Despite the situation, a human child never ceased to be adorable in a fairy's eyes. Wanda gave a small smile. "Hey, there."

The pink fairy nearly gasped when the child bouldered her into a hug.

"It's really nice to meet you.." Brooke spoke in relief.

Wanda used her free arm to wrap it around the child. "Like-wise," she spoke quietly. "It's okay. You're okay, now."

The child nodded. "Thank you.."

Wand pulled back. "We don't have a lot of time," the fairy explained. "I got a grant from Sapphire, you get one free wish from me. Use it to poof back to the others."

"Oh." Brooke blinked. "What..what about you?"

"I need to stay, I need to stop Crocker."

"And your husband was fine with this?"

Wanda gave a half-hearted smile. "No, but I have to do this."

Brooke tugged on her hair nervously. "Okay."

Wanda raised her wand. "Give Timmy a hug for me, tell him and Cosmo I'm okay."

The girl nodded. "I will." She paused. "I wish I was back with Sapphire."

Wanda flicked her wand. A ding and a poof later, Brooke disappeared. Wanda let out a sigh, remaining in the darkness alone. She sat in ponderation, fearing that nothing came to her mind as to where she could go from there.

There were sudden tremors, causing Wanda to flinch in fear. And though no alarm nor voiceover alerted her as to what it was, she knew she was running out of time.

"Geez." Wanda got to her feet, thinking as to what she could possibly do. Adrenaline kicked in, and Wanda ran back in the direction she came. Going upwards would be her best bet. When the fairy came back around in the way she came, she grumbled in her breath at the realization that there weren't stairwells in the establishment, there were flight shoots from floor to floor. But then again, she had her magic. Wanda raised her wand to get to the top floor.

The smoke cleared, and Wanda's heart dropped at the sight of a bunch of anti-fairies chatting, playing music, and sipping their drinks in celebration. They all turned and froze at the sight of the fairy.

"Uh," Wanda smiled sheepishly. "Hi."

They froze for another second, before charging at her with battle roars. In instinct, Wanda raised her wand and thrusted many anti-fairies back with a magic blast. Looking on at her angrily, they flew up again before launching black magic towards her. Wanda dove to the side and shot another blast to the anti-fairies nearest to her. She ran again as they approached her from every which direction, and the fairy was horrified to find herself circled.

"Freeze, missy!" One yelled, launching magic at her. Wanda ducked, and the blast hit another anti-fairy across the circle.

"Hey!" The other yelled, launching back at his fellow anti-fairy. It hit him, causing him to fly back into another.

"Are you kidding me?!" The third yelled, launching her magic back. In the process, a few others were hit. Before Wanda's eyes, the anti-fairies proceeded to turn against one another. Wanda remained flat on the floor, watching with unmoving eyes at the pile of anti-fairies that fought against each other. So much for an evil race.

Eyes still on them, Wanda got up and backed away slowly. She got the other side of the room, tearing her gaze away as to look for a different way out. But not before the door behind her busted open, and she turned to see a tall, lanky pair of legs.

"Get the streamers and balloons ready! 'Cause I'm about to-"

Silence followed between Wanda and the opposing being. Her rosy pink eyes were terrified as she stared up at a face that a part of her had hoped to never see again. A face that had haunted her for weeks on end, that had tortured her mind, her soul, and nearly pushed her over the brink and into death.

Aside from the ruckus of the fighting anti-fairies, Crocker too stared at Wanda.

"Well!" Crocker spoke smugly. "And here I was thinking I'd never see you, again."

Wanda stayed frozen with wide eyes, unable to do just about anything.

"Take a look at how far I've gotten with these blue creatures! Never thought I'd make it here, huh?"

Again, Wanda was silent as Crocker shut the door behind him. The wingless fairy shuttered from the impact. "Awfully quiet, no doubt! Last time I saw you, it was rivers of tears for year-on-end! You sure look like you've been through a lot since our little get together."

Realizing that she was actually pacing backwards from Crocker in intimidation, Wanda's throat strained in an attempt to say something. But, her mind was for once completely blank, and she was only terrified. Crocker, the darkness, it all brought her back to the day that started all of this. The school teacher walked forward, and Wanda continued to coward with unblinking eyes. For some reason, using her wand was just not plausible, she was far too scared. The wingless fairy tripped from her backtracking, and she continued to stare in horror as Crocker leaned down with an evil smirk.

"I suppose there's nothing you could say." Crocker mocked her silence. "Nor anything you could do. But, I'm glad you came to watch the show!"

Mouth gaped, Wanda found her voice. "I..I came to stop you."

Crocker's cackling actually caused Wanda to whimper, it was such a haunting reminder to her. The fairy blinked and mentally scolded herself not to be fearful. She knew by agreeing to come here she'd have to face this. Still, she remained on the ground.

"And how do you plan on doing that?"

"Well...I'm not gonna tell you.."

"Nothing, that's what I thought!" Crocker mused, beginning to walk away from her. A spark of relief soothed Wanda, and she found her way to her feet, watching as Crocker approached a window as he eyed the battling anti-faires.

"Quite stupid creatures if you ask me," Crocker said. "Evil no doubt, but stupid. Enough to get me to where I wanted with no price in return."

Wanda blinked. "You said you'd share the power with them."

"That's what I _said_," Crocker emphasized. He opened the window of the room, though the outside world was only black from the border of smoke that covered the lair. "I never said I would."

"That's..that's not a good idea."

Crocker arched a brow. "What's that now?"

"You don't wanna be dishonest with anti-fairies."

"HA! So what? Once I'm the ruler of the universe, they won't dare to try and to take anything away from me."

Crocker sat on the window's ledge and tossed both legs over it. He paused and looked back at Wanda.

"Oh, by the way, I forgot to thank you."

"..thank me?"

"But, of course!"

Before Wanda's eyes, the school teacher pulled out a scepter with a glass ball end. A beaming light emitted from it in contrast to the dark room. It took no more than a second for something to shatter within Wanda's very core at the sight of her wings floating delicately in the scepter.

"I'll be seeing you as one of my slave workers!" Crocker chimed, throwing himself out the window and, horribly enough, flying off.

Despite everything she'd been through, it didn't take long for Wanda's hand to curl into a fist at her side. The other clutched her wand tightly, the sounds of the fighting anti-fairies dimming. Again, nothing clever came to mind, but Wanda wasn't scared. She knew there wasn't any time to be scared, anymore. Wanda had endured just about every up and down throughout losing her wings, and now, she only had left what she needed to fight.

Magic, and a heap of white, hot anger.

The fairy didn't think twice before throwing herself out the window after Crocker.

* * *

"BROOKE!"

the girl was nearly knocked to the ground from the impact of Timmy's hug. Her arms remained outstretched momentarily, stiff in shock as she recapped the few seconds it took from reuniting with Sapphire to getting the air knocked out of her from Timmy.

"C'mon, Bucktoofus." Brooke teased, hugging back. "I've seen worse days."

"But, she found you." Timmy pulled back with a smile, keeping his hands on her shoulders. "Wanda found you, I knew she could do it."

"Brooke, honey." Sapphire, though she'd already shared her fair amount of hugs with her godchild, budded back in. "You sure you're okay?"

"I hid." Brooke shrugged. "Well, hid and ran. I could only stay in one place for so long until it was swarmed."

"How bad is it in there?" Timmy asked, much to his and Cosmo's worry.

"Crowded, up until recently," Brooke said. "Most of the anti-fairies piled out after Wanda set off the alarm."

"_W-What?_ They know she's there?" Cosmo gripped his hands together in panic.

"They know a fairy is there, but I don't think they figured out it's her yet." The brunette girl assured. "She told me to tell you guys she's okay."

Cosmo and Timmy exchanged a nervous look before a shadow passed over them. They peered up, watching as Jorgen counted the many other fairies that had spread out across the outskirts of Fairy World.

"6003, 6004," Jorgen counted. "Almost all of Fairy World is here."

"And those who aren't?" Sapphire asked with concern.

"Are still in hiding," Jorgen said. "The anti-fairies may hurt us, but as long as they exist as our opposites, killing is not an option."

Timmy looked up at the blood-red painted sky, remembering how it was once beautifully litten. "And what about Crocker?"

"We do not know what his intentions are for our lives," Jorgen assured. "And we don't know for sure how much he is willing to give to the anti-faires on behalf of universal domination."

"How much time do we have?" Sapphire asked.

"Not a lot."

"Well, there has to be something we can do to help." The blue fairy said. "Wanda's fighting all alone in there, can't we do something from the outside?"

"As long as the anti-fairies scramble our world," Jorgen cracked in knuckles in a threatening fist. "There is nothing we can do."

"Oh, come on now. The anti-fairies aren't that big of a threat. We could take the weight off by fighting, or at least-"

"OH, MY STARS!" A voice from the crowd of fairies screamed, pointing to the town's center. "Lookit! She's climbing with no wings!"

Never had Timmy nor Cosmo whipped around so fast. Gasps and words of fear hummed over the crowd, as everyone looked to the Big Wand that stood tall in the center of their beloved world. The smoke that had occupied the bottom was fading slowly. A figure, much too large to be a fairy, hovered to the top of the power source. And in his tracks, amongst the redness of the sky and the darkness of the clouds, a pink dot climbed her way up.

**To be continued...**

* * *

**Side note: How is it there have been so many fight stories between Cosmo and Anti-Cosmo, but rarely for Wanda and Anti-Wanda? Regardless, I'm glad I could make it happen. **


	17. Chapter 17

With an aching arm, Wanda reached one of her blistering hands to grab another bar. She didn't dare look down in fear of falling. Ironically, when she wasn't using her wings, or not having them at all in this case, the pink fairy truly feared heights more than anything. It was no wonder rope climbing and other activities as such at school gave her anxiety when growing up. And now, she was literally on the tail of a grown, former godchild of her's who was plotting to destroy her homeworld.

Good god, how did she end up here?

When one of her feet slipped from the bar she gasped as she clutched tighter to steel bars. She peered up, somewhat relieved that Crocker moved at an incredibly steady pace with his floating to the top. His caution in using fairy wings was spreading out time, but Wanda couldn't lag any longer.

"Crocker!" She dared to call out to him.

When the teacher realized he was being followed, he peered down. Seeing the little fairy clinging to the bars, he merely laughed.

"Oh, what a brave little fairy. Thinking she can come to the rescue!"

She scowled as she climbed higher. "I'm not gonna let you do this!"

"Surprising they sent you all alone." Crocker huffed as he floated higher. "Must not care about you enough to send you after me!"

Wanda grumbled as she climbed. "Don't try and get into my head. I'm alone because I'm the only one who could get past that-" Wanda turned her head down in an attempt to look at the black magic that graced the ground bellow. Except, her eyes only met the sparkling pink clouds. "That.."

Crocker cackled. "HA! Thinking you could sneak past because you have no wings now, eh? Well, that may have been true but there was no point! All that back magic faded because it didn't belong here. If your fairy friends had ran out the clock just a bit, they could've come after me themselves. But no, they sent their little flightless hero instead."

"You," Wanda blinked in angry surprise. "You knew I'd come after you," she growled. "That whole 'they can only detect flight' thing was made up! You just wanted Jorgen to think I was the only one capable so that the fairy troops wouldn't come after you!"

"Clever, aren't you!" Crocker teased. "But it wasn't my plan, it was the blue things! Their green-eyed leader actually, who said you'd be so angry you wouldn't say no to coming after me. "

"Anti-Cosmo." Wanda hissed under her breath. She figured he'd know how to mess with Wanda considering he was married to her opposite. Whom speaking of which, if he found his unconscious wife by now, he'd most definitely take it out on Wanda. But, there hadn't been any sign of them since she escaped the depths of the black magic. She shook her head, as she continued to climb. "You don't scare me anymore, Crocker." Wanda quivered as she struggled to climb. "And I'm certainly not gonna let you use science to reroute our magic for your benefit."

"WELL, you must think you're so smart." Denzel continued to tease. He momentarily stopped mid-float and hit the metal bars of the Big Wand with the end of his scepter, causing a rattle to wave down to Wanda. She momentarily lost her balance and gasped as she dangled from the bars with one hand.

"But, it isn't just science," Crocker said. "It's science with a special bonus."

Wanda lifted her other hand to grab the bars, now dangling from only her hands. "And what is that?" She huffed, sweat dripping down her face.

"Oh, you of all should know!" Crocker spat with a grin. "Your flight magic! Well, MINE now!"

Wanda lifted her feet back onto the metal surface. "How's that possible?"

"I've spent months inventing the right technology, the only problem is that I didn't have the right fuel. Until now." He waved his scepter, where Wanda's wings rattled against the sides. "Every mess up, failure, explosion, and embarrassment of my past plans have lead up to this moment. If there's one thing I've learned from being a school teacher, it's that there's one benefit to failing. Any guess?"

Wanda swallowed. "You learn from your mistakes."

"Quite right! And because I've made just about every possible mistake in my endless search for universal domination, I've finally cracked the code!"

"No," Wanda refused to believe it. "No, you couldn't have possibly figured that out from basic human research. It's impossible."

"Oh please, research didn't solve this." Crocker spat. "You should know what did."

"Huh?"

"I've discovered a lot over the years, but some stuff has resurfaced in recent light. I don't know how I remember, but I do," the human paused, staring down at the godparent who watched intently as the male's face grew a wicked grin. "Wanda."

The air seemed to leave Wanda's body all at once as she stared up at the human, completely shell-shocked. Her hands absentmindedly gripped the bars so tightly, that her knuckles turned white. Her limbs were numb, but stiff all at the same time. Nothing but realization and shock controlled her.

"You remember."

"Don't act all surprised now," Crocker spoke bitterly, though he still grinned with evil satisfaction.

"How long..?"

"I won't say, but," He floated down and Wanda stayed frozen, not daring to move any higher or lower. Crocker came to a halt, and with a lowering of his scepter, he just barely touched the side of Wanda's face as though to taunt her. She stayed frozen, her bright pink eyes fixed on the maniac that was her former godchild.

"Far long before I took away your wings."

Crocker lifted his scepter and it brushed Wanda's cheek in the process, causing her to shiver. It was official. Nothing stood in the way of her relation to Crocker any longer. Both of them remembered, and he was prepared to do just about anything to take his revenge. With her wings, which have never been so close yet far from her at the same time.

"Who knows," Crocker called as he floated farther up. "Maybe you and that green partner of yours might finish off with me what never ended."

If it was even possible, Crocker all of a sudden looked to be a much younger boy in Wanda's eyes. A small, lost, helpless child in Dimmsdale who had his whole life ahead of him and needed help to get there. An adorable boy. An innocent boy. A child in need that looked to her with a sparkle in his eyes and a need for her help and her devotion to keeping him happy. She blinked her eyes, and the child vanished. Replaced with a man almost forty years older. A cruel, evil man. A man who had dwelled upon her race and nature for almost his whole life, torturing those around him, including her current godchild, and even her. A satanic man who laughed when he trapped his former godmother and practically ripped her free of her wings while drawing her far too close to death. And he did so without an ounce of guilt.

His floating to the top of the Big Wand and dangerous red sky became apparent again.

"DENZEL!" Wanda yelled in a mix of anger and panic, launching a magic beam towards him. It lassoed high and wrapped itself around Crocker's ankle. With a yelp, he was met with resistance as he stopped moving higher. Looking down, Wanda's hands were now free of the metallic bars and wrapped firmly around her wand. Her feet were planted firmly on the side of the Big Wanda, and even from miles away, you could spot the aggression burning in her eyes.

"Angry now that the truth comes out?" Crocker called more aggressively, attempting to shake off the stronghold of magic. "Can't handle what you did, can you?"

"Our leave was all your doing!" Wanda growled. "Cosmo and I have lost godkids on a part of our mistakes before, but you were certainly not one of them!"

"LIAR!" Crocker bellowed. He attempted to fly away from the magic holding his ankle, but instead, he pulled Wanda with him. The wingless fairy yelped as she was tugged free from the Big Wand, the only thing now holding her was the magic beam attached to Crocker.

"YES! We never would have intentionally left! We had no reason to!"

"NO, I mean it wasn't my doing!" Crocker hissed, continuing to shake the beam. "It was Turner, and you know it!"

Wanda's gaze shot back to Crocker in fear. "Maybe," she squeaked. "But, only recently. He tried to change your past so you wouldn't be so regretful and pained. But, the original way you lost us was from what you did! We didn't leave and Timmy never meant for you to lose us, again! No one did, I swear!"

"What does it matter?" Denzel flew up higher, giving up on freeing his foot from Wanda's magic. "You shouldn't be looking for my solace."

"That's the last thing I'm looking for." Wanda let herself be dragged along with her magic, having no other option. "If you think I'll ever look at you the same again after everything you've put me and my family through you are sadly mistaken."

"You _and_ your family?" Crocker doubted. "As though they've suffered the pain you've gone through?"

"The fact that you think you could talk about my-!" Wanda's breath seemed to hitch in an attempt to stay focus despite her anger. "You have no idea what I've been through! And you have no idea what it's put my husband through! Truth is, I only stopped being sad and started being angry a few hours ago! And you know what? I should've been angry from the beginning! I should've gone after you!"

"Ha!" Crocker sneered, flying closer to the edge of the Big Wand and holding it with one hand, Wanda bumping against the metal with a painful grunt as she hung from the other end of the magic like a rope. "Is that any way to speak to your godchild?"

Wanda scowled through lidded eyes. "You are not my godchild. You're not the boy I took care of all those years ago. He's long gone by now, and he's been replaced with you."

Crocker paused. "I won't disagree." He said. "And if you think this battle's close to ending, you're wrong. In fact, the black magic you escaped from has barely disappeared, it's just rerouting. It's the closest way those anti-fairies can get to this giant source."

"What?"

As if on cue, the world beneath them began to shake. Wanda could hear the cries of fairies in the distance and she dared to look down. Upon seeing a large group on anti-fairies materialize a black cloud to climb it's way up and around the Big Wand, she panicked. The shaking became more abrupt, and in realization, the Big Wand began to tip. Wanda's breath hitched though she didn't scream as she still dangled helplessly from the edge, the single beam of magic being the only thing keeping her in place.

"It'll be an easier process if this is knocked down before I take all its power," Crocker spoke, oblivious to Wanda's struggling. "And even so, I've never been so close to universal domination! I can practically taste it!"

The Big Wand jerked in it's tipping movement and Wanda finally yelled. She wanted to use her magic to do something, but she was already using it to keep herself attached to Crocker. She didn't want to poof away, she'd already gotten too far. There was no other option but to wait until this thing weighed itself down, and go after Crocker.

Wanda closed her eyes, bracing herself. The motion of the tilting tower was slow, and in realization, it was slowing down. When it came to a complete halt, Wanda opened her eyes to see that she still dangled mid-air. However, two new sources of magic occupied her space from both sides. A beam of blue, and green. She looked to where the magic was directed from and saw four familiar figures far below her. Two of which held their wands out in an attempt to keep the Big Wand in place.

"Cosmo-?"

"Fooey!" Crocker yelled. "Just when I thought you were the only fairy stupid enough to come after me. No matter, I can handle two more."

Wanda stared at the ground, blinking in surprise. "Can you handle ten more?"

"What?" Crocker asked, following the pink fairy's gaze. He gulped when he realized a few other fairies had joined the two and were now using their magic to hold up the Big Wand as well. "Well, I've got the anti-fairies.."

Crocker cut himself short as more and more fairies gradually joined the others. They came in groups, all from the vast distance where fairies had originally swarmed to in a fearful attempt to escape the evil that had taken over. And they weren't just army fairies, they were residents. Faces that Wanda knew, and faces that she didn't. All keeping the Big Wand up with their own magic, and giving her the chance to defeat this monster that had so abruptly entered their world. Soon enough, the amount of fairies that had joined outnumbered the anti-fairies, and the black magic couldn't keep it's toll any longer. The Big Wand straightened and Wanda gasped at the movement. In astonishment, she looked back to the fairies below. They didn't so much move as they looked on angrily to the anti-fairies.

They wouldn't give up their world without a fight.

A random face of the crowd was the first to yell. "Get out of our world you evil beings!"

The creatures roared as they ran towards each other, and Wanda shuttered, knowing Cosmo, Timmy, Sapphire, and Brooke had been in the front moments before. However, the four quickly came back into her view at the back of the battle, notable that both Sapphire and Cosmo were attempting to keep their godkids away from danger before anything else.

Looking back at Crocker, Wanda gave him a challenging look. "This won't end so quickly."

"Eurgh!" Crocker groaned in frustration. With another kick of his ankle, Wanda finally let her magic detach. She only fell mid-air for a second, before poofing herself higher to the Big Wand and closer to Crocker, clutching the bars with one hand with her feet planted against them. Crocker merely floated higher and faster, racing to get to the top and take over before something stupid got in his way. He floated higher and higher, grinning when he made it the top before his smile dropped completely at the sight of Wanda standing on one of the large star's points with her arms crossed.

"What-!?"

"Don't get me wrong, Denzel." Wanda mocked. "Flight magic is powerful, but there's a reason we fairies like to poof from place to place rather than just flying there."

Crocker grumbled under his breath as Wanda raised her wand towards him. "Now, are you gonna give me my wings back, or am I just gonna have to do it myself?"

"Ouh, a threat!" The teacher was quick to jump back from his bewilderment. "But, I have a better idea."

In a quick motion, Crocker used a gust of wind from his flight magic against Wanda who went flying back in shock, but not before she poofed herself to the opposing point of the star across from Crocker.

"How many times," Crocker raised his scepter. "Do I have to get you out of my way!?"

"After this, trust me," Wanda tossed her wand in one hand combatively. "You won't ever have to see the likes of me, again."

"Yes, yes, what a hero you are." Crocker rolled his eyes, before reaching deep into his pocket. He pulled out a chip device and pressed it, activating the machine to grow to a larger size and fastened it to the base of the large star, tauntingly placing his foot above it.

"That's your key to universal domination? Another one of your busted gadgets?" Wanda mused.

"Well, along with your wings," he shook his scepter. "It won't be so busted."

"Forget it! This ends now!" Wanda shot another magic beam, this time harder, hitting Crocker in the eyes and momentarily blinding him. As he tried to regain his vision, Wanda quickly climbed to the point that he stood on and kneeled before the device, raising her wand in an attempt to destroy it. However, foot came in a contact with her back, knocking the air out of her as she stumbled up and over the gadget, falling flat on her face. She turned around just in time for Crocker to come beating down with his scepter, only for Wanda to roll out of the way. Still laying on her bottom, she raised her wand and poofed up a swarm of bees come after Crocker, he proceeded to try and swat them off. Wanda stood up once more, only this time, her attention was focused on the scepter Crocker held and her wings that remained trapped within. The human fumbled from left to right, and Wanda carefully mirrored his movements, eyeing the scepter. In a rash decision, she launched another beam that wrapped tightly around the scepter's rod and yanked hard. Crocker was pulled forward from the crowd of bees, who flew off in fear of the fast movement. He yanked back, pulling Wanda forward, who also pulled back with the strength of her magic. Their movements went back and forth in anger and aggression, to the point where neither of them noticed the effect that the combination of Wanda's magic and flight magic were making. Besides Wanda and Crocker's combative forces, a third force began to take it's toll on both of them, gravitating one another to the center where their magic met. Wanda's lidded, angry pink eyes momentarily shifted from Crocker to the scepter and her wand, snapping open at the sight of bright, white energy forming in the middle. It grew larger and larger until suddenly, it erupted.

Both fairies and anti-fairies gasped at the booming sound, looking up to where a beaming white light emitted from the top of the Big Wand.

All other noise in Wanda's ears faded, replaced by the sound of ringing. She saw nothing but white, heard nothing but the buzzing, and fearfully, she felt nothing. She thought of the worst for a moment, thinking she possibly died. But no, no she could still feel her palms that sweated greatly, the burning sensation of where her cheek was slit by Anti-Wanda, and she could still feel the absence of her wings that she had felt for weeks.

And suddenly, there was a picture.

_"Wanda." the blurriness focused on the sight of a blue fairy, sitting next to a familiar pink girl in a booth. "The Fairy Academy? Are you joking?"_

_"Excuse me," A much younger Wanda teased. "You're one to talk, my grades are top-notch."_

_"Alright miss fancy," her friend rolled her eyes with a smile. "But, you know your dad won't be happy about it."_

_"Why is that?" Their third friend, a red-head, asked._

_"Because her dad hates godparenting."_

_"My dad doesn't hate it," Wanda said. Her friend arched a brow in doubtfulness. "He just..doesn't want me straying from the family business."_

_"Why can't Blonda take over?"_

_Wanda laughed obnoxiously. "As if, she wouldn't know the first thing about it. Also, she's too focused on trynna build a career in the limelight."_

_"And Mr. Big Daddy is okay with this?" The red-head asked._

_"Anything that keeps her out of trouble, yes." Wanda took a sip of her strawberry milkshake. She paused, taking a pink strand of her ponytail and twisting it between her fingers. _

_"Uh oh," Her blue friend crossed her arms. "What're you thinking there, girl?" _

_"I.." Wanda shook her head. "Nothing, nevermind." _

_"No, what is it?"_

_Sighing, Wanda leaned back in the booth in defeat. "It's just, this can't be all of it."_

_"What's that suppose to mean?"_

_"I've wanted to godparent my whole life." Wanda smiled half-heartedly. "And thinking of it every day just makes me wanna bust free from my stupid, stubborn family, and start my own life. But, I feel like there's gotta be more to it, you know? I want to be a godparent, but I can't just do it without at least someone to support me, or for goodness sake, just be happy that I'm accomplishing a life-altering career. Aside from you guys.."_

_"Maybe he's scared?" Her red-head friend suggested. "After all, being too close to humans can be dangerous."_

_"Dangerous?" Wanda laughed. "Their kind won't catch up to ours in world development for another few thousand years, and we have magic. Trust me, I doubt he's scared of humans."_

_"I think it's loneliness you're fearing," her friend to her left shrugged. "Doesn't Juandissimo wanna be a godparent, too?"_

_"Yeah," Wand mumbled, "but both of you know perfectly well I've been having doubts with THAT situation, lately."_

_Her friend across from her coughed on her milkshake. "Doubts? On Juandissmo Magnifico?"_

_"Krys, don't start with the 'Juandissimo Maginifco' with me." Wanda sighed. "I'm not in a mood."_

_"Hey, relax." Her blue-haired friend smiled. "You've got your whole life ahead of you, Big Daddy can't control it forever. Neither can your Muscles Magoo boyfriend." _

_Wanda gave a small smile. "Thanks, Sage." Her eyes wandered, absentmindedly. "I just know there's gotta be something else." _

_Sage shrugged. "Maybe there's a better guy for you out there."_

_Wanda chuckled. "Yeah, somehow I doubt it." She reached forward for a sip of her milkshake, before a large crash and a sudden feeling of splattered food came crashing down all over her. She nearly gasped but went stiff in shock as two pickles slices came sliding over her eyes. _

_"Oh no, I'm sorry!" A voice spoke to her, though she was still blinded. "Ugh, this is what happens when I use butter to wash my hands instead of soap!"_

_Wanda reached for the slices in her eyes and removed them. "It's alright, I.." she looked at the distressed waiter before her, notably taken by his bright, luminescent green eyes for a moment, "it's alright, nothing to worry about."_

_"Oh," The waiter sighed, letting his now empty tray dangle in one hand while pressing the other to his chest. "Good, you're nice." _

_"Hey!" A voice called across the way from behind the counter, "I don't pay you to spill food all over my customers. Clean it up, ya moron!"  
_

_"Yes, sir!" The green-haired fairy saluted in fear, causing his boss to roll his eyes and disappear into the kitchen. Wanda's lips twitched into a small smile of amusement before the waiter turned back to her. "I'm sorry, I'll-I'll-"  
_

_"I'll help you," Wanda finished with a smile, getting up from her seat. _

_"Oh, um," The waiter blinked, he was also splattered in food. He stared at her for a moment, not saying anything and Wanda finally got a good look at him. He stared for a few more moments before she cocked her head to the side to show she was listening. "Um, okay. But-But, only if you wanna.."_

_"With a boss like that, I sure do," Wanda jerked her thumb to where the head of the diner disappeared moments before. "C'mon," She lead the waiter to the counter and without hesitance, lifted herself over it._

_"I..you.." The waiter reached his hand out, looking as though he wanted to stop her. _

_Wanda blinked. "Sorry?"_

_"Diner policy," The waiter finally got his words out. "You can't be back there."_

_Wanda pursed her lips in consideration. "Well, any customer who is willing to give a helping hand should be allowed."_

_The waiter's face lit up and he smiled, taking Wanda by surprise as to how his mood instantly changed. "Wow! Huh, you should write the rules for this place."_

_Wanda chuckled, though he kept smiling widely, showing that he was indeed quite serious. He floated over the counter and proceeded to turn on the sink, rinsing a rag and handing to Wanda. "I'd clean yourself up first."_

_"Aw, well that's awfully kind." She took the rag._

_"Yeah, but I also think if you try to clean the floor while still messy you might make it messier." The green fairy shrugged. _

_Wanda laughed, again. "Good point." She proceeded to take her ponytail from behind her head and to the side of her face, grazing her pink strands with the wet rag to clean up the excess food in her hair._

_The waiter blinked, his eyelids falling a bit heavy as he smiled goofily. "Pink.." _

_Wanda paused. "Sorry?"_

_His eyes widened again, and he looked around dumbly for an aid. "I..I," he stuttered, looking back at her. "P-Pink! Nice! Hair of yours-!"_

_She blinked once more, and of course, proceeded to laugh. "I'll take that as a compliment?"_

_Biting his lower lip, he nodded._

_She lowered the rag. "I feel like I recognize you from school," she tilted her head. "What was your name?"_

_"You wanna know my name?" He asked as in total surprise, pointing a finger to himself for confirmation. _

_"Yes..?"_

_He smiled a cute, boyish grin. "I'm Cosmo." His smile then dropped and he panicked. "Wait! But I don't know your name!"_

_Her lips twitched once more into one more laugh, and she reached her hand forward to grasp his and shake it. She paused momentarily, the warmth and surprisingly firm grip of his hand on hers catching her attention. _

_"My name's Wanda. See? Now you do know."_

Wanda jumped when the pleasurable picture was suddenly torn away by a rush of wind and a beaming white light once again. Buzzing occupied her hearing, and in an instant, she could feel once more. She attempted to walk forward to try and grasp for wherever Crocker may have been but was whisked away again by the sound a child's laughter.

_"Denzel?" _

Wanda shook her head, trying to stay conscious. She failed though, feeling herself being brought into another trance.

_"Denzel, what're you doing in there?"_

_The bellbottoms were a dead giveaway, and she instantly knew where she was. The pink fairy lowered herself to the tent made from an old blanket in a child's bedroom. "Denzel," she called through a laugh._

_"Alright, alright," a boy with glasses and a red-striped shirt came crawling out. He clutched something to his chest._

_"What d'ya have there?" Wanda questioned._

_"Just something I've been working on." Denzel smiled down at his work. "Now, it's not complete yet. It probably won't be for years, but it will!"_

_"What is it?" Wanda asked, again. _

_The boy held it high. "A communication device to talk to other worlds besides Fairy World and earth!"_

_"Alright," Wanda chuckled. "And the purpose of making it was..?"_

_"Duh, to talk to other worlds! So much stands outside of the realm of fairies and humans. There's leprechauns, elves, the anti-fairies, and the pixies-"  
_

_"Hold it sport," Wanda raised a hand in halt. "You've got no business in associating yourself with the pixies or anti-fairies."_

_"There won't be any 'associating'" the boy laughed. He then peered his eyes away before mumbling "At least not a lot.."_

_"Denzel.." Wanda warned. _

_"What? I'm kidding!" Denzel laughed. "Look at me, do I look like the kind of person who'd do something awful enough to be in partnership with anti-fairies?"_

_"Well, no. But-"_

_"Wanda!" There was a poof, and Cosmo appeared next to her, also decked out in his 70s gear. "Have you seen my spectacles?"_

_"Yes Cosmo, they're on the-"_

_"Whoa, far out!" Cosmo swooped down and grabbed Denzel's device. "Making more devices? Nice!" He and Denzel both gave peace signs._

_Wanda crossed her arms. "You knew about this?"_

_"Well, not exactly," Denzel answered for Cosmo, taking his device back. "He knew I was making something, but I didn't say what. I didn't want him to ruin the surprise by telling you."_

_"Or, you just didn't want me to know so I wouldn't stop you." Wanda said, quite stubbornly. _

_Denzel looked up, holding his godmother's gaze. "Wanda, will you chillax?"_

_"I just want you to be careful, Denzel. You've been a bit..obsessive with all these facts on other worlds, lately."_

_"So?"_

_"So, I just don't want you getting ahead of yourself."_

_"Wanda, don't you think things would be better if our worlds were all one? If we all got along with no problems? There would be no fairies assigned to specific kids, or leprechauns spreading luck, or elves doing magical labor, or anti-fairies spreading bad luck, or pixies building an endless business. We'd all just live in a universe of peace!"_

_"I wish it were that easy, sport." Wanda agreed. "But, there's a reason that the human world doesn't know about all these other worlds. You never know what kind of natural evil there may be lurking and waiting down on earth."_

_"Oh, please. Who would possibly-?"_

_"Denzel!" There was a call from downstairs. "Come say goodbye to your mother!"_

_The boy tossed the device back into his tent, before scurrying out the door. Wanda watched where he left, before turning to her husband. "Cosmo, I'm worried."_

_"You're always worried, Lamb Chop!" Cosmo laughed._

_"I'm serious." His wife pushed. "his behavior has been scaring me lately."_

_"Who's?"_

_"Denzel's." Wanda deadpanned. _

_"Ah," Cosmo waved it off. "What can a boy like him do that is so bad?"_

_"I don't know, what can I boy like him grow into?" Wanda suggested. _

_Cosmo blinked, knowing she had said something important but couldn't figure out what. "I don't get it."_

_Wanda sighed with an eye-roll. "Nevermind, it's not important."_

_"Yay!" Cosmo cheered. "Can we put on The Who now? Can we, can we, pleeease?"_

_Wanda giggled. "Okay, but only because you're cute." _

She yelled in fear when the trance was broken once again, and with an aggressive screech, she tried jumping forward before anything else could take her consciousness away, again. But of course, the bright light was too overbearing and Wanda clutched her head before another image was pulled up.

_"I don't know about this, Cosmo."_

Wanda shook her head. No, stay conscious.

_"Why not?"_

The pink fairy growled, trying to fight off the weariness.

_"It's just," Wanda sat in a large office with her husband. He sat to her right before the large desk, though they faced each other. Cosmo's hands clutched Wanda's, sensing her nervousness._

_"Just what?"_

_Wanda looked into her husband's eyes, suppressing a sigh. "You remember what happened the last time we had a godchild in Dimmsdale." _

_"I do?"_

_"Yes, Cosmo. You do."_

_"Oh," Cosmo pouted, not really understanding. "Well, what could go wrong this time?"_

_Wanda pondered, letting her thumb absentmindedly caress Cosmo's hand. Her thoughts were cut short though when the door slammed open and Jorgen entered. Cosmo and Wanda tore their hands away from each other in fright and straightened in their seats. _

_Jorgen tossed a file onto his desk. "I assume you read the godchild's file within these few weeks that you had?"_

_Wanda opened her mouth, but her excited husband beat her to it._

_"Yup!" He grinned. "Well, Wanda read them. I ate food and watched."_

_Jorgen groaned under his breath in annoyance. "You know the basics and dynamics of his lifestyle, and what's making him feel unhappy?"_

_"Yes, sir." Wanda nodded._

_Jorgen reached for his staff. "Well then, you're off. You give me the first twenty-four-hour report by tomorrow, or I will come and bring you back to Fairy World myself. Now, get out of my office!" He pounded his staff, and in an instant, Cosmo and Wanda were no longer in that large room. Instead, they were crammed into a dark, spherical space, squished up against one another._

_"What the heck is this, a nine-ball?" Wanda spoke to her husband._

_"We really need to call a meeting on better entrances," Cosmo said._

_"Man, that's dumb!" A squeaky voice from the exterior of the ball said, launching it across the room. Both Cosmo and Wanda 'oofed' at the feeling of the ball coming in impact with the wall. Cosmo gagged, causing Wanda to cringe._

_"Don't throw up, now."_

_"Sorry, I shouldn't have eaten all that Mexican food before we came here."_

_Flicking her wand, the ball cracked open. Magic flooded out, urging both Cosmo and Wanda to come spinning out before facing their new godchild with two very large grins. _

_"Hi, Timmy!" They said._

_Cosmo was the first to come speeding up to the buck-toothed child, who stared at them in only shock and confusion. "I'm Cosmo!"_

_His wife joined him. "And I'm Wanda!"_

_"And we're," They both spoke as they backed away for dramatic effect, poofing up a large sign with spotlights as they yelled out its written words. "Your fairy godparents!"_

The image was gone once again. Only this time, the ear-piercing buzzing didn't occupy her hearing. There was sound, but it was muffled. Unnatural sounds of things falling in the distance, and then yells that faded the further they got away. As her senses regained, Wanda realized she was no longer standing. No, she was flat on her stomach. Her face peering to the side with her palms resting on either side of her head. She blinked her eyes open, and through her tired trance, was displeased to see that her world was still red in the sky. The more she gained consciousness, the more she realized that both the fairies and anti-fairies had flown away in fear of the explosion. She sat up, worried as to where Cosmo and Timmy might have been. But then she remembered, there were other matters right now.

Wanda looked towards Crocker, who lied down across from her, groaning as he regained consciousness. Just near him, his scepter laid flat.

By itself.

Adrenaline kicked in with her realization, and Wanda bolted for it. Just as she neared it however though, Crocker sat up with a hand holding his head. His eyes widened at the sight of Wanda reaching for his scepter.

"Hey!" Crocker got up and reached for it just as Wanda did.

"No!" Wanda croaked with a sore throat, yanking the scepter in desperation. In the process, Crocker's force upon the scepter had turned Wanda completely to the edge of the star, almost falling off of the Big Wand.

As her feet grazed the edge, she looked behind her in fear.

"Give it up!" Crocker said.

"No!" Wanda grunted.

"I don't know how you did all that," he referred to the blackout. "But, you keep getting in my way and you're only a small, wingless fairy!"

Wanda winced from Crocker's opposing strength. "Don't let the meek confuse you."

"Whatever! I certainly didn't come here to faint from a giant explosion and relive memories of mother using me as a swimsuit model, or Waxelplax escorting me out of the school with her surprisingly strong throat hold, or how Turner once completely humiliated me with that grizzly bear that came pouncing into the classroom!"

The pink fairy continued to struggle. "You-You also had visions."

"Yes, and they all had one thing in common. They angered me!" Crocker spat. "Especially the last one with Turner. Knowing now that you and that other fairy are the reason behind all his capabilities. I tell you, when I become ruler of the universe, Turner will be the first one to pay. Who knows, if he plays nice, I might give him the chance of being my right-hand boy. A godchild after my own heart, following the same path as I! And being left behind by the very same godparents.."

Wanda scowled darkly, shaking the more she fought harder. "Timmy will never be like you." She hissed.

"Is that so?"

"I don't care if you were a past failure." Wanda's voice shook with anger. "I will never, ever let Timmy face a future like yours. I'd rather die, first."

"Doubtful. These wings are mine now, and this world will be mine!" Crocker yelled. "If I have to knock you off this tower, so be it!"

Wanda's arms began to shake in their grasp of the scepter, the only thing keeping her up with her feet now barely on the edge. She continued to look fearfully to the ground far below her, but her eyes lit up as an idea dawned upon her.

She looked back to Crocker. "So, why don't you?"

"What's that now?"

"Push me off." Wanda cleared, one of her hands dared to let go of the scepter, trying to prove to Crocker that she was serious. However, it really reached for her wand behind her back. "It'll end a lot quicker if you do."

"And what makes you so adamant?"

"What kind of life could I live knowing I let my world become this?" Her eyes motioned to the red sky and sounds of decaying buildings in the distance. "If I can't defeat you, well then, let's just get it over with."

"Hm," Crocker pretended to consider it though he was beyond thrilled. "You're easier to reason with than I thought!"

"I only have one condition," Wanda said.

"What's that?"

"You let me grant you one last wish."

Crocker's eyes nearly bulged out of their sockets. "What now?"

"Grant you a wish."

"How exactly does this benefit you?"

"A godparent's greatest pleasure is to bring joy into their godchild's life. And while my current godchild is nowhere to be seen," she momentarily let her gaze wander though she brought it back to Crocker. "You're a former godchild of mine."

"That's possible?"

"Of course." Wanda lied through a fake smile.

"Ha! Easiest trade I'll ever make." Crocker then pondered. "Let's see, what can I wish for now, that I won't have to worry about later when I'm ruler?"

"What does it matter? Just wish! For anything!" Wanda urged, trying no to show her impatience.

"Let's see, no taxes, mother in an asylum, only cake and bacon as the official food.."

Wanda rolled her eyes, before Crocker finally perked up.

"Ouh! I've got it!" He snapped, grinning evilly at Wanda. "I wish that world peace was finally initiated! That way when I become ruler, it will crush every living person on earth knowing that the world came to it's worse just when it was at it's best!"

And even though the chances were non-existent, Wanda fearfully raised her wand.

It dinged, and Crocker was beyond delighted, cackling with a grin. "I win! I finally win!" He looked to Wanda. "We made a deal. I won't move this scepter until you let go, little fairy. And I don't expect you to poof back up here! Any last words?"

Wanda didn't say anything. Her bright pink eyes were fixed high above Crocker in anticipation. Arching a brow Crocker looked up, only seeing a shadow race it's way down towards him. As it approached, it was evident that a large purple book was falling out of the sky.

"AH!" Crocker screamed as a giant copy of Da Rules landed flat on top of him.

But, not the scepter.

And so, Wanda let herself fall with a smile. Knowing perfectly well what page the book had opened up to.

_Section A, Subsection D, 'Wishes are only to be granted by godparents to their current godchildren. No past occupants are their responsibility.'_

But, Wanda paid no attention to the book as she fell fast through the air. She gasped as she reached out desperately for the spinning scepter that fell above her, reaching each hand out one after another as her feet kicked helplessly in the air. She fell faster and her heart pounded as she kept the scepter in eyeshot, not daring to look down. She wasn't gonna make it if she looked down.

In panic, she used her wand to usher the thing towards her. Grabbing hold of the scepter as she fell, she brought the glass ball into her eyesight, looking at her wings. The pink fairy's wand began to glow, vibrating in her grasp as to how close her wings were, and how they were out in the open unclaimed. Raising it, she brought her wand smashing down on the glass scepter with a powerful whisk of magic. A crack ensued, and she did it again and again, yelling with every thrust as she fell. The glass broke more and more, and suddenly the bright light that carried her wings within the glass emitted through the cracks and busted open. The light engulfed Wanda, taking control over every inch of her body. Much to her fear, she couldn't move as the magic seemed to wrap around her in one big ball of energy. Wanda was compressed tightly within, the magic's beams blinding her and rotating around her faster and faster. She closed her eyes, quickly approaching the ground.

Except, Wanda didn't meet the ground.

**To be continued...**


	18. Chapter 18

**OKAY. So, I managed to squeeze everything into one, final chapter ****as to end this story, which makes it a lot longer than usual. Please enjoy, and make sure to read my note at the end!**

* * *

Fairies screamed as they flew in every which direction. As did anti-fairies, who at this point, didn't care if they were to take over Fairy World or not, they just wanted their lives kept. Many of the evil counterparts poofed themselves back to their homeworld, and fairies just attempted an escape to the nearest land where they'd be welcomed. And in the midst of it all, Cosmo and Timmy pushed through in a difficult effort to get back to the center of Fairy World. But, no matter how hard they tried, they always seemed to be pushed back.

Many particularly eyed Cosmo and Timmy because they ran in the opposite direction of everyone else. No matter their intentions, fairies' good nature did not subdue. Even in anger, many tried to stop them from running towards the Big Wand.

"Get out of here!" A fairy pushed past the two, practically pulling them along with her. They tore from her grasp and continued on.

"Are you crazy!?" Another said.

"Move, people! We need to get back to Wanda!" Timmy said shoving through.

A few passing fairies gasped at the sight of Cosmo leading Timmy through the crowd. One had the nerve to slip in between the two and keep Timmy in place. The boy eyed the fairy up and down as Cosmo halted, realizing that his godchild had stopped following him. He turned, seeing that a bunch of fairies blocked his view of his godchild.

"Uh, you people are covering my godkid." Cosmo pointed out, attempting to reach for Timmy. Much to his surprise, a fairy shoved him back.

"What kind of godparent are you?" One yelled. "Running into danger and bringing him along with you!"

"Of course not," Cosmo grinned. "He wanted to come!"

Another fairy clucked in disgust. "How're you able to so much make decisions without your wife around?" She swooped down and ringed her arms around Timmy. "And instead using a precious child for that benefit! You have zero sense of responsibility!"

"Hey!" Timmy shoved out of the fairy's grip and went to Cosmo's side. "You can't say that about Cosmo! Wanda's been away this whole time and I've been perfectly fine! So, why don't you mind your own business?!"

"Just go home, kid. Before you get yourself killed!" One fairy snapped.

"I will not let this be the day a human child dies in the depths of Fairy World." Another fumed, grabbing Timmy's wrist. "You're coming with us!"

"Let go of me!" Timmy pulled back.

"Let go of him!" Cosmo tugged at his godkid.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Sapphire and Brooke came into view, and Brooke helped Cosmo tug Timmy back, and Sapphire pried the fairy's hand from his wrist, before shoving him back. "He isn't your godchild, pal."

"_You._" He eyed Sapphire. "You brought your godchild in the midst of all this, too. And you were a top-notch academy student! How could either of you morons put these children in the midst of danger?!"

"Us!?" Sapphire raised a sharp brow, before throwing her hands to the sky behind her. "Take a look at this world! This danger came to us, we didn't run towards it! Why don't you stick to your own jobs, and quit questioning ours!"

"Sapphireeee." Cosmo whined, shaking her arm. "Wanda!" He reminded.

"We'll tell Jorgen have both your licenses removed! Even Wanda Fairywinkle's!" One threatened.

"You mean the one who's saving all your butts?" Brooke challenged. "Yeah, right!"

"Not to mention that _this_ boy," Sapphire put a hand on Timmy's shoulder. "Has already save your butts plenty times with his smarts, and the magic of both Cosmo and Wanda."

"So, buzz off!" Brooke said, grabbing Timmy's arm and beginning to run. Cosmo and Sapphire flew right behind.

"They're morons." One said.

As they ran into the depths of the town once again, Sapphire frowned. "Guys, they were right about one thing."

"Saph." Brooke murmured.

"It's too dangerous." Sapphire raised her wand. "We should poof you two back to earth."

"Yeah, right." Timmy hissed. "I'm not going anywhere until we get Wanda back! Right, Cosmo?"

Timmy waited smugly for Cosmo's response, only to turn around and see that the fairy hadn't even stopped. Looking to the Big Wand, Cosmo was already racing up, beelining for the top.

"Cosmo, wait-!" The boy attempted to run forward but Sapphire grabbed him by his shirt collar.

"Timmy, I'm really sorry about this for the both of us." The blue fairy said, raising her wand with a ding. In an instant, the three of them disappeared.

"Wanda!" Cosmo called as he raced to the top. He cupped his hands around his mouth. "Wanda!" Approaching the large star at the top where had last seen Wanda and Crocker, Cosmo refused to let his fear take the best of him. He has too many times before, and now he just couldn't. Not on Wanda's life. He reached the top and thrusted himself to the base of the star, clutching his wand to his chest with wide, trembling eyes. He breathed short, quick breaths, attempting to listen for any movement above him. But, he could only hear the racing of his heart pounding in his ears. His eyes twitched closed as he breathed heavily more and more, shaking vigorously with his wand clutched tightly. Finally, he opened his eyes and scowled.

Swooping from underneath the star, he rose up high with his wand pointed threateningly. However, his harsh gaze softened quickly and he carefully lowered his wand. Crocker wasn't there, neither was Wanda. Only a giant rule book opened to a page with a highlighted rule. Cosmo paid no attention to the detailing though, only circling the book and looking for some sort of sign for his wife. There was nothing.

He tore his worried gaze away from the book and looked upon the skyline of Fairy World. The red of the sky slowly faded, indicating the disappearance of the anti-fairies' black magic. As it slowly transitioned to a darker blue, he blinked rapidly, hoping to pick up a trace of his favorite, familiar pink. Whether she be on the ground or high in the sky, he hoped to see her somewhere waiting for him with open arms.

"Wanda..?" His voice was barely audible as he whispered into the sky. The darkness and abandonment of the Fairy World night only answered him. A light breeze blanketed over the green fairy, greeting him with a small whistle and a chill over his body. He made no such moves to it, though. His emerald eyes were glossy as they painted over the view, searching desperately as the previous racing of his heart slowed down, and began to turn heavy.

"Wanda?" He tried again, a little louder. The silence taunted him. Reminding him that he was all alone though he refused to believe it. But the tears building in his eyes and the and weakness he felt buckling at his knees told him otherwise.

"Wanda.." Cosmo sniffed.

He tried pulling his gaze all around him, looking at every inch of Fairy World from high above as the blackness wore off in the sparkling night. Looking at the deserted streets, the shattered buildings, and the dark sky that slowly gained the light of its stars. In another fairy's eyes, it could've been hauntingly beautiful. But, not for Cosmo. Because there was only loneliness to it, reminding him that he stood alone without his wife.

"Wanda." He dared calling out.

The silence taunted him.

"WANDA!" He suddenly wailed with a voice so unlike him. Raspy, and ugly with desperation. His mind flashed briefly to his wife's first near-death experience of when he screamed for her, gravitating him to the base of the giant star as his tears began to control him. His eyes searched the sky desperately for his wife as he shakily placed himself on his hands on knees. "Wanda, please.."

He nearly screamed at the sound of a groan coming from underneath the book. He flew back up into the air and whisked around, pointing his wand in fear towards the rule book. When another groan of pain graced his ears, he gasped silently.

"Wanda!" He raised his wand to lift the book.

"_Cosmo, no!_" His arm went stiff and his wand burnt out, as his entire face paled.

"Wanda?"

"Leave it, Cosmo! I'm right here!"

"Wanda." He confirmed, whipping around and looking downwards to the familiar voice. "Wanda!

"Cosmo!" His wife called, gaining on him.

"Wanda, you're okay!" Cosmo awaited her at the top, completely oblivious to how she was getting to him.

"Of course I am, silly!" She exclaimed, bouldering him into a hug that knocked both of them back. They landed flat on the open pages the Da Rules book, which Crocker continued to groan in pain from underneath.

"Wanda." Cosmo's voice cracked, hugging her close as she buried her face into his chest. "You're okay.."

Her arms wrapped around his middle. "Oh, sweetie.."

His face was pressed to her hair. "You're okay.." he whispered again. "We're both okay.."

She kissed him against his tie multiple times, trailing them up to his cheek that she pressed her lips against in a big kiss. Cosmo's eyes closed in contentment from her affection. Minor tears leaked from his lids out of relief, and he felt his wife's fingers tenderly wipe them away. He opened his eyes, connecting gazes with his wife's bright pink orbs.

He smiled tearfully, and Wanda's brow creased in empathy. "Oh Cosmo, don't cry." She laughed lightly, as both her hands held his face. She continued to kiss his face.

She lifted both of them off the large book, and Cosmo sniffed. "I'm just.." he let his hands travel to her disheveled hair, twiddling with the loose strands that fell from her updo. He continued to twist the pink strands between his fingers, and all else around him just went blank. Sighing, he didn't bother to find any proper words. Wanda could read it in his face and held his cheek with her palm in response to his relief.

"Are you okay?" She asked although she smiled.

"Uh-huh." Cosmo nodded, succumbing to calmness with his wife now in his grasp.

"What about Timmy?"

"Fine," Cosmo put simply. "He's still, um..Timmy."

Wanda let out a laugh. "That's a relief." She joked.

Cosmo's hands trailed from her hair to her face, holding her gaze. She could see a slight frown graced his lips as his eyes focused on her cheek, notably watching the cut she received from Anti-Wanda.

"You're bleeding.."

His thumb touched her cut, and she flinched from the minor burn. "Well...I didn't expect to come out of this looking like the miss world's pageant." Wanda said, "a few cuts are certainly worth all else. And I mean every detail," she hinted.

But of course, Cosmo still didn't notice the obvious. He continued to stare at her with contentment.

"It's over." Wanda said, the light in her eyes not subduing. "It's over now, I promise."

"Really? We can go home?" Cosmo asked with a hint of innocence.

"Yes." Wanda shrugged one of her shoulders playfully. "If I'm still welcomed."

"More than anything, baby."

"Oh, Cosmo.."

He quickly switched his gaze down to Da Rules book that laid flat over Crocker. Grinning, he looked back up at her.

"How'd ya think of that?"

Wanda smirked. "Well, it was a bit of a Timmy Turner move but," she looked to the book. "I outsmarted him with my own breaking of a rule."

Cosmo laughed in amusement, absentmindedly holding Wanda closer in delight as he grinned down at the book. Wanda watched his eyes fill with playfulness, and she sighed in bliss.

Her husband looked at her once, again. "I don't think I ever want you anywhere but home again." He admitted with a childish tone.

"That's good to know." Wanda said, "and it's good to know you're so happy to see me no matter what."

His eyes widened. "Why wouldn't I-"

"Because we've been together for two minutes, and you still haven't noticed that I'm floating."

Cosmo's brows seemed to practically leave his face as they flew up. Mouth gaped, he looked down to realize that Wanda was indeed floating without his assistance to do so. As though he needed confirmation, he turned Wanda around by her shoulders and she laughed. He breathed a smile when he saw the silky pinions attached to his wife's back. Despite everything they'd been through, they were there as though they never left. He turned Wanda back around in shock, looking at her smile of complete content from the wonders that magic had done for her more than any surgery could have. And in that small, insignificant brain of Cosmo's, he knew she wasn't smiling because of her wings. She was smiling because it didn't take wings or not for him to want her. Neither did it for herself.

Yet, it was glorious. She was floating and all seemed more right than it had been in forever. There was nothing Cosmo could say that would fit this moment of redemption, and both of them knew that.

Instead, he pulled her face to his quickly and kissed her all over. On her cheek, her nose, her lips, her jawline.

"C-Cosmo!" Wanda giggled.

Kissing her again underneath her jawline, he pulled back. "You're floating! You're, you're-!"

"I know." Wanda's smile was huge.

"But, just before you-!"

"I know."

Eyes burning brightly, Cosmo's face filled with a bit more color. "Oh, Wanda." They embraced tightly, nothing else but having each other seeming to matter. Bringing her hand to the back of his head, Wanda nuzzled her face into Cosmo's shoulder. They floated together in peace, and for once in weeks, all seemed right. Wanda was certain nothing had power over her anymore. In fact, she was sure no one ever did in the first place.

They continued to float in bliss, as the sun dawned upon the top of the Big Wand where they rested.

* * *

For the next few days, Timmy watched his godparents closely.

Never had Cosmo and Wanda been so quiet and calm for such a long period. It was nothing their godchild would worry about too much though. For he knew it was how they were recovering in the aftermath of everything. They were constantly by each other's side, one either holding the other's hand or keeping their arm around one another, anything that kept the two together. The couple was simply at complete peace with the world.

Timmy even restrained from making wishes out of respecting their silence. But of course, his godparents wouldn't let that slide so easily. They were able to muster up a bit out of him but kept it to a limit since he insisted they just enjoy each other. It wasn't like they were leaving Timmy out on a curb. He had time to spend with his friends. With Chester and AJ. With Brooke.

Sapphire's use of magic with Timmy, thankfully, didn't get her into trouble. Using it in the midst of danger is what allowed Jorgen to look past it. It was a simple poof from Fairy World to earth, after all. Timmy himself had been more mad with Sapphire than Jorgen had. He was mad because he didn't know for sure that Wanda was okay. And had she not been, he wouldn't know what to do. Especially with Cosmo, who'd have to be killed first before being pried away from her.

His godfather had been more quiet of the two. While Cosmo's mood was one to change very easily and very quickly, his silence was the biggest shift in the longest time. Admittedly, it at first worried Timmy. Throughout this whole mess, he had been at Cosmo's end of it all. The fairy had gone from anger to sadness, to anger, to sadness over and over. Though his reactions were all very unlike him, the silence still allowed Timmy to wonder what the fairy might've been thinking.

However, the content smile on Cosmo's face when he held Wanda allowed Timmy to think otherwise. The boy figured that Cosmo wasn't saying anything because there was simply nothing to be said. He was in a blissful, protective state of mind, and being by Wanda's side was all he really wanted.

And despite everything she'd been through, Wanda was the same. She nestled into Cosmo as easily as she always had, and enjoyed the silence of Timmy's bedroom. They didn't really go out with Timmy a whole lot in the following days, allowing him to run off with his friends while they just continued to enjoy their peace. The boy would often find them in the same spot when he'd come home. Sitting on his windowsill, saying nothing as they held one another and relished the view of suburban Dimmsdale. Even if they did talk, it was often whispers. Some notably in one another's ears that the other would laugh ticklishly from, that Timmy would question. When they noticed his questionable stare, they'd often joke it was not for a child's ears, which he would roll his eyes at and they'd continue to giggle like children themselves.

It was funny to Timmy how Wanda had not been using the time to soar high with her wings now reattached. He didn't ask her why, but in his belief, had the boy lost one of his limbs and regained it, he'd be spending the following days doing some awesome air kicks. Even so, he figured her time to soar would come. Right now, all she really seemed interested in was Cosmo. Timmy wasn't sure if there had been another story beneath this all. After all, it was Cosmo and Wanda, when hadn't there been a story with the two? But even so, despite Timmy's wits, he'd been told a whole lot throughout the past few weeks on where to go and what to do. So, all in all, had Cosmo and Wanda had trouble with each other in the middle of Wanda's tragedy, Timmy wouldn't have seen it. Being a kid really meant getting very little information.

The boy didn't dare bring up Crocker to either of them. He was worried he may shatter this honeymoon effect they had going on. After all, Crocker seemed pretty much done and done with both of their concerns. A part of it was sad to the boy, as Crocker had been one of their past godchildren. It had even been uncomfortable when Timmy overheard Cosmo say to Wanda after the battle that he truly wished Crocker had never been one of their godchildren. The boy wanted to say something but figured he shouldn't. After all, was Crocker really worthy to be called a past godchild after what he did? Well, it wasn't Timmy's call. Only Cosmo and Wanda's.

Through Timmy's request, he had wished that Crocker would be put back to earth where he belongs and arrested for the right reasons. For having stolen a military piece of prototype from a lab that got him a sentence of, well, essentially a lifetime. Timmy was close to wishing that Crocker would forget the whole thing, but Wanda begged Timmy not to. Truthfully, Wanda seemed like she didn't want Crocker to forget. It seemed right that she'd want him to forget what he did as much as Cosmo and Timmy wanted, in fear that he might return. But, Wanda still insisted. She didn't say why, but to Timmy, it only seemed that it was so Crocker could live with his thoughts over what he had done and how it got him locked up. Still, that couldn't be the only reason. But, he couldn't ask Wanda now. Not when she seemed happier than she had been for weeks.

They'd spend hours sitting with each other. Whispering, holding one another, and as much as they tried to hide it, Timmy still caught their kisses. Every bone in Timmy's body had to be restrained from allowing him to openly gag, but the 'nice boy' in him was telling him to shut up and respect them. It would either result in him just leaving the room, pretending like he didn't notice or worst of all, his godparents seeing his slight look of repulsion and laughing at him, that he'd once again roll his eyes at. They very much behaved like his parents, but honestly, he wouldn't really change that.

Sometimes, he overheard the whispers. Granted, he's never heard any of their whispers before because they hid it so well, but they were being thrown around too easily to not be noticed. Most were mushy-gushy romantic, and of course, they made sure Timmy didn't hear the more 'intimate' sweet nothings. But, sometimes they were simple words of reasons why they love each other.

That's when Timmy figured why Wanda wasn't taking the time to fly. Because it wouldn't have mattered to her nor Cosmo.

And surprisingly, some whispers were about Timmy himself. And the boy knew exactly when. All of them about him, every single one, would be when Timmy was talking on the phone with Brooke on the other end.

_That _was when their attention was broken from one another and finally put on Timmy. He'd be sitting in his bean bag, gladly talking to Brooke when he'd hear the snickers. He'd try not to get annoyed, but it couldn't be helped. For every whisper they'd give to another would be received by a giggle, and Timmy couldn't help but feel like he was living with toddlers. Nope, those were his thousands of years old fairies, alright.

But even in annoyance, Timmy knew it was because they were happy about his...new finding. It hadn't been quite like this with many girls, and both his godparents knew it just as much as he did. He'd been afraid about how his, whatever it was to be called with Brooke, would be affected after overcoming this battle with Crocker, considering it was built out of it all. But, they'd talk on the phone for hours. They'd be by each other's side at school for days.

And through Cosmo and Wanda's snickers, he knew he had their approval. Not because Brooke was simply another godkid that they could talk to themselves, but she seemed to be the only girl involved with Timmy that they ever liked. Tootie had always been too obsessive, and Trixie had been far too vain. Truth is, Timmy always knew his godparents despised Trixie. He knew the difference between their fake grins and their real ones. It was pretty much what got him off that hook. It was only a short-term crush, anyway.

But, Brooke was far different. Timmy knew Cosmo and Wanda could see it as much as he did.

Also, the snickers would no doubt reach Sapphire eventually. Anything that gave the fairies a little gossip group about their godkids was pretty much a-okay.

Yet, the whispers still stayed between the married couple. Mainly because Brooke and Timmy weren't their big concern right now. Timmy allowed it, knowing that he couldn't change the exchange of sweet nothings between his fairies even if he tried.

Everything with the Crocker situation seemed to be put to rest until a love chariot poofed into Timmy's room one day. It didn't take long for Timmy to turn from his V-Cube to two very excited godparents clutching a heart-shaped invitation for some party. But, not just any shindig, a Cupid shindig.

"A grand ball tonight with formal attire?" Wanda read. "Doable, I suppose."

"Oh sure," Timmy walked over. "Now you two break from your lovebird trance."

"Well, we are going to a Cupid ball!" Cosmo grinned. "Won't be broken for long!"

"What's he throwing a ball for, anyway?"

"Duh, the survival of Fairy World." Wanda pointed out. "It's not everyday Fairy World nearly falls to ash. And we get to be the guests of honor!"

"Cool," Timmy smiled. "I guess a lot of eyes will be on you two. Have fun."

Wanda floated town. "Don't cut yourself so short there, sport. You're coming too."

"Really?"

Wanda held his face. "We have a lot to thank you for, too." She retreated to Cosmo's side and brushed up against him, teasingly. "Hope you don't mind mingling with others, though. Cosmo and I are gonna take advantage of being at a Cupid's ball."

Timmy peered away from the flirty fairies in disgust. "Alright, alright." He looked back when they stopped. "But, you're sure you wanna go?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't we?"

"I dunno, it's just.."

"What?"

Timmy sighed. "I'm glad you guys are happy. Really, I am." He assured. "But, don't you want time to at least...wrap your head around things? I don't think spending days making googly eyes and then going to a party is the way for you to do that, Wanda."

Wanda blinked, looking to Cosmo then her godchild. "Well, sport. These few weeks _were_ my way of wrapping my head around things."

Timmy arched a brow. "You sure?"

Wanda let out a laugh. "Yes, I'm sure." She said. "It wasn't easy, especially with how I dealt with it all, but that's what healing is. I'm not being happy because I have to, I just am." She took Cosmo's hand and brought him down closer to Timmy, whose hand she clutched as well. "I'm happy because my two boys fought for me since the beginning. And that's all the reassurance I need to know nothing so evil and big can take the best of me."

Smiling, Timmy hugged his two fairies.

"I'm glad you're back, Wanda.." Timmy admitted.

Wanda beamed and pressed a kiss to the child's head.

Cosmo pulled away. "So, are we going to this Cupid bash, or what?"

"Yeah." Timmy said, nodding vigorously.

"This is exactly what I needed," Wanda turned her attention back to her husband, taking his hands as they proceeded with their game of teasing. "A few hours of some dancing, good food and drink, in one of the most romantic places in Fairy World. Who knows Timmy, maybe Brooke and Sapphire will be-"

"Hello, Brooke?" The fairies snapped out of their glance and looked to their godchild. He clutched the phone to his ear with a very excited smile. "I was wondering if you and Sapphire were heading to that Cupid party? Just-Just out of complete curiosity! Not that I care, or anything. It's, you know, whatever.." his eyebrows flew up. "Oh, you are? Great! Uh, I-I mean, cool. Yeah cool, I guess I'll see you there.."

Cosmo clutched his wife's arm with a grip. "Yep, romantic alright."

* * *

"Oh, Mr. and Mrs. Cornbug. How're the inlaws, good? Fabulous! there are hors d'oeuvres when you enter, please help yourself." Cupid stood outside his brightly lit, pink mansion in front of two buff fairy security guards. He greeted guest after guest, dressed in a sparkling pink tuxedo.

"The Twinkletoes, always good to see you! Clover and her godchild Penelope, yes. Tooth Fairy..well, as long as you don't steal my spotlight this time..." the god's eyes lit up at the sight of a familiar guest. "Dr. Rip Studwell! And here I was thinking you wouldn't show up."

"How could I not?" The doctor greeted with a flashy grin. "The ladies are beautiful, I'm looking even more handsome than I already do and," he nudged Cupid. "Let's not forget who's responsible for the surgery that saved Wanda's life in the first place."

"Yes, I suppose.." Cupid mumbled. "Speaking of which, you wouldn't happen to know when she and her party are arriving, do you? They can't miss this celebration."

"No idea." Studwell greased his hair back. "Now if you'll excuse me, I see some talent waiting for me." He floated into the mansion, approaching a group of ladies.

"Hmph." Cupid rolled his eyes, proceeding to greet guests. "Yes, hello. Very nice to see you. Oh, fabulous dress!" Another familiar fairy came into view. "Well, Juandissmo Magnifico. Fashionably late, are you?"

"Ay, Cupid." The muscular fairy nodded. "It's the only way I shall be accountable for a big bash." He then smirked. "That's a joke. I am accountable of course for my everlasting beauty." He ripped his shirt and posed.

"Ahem." Cupid raised his wand and poofed up the fellow fairy's tux, again. "This is a ball, not a beach party. Well then, go in."

Jorgen came following. "Ah, Jorgen!" Cupid smiled. "Wondering when you'd get here. The security inside is lacking and so we need someone to keep those partying fairies in order."

"Urgh, it seems I cannot take a break from keeping fairies in order." Jorgen scowled. However, he then grinned. "Luckily, keeping the puny fairies in order is my favorite pastime!" He quickly went in.

Just as Cupid turned back, his more favorite guests arrived. Cosmo and Timmy made their way over, both dressed in black tuxedos. Cosmo's consisted of a green bowtie and cummerbund, and Timmy's the same but in fuschia.

"Well, it's about time! Welcome!" Cupid cheered. He then noticed only the two. "Hold it in the name of love, where the heck is Wanda? She has to be here!"

"Relax, she's coming," Timmy assured. "Your invitation was so last minute, she needed more time to get ready. She'll be here in a few."

"That's how we like it here, quick and fabulous!" Cupid said. "Well, don't be tardies. Go on in!"

The fairy and his godchild made their way into the pink mansion, already taken by the buzzing nightlife. Despite the extravagance that balls were, it was still playful for the fairy race. Cosmo and Timmy made way to the buffet table and the giant soda fountain. With an unrestrained smile, Cosmo grabbed two cups, handing one to Timmy.

"You're pretty relaxed." Timmy noticed, taking the cup.

"Pfft, yeah." Cosmo said, scooping the cup in a bin of ice. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"Because you're away from Wanda." The boy reached to fill his cup underneath the fall of soda.

"Hey," Cosmo whined. "We've been away from each other, before."

"Yeah, but after everything?" Timmy doubted. "Especially with you two in the past few days? I was expecting freaky, hyper, scared Cosmo."

"Why, should I be?" Cosmo suddenly questioned. "Oh, no. We shouldn't have left her in the fishbowl, it's a death trap! Your dad could flush her down the toilet!" He yelled, getting a few other fairies to turn around. Timmy smiled sheepishly before pulling his godfather to the side.

"Okay, nevermind what I said," Timmy spoke cautiously. "It's just, you guys have been so close and quiet I figured you wouldn't want to be apart too long."

Cosmo looked at his godchild nervously.

"Dude, listen." Timmy started. "For the nervous wreck that you are, you've been pretty cool."

"Really?"

"Yeah, Cosmo." His godchild assured. "I get not being around Wanda might seem, not right. I know that every single time you've left her there had been a reason to race after her because she winded up either hurt or close to dying or-"

Timmy paused from a whimper from his godfather. The boy bit his lip. "Look dude," he said. "I know you have good reason to freak out but, don't. The only reason Wanda got into the whole situation was because for once, in her entire career, she let her guard down. But, she knows better now, right? You learn from these things."

Cosmo swallowed. "I guess..." he pondered. "But, I called her a nag and she stormed off-"

"Don't start with that." Timmy warned. "You guys are more than the stupid nag and idiot comments."

"Yeah.."

"So, relax." Timmy said. "I know it seems impossible, but everything is okay. It only will be when you learn to relax without Wanda, again. I don't think I've seen you chill by yourself once since Wanda had been to the hospital."

"How am I suppose to do that?" Cosmo asked.

Timmy's eyes twitched to gaze behind Cosmo. "Well, you can figure that out later." he nudged the fairy to turn around.

Cosmo looked behind to the entrance and perked up. Wanda had arrived.

He did a double-take.

Oh, Wanda had arrived alright.

She rarely wore her hair down in the public. But even so, it was gorgeous when it was. Her swirls of pink fell gently behind her shoulders. However, her hair wasn't even the biggest appeal. Cosmo's wife was wearing a light pink, strapless gown that just went past her toes as she levitated, complimenting her figure. She wore matching gloves that went to her elbows. It was so unlike Wanda but at the same time so..._her_.

She spotted her two boys and made her way over. "There you guys are. I'm glad you didn't stray from the entrance too quickly, this place is already a maze as is."

"Trust me, the buffet is my home all night." Timmy patted the silk tablecloth. "You look nice."

"Thanks, sport." She looked down at her dress. "Being the guests of honor at a ball, I figured.." she shrugged. She looked up at Cosmo, not at all moved from his dopey look. For it could've been for any reason. Then again, Wanda was the smart one. She knew what he was thinking.

"Glad that tux still fits you well." She swept her gloved hands across Cosmo's jacketed shoulders. By instinct, she proceeded to adjust his bowtie, and push back some fallen strands of his hair with the tips of her fingers. Then, Cosmo's voice finally graced her ears.

"Pink.."

Wanda stopped and looked into his eyes.

"I don't know how long you guys plan on staying tonight." Their godchild's voice brought her back to attention. "But uh, if it's later than me I'm hoping I can grab a ride home with Sapphire. And by ride I mean..poof."

"Afraid you'll miss your bedtime there, sport?" Wanda snickered.

"Ha. Ha." Timmy deadpanned. "Seriously though, as long as it doesn't get her license revoked or something."

"It should be fine." Wanda took Cosmo's arm. "After that whole 'emergency poof' I think Jorgen might allow godparents to grant emergency getaways to godchildren that aren't theirs."

"When we're actually in danger that is." Timmy scoffed. "She poofed Brooke and I off out of worry, nothing was happening."

"That's a responsible godparent, for you."

"Yeah, well." Timmy poured himself some more soda. "At least I'll have some way to get home when you two wanna stay."

"You sure you won't stay most of the night?"

"Yeah," Cosmo agreed, before winking teasingly. "Especially if Beth is coming!"

"Brooke." Wanda corrected.

"Oh. Then especially if Brooooke is coming!" He sing-songed.

Timmy averted his gaze, though he attempted to scowl in annoyance. "Yeah, whatever." He waved off. "I bet you anything she'll be the same."

"Saph, did I have to wear this thing?" Timmy suddenly heard behind him. "I could've brought my nice jeans."

"It's a ball, Brooke. Not a fifth-grade dance."

The boy smirked as he began to turn around. "Ha, speak of the devil-"

It was Timmy's turn to do a double-take.

Sapphire may have been there. She may have been wearing a dress and had her hair down herself and looked as pretty as every other female fairy in the room, but it wasn't what Timmy paid attention to. Brooke wore a white dress. One that went to her knees. She had a black sash around her waist tied in a bow behind her back. And despite the scowl on her face, her hair was pulled back and tied into a low ponytail. Oddly, it was the most he'd seen her face, ever.

"You might be right, sport. But, at least you both will." Wanda whispered before the two approached.

"You guys look great." Sapphire smiled, using her wand to prevent her godchild from taking off the black bow.

"You, too." Wanda said, before looking to the girl. "Struggling a bit there, Brooke?"

"I couldn't be more displeased," Brooke responded, holding her bare arms. She finally fixed her gaze to Timmy. "Whoa, Tim-buck-tooth in a tux. Trippy not seeing you without your hat and t-shirt."

Timmy didn't respond.

Almost as if the night was teasing them, a much slower transition started to play. Timmy nearly rolled his eyes at the irony but was too nervous to do so. He tugged at his collar, looking for something to say.

"I..Brooke?"

"Yeah?"

"You.." He looked between the middle of the ballroom and the girl. "You wanna..." he could barely register, and then Cosmo's hand came slapping in the back of his head. The boy winced, holding a hand to where he'd been hit and scowled at his godfather.

Brooke arched a brow. "Are you asking me to dance, Bucktoofus?"

Timmy held his breath.

"Pfft. Well, duh." Brooke grabbed his wrist. "But, only if we keep count of the other doofuses out there."

Timmy's face widened into a large, buck-tooth grin. "Deal."

Brooke yanked him off, and the godparents watched them go.

"So much for living at the buffet table all night," Wanda snickered.

Sapphire laughed. "I'll keep an eye on them."

"You're not off the clock?"

Sapphire pulled out her wand. "Are we ever really off the clock?" She asked rhetorically. "You two go, I've got tonight." She began to follow where the kids had run off to.

"Sapphire?" Wanda asked.

The blue fairy turned around.

"Thank you. For everything."

She shrugged with a smile, before floating off. "No trouble."

And once again as it had been for days, Cosmo and Wanda were left to themselves.

At this point, Cosmo had eased with Wanda on his arm, given his back of the head slap to Timmy that surprised both the green fairy and Wanda. Suppose there was a bit of a younger Cosmo somewhere in Timmy he had seen and he just needed to fight that urge.

Wanda turned to face her husband, sliding away from his arm. They weren't disconnected for very long though when she took his still hand and placed it on her waist while extending his other to the side. She placed her free hand on his shoulder and proceeded to lead them into the dance. Cosmo had stared at her the whole time in her movement. As they melted into the slow dance, the lead seemed to transition to Cosmo, as it was uncannily similar to their wedding dance in his mind. The music, the nice night, Wanda..

"You're awfully quiet, tonight."

She was waiting for him to say something.

"With the way you're acting, I'd swear we'd been thrown back in time." Wanda chuckled.

Cosmo blinked. "Is that bad?"

"It's great."

He bit his lip. It always killed him that he couldn't say the right thing. Even after all they had gone through, and what he admitted to her in the midst of her pain. Even at the times when she was the one asking questions through desperation, clinging to him in that hospital for hours on end. Even when he admitted everything to her in her bedroom. Even at the times when he did have the right thing to say to her, it was moments like this when his mind just went blank.

Wanda truly was the definition of taking someone's breath away.

"How do you do that?" He asked.

"Do what?"

Cosmo shook his head as they rocked slowly to the music. "Make me forget everything. Because even though I hate it, you make me like it."

"Well," Wanda spoke quietly. "If I had an answer I'd tell you, but, something is making you feel that way."

The gears in Cosmo's head began to turn.

Letting his head fall to her's, he corrected her in a whisper. "Someone.."

A blush crawled over Wanda's face. These past few days have retired from the pain she'd felt for weeks, and had been replaced with pure, butterflies of romance. It was odd to her at first admittedly, how after regaining a part of her she had lost that she'd so easily jump back into...well, sort of reality. After all, she'd barely flown since the Big Wand.

She slowly stopped the dance, pulling away from her husband. He looked at her quizzically, cocking his head to the side.

"Come on," Wanda began to lead him from the crowd.

"Where're we going?"

She giggled. "Come on."

They floated hand in hand, squeezing through the other fairies before they stumbled upon the back, heart-shaped door of the grand foyer. They pushed it open into an unlit, isolated garden in the back and floated to the center. Both their gazes were drawn immediately to the night sky, decorated delicately with the colorful stars of Fairy World. It shined down upon both of them, giving the garden a gentle glow.

Wanda turned to face Cosmo, smiling as to how his eyes were still fixed on the night sky. Filled with innocent, childlike fascination. She gently took his face into her hands and brought his gaze back down to her's.

"Wanda?" Cosmo asked, his hands finding their way to her waist.

"Yes?"

"If I had all the words, I would give them to you."

Her thumb caressed his cheek, momentarily passing over his lips. "I know." With smiling eyes, the pink fairy leaned forward and brought her husband to her into a kiss. Cosmo's face heated up, and his grip on her waist tightening.

They kissed for a few minutes as though they were newlyweds. Even if they had come to terms with all that had happened, the relief still had its toll on both of them. Agreeing to come to Cupid's party had been the right call to get out of Timmy's room, but not even an hour in, and they needed to be alone with each other.

"I," Wanda spoke as Cosmo kissed her one last time. "I just wanted to have a moment with you before Cupid drags me up in front of all those people."

Her husband wouldn't argue. He'd been inseparable with Wanda since the Big Wand. "Me too."

Wanda held his hands. "I know you don't know what to say, so I will." She began. "I've felt so happy these past few days to just be back with you and Timmy. Granted, it's mainly been with you, but I think I needed just that. Honestly Cosmo, I-" she cleared her throat. "I think I'd be able to handle it had I not been able to get my wings back, but still saved Fairy World."

Cosmo's hands traveled from her's up to her bare shoulders, stroking them gently. "Really?"

She nodded. "Because all I did to get them back in the first place had been without them. I mean, I handled Crocker without wings, right?"

Cosmo blinked, thinking she needed confirmation. "I saw you climb."

"And these past few days," Wanda's voice fell back to being loving, leaning in so that her nose was just brushing Cosmo's. "I've barely had to do any flying to be loved by you. I didn't have to for my whole life, in fact."

Her husband continued to stroke her shoulders. "What does that mean?"

"It means," Wanda closed her eyes in contentment. "I'll walk or float to the end of time, as long as it means I'm still living. I've seen the face of death and, I'm certain that no amount of wings matters as long as I have the chance to stay alive and be all that I am."

Cosmo's hands gradually trailed from her shoulders and to her back, pulling her close to him so that they were secured together. "I think.." he paused, his eyes flicking to the ground and back to her's in ponderation. "I think you've always been you.."

Wanda's gloved hands grazed his back. "Really?"

"Uh-huh," Cosmo nodded.

"Even the mess I was in high school?" Wanda laughed.

Cosmo shook her in his grip, playfully. "Yeah," he snickered. "But, you know. Some people made you think you weren't. Kinda like Crocker did."

Wanda's eyes were soft, and with a satisfied sigh, she put her arms around his neck. "How did you become so smart?"

Cosmo picked up on her flirty tone. "Well I," one of his hands cheekily played with the tip of her wings. "I learned from the best."

"Hm," Wanda hummed. "You sure you didn't pick up any of the nag?"

"Ha, well that's a whole other situation." Cosmo teased. "There's so much nag I think it had no choice but to become a part of me too, now."

Wanda hit his shoulder, but the grin didn't leave her lips. "You're an idiot."

Beaming, Cosmo leaned in to kiss her. As did Wanda, but she was stopped when a firm finger was pressed to her mouth. Opening her eyes, she saw her husband's familiar, mischevious grin. She mirrored it, though she arched a brow.

His hands swiped her's, and before she knew it, he dragged her along with her as they skyrocketed to the sky. Wanda squealed in surprise, momentarily frightened as her hands instinctively grabbed Cosmo's shoulders for safety. Her eyes watched the ground that furthered from them, and she switched her gaze to her husband. He only smiled, and she matched him as they flew higher.

Little by little, Wanda let go of Cosmo, and soon they were flying hand in hand. They stopped partway in the night sky, now feeling as though they were truly in the center of the universe. The stars were no longer above them but surrounded them in a playful dance as they floated. Wanda relished it, feeling exactly how she wanted. Her feet never having to touch the ground, the wind teasingly blowing through her hair, and her wings at her back holding her up. It never felt more good to be in the sky.

"I would have." Cosmo said.

"Would have what?"

"Held you here if the world ended." Cosmo looked to the sky that surrounded them. "Forever."

"And I suppose you thought of Timmy in this whole situation?"

"Ah, him too." Cosmo shrugged. "Get him a floating La-Z Boy and a few Crimson Chin comics, maybe his V-Cube, he'd be fine for eternity."

Wanda laughed and shook her head at her husband. She ringed her arms back around his neck once more and hugged him close.

Cosmo's hands trailed the material of her dress. "It's pretty.." he spoke quietly. "You're pretty."

Wanda sighed into his neck and kissed the spot. "I love you."

"Enough in which you don't have to go back to that party and stay here with me?"

She pulled her head away though her arms remained around him. "Enough to know that you'll come support me when Cupid drags me up in front of all those other fairies and forces me to tell a speech."

"Okay." Cosmo was quick to agree. "I can do that because I love you too. Like, more than monkeys and string."

Wanda's eyes turned to saucers. "Wow, that's a revelation."

"Hey, stop! You already know that."

Wanda's eyes shined brightly. "I do." She leaned her face closer to his. "I do, puddin'."

Yes, floating as two was definitely better than floating as one.

**The End.**

* * *

**Holy shit and chips, I actually finished. Lol.**

**I really hope you enjoyed this story! While it wasn't the most perfect, I tried to make it as unique as possible. There's so much I want to say so I'll try to keep it brief.**

**First off, admittedly, partway through I was regretful I didn't include Poof. But then again, I realized that had I included him, he would probably be tossed aside a lot through the story because I was already so focused on different subplots. Aside from Wanda's situation, there's the romance between her and Cosmo, Cosmo's struggle through it all, and of course Timmy and Brooke.**

**Speaking of which, I was REALLY excited about my OCs in this story, Sapphire and Brooke. I really hope they were enjoyable! I know Timmy's had a few love interests on the show, but I always thought he was fit for someone with just enough attitude that kind of counter's his. And also, I thought it was only necessary that he'd be with someone who also had a fairy godparent because he's just so invested in that community. I think Sapphire was pretty cool, too. I basically just thought that there has to be a godparent that's a little more level-headed and mature than the others, thus the invention of Sapphire. **

**I know this was a random story to include these two OCs, as they were almost intended for their own story, but I didn't have the creative energy to make something like that. I also think it's been done by other authors already. And the whole idea of Wanda losing her wings is something I've been thinking of for a long time, and I thought that if this story wants more subplot, I've gotta include them in this.**

**I realize that a lot of these characters may have been OOC a lot of the time, especially Cosmo. But come on, it's fanfic, when are they not a little out of character? However, I truly enjoy writing about Cosmo and Wanda's romance, and I hope I did it justice. Also, the whole ending to this was debated a lot. I didn't want to make it a basic 'everything's back to normal and we're in Timmy's room' ending. So, the Cupid party was thought of.**

**Now, the bigger thing. THIS WILL NEED A LOT OF THOUGHT. Partway through writing this story, I had the biggest idea for another FoP series. One that revolves mainly around Timmy. Of course, it would still include CxW, but the story IS about Timmy. And this time, I would include Poof. I started writing it before this series ended, and I'm not gonna say what it's about, because I'm afraid if I try explaining it now some might think it sounds too typical to be an original story (which it won't be). So, I'm gonna write and dwell on it for a while until I start it. I may be spontaneous and post it a lot sooner than I say, but I can't promise it will be soon, because it's a lot more complex than this story was. And because it is, I want to make sure I do it justice.**

**But anyway, thank you so much for reading! I really hope you enjoyed! Your reviews mean so much to me and I read every single one! If you're here, you're presumably a FoP fan, so go check out my other FoP stories. See ya!**

**~McSgwizzle**


End file.
